el otro lado de la moneda
by killer199
Summary: todos conocen la historia del sabio de los seis caminos pero que pasa con el otro lado de la moneda su hermano olvidado y sus descendientes, que hubiera pasado si minato fue un hyuga o si kushina además de una uzumaki también era una kaguya , naruto byakugan , Shikotsumyaku, más tarde tenseigan. (naruto fuerte, inteligente) naruxhina.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **Sinopsis: todos conocen la historia del sabio de los seis caminos pero que pasa con el otro lado de la moneda su hermano olvidado y sus descendientes, que hubiera pasado si minato fue un hyuga o si kushina además de una uzumaki también era una kaguya , naruto byakugan ,** **Shikotsumyaku, más tarde tenseigan. (naruto fuerte, inteligente) naruxhina.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Se cuenta en mitos y leyendas que muy pocos saben, que hace muchísimos años un hombre que manipulaba los elementos a su antojo creo el ninjutsu y que más tarde lo enseñaría a las demás personas mientras viajaba por el mundo y que el lucho contra una enorme bestia capaz de destruir montañas con un solo movimiento, que más tarde la derrotaría gracias a su enorme poder y magnificas habilidades

Pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que este sabio no hubiera podido derrotar la bestia sin la ayuda de alguien más, su hermano que era igual o más poderoso que el propio sabio y juntos lograron derrotar la bestia.

Después de un tiempo estos dos seres tuvieron descendientes por el lado del sabio engendro dos hijos, el mayor heredo los ojos, el gran chakra y la energía espiritual de su padre que más adelante el formaría el clan uchiha

Mientras el hermano menor nació con el cuerpo, la energía física y su gran fuerza de voluntad y mas tarde formaría el clan senju

Desde ese día nació la maldición del odio entre esos dos clanes, pero no estamos acá por ellos dos dejemos de lado ya todos conocen de ellos, estamos es por el hermano del sabio

El procreo también dos hijos el primero heredo su energía física y su increíble capacidad de manipular sus huesos a voluntad después el formaría el clan kaguya

Mientras que el otro heredo los ojos, su increíble control de chakra y la energía espiritual de el mas tarde su familia se dividiría en dos ramas una se quedaría en la tierra que mas tarde se llamaría el clan hyuga y la otra parte se iría con el hermano del sabio a la luna a custodiar el cuerpo sellado de la bestia

Y ese es el resumen del pasado ahora vamos al presente

Hoy en la aldea de konoha se está viviendo una terrible calamidad, sangre y destrucción se veía por todos lados, muertos estaban tendidos en el suelo a montones, gente gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, el terrible kyubi no yoko ataco la aldea, pero gracia a su hokage minato hyuga el prodigio del clan hyuga la aldea no sufrió más daños y muertes, ya que este utilizando su famoso jutsu el **hiraishin** había transportado al zorro a otro lugar fuera de la aldea.

Mientras tanto donde minato

Minato transporto al zorro cerca de una cabaña donde su mujer kushina acababa de tener su hijo y la reciente extracción del zorro de su esposa a manos de un enmascarado con el sharingan, los dos estaban exhaustos, no tenían casi nada de chakra y mas kushina que si no fuera por su herencia uzumaki y su fuerza de voluntad ya estuviera muerta.

Minato sabia que solo tenía una opción sellar la bestia, mientras gamabunta intentaba frenar al zorro , minato saco a su esposa y su hijo para preparar el ritual, el pequeño niño era la perfecta imagen de ellos dos , su cara era como la de su madre con los dos puntos que distinguían a los kaguyas y el pelo blanco como minato con unos rayos de color rojo como los de su madre y tenia 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla , pero lo mas distinguido era sus ojos mas especifico su byakugan , normalmente estos eran blanco con un toque lavanda pero los de el tenían un fuerte color morado.

-kushina no tenemos otra opción, debemos sellar el kyubi en naruto retenlo con tus cadenas –dijo minato mientras invoca el altar de sellado

De la espalda de la mujer salieron unas cadenas de chakra que inmovilizaron al zorro momentáneamente, mientras minato colocaba al bebe en el altar y hacia sellos

 **Shiki Fūin** dijo minato y en la espalda de el emergió un ser etéreo con piel morada

(Ahora solo tengo que sellar la mitad yang en naruto, y la otra parte en mi por que si intento sellar toda la bestia en el le podría dañar sus tanketsus o matarlo por tanto chakra)pensó minato

-minato no quiero hacer esto tu sabes como tratan a los shinjurikis, mi pobre bebe sufrirá eso no lo quiero, séllalo en mi de nuevo—dijo kushina sollozando y triste

-no puedo kushina no aguantarías el sellado y morirías solo queda naruto tengo que comenzar-dijo minato mientras el ser etéreo comenzó a moverse

 _ **-no permitiré que me sellen de nuevo, no me privaran de mi libertad otra vez –**_ grito el zorro mientras se estremecía y rompió una de las cadenas de kushina que retenía su garra y ataco al que seria su futuro contenedor para evitar ser sellado .

Al ver esto y con la poca fuerza que les queda a los padres no tuvieron mas remedio que saltar frente a la garra, atravesándolo a los dos y dejándole una herida fatal pero gracias a esto protegieron a su ser mas querido

(Tengo que actuar) pensó minato mientras usaba sus ultimas energías en manipular al ser

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**

La mano del shinigami se estiro deformemente y agarro al zorro y se devolvió hacia naruto sacando una energía de color rojo de la bestia mientras comenzaba a sellarlo en naruto

(solo tengo que esperar a que la mitad yang se selle en el y la otra mitad tengo que sellarla en mi falta poco)pensó minato

Ya se había sellado completamente el chakra yang y minato ahora lo detendría para sellar la otra parte en el pero algo no funcionaba el no podía detener al shinagami seguía sellando al zorro en naruto

(no, no que sucede por que no puedo detenerlo )pensó minato angustiado

Kushina al ver la cara de preocupación de su marido dijo -que pasa minato que sucede-

-no puedo detenerlo sigue absorbiendo el chakra-dijo minato preocupado

La bestia se sello completamente en el estomago de naruto asi que minato activo su byakugan para revisar que nada malo le sucedía a naruto,se sorprendió lo que vio sus bobinas de chakra eran ¡enormes! Gracias a su herencia uzumaki y por haver sellado el chakra del zorro forzaron a las bobinas a que se expandieran abismal mente, el siendo un recién nacido ya tenia el chakra de un alto chunin casi jounin y otra cosa cosa que mas le sorprendió fue que el chakra de naruto no era azul sino morado y este chakra estaba reteniendo y equilibrando al chakra corrosivo del zorro para que no dañara a naruto

(Recuerden que el chakra de hamura es morado)

Minato al ver que nada malo sucedió se relajo e invoco un sapo

-ya sabes que hacer dale este sello a jiraiya-dijo minato y el sapo desapareció en un puff de humo

Los dos padres digieren sus últimas palabras a su hijo y cayeron muertos

El niño se quedo llorando en ese lugar hasta que la barrera desaparecio y hiruzen se presento en el lugar agarro el bebe en brazos y miro tristemente los dos cuerpos muertos

-ambu lleven estos dos héroes les aremos su debido entierro-dijo hiruzen

Al otro dia todo el consejo estaba reunido para decidir la vida de naruto, el consejo sivil pedía la muerte del infante diciendo que era la rencarnación de la bestia

-dénmelo a mi lo entrenare y lo convertiré en la perfecta arma de konoha—dijo danzo

-no boy a permitir eso, naruto merece vivir una vida feliz lo dejare en un orfanato-dijo hiruzen actual hokage

-pero tenemos que decidir sobre su herencia no sabemos quiénes son sus padres y obviamente es un hyuga y seguramente los ancianos me exigirán que le coloque el sello del ave enjaulada -dijo hiashi hyuga líder del clan tristemente

Muy pocos sabían de los padres de naruto solo el hokage y sus consejeros pero hiashi lo descubrió el era una copia perfecta de minato y no quería el mal para el niño pero el no podía tenerlo eso le daría mucho poder a un solo clan y va contra las reglas

-eso tampoco esta en cuestión si le colocamos ese sello, podríamos tener un conflicto entre los dos sellos y liberaría a la bestia a si que ordeno que nadie puede hablar de naruto ser un jinshuriki , es un secreto de rango s con pena de muerte-dijo hiruzen terminando la reunión

Ese dia se marcó el futuro del pobre naruto.

 **Espero que les gustara intentare traer un capitulo cada dos días**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 2**

5 años después, 10 de octubre

Hoy es un dia muy hermoso para todos un dia de celebración , este dia el cuarto hokage había matado al zorro de las nueve colas que masacro a muchos hace tantos años, habían festivales en las calles, niños riendo felizmente, y borrachos por todos lados

Pero

Hoy no era uno de los mejores días para un niño en particular, hoy era el dia en que el niño temía mas por su vida, este niño era naruto uzumaki un niño con el cabello largo como el de un hyuga pero blanco, con dos puntos rojos en su frente y lo mas sorprendente sus ojos byakugan de un tono morado fuerte y sus 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla

Ustedes se preguntaran por que , esto se debe a que el consejo civil a espaldas del hokage esparció el rumor de que naruto era el jinchuriki del kyubi, y como era de esperar toda la aldea le agarro odio a naruto

Desde que el recordaba la gente lo trata mal, lo golpeaban, no le vendían cosas, lo ignoraban como si el no existiera, lo miraban con desprecio, y susurraban a su espalda pero la gente no sabia que este niño tenía los sentidos mucho mas desarrollados que los de un ninja cualquiera, su olfato incluso estaba a la par o mas que el de los inuzukas y esto también se incluía en su sentido del oído.

Cuando la gente susurraba a sus espalda es los escuchaba decir "demonio" o "monstruo" o "engendro", para un niño como el que no tenia familia o el amor de sus padres y que toda la vida a estado solo le afectaba mucho.

Pero el no sabía que había heredado la fuerza de voluntad de su madre y siempre salía adelante, este niño necesito madurar obligatoriamente a una edad muy joven, para enfrentar los problemas de su vida siendo alguien muy inteligente y perspicaz

Hoy era el peor dia de su vida habia sido expulsado del orfanato hace mas de una semana por la líder del lugar alegando que un "demonio no se merecía estos tratos y que debía vivir entre la basura" , el tenia mucha hambre hace días que no comía nada mas que los desechos de la basura y ya estaba por comenzar el festival de la derrota del kyubi y eso era malo para el ya que este dia era cuando la gente se volvía mas agresiva, gracias a los recuerdos malos y el alcohol

El estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche y protegerse del frio, hasta que encontró un callejón en los barrios bajos y pobres de konoha, coloco una caja de cartón y entro y sello las esquinas para que no tuviera frio

Ya acurrucado en el comenzó a cantar " feliz cumpleaños naruto, que los cumplas feliz" decía el niño mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, así es hoy también era el dia de cumpleaños del niño

El se acurruco en la caja y espero a que el sueño y el hambre le ganara, pero esto no sucedió ya que comenzó a escuchar muchos pasos fuera de la caja, el se estaba asustando por lo menos habían 15 o 20 personas que se acercaban y eso no era bueno

Y su temor se cumplió ya que escucho a alguien hablar – así que acá es donde te escondías demonio, no escaparas hoy acabaremos con lo que el cuarto comenzó-dijo un aldeano fuera de la caja, y cuando menos se lo espera un fuerte golpe fue dado a un costado de la caja golpeándolo a el en una costilla y destruyendo la caja mandando a volar a naruto fuera de ella del golpe duro.

A naruto le dolía su costado probablemente le habían rot costillas,pero el al abrir los ojos y mirar a su agresor se congelo su piel se puso mas pálida de lo que era, frente a el habían como 20 personas y todas armadas con bates o tubos de metal y incluso habían algunos ninjas entre ellos, todos preparados para atacar

-por favor no me lastimen no he hecho nada malo –dijo naruto asustado

-que no has hecho nada monstruo, por tu culpa muchos de nuestra familias murieron, no te la perdonaremos hoy no sales vivo, todos ataquen sin contener el tiene los huesos mucho mas fuerte que los de nosotros, me dolió muchos cuando lo golpee—dijo el aldeano y todos comenzaron a atacar al niño rompiendo los palos, y doblando los tubos metálicos al golpear al niño tan fuertemente

-por favor ya no mas, me duele, déjenme en paz-decía el niño sollozando en el suelo derrumbado mientras lo golpeaban, pero en vez de detenerse les dio mucha mas furia por que el demonio todavía podía hablar y estar consiente asi que siguieron golpeando más duro al niño y los ninjas con su kunai lo apuñalaban ,pero los kunai no perforaban mas aya de su piel algo duro los detenía

Hasta que comenzaron a sentir un incremento de chakra muy grande, y escucharon a naruto gritar

-déjenme en paz ya no mas—grito el niño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los atacantes que se encontraban cerca de naruto estaban empalados en puntos críticos matándolos en el acto por unos huesos que salían de la espalda de naruto unas 9 personas murieron en el acto

Asustados los atacantes retrocedieron unos pasos mientras naruto se levantaba del suelo y en los costados de sus ojos tenia las venas resaltadas o sobresalidas, el había activado su byakugan

Del pecho del niño sus costillas se salieron y en sus brazos también sobresalieron huesos muy filosos

-así que muestras tu verdadera cara demonio-dijo un aldeano

-no mas por favor no quiero sufrir más, me duele—dijo el niño llorando

-ataquen no tengan miedo entre todos lo mataremos-dijo otro aldeano y 6 personas corrieron a golpear al niño pero cuando se acercaron mucho los huesos de naruto se alargaron y los mataron siempre golpeando en un punto vital

Los aldeanos y ninjas restantes tenían miedo, pero no se rindieron y atacaron todos a la vez ,pero el niño asustado levanto las manos para protegerse y los huesos de la punta de sus dedos salieron disparados muy rápidamente matando en el acto a los de mas atacante.

Naruto al ver tanta sangre y por su fatiga cayó al suelo desmallado , al poco tiempo unos ambu llegaron mientras vieron la matanza y naruto herido en el suelo, mientras algunos llevaron a naruto al hospital otros se quedaron buscando sobrevivientes y otro se fue a informar al hokage

Mientras tanto naruto en el hospital, sus heridas comenzaron a curarse rápidamente gracias a su factor uzumaki y el chakra del kyubi serrando todas las heridas en menos de nada y el niño seguía inconsciente

 **Paisaje mental**

naruto sentía agua en sus pies asi que abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en una especie de alcantarilla, tubos salían de las paredes y estaba húmedo el lugar, en algunas ocasiones de los ductos salía vapor

-otra vez me arrojaron al drenaje-dijo naruto triste, no era la primera vez que se despertaba después de una golpiza y se encontraba en el desagüe

Mientras miraba el lugar intentaba recordar que sucedió, hasta que todo vino de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

-yo mate a esa gente soy un monstruo-dijo el niño sollozando

Pero se detuvo de llorar por un sentimiento de algo que lo llamaba desde lo profundo del lugar y decidió caminar hacia donde lo llamaban, después de un tiempo se encontró en un cuarto enorme, donde había unas rejas con un papel en el medio que decía sello en el.

Naruto lentamente se aserco a la jaula pero se detuo en seco cuando unos enormes ojos rojos se abrieron dentro de la jaula

- **a si que mi carcelero por fin decidió visitarme-**

-qui..qui..quien eres tu y donde estamos - dijo naruto asustado hasta que vio a una enorme criatura acercarse a la reja dejando a la vista 9 enormes colas y un zorro gigante como una montaña

 **(** kurama tiene todo su poder en este fic)

- **yo soy el magnifico kyubi no yoko, rey de las bestias con cola y nos encontramos en tu mente-** dijo el enorme zorro

Naruto se encontraba asustado delante de el esta la mas poderosas de las criaturas

-imposible el cuarto hokage te mato, eso dicen todos-dijo naruto

- **niño estúpido yo soy un ser hecho de chakra puro nada me puede matar, solo me pueden sellar y eso fue lo que hizo tu padre-**

Naruto estaba sin palabras acá la bestia mas poderosas de todas le decía que su padre fue quien lo condeno a la vida de sufrimiento que tenia

-por que a mí, entonces es verdad que soy un monstruos-dijo triste

- **niño te sugiero que a prendas algo de fuinjutsu y dejes de ser tan ignorante, te voy a dar un ejemplo a ti te gusta comer mucho ramem, si echas un ramen a un recipiente, ¿ el recipiente se convierte en ramen?-**

 **-** no- dijo naruto entendiendo

- **exacto tu solamente eres el que me retiene –**

 **-** porque mi padre te sello en mi acaso no me quería y por qué atacaste la aldea-

 **-yo no quise atacarla ese maldito ojo sharingan me controlo y me mando a atacar la aldea, Tu padre y tu madre te amaban enano pero no podían ir a pedirle otro bebe a una familia además tu eres especial dentro de ti corre sangre uzumaki gracias a tu madre y ellos son los únicos que podrían contenerme los demás morirían-**

-entonces si me querían,-dio naruto soltando lágrimas de alegría

- **muchacho ya es tiempo de que despiertes, te daré un consejo entrena todo lo que puedas la persona que me controlo volverá por ti y es mejor que estés preparado, abriré un enlace contigo para poder hablar contigo sin que entres acá, y otra cosa nunca te confíes de un uchiha el no dudara en matarte por la espalda para ganar poder—**

-porque me ayudas-

 **-niño aunque no me gusta estar sellado, prefiero esto a ser controlado por esos malditos ojos-**

 **-** como te llamas , no creo que kyubi sea tu nombre-

El zorro después de pensarlo un poco y mirar a naruto, ningún humano antes intento hablar y ser amable con el incluso sus anteriores carceleros, el humano era de confianza y su chakra era especial lo calmaba estar con el ,el niño tenia mucho potencial mas incluso que hashirama o el maldito madara asi que decidio confiar en el

- **mi nombre es kurama mocoso, te digo mi nombre por que veo mucho potencial en ti, no estés divulgando mi nombre a nadie**

-bueno adiós kurama espero estar halando contigo mas seguido-dijo naruto mientras desaparecía se su paisaje mental

Naruto despertó lentamente en el mundo real, estaba acostado en una camilla en el hospital , el techo de la habitación era blanco y había un fuerte olor a desinfectante, la luz era muy fuerte asi que le tomo unos segundos en acostumrarse , al leantarse encontro al hokage al lado de el

-naruto que paso-dijo hiruzen

(no puedo confiar en nadie, el sabía todo este tiempo quienes eran mis padres y no me lo dijo, yo estaa viviendo en la miseria en una caja de cartón y aguantando hambre y mui probablemente debo tener alguna casa enorme de mi herencia pero el no me lo dijo)

Naruto ya no irradiaba esa felicidad y no tenia su sonrisa boba de siempre, el entendía que no necesitaba el reconocimiento de los demás para se fuerte , asi que decidió dejar esa faceta de niño bobo y alegre

El hokage al ver la cara del niño se preocupo nunca habia estado asi eso era muy raro y después de un tiempo naruto hablo

-me atacaron y después no me acuerdo de mas ellos me dejaron inconsciente-dijo naruto sin animos

(que habrá pasado pobre niño , perdón minato, kushina por no protegerlo)

-por que estabas en la calle y no en el orfanato-dijo hiruzen

-la líder del orfanato me saco, dijo que monstruos como yo debia vivir con la basura-

Hiruzen estaba furioso como pudo hacer eso, pero el , la castigaría como se debe

-y desde hace cuanto tiempo- dijo hiruzen

-dos semanas, ya e encuentro bien me puedo ir-le respondió

Después de pensarlo mucho hiruzen hablo- bueno naruto, bamos yo te dare un nuevo hogar-dijo hiruzen y después de un tiempo los dos salieron a la residencial, y entraron en un edificio de departamentos y subieron al ultio piso en frente de una puerta.

-no es mucho pero algo es algo, te dare un subsidio mensual para que te mantengas y este será tu nueva casa-dijo hiruzen dándole las llaes a naruto

-gracias-dijo naruto desinteresadamente y entro en la casa serrando la puerta

Pobre niño debe de estar roto, tengo que arreglar los papeles es mejor ir a la oficina pensó el hokage mientras se iba

Mientras dentro de la casa

-olle kurama me escuchas-penso naruto

- **si muchacho que quieres –** dijo el zorro

-tu sabes donde Vivian mis padres-

 **-si espera que el viejo no este y yo te guiare-**

-gracias kurama-

Después de unos minutos el hokage se fue y naruto aprovecho y salió mientras seguía las indicaciones de kurama hasta que llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de una mansión grande que estaba cerca del recinto hyuga , naruto trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo

- **niño este es el recinto de los uzumaki , no podras entrar a menos de que tengas sangre uzumaki o te de permiso el líder esta fuertemente custodiada por una barrera muy poderosa solo córtate y unta la sangre en la puerta-**

Naruto hizo lo que kurama le dijo y se mordio el dedo saliendo un poco de sangre y la unto en la puerta , brillo un poco y naruto la enpujo abriéndose fácil mente

El distrito uzumaki era grande no tan grande como el hyuga y el uchiha por que en ese tiempo habian muy pocos uzumakis, según lo que dijo kurama este distrito lo creo mito uzumaki y guardo todos los rollos conocimientos y técnicas uzumaki que pudo antes de que destruyeran uzushio

Naruto también le pregunto sobre los huesos que salían de su cuerpo y kurama le dijo que kushina era parte materna uzumaki descendiente de mito uzumaki pero por parte paterna era del clan kaguya de uno de los herederos que escapo de su clan

Haciendo a naruto el heredero de estos dos grandes clanes

Naruto siguió inspeccionando el lugar hasta que llego a un cuarto adornado para un bebe que tenia un letrero colgado que decía "bienvenido naruto-chan" haciéndolo muy feliz y soltando unas lágrimas de alegría

Después siguió buscando hasta que encontró un sotano que estaa sellado asi que agrego algo de sangre permitiéndole el paso

Cuando bajo las escaleras encontró un enorme cuarto que abarcaba toda la mansión por el subsuelo lleno de estanterías y repisas de royos y pergaminos

- **esta debe ser la biblioteca con ella podrás aprender mucho-**

Naruto siguió buscando dentro de la biblioteca y en el fondo habia un escritorio que contenía un sobre encima de el y en la pared habían kunais pegados pero estos tenían tres puntas

El abrió la carta que tenía un sello

 _Para naruto_

 _Soy yo tu padre, si lees esto es que algo habrá pasado en tu nacimiento y hiruzen te conto quien es tu familia al cumplir alguna de las dos condiciones de ser chunin o cumplir los 18 año_

 _Solo quiero decirte que tu madre y yo te queríamos mucho y espero que me perdones_

 _En este escritorio hay un sello aplica algo de chakra en el y abrirás un cuarto escondido allí encontraras todo los conocimientos y jutsus que e descubierto en toda mi vida junto con los de tu madre incluidos los del clan uzumaki y el kaguya y el hyuga_

 _Además encontraras una botella con un líquido bebelo, junto habra un pergamino con el símbolo del clan kaguya en el se encuentra la receta de la cura contra la enfermedad que se da en los kaguya con el shikotsumyaku pero solo sirve si esta en las primeras etapas de la enfermedad_

 _Espero que seas un gran ninja y crezcas feliz_

 _De parte mia y de tu madre te queremos_

Después de leer la carta naruto, se prometio que seria fuerte y protegería a sus seres queridos.

El aplico chakra en el escritorio y se movio hacia un lado revelando un cuarto secreto donde habían mas royos de sus padres

Comenzó a leerlos hasta que encontró uno que le ayudaría en su meta de ser fuerte

El **kage bunshi no jutsu** que eran clones solidos que todo lo que aprendían ellos lo recibía el original con esto el podría entrenar mcho mas rápido

- **muchacho yo te ayudare a entrenar te indicare que hacer –**

 **-** gracias kurama , mañana temprano comenzare mi entrenamiento arduo y no descansare hasta ser fuerte-

- **te tengo preparado un plan de entrenamiento pero será uno muy exigente casi de muerte –**

-No importa yo enfrentare todo- dijo naruto

Después de revisar bien se fue a su casa que le dio hiruzen,por que seria muy sospechoso si alguien comenzó a vivir en el recinto uzumaki y se acostó a dormir para mañana comenzar su entrenamiento


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Naruto se despertó temprano eran las 4 am, desayuno lo que encontró que no era mucho, se alisto y se dirigió al distrito uzumaki mientras se escondía para que nadie lo viera

- **muchacho es mejor que aprendas el henge no jutsu para que compres mejores alimentos por que con lo que comes ahora te ara un daño en tu cuerpo y no se te quitara la desnutrición que tienes, ademas eso ayudaría a aumentar tu regeneración ya que esta no se enfocaría en curar tu desnutrición sino otras heridas-**

Después de unos minutos naruto entro en el distrito y se dirigió directamente al sótano a la biblioteca

-kurama cual es el plan de entrenamiento-dijo naruto enérgicamente

- **niño utiliza la técnica que aprendiste ayer con la mayor cantidad de chakra que puedas-**

Naruto realizo la seña de mano **kage bunshin no jutsu** en un puff 200 narutos salieron de la nada

-listo ahora que kurama-

 **-muchacho pon a una parte a que lean todo en esta sala y ganes conocimiento, otra parte envíala con los pergaminos del clan hyuga y el clan kaguya y los pergaminos uzumakien al dojo que se encentra en la parte de atrás, otra parte envíala a que aprendan fuinjutsu, envía a otra parte a que practique con tu dojutsu y control de chakra, también alcance a ver unos pergaminos de jutsus médicos apréndelos mientras que tu el original aras todo el trabajo físico, quiero que salgas y le des 10 vueltas a toda la aldea después realizaras 1000 flecciones,1000 abdominales,1000 sentadillas y seguirás a si hasta que sea de noche y este muerto del cansancio cuando estes mas avanzado en fuinjutsus agregaremos sellos de resistencia y intensificaremos tu entrenamiento, mas adelante podras entrenar con mi chakra pero en este momento no ya que tengo mi poder completo y mi chakra corrosivo no lo resistirías, cada vez iras aumentando mas lacantidad de clones y entrenamiento a si que comienza –**

Naruto no espero nada mas y ordeno a los clones a hacerlo, estos años serán un infierno para el.

Salto en el tiempo 7 años después, naruto 12 años

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente a la academia ninja mientras ignoraba la mirada de desprecio de los aldeanos en la calle, el tenia su largo pelo blanco con rayas rojas y tenia dos mechones que rodeaban el contorno de su cara y en ambos mechones estaban amarrados por una cinta roja, su ropa era un kimono que dejaba su pecho un poco al descubierto que era completamente blanco y contenia el símbolo del yin/yang al frente y el de los uzumaki en la parte trasera en la espalda, tenia pantalones negro ambu y sandalias ninjas negras (la misma imagen de kimimaro solo que blanco el kimono y sin el cinturón morado) , hoy era el dia de la graduación estaba satisfecho con todo su entrenamiento riguroso en estos años seguramente estaba en niveles alto jounin casi kage en cada categoría

Mientras caminaba recordaba todo lo que aprendió en estos años

El era maestro en fuinjutsu el solo sabía de otros dos maestros en el mundo, el hokage y jiraiya de los Sanín

En sus capacidades físicas solo conocía a 1 persona que le podría hacer frente al quitarse sus sellos de resistencia y este es maito gai el maestro en taijutsu, uno al ver este hombre pensaría que es una persona estúpida o boba pero es todo lo contrario y es alguien muy poderoso, en uno de sus entrenamientos recorriendo la aldea muchas veces se encontró con este sujeto y después de mucho tiempo entablaron una amistad a tal grado que incluso le enseño el **Hachimon Tonkō (ocho puertas internas)** e incluso es capaz de abrir la octava puerta pero estoy llevaría a su muerte por ahora y tiene todo el arsenal de ataques de este como seria

 **Loto Primario (Omote Renge), Loto Escondido (Ura Renge)** que con su habilidad de manipular la densidad de los huesos hace mas potente el golpe y evita la mayoría de daños, **Pavo Real Matutino (Asa Kujaku), Tigre del Mediodía (Hirudora),** y las dos mas poderosas **Elefante del Ocaso (Sekizō), Polilla Nocturna (Yagai)**

Con u control de chakra,es perfecto a tal grado que incluso encontró el pergamino del **Byakugō no In (sello fuerza de un centenar)** que fue creado por mito uzumaki y la aprendió su nieta la famosa medico tsunade senju y el al aprenderla le dio una fuerza extraordinaria y una regeneración insuperable gracias al sello y a los genes uzumaki y el chakra de kurama se curaba al instante, el había modificado el sello de tal forma que sus dos puntos rojos en la frente funcionan del mismo modo que el rombo morado , no quería andar por las calles y levantar sospechas al tener el mismo sello que tsunade senju

Naruto en estos momentos estaba intentando algo descabellado pero que si era posible seria insuperable, el había descubierto que al activar las **ocho puertas internas** hace que se inyecte en su sistema una masiva cantidad de chakra yang,en términos simples muchísima energía física y por cada puerta que abre es mayor la cantidad que se genera y por este motivo es que esta técnica produce tanta repercusión en el cuerpo del usuario ya que es tanta la cantidad que genera un desequilibrio extremo en el cuerpo, así que el pensándolo mucho descubrió una forma de revertir este desequilibrio solo tenia que equilibrar la técnica asi que el estaba intentando hacer que su sello **Byakugō no In** que es formado solamente de chakra yin se funda con la técnica de tal modo que al abrir alguna puerta este sello se active y genere la cantidad necesaria de chakra yin para que equilibre la técnica y no sufra tantos daños y evitando la muerte , faltaba muy poco para esto su sello yin tenia guardado mas de 4 años de chakra y esra cuestión de tiempo que esto se cumpla

Con las técnicas uzumaki había hecho un gratificante descubrimiento, el era capaz de convocar las 5 cadenas de chakra de su clan o **Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina (Kongō Fūsa)** y usarlas como ataque de medio o corto alcance e incluso crear barreras muy poderosas capaz de detener una **bijuu dama** al comienzo fue algo complicado acostumbrar a usarlas ya que era como una extensión más de el como si fuera un brazo extra pero ahora es muy sencillo, y descubrió que el era un ninja censor y aprendió **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura (Kagura Shingan)** la técnica del clan uzumaki para detectar a muy grandes distancias pero el era alguien especial ya que aparte de detectar el chakra de las personas el podía detectar los sentimientos negativos también como el odio, la ira, los celos, y mucho mas naruto le pregunto a kurama sobre esto y el le dijo que esto se debía a el ya que es una capacidad que tiene el que la heredo naruto al ser su jinchuriki

Con las técnicas del clan **hyuga** el podría ser considerado el mayor prodigio en nacer en ese clan el había aprendido todas las técnicas, ya no necesitaba de señas de manos para activar su dojutsu y solo era cuestión de milisegundos en encenderlo y logro algo que muy pocos lo habían hecho en ese clan quitarle la debilidad de su dojutsu, ese pequeño punto siego completando los 360° de visión, y al ser un ninja sensorial nada podía pasar desapercibido de este campo, el había aprendido

 **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō)** y su versión mas fuerte **Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas (Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō)** cerrando los puntos de chakra completamente

 **Puño Suave: Aguja de Chakra (Rakai Kobushi Chakurani Doru)** con este su principal función es cortar cuerdas o hilos de chakra que es muy efectivo contra marionetistas o redes hechas de chakra

 **Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero (Jūkenpō Ichigekishin)** utilizándolo el libera grandes cantidades de chakra por todos los tenketsus a la vez que sirven para atacar y destruir enemigos o jutsus que inmovilicen al usuario

 **Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas ( Hakkeshō Kaiten)** no falta la famosa defensa del clan hyuga

 **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío (Hakke Kūshō)** y su versión mas fuerte **Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas (Hakke Kūhekishō)** que lanza una poderosa ola de chakra desde la palma de las manos usándolo como defensa o ataque

Naruto estaba intentando agregar su afinidad de chakra a sus ataques haciéndolos mas fuertes y devastadores

Halando de su afinidad elemental, naruto después de haber perfeccionado su control de chakra decidió llevarlo a la siguiente etapa con la transformación de la naturaleza elemental así que compro papel de chakra y agrego chakra en el descubriendo algo increíble tal parece que el es de elemento viento o **(Fūton)** algo muy raro en konoha y una muy fuerte ya que normalmente cuando alguien tiene este elemento se divide la hoja por la mitad pero con el, la hoja se dividió en muchas partes trozando completamente la hoja

Después de hacer los respectivos entrenamientos de viento con muchos clones de sombra como el de cortar hojas por la mitad o apagar velas o el de cortar la cascada en dos y siendo un maestro en este elmento el había aprendido muchos jutsus incrementando su arsenal como el **Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración (Fūton: Daitoppa)** o algo que lo había impresionado por que el descubrió que consejero danzo de alguna forma había copiado o robado unos jutsu de su padre que eran **Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūgyoku)** un jutsu fuerte que sirve para múltiples objetivos y capaz de pasar a travez de roca como mantequilla y su evolución **Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku)** esta es una versión mas fuerte pero es para un solo objetivo ganando mas poder capaz de penetrar casi todo

O **Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūha)** que crea una lámina de viento que cortan todo a su paso en 180° y su evolución **Elemento Viento: Serie de Olas del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkū Renpa)** que crea múltiples laminas mucho mas poderosas

Y después de mucho entrenamiento naruto aprendió a imbuir de chakra elemental a sus armas creando **Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūjin)** que infunde el chakra tipo viento en las arma como los kunai o shuriken aumentando su rango y daño y esto también lo incluyo en su **Shikotsumyaku** haciendo que sus huesos o ataques con huesos sean extremadamente dañino aumentado su filo, alcance

Y hablando de armas normalmente naruto utiliza sus huesos como armas pero en solitario ya que si los consejeros descubren que el tiene este **Kekkei Genkai** lo colocarían en el tratado para que el tenga hijos con mujeres como si fuera un objeto y el no quería esto ya que el ya tenia a alguien muy especial en mente y mientras tanto utilizaba los kunai y shuriken pero además de eso el había comprado uno de los mejores arcos en existencia en la tienda de armas de konoha le había costado una fortuna pero el dinero no era problema gracias a su herencia y consiguió un arco de la misma calidad que las armas de los 7 espadachines de la niebla , un arco compuesto completamente negro que le daba a su portador una mira extendida y tenia una enorme afinidad por el viento haciendo una arma muy mortal, el no quería creer que los hyuga al tener ese dojutsu tan perfecto para ataques de larga distancia no lo aprovecharan y el utilizaba el arco y sus huesos como flechas impregnándolos de chakra futon era capaz de golpear en un blanco hasta 10 km de distancia con una precisión milimétrica gracias a su byakugan matando al instante

Y hablando del **Shikotsumyaku** el había logrado dominar todos los ataques como la **Armadura Ósea** que le permitía crear una lámina de hueso debajo de su piel Esta provoca que su defensa y resistencia aumenten drásticamente

 **Balas Perforadoras de Dedo(Teshi Sendan)** las falanges de los dedos se disparan contra el enemigo rotando muy veloz mente y al infundirla con chakra viento perforan a través de el metal y las rocas

 **Danza de la Camelia (Tsubaki no Mai)** saca el humero de cualquiera de sus dos brazos para crear una espada de hueso, al poder incrementar y comprimir la densidad de sus huesos, puede hacer la espada más fuerte que el acero. Y si le agrega la afinidad de viento es una espada muy poderosa que corta como mantequilla

 **Danza de los Sauces (Yanagi no Mai)** naruto hace crecer varias hojas de huesos largos que sobresalen de su cuerpo para ser utilizados como armas y usando ataques muy agiles y giratorios hace una danza muy mortal normalmente usa solamente los huesos que sobresale de sus palmas pero si quiere también salen en sus codos, hombros y rodillas

 **Danza del Alerce (Karamatsu no Mai)** es una danza mucho mas avanzada en la que crea una masa de espículas óseas afiladas por todo su cuerpo siendo capaz de hacerlas crecer y estirar instantáneamente perforando a los enemigos también sirve para bloquear los ataques

 **Danza de la Clematis: Viña (Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru)** naruto puede modificar y sacar su columna usándola como cadena flexible con pinchos, el utiliza este jutsu junto a las cadenas de chakra para inmovilizar y desgarrar al enemigo

 **Danza de la Clematis: Flor (Tessenka no Mai: Hana)** jutsu evolución del anterior en el que en el antebrazo entero se crea un taladro o lanza gigante hecho de huesos, El hueso se fortalece a través de la compresión y su forma de espiral trenzada para convertirse en el tipo más duro de hueso que el cuerpo puede producir se utiliza tanto en ataque como en defensa , esta es la arma mas fuerte y poderosa que al imbuirla con chakra futon la hacen imparable

 **Danza del Helecho (Sawarabi no Mai)** el jutsu mas poderoso de este arsenal, Este jutsu permite al usuario crear un sin números de huesos que surgen desde el suelo atacando, dañando y destruyendo todo aquello que se encuentre en la tierra; llegando incluso a formar un bosque gigante de picos de hueso en la tierra. Además, el usuario es capaz de salir de cualquier hueso a voluntad, dándole un elemento sorpresa mortal

El no sabe de genjutsu ya que sus reservas de chakra no lo permiten pero ningún genjutsu es eficaz en el ya que tiene el byakugan y el kyubi

En ninjutsu medico el esta muy versado con su amplio conocimiento y gran control de chakra puede curar desde un herida simple hasta una fatal gracias al **Jutsu: Palma Mística (Shōsen Jutsu)**

Además el ya habia practicado en el uso del chakra de kurama pero solo llega hasta la quinta cola de hay en adelante necesitaba supervisión de un profesional ya que era demasiado odio e ira que emanaba el chakra por que el tenía toda su fuerza

Naruto ya sabia el **rasengan** y sus derivados hasta la **cho odama rasengan** la mas fuerte hasta el momento el quería infundir su elemento en el rasengan pero no se quería arriesgar hasta el momento quizás mas adelante

Lo único que le falta a naruto es senjutsu pero para ello necesita un contrato de invocación que no tenia, pero según tenia escrito su padre en un libro jiraiya del sannin es su padrino y eso es lo primero que le pediría cuando se lo encuentre además de darle una paliza por todo el descuido que tubo de pequeño aunque el conocía las circunstancias de tal descuido

Naruto llego a la academia ninja mientras recibia mirada de odio de los padres que esperaban en la salida a sus hijos, sin importarle nada siguió adelante pero no antes de escuchar susurros como "como pueden dejar a ese demonio entrar en la academia" y "ojala mi niño no le toque con ese monstruo" u "espero que se muera en la primer misión que tenga"

Al entrar en la academia se dirigió a su salón y abrió la puerta , siendo recibido por la mirada de casi todos, falta muy poco para comenzar la clase sus dos maestros estaban enfrente de el, uno era iruka que aunque al comienzo el era igual que los demás y odiaba a naruto con el tiempo fue cambiando y ganando la amistan de naruto que muy pocos tenían, pero eso no se podía decir de su otro maestro que irradiaba odio de sus poros y su sentidos lo encontraba a kilómetros

-naruto llegas a tiempo, toma asiento-dijo iruka

Naruto siguió adelante y se sentó junto a hinata hyuga su única amiga y la que mas aprecia, esto se debe a que cuando el apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento se encontró a unos brabucones molestándola y el como buen defensor de la justicia acudió a ella para salvarla y después de darle una palisa a los brabucones los dos se hicieron amigos , y jugaron y entrenaron de vez en cuando ya que naruto tenía que centrarse mas en su entrenamiento para enfrentarse los problemas venideros, pero eso no impidió que entre los dos floresca la amistad y después el amor

Aunque al principio el padre de hinata no lo dejaba acercarse a ella por que dañaría la reputación de la niña , con el tiempo el se dio cuenta que con la ayuda de naruto, hinata comenzó a demostrar mas confianza y poder asi que el permitio qe se juntaran de e en cuando aunque solo fuera para entrenar

-ho ho hola naruto kun-dijo hinata tartamudeando un poco

Anqué ella había ganado mas confianza eso no quería decir que podía hablar normalmente teniendo su amor platónico enfrente de ella

-hola hina-chan estas preparada para la prueba-dijo naruto

-si naruto-kun y espero que tu también lo pases –dijo hinata preocupada de el(me da mucha pereza escribir el tartamudeo asi que imagínense ustedes que cuando habla hinata tartamudea un poco)

-seguro- dijo naruto ya que la preocupación de hinata se devia a que naruto siempre envía un clon de sombras a la academia ya que no podía perder el tiempo acá el necesitaba entrenar arduamente, y siempre le decía que actuara bobo o desinteresado y que siempre pasara las actividades o exámenes con solo lo necesario y no se luciera, ya que el engaño es el arma mas poderosa de un ninja y que además si el consejo intentaba algo para que naruto fallara el pasaría como el ultimo lugar y esto llevaría a que el este con el ninja y la kunoichi mas fuertes de la clase para que haya equilibrio y obiamente este seria sasuke uchiha el ultimo uchiha "leal" , y por evidentes razones a este no lo descalificarían

Naruto volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su maestro

-todos pongan atención, para graduarse los estudiantes deben pasar dos pruebas una escrita y una práctica , la primera consiste en todo lo aprendido durante su estadia aca y la segunda serán los 3 jutsus de academia el **henge,** el **kawarimi** y el **bunshin** así que todos este atento que amos a comenzar-dijo iruka mientras que mizuki entregaba las hojas de los exámenes , hasta que llego donde naruto y su sentido le indico odio mientras mizuki le entrego su hoja y se alejó sonriendo malvadamente , al sospechar de algo naruto miro a su examen el que contenía un genjutsu que cambiaba toda las pregunta, hinata que estaba a su lado también se dio cuenta de esto y iba a replicar pero naruto la detuvo con un gesto diciéndole que no hiciera nada y que mirara

Fácilmente el deshizo el genjutsu y todas las preguntas cambiaron impresionando a hinata, una vez hecho esto el solamente escribió las respuestas necesarias para pasar la prueba dejando a hinata confundida

Después de un tiempo el maestro dijo que se detuvieran y recogió todo los exámenes,- bueno niños ahora sigue la próxima etapa, mizuki y yo estaremos en el cuarto de al lado y uno a uno irán pasando todos para presentar la prueba-dijo iruka y los dos salieron y poco a poco iban pasando los alumnos hasta que le toco a naruto y el bajo las escalera recibiendo las miradas de todos

-es mejor que te rindas naruto-baka un perdedor como tu no pasara-dijo una peli rosa llamada sakura mientras recibía la aprobación de todas las niñas fangirl de sasuke incluyendo a ino yamanaka

-dobe no pasaras no puedes superar a una elite como yo-dijo sasuke arrogantemente al encontrase con naruto

El le importo menos y siguió adelante, entro en el otro cuarto y se paro frente a los dos maestros

-bueno naruto comienza haciendo el **kawarimi** en algún en esa silla de allá-dijo iruka señalando una silla

Y sin hacer nada naruto se encontraba donde la silla y la silla en el lugar de naruto impresionando a los dos mastros

(Impresionante realizo la técnica sin sellos de manos y sin humo demuestra lo trabajado que la tiene)pensó iruka

Mientras que el otro maestro estaba iracundo ya que el demonio podía hacer la técnica muy bien

-bravo naruto se nota la práctica que tienes-felicito iruka

-ahora realiza el **henge no jutsu** en el hokage-

Y en un puff de humo enfrente de ellos se encontraba la replica exacta del cuarto hokage dejando boquiabierto a los maestros ya que tenían mucho parecido entre los dos

-no me dijiste en que hokage transformarme a si que escogí yo –dijo naruto

-no esta bien, esta muy bien realizada la técnica-dijo iruka al revisarlo

Después de volver a s cuerpo normal faltaba el último ejercicio

-naruto realiza el **bunshin no jutsu** –dijo iruka

Mizuki en esta espera a que naruto fallara ya que al tener al zorro dentro debía tener mucho chakra y muy poco control sobre ella pero quedo aun mas enfurecido ya que salieron dos clones normales de naruto al lado de el

al comienzo naruto no era capaz de hacer clones normales por su enorme cantidad de chakra pero eso quedo en el pasado ya que con su entrenamiento tenia un control de chakra perfecto, siendo capaz de caminar sobre objetos verticales , sobre el agua y sobre la cascadas y lo mas difícil el entrenamiento de la arena que era separar finos granos de arena de diversos colores en montoncitos de cada colar en 5 segundos

-felicidades naruto ahora eres un genin—dijo iruka mientras le entregaba una banda de la aldea que naruto se lo coloco en el cuello, y dejando furioso a mizuki

Naruto salió de la academia por la parte de atrás para evitar a toda la gente y se sentó en el columpio que estaba en un árbol en el patio de la academia, a esperar a mizuki el sabia que algo tramaba y solo era cuestión de tiempo a que viniera a el y estaba en lo correcto al sentir la presencia de mizuki salir del cuarto a la dirección de el

Naruto se hizo el distraído y espero a que viniera, y a los pocos segundo escucho a su maestro

-hola naruto tengo una propuesta para ti-dijo mizuki mientras naruto levantaba la cara hacia el y fingía interés

-en serio y que sería eso-dijo naruto

-veraz hay una prueba extra para subir a rango chunin que solo se les da a las personas que demuestra valentía y perseverancia y tu tienes esas descripciones y quería decirte si querías intentarlo-dijo mizuki con intensiones maliciosas

Naruto siguiéndole el juego hablo- genial que tengo que hacer –

-solo tienes que entrar en la torra hokage y robar el pergamino secreto y tienes que evitar a toda costa que nadie te encuentre y me lo lleves a la media noche al bosque que esta cerca de la muralla—dijo mizuki pensando en lo estúpido que es naruto si era atrapado en esa farsa

-claro que si, cuenta con ello-dijo naruto alegremente mientras mizuki se reía internamente

Después de que mizuki se fuera, naruto se dirigió directamente a la torre hokage para buscar a hiruzen pero al llegar a la torre se encontró con la secretaria del lugar, que claramente detestaba a naruto ya que emanaba intenciones malas hacia el

-que quieres-dijo secamente la secretaria

-necesito ver al hokage es urgente-dijo naruto

-gente como tu no tiene nada que hacer aca, bete-dijo la secretaria

Naruto al ver que no llegaría a nada con ella paso directamente hacia la puerta del hokage

-detente que haces-dijo la secretaria

Naruto siguió adelante sin escucharla y ario la puerta de par en par encontrándose al hokage escribiendo algunos documentos

-lo siento hokage-sama trate de detenerlo pero no hizo caso-dijo la secretaria

-no hay problema ya puedes retirarte-dijo hiruzen

Después de que la secretaria saliera y serrara la puerta el hokage volvió a halar

-hola naruto-kun que te trae por acá hace mucho que no me visitas-

-hola señor hokage disculpe que no me reunido con usted pero como ve estuve entrenando muy duro para ganarme esto-dijo naruto señalando su banda ninja del cuello

El hokage levanto la mirada de sus papeles triste y alegre, triste por que naruto ya no lo llamaba jiji como en aquellos tiempos y feliz de que se haya graduado

-felicidades naruto ya eres un ninja de konoha y a que has visto-dijo alegremente

-gracias señor hokage y vengo a informarle que creo que el instructor de la academia mizuki es un traidor-dijo naruto

hiruzen puso cara seria y hablo -naruto esas son acusaciones muy graves las que estas diciendo , además necesitas pruebas para que te crea que te hace pensar que el es un traidor-

-señor hokage como puede ver hoy me gradué pero al salir de la academia mizuki me contacto para ofrecerme algo-dijo naruto aumentando el suspenso

-y que seria ese algo-dijo el hokage

-me dijo que yo había demostrado las cualidades necesarias para realizar una prueba secreta para que me ascendieran de rango de genin a chunin-dijo naruto

-que raro el único que puede ascender de rango a alguien sin haber hecho la prueba respectiva soy yo y es necesario un merito de campo o de batalla para que esto suceda, y que es lo que te pidió que hicieras-dijo el hokage mas serio por las acusaciones

-me pidió que robara el pergamino secreto –dijo naruto sorprendiendo al hokage

-esas si son acusaciones muy graves , el pergamino secreto contiene todas las técnicas que se han creado en esta aldea sin incluir a las de los clanes , y además contiene los jutsus de los antiguos hokages , es algo muy valioso para la aldea ,pero necesitamos mas pruebas para poderlo capturar asi que te propongo algo, sigue con lo planeado y toma este pergamino que contiene unas técnica de muy poca importancia y mis ambu te seguirán constantemente hasta su encuentro y lo atraparemos con las manos en la masa-dijo hiruzen

-como ordene hokage-sama-dijo naruto mientras recogía el pergamino falso y salía de la sala seguido por los ambus pero naruto se escapó de ellos necesitaba prepararse por si algo de sorpresa sucedía, una regla muy fundamental de los ninja es que nunca debe subestimar a su enemigo o morirás

El rápidamente llego al distrito uzumaki y sello su arco ,kunais,shuriken y demas implementos ninja en unos brazaletes negros en sus muñecas para tener fácil acceso a ellos y espero el tiempo hasta que fuera media noche y salió del distrito en dirección al traidor

Naruto llego al lugar designado y espero a que mizuki saliera el estaba muy cerca, lo podía sentir pero mizuki no salía hasta que estaba seguro, pero en eso otra firma de chakra se acercaba y después de un rato iruka salio delos arbustos

-naruto por que lo hiciste-dijo iruka preocupado

El debia seguirle el juego o el traidor se daría cuenta y huiría a si que fingio ingenuida y siguió con la farza

-entonces iruka-sensei con esto pase cierto ahora me promoverán y no sere el ultimo lugar. Dijo naruto alegremente

Iruka se confundio al instante – de que hablas naruto-

-pues de la prueba sensei , mizuki sensei me dijo que si robaba el pergamino me ascenderían a chunin y lo hice ahora soy chunin-dijo naruto

Iruka entendió al instante de que se trataba y mizuki salió de los arbusto sonriendo y con una gran shuriken en su espalda

-por que lo hiciste mizuki somos amigos-dijo iruka

-que ingenuo eres iruka, obviamente que por poder si le entrego ese pergamino a orochimaru el me dará lo que mas deseo el poder ,por que te pones de parte del demonio , olle mocoso sabes por que toda la gente te odia y te mira con desprecio-dijo mizuki

-¡!no lo digas esta prohibido!-grito iruka

-en el dia en que naciste el zorro demonio ataco la aldea de la hoja matando muchas vidas y el yondaime lucho contra la bestia pero no pudo ser derrotada asi que el yondaime escogió un bebe y sello la bestia dentro de el y sabes quien es ese bebe eres tu, tu tienes sellada la bestia dentro de ti tu eres el kyubi no yoko—grito iruka esperando la reacción de naruto

- **que estúpido humano , cuanta ignorancia hay en este mundo—dijo el kurama dentro de naruto**

Naruto se quedo callado esperando el movimiento de mizuki

-te quedaste callado monstruo por esta revelación, es hora de tu fin MUEREEEEEEEE-grito mizuki mientras lanzaba la enorme shuriken de la espalda hacia naruto

Pero iruka se interpuso entre la trayectoria y eso era lo que esperaba naruto rápidamente el activo su byakugan y corrió hacia iruka y golpeo un tenketsu en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente y con otro movimiento de su mano un kunai salió de su muñeca infundido y golpeo el enorme churiken desviándola de dirección dejando impresionado a mizuki por que todo esto fue en unos segundos

-desde hace mucho tiempo yo sabia que tenia el zorro sellado en mi—dijo naruto

-asi que admites que eres el demonio-dijo mizuki

-es que acaso eres estúpido, no sabes nada de fuinjutsu, si sellas un kunai en un pergamino este no se convierte en el kunai , es solo un recipiente , yo no soy el kyubi yo soy naruto uzumaki jinchuriki del kyubi y protector de la aldea de la hoja—dijo naruto

-Tendré que matarte y después matare a iruka ya que descubriste mi plan—dijo mizuki mientras desenfundaba un kunai

-sigue soñando **kage bunshin no jutsu-** grito naruto y muchos de el salieron alrededor rodeando a mizuki por todos lados

-muchachos a el-dijo naruto y todos los clones se lanzaron al mizuki asustado y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo casi muerto era necesario dejarlo vivo para sacarle información

El no utilizaría nada de su arsenal ya que muy probablemente lo estarían vigilando, el hokage seguramente el sentía su chakra alrededor, seguramente lo miraba por su esfera en la oficina

Después de un tiempo los ambus llegaron y se llevaron el inconsciente iruka y el golpeado mizuki a la torre mientras el los seguía

Ya en la torre

-felicidades naruto has atrapado a un traidor de la aldea, te concedo la paga de una micion rango b –dijo el hokage

-gracias hokage-sama es un honor-dijo naruto

-oye naruto como fue que me quede inconsciente no recuerdo mucho—dijo ya el despierto iruka

-pues vera iruka usted me defendió de la shuriken pero mizuki rápidamente se coloco en la espalda suya y lo noqueo –dijo naruto inocentemente

-halando de eso naruto coo te enteraste lo del kyubi-dijo hiruzen serio

Iruka también estaba esperando la respuesta

Después de unos momentos naruto hablo –pues vera hokage-sama en realidad fue muy sencillo yo tengo mi audición mucho mejor que los ninja promedio y desde muy pequeño siempre e escuchado a la gente murmurar diciéndome "monstruo" o "demonio" y me puse a imestigar en lo sucesido y llegue a la respuesta rápidamente, si no conoce hokage-sama en estos momentos yo estoy muy interesado en fuinjutsu y lo practico-dijo naruto asombrando a los oyentes

-e investigue sobre lo que sucedió en mi nacimiento y ese dia el zorro ataco pero en libros muy importantes dice que los bijuus no se pueden matar solo sellar y rápidamente llegue a la conclusión de que tenia el zorro sellado en mi y que además un dia mientras entrenaba sin camisa use chakra y un enorme sello muy complejo estaba en mi estomago y que además tengo el byakugan y cuando me enfadomucho puedo ver y sentir un chakra muy diferente al mio-termino de decir naruto dejando a todos boquiabierto

-lo siento naruto por no habértelo dicho, era por tu protección –dijo hiruzen arrepetido

-pues no veo como me pudo proteger eso recuerda el accidente sucedido-dijo naruto algo furioso

-perdóname naruto en ese tiempo tenia a dos chunin vigilándote pero tal parece que te odiaban y me pasaban informes falsos-dijo hiruzen

-bueno no es tu culpa dejemos eso atras, me tengo que ir en una semana nos dirán nuestro nuevo grupo y tengo que entrenar hasta luego-dijo naruto mientras salía

 **Espero que le haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Ya había pasado la semana de descanso, normalmente la tomaría para relajarse y divertirse, pero esto no incluía a naruto el tomo esta semana para poder entrenar hasta el agotamiento faltaba poco para el poder realizar el experimento del sello yin para poder abrir la **ocho puertas** sin morir, él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo en terminarlo, pero esto era complicado por que requería los más altos estudios y habilidad sobre fuinjutsu así que tenía que tomárselo con calma para tener todo perfecto, otra cosa que el hizo esta semana fue ir a la tienda de armamento ninja y compro un tipo de papel especial que servía para averiguar las segundas afinidades naturales de un ninja, normalmente un ninja de rango chunin utilizaría el papel normal de chakra para averiguar por cual naturaleza es más fuerte y así utilizarla más fácil, mientras que cuando entra en rango jounin el intentaría tener un arsenal de jutsus más amplio e intentaría dominar su segundo elemento utilizando otro tipo de papel especial

Naruto había comprado el papel especial después de salir de la torre hokage y se dirigió a escondidas al distrito uzumaki, ya dentro en el dojo agrego chakra al papel y este se arrugo completamente dejándola en una bolita, así que él tenía una afinidad por el aire muy fuerte y una por el rayo fuerte

Toda esa semana de descanso se la paso entrenando con su nuevo elemento, al comienzo fue difícil ya que su afinidad natural primaria es el viento y el rayo es débil contra este pero no es nada que miles y miles de **kage bunshin** no puedan arreglar y después completar los entrenamientos para manipular el rayo los cuales eran:

El primero era igual que con el aire utilizando hojas tenía que arrugarlas solamente con chakra de rayo

El segundo era generar chakra de rayo en puntos específicos en su cuerpo como los dedos o los pies y comenzar a dirigirlos a lugares diferentes a voluntad propia.

Y la última era partir una enorme roca con solo chakra de rayo

Ya después de haber realizado todo el entrenamiento y completarlo comenzó a aprender técnicas de rayo y perfeccionarlas para realizarlas con 1 o ningún sello de mano aunque era muy pocos los que tenía serían suficientes ya que él era más versado con los de viento y además él quería llegar a usarlo como la armadura de rayo de los raikages e inclusos quizás combinar sus dos elementos y crear uno nuevo

Él había aprendido a imbuir sus armas con rayo haciendo vibrar las partículas a extrema velocidad y usando la manipulación de la forma podía estirarla o alargarla a su gusto

También aprendió el **Elemento Rayo: Oscuridad Falsa (Raiton: Gian)** un gran ataque de larga distancia que podía ser lanzado desde sus dedos o al sacar sus huesos desde ellos

El mas tarde intentaría mesclar los dos elementos a ver que sucedía, aunque esto puede ser difícil él no se rendiría

Ya había finalizado la semana de descanso así que él se dirigía a la academia para tener un grupo, si su plan de permanecer desapercibido funciono el quedaría con el mejor ninja y la mejor kunoichi de la temporada

Al llegar a su salón de clase escucho el ruido dentro indicando que ya estaban todos así que el la abrió.

El salón se quedó callado en el instante ya que nadie creía que naruto pasaría ya que eso era lo que él quería

-naruto-baka que haces acá esto es solo para los que se graduaron de la academia

Naruto no le prestó atención y solo señalo su banda ninja que tenía en el cuello y se dirigió a su asiento junto a hinata pero no antes de saludar a choji, shikamaru y shino que eran los únicos que le caí bien en el salón

Al sentarse saludo a hinata

-hola hina-chan me alegra de que pasaras-

-hola naruto-kun yo también estoy feliz de que pasaras ojala que estemos en el mismo equipo-dijo hinata entusiasmada

-pues no creo que estemos en el mismo equipo hina ya que tú eres perfecta para el espionaje y el rastreo y muy probablemente estarás en un equipo de rastreo y espionaje con kiba y shino, pero no te desanimes seguiremos siento amigos y encontrándonos-dijo naruto alegrando a hinata ya que no se distanciarían

La puerta se abrió mostrando solamente a iruka

-bueno clases hoy les diré su nuevo equipo espero que se lleven bien-

-iruka-sensei donde esta mizuki-dijo un niño civil

-mizuki no volverá nunca más ya que estuvo en un accidente-dijo iruka escondiendo la verdad

Naruto se recostó en su escritorio todos pensaría que estaba dormido pero él está meditando ya que lo hacía desde que comenzó a entrenar por que kurama le había dicho que esto le ayudaría más tarde a aprender senjutsu y el mientras esperaba a que su equipo sea nombrado

(Es igual que en el canon)

-equipo 7 está conformado por sasuke uchiha—dijo iruka mientras todas las fangirl esperaban a que les tocara con el

-sakura haruno- y esta se levantó de un grito y le decía a ino que el amor verdadero si existía y cosas así mientras las demás niñas se desanimó

-y naruto uzumaki su sensei jounin es kakashi hatake - termino iruka recibiendo un grito de nooo de sakura

-sensei porque me toca en un grupo con ese perdedor-dijo sakura

-no hay pero así fueron designados sus grupos por el hokage esperen a que lleguen sus sensei jounin-dijo iruka mientras salía no antes de decir el ultimo equipo

El tiempo pasaba y los jounin llegaban por su equipo excepto el de naruto mientras él seguía meditando relajadamente mientras pensaba

(Así que kakashi en un pergamino de papa decía que era su alumno y que tenía el sharingan, muy probablemente lo eligieron a él para que le enseñara a sasuke a dominar su dojutsu cuando lo despertara)

Después de dos horas esperando su sensei no llegaba y sakura se veía desesperada mientras que sasuke disimulaba un poco también se le notaba desesperado mientras que naruto todavía seguía "dormido".

Después de un rato un hombre con pelo plateado que desafiada la gravedad entro por la puerta

-LLEGAS TARDE-grito sakura enfurecida

-mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son muy aburridos y tu muy gritona nos vemos en la azotea en 5 minutos-dijo kakashi desapareciendo en un **shunshin** de humo

Sasuke y sakura se dirigían a la puerta para salir y sakura recordó que naruto estaba "dormido" así que le iba a gritar para despertarlo así que dio medio giro

-naruto estúpido levántate tenemos que irnos-grito sakura pero naruto no se encontraba por ningún lado a sí que siguió para ir con su amado sasuke-kun

Mientras tanto en la azotea

Kakashi apareció en una explosión de humo y se recostó en el barandal siendo recibido con naruto al lado del mientras se sentaba en la escalera enfrente de el

(Así que también sabe el **shunshin** interesante) pensó kakashi y después de unos minutos llegaron los dos restantes

-sensei naruto desapareció probablemente ese perdedor se dio cuenta que no sirve para ninja y renuncio-dijo sakura pero encontró a naruto sentado en la escalera

-naruto-baka como llegaste hasta aquí-grito sakura mientras sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo

Naruto no respondió a sí que los dos se sentaron

-bueno muy bien por qué no se presenta de 1 en 1-dijo kakashi

-presentarnos y que se supone que debamos decir-dijo sakura

-mm lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos cosas así-dijo kakashi

-por qué no comienza usted-dijo naruto

-¿yo?... yo soy kakashi hatake y no tengo ganas de sirle que me gusta y me disgusta y mis sueños para el futuro nunca había pensado en eso-dijo kakashi dejando desconcertados a sakura y sasuke.

-eso fue totalmente inútil lo único que nos dijo fue solamente su nombre-dijo sakura

-muy bien su turno, tu rosada quien eres-dijo kakashi

-yo soy sakura haruno lo que me gusta es…y miro a sasuke….mi pasatiempo es…. Y volvió a mirar sasuke... mi sueño para el futuro es… y miro de nuevo a sasuke y pego un chillido de emoción y lo que me disgusta es ino-cerda y naruto-baka-termino de decir sakura

-el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo naruto sorprendiéndola

-ahora tu culo de pato-dijo kakashi

\- mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular lo que yo tengo no es un sueño es una realidad voy a reconstruir mi clan y matar a alguien en específico-termino sasuke

(Sasuke es tan sexy) pensó sakura

-y por ultimo tú el peli blanco –dijo kakashi

-naruto uzumaki-

Todos se quedaron callados un momento hasta que sakura chillo

-qué te pasa naruto-baka no trates de ser cool como sasuke-kun-chillo sakura

-no tengo la necesidad ni la obligación de contarles nada, solo estoy con ustedes porque es una obligación estar en un grupo de tres para subir de rango-dijo naruto callándola

-como si un perdedor como tu pasara de ser genin-dijo sakura

(mm Así que tenemos a una fangirl, a un emo vengador y a alguien desinteresado) pensó kakashi

-bueno eso es todo tendremos nuestra primer misión mañana –dijo kakashi

-y que va a ser esa misión-dijo sakura

-una tarea que tendremos que hacer los 4 juntos, un ejercicio de supervivencia-dijo kakashi

-yo creí que tendríamos una misión real, no más practicas nosotros ya hicimos eso en la academia –chillo sakura

-esto no es como su entrenamiento previo –y kakashi comenzó a reír

-que es lo gracioso-dijo sakura

-es que si les respondo no va a divertirle, de los 25 graduado solo 9 serán aceptado como genin el resto será enviado a la academia, la probabilidad de que pasen es solo del 34% -termino de decir kakashi dejando impactados a sakura y sasuke

-pero si ya somos genin pasamos la academia –chillo sakura

-a ese solo fue para filtrar a los candidatos a ser genin o no yo decido quien pasa o no, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 5 am con sus herramientas ninjas, a y mañana le sugiero que no desayunen o van a vomitar-dijo kakashi mientras se iba

(Esto es una prueba de amor tengo que pasarla) pensó sakura mientras miraba a sasuke

-oye dobe es mejor que mañana no perdamos por tu culpa to te voy a matar-dijo sasuke y mientras bajaba la escalera

-escuchaste naruto-baka si sasuke-kun pierde por tu culpa yo no te lo perdonare-dijo sakura y también se fue

Naruto contemplo es cielo por un rato y utilizo el shunshin para ir al distrito uzumaki y seguir entrenando hasta agotarse mañana pasaría esa prueba

Al día siguiente

Sakura y sasuke se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento 7 sentados a la sobrade un árbol furioso ya tenían más de 5 horas esperando a kakashi y naruto que no aparecían y los dos no habían desayunado y sakura tampoco había cenado el día anterior ya que estaba a dieta para verse mejor para su sasuke-kun, pero lo que no sabían es que naruto había llegado antes que ellos al lugar para verificar el campo de batalla y estaba escondido en el mismo árbol que ellos estaban sentados , meditando y suprimiendo su presencia lo suficiente para que ellos no lo notaran .

Después de un tiempo kakashi llego

-llegas tarde –grito sakura

-disculpen es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino así que tuve que tomar el camino largo, y donde esta naruto-dijo kakashi

-ese baka no ha venido debió quedarse dormido-chillo sakura

Pero en eso salto naruto del árbol sorprendiendo a los dos genin pero no a kakashi ya que naruto solo suprimió su presencia lo suficiente para que alguien débil no lo encontrara

-donde estabas naruto-baka-chillo sakura e intento golpear a naruto en la cabeza pero este fácilmente la esquivo haciendo que ella se callera y golpeara con el suelo

-he estado aquí desde antes que llegaran ustedes, no es mi culpa si no me sintieron-dijo naruto

-bueno comencemos esta puesto para medio día-dijo kakashi colocando un temporizador en un tronco

-su misión es sencilla, tendrán que quitarme estos dos cascabeles y el que no consiga uno hasta el medio día será amarrado a esos postes y no obtendrá su almuerzo y volverá a la academia –dijo kakashi

Los estómagos de sasuke y sakura gruñeron de hambre ya que no habían desayunado hasta que se dieron cuenta que el de naruto no sonó

-naruto tu desobedeciste y desayunaste-pregunto kakashi

-primero que todo usted no ordeno sino aconsejo y yo no tome ese consejo ya que un ninja siempre debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa y un desayuno es indispensable para el buen funcionamiento del cuerpo así que desidia desayunar-dijo naruto dejando a todos en silencio

-bien echo naruto un ninja debe estar bien preparado y debe cuestionar bien lo dicho para buscar la mejor opción –dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a los otros dos

-un momento nosotros somos tres y solamente hay 2 cascabeles –dijo sakura

-exactamente el que no consiga uno será amarrado y después devuelto a la academia, cualquiera de ustedes puede ser suspendido, pueden usar cualquier arma incluido las shuriken deben estar preparados para matarme o no lograran nada -dijo kakashi

-eso es muy peligroso sensei-chillo sakura asustada

-cuando digan comiencen pueden empezar –dijo kakashi y todos se prepararon

-yyyyyyy comiencen –dijo kakashi y sakura con sasuke corrieron a esconderse en el bosque alrededor de ellos, pero naruto se quedó en el claro

-un ninja debe saber moverse y esconderse de manera efectiva, baya ustedes saben esconderse bien –dijo kakashi refiriéndose a sasuke y sakura pero a pesar de esconderse él ya tenía la ubicación de los dos

-pero tal parece que tú no has aprendido eso –dijo kakashi mirando a naruto

Naruto giro la vista a la ubicación de sus otros compañeros sorprendiendo kakashi ya que los encontró fácilmente, naruto al darse cuenta que las otras dos personas estaban lejos de escucharlos se acercó a kakashi un poco para hablarle

-voy a ser directo con usted, sus intenciones son muy claras y fáciles de percibir para mí y te diré al instante que no funcionaran, sasuke esta segado por su orgullo, confianza y ego que no aceptara trabajar en equipo mientras que sakura solamente seguirá a sasuke sin obedecer a nadie más, así que este equipo no podrá trabajar juntos aunque yo se los ofrezca-dijo naruto dejando muy sorprendido a kakashi ya que descubrió el objetivo de la prueba rápidamente

(Su capacidad mental y analítica son muy altas, descifro el mensaje al instante, él no es nada de lo que me dice el informe de la academia guarda muchos secretos) pensó kakashi

-mmm y como estas tan seguro de ello, si ni siquiera lo has intentado-dijo kakashi probando a naruto

-he analizado y observado a mis compañeros todo este tiempo y estoy seguro que no funcionara, pero te lo demostrare si insistes-dijo naruto y desapareció con un **shunshin** sin humo y escondiendo su presencia al instante

Mientras tanto sus dos compañeros escondidos miraban como el estúpido de naruto no se escondió como ellos y comenzó a hablar con kakashi pero ellos no podían oírlos, pero eso no importaba ya que si el fallaba tendría la oportunidad de pasar ellos dos y sakura estar con su amado sasuke-kun

Pero naruto termino de hablar con kakashi y desapareció al instante sorprendiéndolos a los dos ya que no lo podan encontrar y sasuke estaba furioso ya que el perdedor conocía una técnica que el no y él se lo merecía más ya que era un uchiha de elite

Mientras tanto en el campo abierto kakashi intentaba buscar la ubicación de naruto pero no podía hallarlo sabía esconderse muy bien y estaba sorprendido por sus habilidades, así que se relajó al encontrarlo ya que naruto volvo a subir su presencia apropósito, el saco su libro naranja tan famoso y espero a lo que viniera mientras lo leía

-que esperan saben que no pasaran si se acaba el tiempo-pregunto kakashi para que lo escucharan y se voltio para darles la espalda

(Es mi oportunidad) pensó sasuke al ver distraído a su enemigo y lanzo varios shuriken hacia kakashi que viajaron y lo golpeo "matándolo"

Pero el exploto en una nube de humo mostrando un tronco con las shuriken clavadas en el

(Jutsu de sustitución, ahora conoce mi ubicación tengo que huir) pensó sasuke y salto de rama en rama para esconderse

Mientras sakura corría en tierra a donde sasuke se dirigía sin importar si la descubrían, ella se detuvo al ver a kakashi mas adelante así que se escondió en un arbusto

(Estoy a salvo no me descubrió) pensó sakura aliviada pero escucho una vos

-sakura detrás de ti-dijo kakashi asustándola y por todo el bosque se escuchó un grito

(Así que genjutsu, siempre atacar al oponente más débil verdad kakashi) pensó naruto viendo todo desde su lugar

Mientras sakura volvió en sí y se encontró en el mismo lugar sano y salva

-que me sucedió y kakashi, hay alguien hay -dijo sakura al no encontrar nadie a la vista

En eso escucha una vos detrás de ella-sakura ayúdame… ayúdame por favor-dijo un sasuke mal herido lleno de shuriken y kunais sangrando

Al ver a su amor platónico casi muerto hizo lo único que pudo gritar y desmayarse

Mientras en el mundo real kakashi miraba como sakura grito de horror y cayó al suelo -mmmmmm tal vez me pase, bueno así aprenderá con estas cosas-

-técnica de batalla numero 1 jutsus de ilusión o genjutsu, sakura lo estudio bastante en la academia pero no lo sabe reconocer-dijo el kakashi real que se encontraba en el claro donde siempre

-yo no soy como sakura ni naruto-dijo sasuke que salió de los arbusto

-eso dilo después de que consigas un cascabel, técnicas de batalla numero 2 taijutsu –dijo kakashi

Sasuke lanzo varios kunai hacia kakashi y este fácilmente los esquivo – no sirve de nada que uses ataques a distancia- dijo kakashi pero un kunai de esos corto una cuerda que lanzo varios kunais desde otra dirección

(una trampa) pensó kakashi y rodo evitando el ataque hasta que sasuke salió detrás de él y le dio una parada giratoria, pero kakashi la detuvo con su mano, agarrándole el pie , al verse detenido sasuke lanzo un puñetazo fuerte quedando de cabeza e intento agarrar un cascabel pero solo logro tocarlo ya que kakashi tomo distancia rápidamente

(Es feroz, no poder seguir leyendo mi libro) y kakashi guardo su libro

-bueno tu eres diferente de los otros debo reconocerlo-dijo kakashi y en eso sasuke comienza a hacer sellos de manos

 **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)** grito sasuke mientras soplaba y ceo una bola de fuego de algo demorada, logrando que kakashi la esquivara

(Que un jutsu de fuego, un genin no podría realizar esa técnica no tendría suficiente chakra) pensó kakashi asombrado

Sasuke buscaba desesperado encontrar a kakashi ya que no lo visualizaba por ningún lado

-arria, a la derecha, a la izquierda donde esta-dijo sasuke

-donde, donde menos te lo esperabas- escucho decir él y unas manos salieron debajo de la tierra agarrándolo de los tobillos

 **Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador (Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu)** escucho a kakashi decir desde debajo de la tierra y el fu enterrado hasta el cuello en el suelo sin poder moverse

-justo bajo tus pies, técnica de batalla numero 3 ninjutsu, tienes talento y estas en lo cierto eres diferente pero ser diferente no es siempre lo mejor-dijo kakashi mientras volvía a su sitio de siempre

Es tiempo de actuar pensó naruto y convoco dos clones y envió uno hacia sakura y otro hacia sasuke, mientras el observaba a kakashi y se escondió totalmente desapareciendo por completo de los demás

Mientras kakashi en su lugar vio como dos clones se dirigían hacia sakura y sasuke pero por más que buscara no podía hallar al verdadero naruto, así que espero a que sucediera algo y mientras vigila los dos clones

el clon que se dirigía donde sakura la encontró fácilmente ya que es un sensor , y la vio tirada en el suelo en un genjutsu, así que rápidamente perturbo su flujo de chakra y la libero **kai** -sasuke noooooo- grito sakura buscando con su mirada a sasuke

-cálmate sasuke se encuentra bien no podemos vencer a kakashi si atacamos individual mente (al menos ustedes no) a sí que te propongo que hagamos equipo entre los tres para vencerlo-dijo naruto

-quien te aria caso naruto-baka tu eres un perdedor voy a buscar a sasuke el está herido-grito sakura y Salió corriendo en busca de sasuke

Pérdida de tiempo pensó el clon y se disipo, mientras que con el otro clon al mismo tiempo llego adonde sasuke estaba enterrado con su cabeza visible

-te propongo algo trabajemos juntos los tres, no venceremos si atacamos solos y yo te sacare de ahí -dijo naruto

-quien necesita tu ayuda yo soy un uchiha de elite, no necesito la ayuda de un perdedor como tu puedo valérmelas por mí mismo-dijo sasuke e intento salir de la tierra pero no fue capaz así que el clon se disipo

El verdadero recibió todos los recuerdos y resoplo ya que él estaba en lo cierto ninguno de los dos trato de trabajar junto a él, pero eso no quería decir que él no atacaría a kakashi y probarse y sus técnicas de **Kyūjutsu ("Técnica de Arco")** aunque solamente utilizaría flechas normales ya que las de hueso no quería exponerlas tan rápidamente y no atacaría a matar ni agregaría la afinidad elemental

Al poco tiempo se escuchó otro grito de sakura en el bosque, lo más probable es que encontró la cabeza de sasuke y pensaría que estaba decapitado

Mientras tanto kakashi miraba el reloj (ya casi es tiempo) pensó kakashi hasta que todos su sentido se pusieron en máxima alerta por el peligro que se avecina (está cerca puedo sentirlo)

-por la derecha-grito kakashi y rápidamente esquivo un ataque dirigido a su cabeza por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver mientras pasaba (una flecha) pensó kakashi al ver el proyectil, la flecha paso velozmente y golpeo un árbol pero esta no se detuvo y lo atravesó partiéndolo en dos y siguió adelante hasta detenerse después de partir cuatro arboles más, sorprendiendo a kakashi por la potencia del ataque

-muy interesante, muy pocos ninjas usan los arcos pero se nota que tú tienes bastante habilidad con él y gran potencia ya que destruiste bastantes árboles y si me hubiera dado seguro estaría muerto-dijo kakashi mientras miraba a naruto en la lejanía sosteniendo un arco negro, pero lo extraño es que no tenía el byakugan activado

(Tiene muy buena vista, aunque no tiene el byakugan activado pudo atacarme desde tan lejos, será que no sabe cómo hacerlo, muy probablemente ya que el clan hyuga no lo ha entrenado en su uso) kakashi no pudo seguir pensando ya que otro proyectil salió disparado desde el lado contrario de naruto que casi lo golpea en el torso

(Así que una distracción, y sabe usar el clon de sombra) pero otra vez tubo que esquivar un proyectil que venía de otra dirección diferente, al ver la zona se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por todos los lados y direcciones de narutos con arco en mano y apuntándole

Flechas iban y venían de todas las direcciones y kakashi necesito ponerse serio ya que los ataque estaban dirigidos a lugares mortales como el corazón o los pulmones, rápidamente él se lanzó contra los clones más cercanos y se deshizo de ellos quedando solamente el original , pero esta mucho más lejos que los clones así que el volvió a correr contra él, pero vio naruto agarrar tres flechas y lanzarlas hacia el pero lo extraño es que una de ellas se dirigió directo a él, pero las otras dos de alguna forma tomaron curva y se dirigían desde su costado así que ahora tenía ataques que venían desde la derecha, la izquierda y el frente

Con un movimiento muy ágil salto y evito las flechas pero las 3 alcanzaron a rasgarlo un poco ya que iban muy rápido. (Su control en el arco es muy bueno ese ataque me tomo desprevenido

Pero en una explosión de humo kakashi se encontraba de nuevo rodeado de muchos narutos y todos armados con shuriken (tiene mucho chakra puede invocar tantos clones de sombra)

Todos los clones comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos y lanzaron sus armas a la vez mientras unos gritaban

 **Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken (Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**

De unas 15 a 20 armas se trasformaron en 1000 en un segundo y otros gritaron

 **Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración (Fūton: Daitoppa)**

Aumentando la velocidad y alcance de la armas

(Tengo que escapar ya o moriré) y utilizo el shunshin para escapar de las armas

-muy impresionante naruto como sabes esos jutsus quien te los enseño son muy poderosos-dijo kakashi

Pero en eso suena la alarma que estaba en el tronco-que mal se acabó el tiempo reúne a tus compañeros te veo en el claro

Después de un tiempo los cuatro se encontraban en el claro pero sakura estaba atada a un tronco

-porque estoy yo atada y no naruto baka-grito sakura

-entre los tres tú fuiste la peor de todas, lo único que hiciste fue desmayarte a cada rato-dijo kakashi

-pero como pude ser la peor si naruto es el último lugar, un perdedor-dijo sakura

-naruto demostró mucha habilidad incluso más que sasuke así que cállate-dijo kakashi poniendo furioso a sasuke ya que dijo que el dobe fue mejor que el

-por cierto con respecto a este ejercicio no los devolveré a la academia –dijo kakashi

-así que pasamos pero lo único que hice fue desmayarme, el amor triunfa –dijo sakura alegre

-no los devolveré a la academia, por qué los tres quedaran expulsados permanente mente del proyecto ninja-dijo kakashi dejando atónitos a sakura y sasuke

-que, por qué razón si usted dijo que nos devolvería a la academia-dijo sakura asustada

-si fuera por mí solo pasaría naruto ya que él fue el único que capto el objetivo y quiso lograrlo-dijo kakashi

-cómo puede ese perdedor ser mejor que yo soy un uchiha de elite-dijo sasuke furioso

-es que ustedes dos no piensan como ninjas, ustedes piensan como 2 niños mimados-dijo kakashi en lo que sasuke se enfureció y se lanzó contra el a atacarlo pero en un movimiento rápido lo inmovilizo en el suelo y le coloco un pie en la cabeza

-tú crees que todo es por ti,-dijo kakashi

-suéltalo no puedes colocarle el pie en la cabeza como si fuera un insecto-grito sakura

-ustedes dos no saben lo que significa ser un ninja, ustedes creen que es un juego, porque creen que los pusimos en equipos, se han preguntado cual es el objetivo de la prueba-dijo kakashi serio asustando a sakura

-trabajo en equipo-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los otros 2

-y eso era la que determinarían si aprobaban o no y el único que lo intento fue naruto, pero como los otros dos no estaban dispuestos el también fracaso, pero ya no importa ustedes fracasaron-dijo kakashi

-pero solo hay dos cascabeles-chillo sakura

-esa era la prueba, lo hizo así apropósito para que los tres nos peleáramos, pero los dos solo piensan en ustedes solos y nunca se les vino a la mente trabajar en equipo-dijo naruto

-exacto, sakura estabas obsesionado con sasuke que aunque naruto te planteo trabajar juntos no le hiciste cazo, mientras que sasuke tu cree que los otros no te llegan ni a los tobillos eres tan arrogante , las misiones ninjas se llevan a cabo en equipo, por supuesto que necesitan habilidades individuales pero el trabajo en equipo es lo más esencial-dijo kakashi

Después de eso él se acercó a la piedra de los fallecidos y explico que esos eran los nombres de los ninjas caídos en batalla

-les doy una última oportunidad coman su almuerzo pero no le den a sakura, si alguien intenta alimentarlo esa persona queda descalificada al instante, yo me voy-dijo kakashi y desapareció

Sin esperar nada sasuke comenzó a comerse el almuerzo, mientras el estómago de sakura sonaba

-estúpido-dijo naruto a sasuke

-qué te pasa naruto baka no le hables así a sasuke-kun-grito sakura

-él es estúpido kakashi les dio otra oportunidad y todavía no aprenden esto es trabajo en equipo y ese idiota se está comiendo todo el solo-dijo naruto enfureciendo a sasuke

Naruto agarro su caja de almuerzo y se acercó a sakura y comenzó a darle comida en la boca

-que haces, detente –grito sakura

-come y calla-dijo naruto serio asustando a sakura

Ella no quería hacerlo pero tenía mucha hambre y su estómago retumbaba, así que comenzó a comer, sasuke al ver esto se levantó y también le dio una porción de su comida

En eso una enorme explosión de humo estallo enfrente de ellos

-ya se estaba demorando –dijo naruto

-¡TU! Rompieron las reglas, espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias –dijo kakashi y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y en el cielo una nube salió y rayos sonaron

-ya deja el acto ya se lo que pasara-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

-mmmm están aprobados-dijo kakashi

-ah-dijo sakura y sasuke

-que quiere decir como que estamos aprobados-dijo sakura

-son el primer equipo que apruebo, los otros hacían exactamente lo que yo les ordenaba no pensaban por sí mismos y terminaban luchando entre sí, un ninja debe ver a través de lo que no se puede ver, en el mundo ninja los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria-termino de decir kakashi

-el equipo 7 pasa y comienzan a hacer misiones ya pueden irse-dijo kakashi haciendo una pose y levantando el pulgar

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras naruto se fue al distrito uzumaki a entrenar, el comenzaría a mesclar sus ataques de **juken (puño suave)** con sus naturalezas elementales el viento y el rayo y ya era tiempo de intentar completar el rasengan

Una semana después lo único que ellos han estado haciendo es misiones de rango d como atrapar el gato tora, que eran mera pérdida de tiempo, naruto fue llamado a la torre hokage después de haber terminado la prueba ya que kakashi le había informado al hiruzen las habilidades de él y querían saber de dónde las aprendió y el sencillamente había dicho que el solo y que los jutsus estaban en el pergamino falso en la misión de mizuki, y después de eso quedo libre

Kakashi solamente los había estado entrenando en trabajo en equipo, el a estas misiones siempre enviaba un clon de sombras mucho más fuerte que no se deshiciera al ser golpeado para poder concentrase solamente en su entrenamiento, desde que salía el sol hasta que se escondía.

En toda esa semana él había logrado hacer que todos sus ataques de **juken(puño suave)** tengan sus dos afinidades naturales creando un mortal estilo de taijutsu él no podía creer que los hyuga sean tan estúpidos como para solamente aprender su taijutsu y desperdiciar su inmenso potencial en control de chakra y manipulación de la forma , ya que solamente los hyuga son capases de expulsar chakra del tenketsu que ellos quieran y esto ayudo mucho en su entrenamiento ya que ahora si llega a acertar completamente el **Elemento Viento: Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas (Fūton: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō)** cerraría permanentemente los tenketsus del enemigo dejándolo sin poder utilizar chakra nunca más si es que sobrevive , mientras que con el de elemento rayo dañaría muy severamente los órganos internos y los músculos ya que quema con el rayo estas partes dejándolas atrofiadas sin reparación y además que estos ataque golpean como si fuera mantequilla la carne dejando muy gravemente herido al enemigo

Además él había logrado mesclar sus afinidades naturales con el **rasengan (** se me ha olvidado comentarles pero los rasengan de naruto son de color morado por su chakra) creando el **Elemento Viento: Rasengan (Fūton: Rasengan),** y el **Elemento Rayo: Rasengan (Raiton: Rasengan)** y todas sus variaciones como el **Rasenrengan** que crea un rasengan en cada mano que giran en dirección opuesta o el **Rasengan Planetario (Wakusei Rasengan)** todos con su variante con afinidad elemental, y como mucho trabajo y entrenamiento logro llevarlos a un nuevo nivel creando el

 **Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken (Fūton: Rasen Shuriken)** que es un ataque de viento muy poderoso que crea una esfera de viento que al impactar libera miles y miles de micro espinas dañando a nivel celular al enemigo y rápidamente produce la muerte de quien lo reciba, y el

 **Elemento Rayo: Rasen Shuriken (Raiton: Rasen Shuriken)** este era al contrario que el de viento este dañaba externamente el cuerpo destruyendo órganos y piel de la potencia eléctrica a tal grado que no queda nada del cuerpo después de golpear

La magia de los clones de sombra

Le faltaba más entrenamiento para lograr las versiones más fuertes como la odama rasen shuriken, o la cho odama rasen shuriken pero solo era cuestión de agregar más chakra y comprimirlo, un problema de este jutsu es que el todavía no podía lanzarlo así que él debía impactarlo de cercar recibiendo un poco de daño y eso es perjudicial, pero kurama le dijo que eso sería arreglado cuando el aprendiera senjutsu y que solo utilizara los jutsus en caso de que sea sumamente necesario

El quería comenzar a entrenar para combinar sus dos elementos y crear uno nuevo pero hoy tenía que dirigirse a la torre hokage por una nueva misión, así que lo dejaría para después así que se dirigió a la torre-

Ya todo su equipo se encontraba en frente del hokage que estaba con iruka

-para la siguiente misión del equipo 7 tenemos varias tareas, cuidar al bebe de un concejal, cortar el césped, ayudar a la esposa de otro concejal-pero el hokage no termino de hablar ya que nadie esperaba a que sasuke respondiera

-no más misiones de rango d, la elite como yo debe estar en misiones reales, algo que ponga en valía mi fuerza, no estas cosas de niños—dijo sasuke arrogantemente

A lo que iruka lo sermoneo y regaño, y después de eso el hokage explico cómo se clasifican las misiones y a quienes las obtienen.

-señor hokage estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mi compañero, estamos listos para una misión más difícil-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a la gente ya que el poco hablaba solamente cuando era necesario

Sakura refuto lo que dijo sasuke aunque tenía un poco de miedo

-mmmmm puesto que están tan decididos, les asignare una misio de rango c, serán escoltas en un viaje, traigan a nuestro visitante-dijo el hokage y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre mayor canoso que tenía na botella de alcohol en la mano

-que rayos un montón de niños mocosos, y realmente quieren que crea que ustedes me protegerán, yo soy tazuna un gran constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente que salara nuestro pueblo y espero que si es necesario me protejan con su vida-dijo el viejo

-bueno equipo nos vemos en 1 hora en la entrada de la aldea, traigan todo su equipo ninja –dijo kakashi y todos salieron hacia sus casas, naruto fue al distrito y consiguió todo lo necesario shuriken, kunai, sellos explosivos, su arco, comida, medicina y mucho más y todo lo sello en sus guantes

Y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea a esperar a su equipo, después de un tiempo todos llegaron cargando maletas en su espalda

-muy bien equipo todos reúnanse y muéstrenme su equipo yo diré si está bien o no-dijo kakashi

Sakura y sasuke mostraron lo que tenían como shuriken y kunas y alambre ninja, y además sakura tenía cosméticos y otras cosas innecesarias, hasta que sakura vio a naruto

-kakashi sensei naruto-baka no trajo nada que estúpido-dijo sakura burlonamente

-naruto y tus cosas –pregunto kakashi

Naruto se movió un poco la manga de s kimono mostrando unos guantes negros con sellos en el-está todo sellado en esto-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-quien te los sello naruto, o sabes fuinjutsu –dijo kakashi

-yo solo-dijo naruto

-sensei que es fuinjutsu-dijo sakura curiosa

-es el arte de sellar sakura, con el puedes almacenar o sellar objetos, chakra e incluso seres vivos es muy impresionante que naruto lo conozca-dijo kakashi

-entonces eso debe ser una basura ya que el idiota de naruto sabe hacerlo-dijo sakura

-es todo lo contrario, para aprender fuinjutsu es muy difícil y se necesita habilidad para ello con solo decirte que en konoha solo existen dos maestros de fuinjutsu uno seria el hokage y otro es jiraiya del sannin y en la antigüedad un país entero con su clan fue destruido por el ataque de tres grandes aldeas ninjas ya que eran temidos por su manejo en el fuinjutsu-dijo kakashi

-y que clan vivía hay –dijo sakura intrigada, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de todos al escuchar a naruto responder

-mi clan, en clan uzumaki –dijo naruto

-pero si tu claramente eres un hyuga no seas mentiroso-chillo sakura

-como soy huérfano y no conozco a mis padres me toco investigar y descubrí en el libro de leyes de la aldea que no se le puede dar el apellido de un clan a un cualquiera solamente a los nacidos en el clan , y por ende yo al ser naruto uzumaki , alguno de mis dos padres tena que ser un uzumaki mientras que el otro un hyuga y por eso es que tengo el byakugan y también estos mechones de color rojo en mi pelo ya que el clan uzumaki se caracterizaba por tener el pelo rojo-termino de decir naruto

(El clan del dobe fue destruido por 3 de las grandes aldeas ninjas, mientras que el mío solamente los destruyo 1 que deshonra) pensó sasuke

-pero tu clan no debe ser muy importante en konoha ya que vives solo y no hay un distrito del clan y además porque el clan hyuga no te acoge-dijo sakura

-el clan hyuga no me recibe ya que no soy de sangre pura, para ellos yo soy una desgracia y el clan uzumaki fue muy importante en la creación de la aldea ya que mi clan y el clan senju son parientes lejanos prácticamente son primos y tenían estrechos lazos debido a esto todos los chalecos chunin y jounin de konoha tienen el símbolo de mi clan en su espalda y en el hombro como muestra de amistad entre ellos , pero por alguna razón en las academias no enseñan eso y con el tiempo se ha ido olvidando mi clan-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos

(Uff de milagro no descubrió quienes son sus padres ya que hay muy pocos datos sobre ellos y además la relación de kushina y minato-sensei estaba en secreto) pensó kakashi

(El clan de naruto-baka es importante) pensó sakura

(Su clan no es tan increíble como el mío, el clan uchiha son la elite) pensó sasuke arrogantemente

-bueno comencemos la misión-dijo kakashi y todos salieron de la aldea


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto, disculpen la demora no he tenido tiempo**

 **CAPIULO 5**

Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar, mientras que naruto se ubicó al lado de tazuna para mantener la guardia en alto

-espero que me protejan con sus vida, ya que parecen débiles mocosos-dijo tazuna

-tranquilo, ellos están conmigo y yo soy un jounin, así que no necesita preocuparse y naruto relájate esto es solo una misión rango c no habrá que luchar -dijo kakashi

Pero el no hizo caso ya que sintió dos presencias con energías malignas observándolos desde lejos, así que el activo su dojutsu

 **Byakugan** dijo naruto y las venas de los ojos se resaltaron y su color morado se intensifico, al instante busco donde estaban las presencias y vio a dos ninjas con guante de garras de hierro alejándose hacia delante seguramente para hacerle una emboscada

(Interesante ya puede activar su dojutsu sin señas de manos solamente los adultos experimentados logran eso y el logro hacerlo sin ningún entrenamiento o asesoramiento de algún hyuga, debe ser un genio como su padre) pensó kakashi

-que pasa en tus ojos naruto-baka-chillo sakura

-creí haber visto algo a si que active mi dojutsu pero no es nada-dijo naruto y le hizo una seña a kakashi de que algo va a ocurrir

Sasuke tenía una cara de celos ya que el dobe podía activar su dojutsu y el no, el pensaba que naruto no era capaz de hacerlo ya que es un huérfano y estúpido y nadie le habría enseñado a usarlo y nunca lo había mostrado, y un don nadie como el no puede ser mejor que un uchiha de elite

El grupo comenzó a andar por el camino y sakura comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre si su aldea tenía ninjas y kakashi respondió mientras explicaba sobre los ninjas y sus aldeas y cuáles eran las principales y sus kages

-entonces lord hokage es importante-dijo sakura pero su doble personalidad lo dudaba y lo negaba

Y kakashi regaño a sakura ya que dedujo lo que ella pensaba

Todos siguieron caminando por un tiempo, pero naruto volvió a activar su byakugan ya que sintió nuevamente las presencias ya que su rango era muy amplio y vio un charco a lo lejos en donde estaban los dos sujetos escondidos (que estúpidos) pensó naruto

-Tenemos 2 enemigos mas adelante – dijo naruto sorprendiéndolos y exaltando a tazuna y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y esto no pasó desapercibido de naruto gracias a sus grandes sentidos

Sakura estaba asustada esta sería su primera batalla en la que alguien podía morir, sasuke estaba entusiasmado por fin podría demostrar su superioridad como un miembro de la elite

-a juzgar por su vestimenta y su banda en la frente de kirigakure son los hermanos diabolicos que describe el libro bingo-dijo naruto y se voltio a mirar a tazuna directamente

El corazón de tazuna latía fuertemente y ahora el niño lo miraba con esos extraños ojos que le infundían miedo hasta su alma

-que escondes tazuna, esta es una misión de rango c y solo estaríamos escoltándote y por mucho lucharíamos contra ladrones y bandidos de poca monta no con ninjas renegados y ni se te ocurra mentir ,con mis ojos puedo descubrir si dices la verdad o no al ver las fluctuaciones de tu chakra-dijo naruto asustando a tazuna

Después de un rato tazuna les explico la verdad de que su pueblo estaba siendo oprimido por una de las personas mas ricas de todo el continente elemental el magnate "gato" pero este solo tenia negocios turbios en el mercado negro y que el quería su cabeza ya que si tazuna construía el puente su pueblo se vería muy beneficiado y los negocios de tazuna no y ya que su pueblo era pobre no pudieron conseguir mas dinero para una misión de mayor rango y por ende mintió sobre ello.

-somos genin no podemos seguir con esta misión es muy peligroso deberíamos volver-dijo sakura asustada y sasuke se enfado ya que el quería demostrar que era superior que ellos

-un ninja nunca debe rendirse y menos cuando la vida de inocentes esta en peligro-dijo naruto contradiciendo a sakura

Después de mucho pensarlo kakashi decidió seguir con la misión aun sabiendo que seria peligroso y que muy probablemente abra un enemigo mas fuerte

–prepárense esta será su primera batalla-dijo kakashi pero antes de que se movieran naruto desello su arco y preparo una flecha mientras apuntaba con su byakugan, en la flecha apareció un aura de color morado que aumento el alcance el filo y la penetración de la flecha (imagínense el aura cuando danzo utiliza el **Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūjin)** pero en color morado)

-(increíble tan joven y ya sabe utilizar el flujo de chakra en un arma y esta muy avanzada ya que no parece en nada como el de asuma, tendré que informarle al hokage) pensó kakashi

Sasuke tenía una cara de celos y rabia ya que el dobe demostraba otras ves algo que el no sabia

Naruto soltó la flecha y esta desapareció de la vista en el instante, la flecha solo era visible al ojo de alguien experto y fuerte, después de unos segundos de silencio un gran estruendo se escuchó mucho mas adelante que incluso sacudió un poco la tierra.

-que hiciste naruto-baka grito sakura

-está todo hecho vamos-dijo naruto y comenzó a caminar mientras su byakugan se apagaba

Después de unos momentos de caminar por la carretera se encontraron un cráter en donde había dos hombres empalados por su pecho por la misma flecha, la herida era muy grande y grave, claramente los dos estaban muertos.

Sakura estaba aterrada naruto había matado a estos dos tan fácilmente, mientras sasuke estaba más que celoso ya que el dobe demostró mucho poder

Naruto fue hacia los cuerpos y saco un pergamino pequeño de sus brazaletes y también las herramientas de sellado, la tinta y el pincel y comenzó a escribir un sello en él y lo termino rápido

 **Fuin** dijo naruto y los cuerpos se sellaron en el pergamino, y después volvió a sellarlo en sus brazaletes

-que haces dobe-dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-sellando los cuerpos voy a cobrar la recompensa de ellos –dijo naruto y siguió caminando, todos los demás también caminaron y se reunieron con naruto

-naruto si necesitas hablar sobre ello estoy aca-dijo kakashi preocupado de que naruto tenga alguna repercusión al haber matado

-tranquilo kakashi no es la primera vez que mato-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sasuke y sakura y no tanto a kakashi ya que el sabia del accidente de los años anteriores

-Bueno sigamos –dijo kakashi y todos siguieron s camino

Ya tenían bastante tiempo en carretera y en este momento todos se encontraban en una embarcación en dirección hacia el país de las olas, había una niebla espesa en el aire que no dejaba ver más allá de tu nariz , pero esto no era ningún impedimento para naruto y su byakugan que veía tan nítidamente como si no hubiera nada

-no se puede ver nada-dijo sakura

-el puente no esta lejos, estaremos en las tierras de las olas muy pronto-dijo el piloto que manejaba la embarcación

Después de un momento de la niebla se fue distinguiendo la figura de una construcción hasta hacerse mas clara y mostrando un enorme puente a medio construir

-no hagan ruido puede ser peligroso, no deben vernos-dijo el piloto

-señor tazuna antes de que toquemos tierra, infórmenos un poco sobre nuestros enemigos para que esto no se nos salga de las manos-dijo kakashi

En ese tiempo tazuna explico sobre gato que tenia mucho poder y dinero que tenia un oscuro camino y que hace 1 año vino a las olas y como es muy importante que el termine el puente

Después de un tiempo llegaron a un túnel y al cruzarlo encontraron una ciudad costera donde no había niebla asi que naruto desactivo su dojutsu, mas tarde se detuvieron en tierra firme y tazuna agradeció y se despidió del conductor.

-bueno llévenme a mi hogar y en una pieza-dijo tazuna y todos comenzaron de nuevo a caminar

(el siguiente ninja que envíen no será un chunin sino un jounin un ninja de elite con habilidades mortales) pensó kakashi algo preocupado

Ya llevaban algo de tiempo en carretera cuando naruto volvió a sentir la presencia de dos sujetos, mientras caminaba lanzo un kunai al lugar mas cercano n los arbusto

-que haces naruto-baka –chillo sakura

Todos miraron donde cayó el kunai y vieron a un conejo blanco en el lugar

-naruto mira lo que hiciste casi matas al pobre conejito-grito sakura y fue a golpear a naruto en la cabeza pero antes de que conectara naruto le detuvo el brazo y la miro directamente a los ojos con algo de intensión asesina.

-es un conejo de las nieves pero solo obtienen ese color en invierno, es imposible que el sea asi en esta temporada, alguien debió criarlo lejos y utilizo una técnica de remplazamiento en el-dijo naruto alertando a todos

Todos se tensaron y naruto activo su byakugan para buscar el lugar donde indicaba la presencia de sus enemigos

-abajo-gritaron tanto naruto y kakashi cuando algo enorme pasó por encima de ellos al agacharse, el objeto siguió adelante y se incrusto en un árbol mostrando una enorme espada mas grade que una persona en la que un hombre sin camisa y su boca tapada por vendas apareció de espaldas mientras los miraba de reojo

-por lo visto es zabuza momochi un ninja renegado de kirigakure si tu eres mi oponente tendré que usar esto-dijo kakashi y coloco una mano en la banda que tapa su ojo

-kakashi del sharingan por eso no me sorprende que hayas vencido tan fácilmente a los hermanos diabólicos, pero tendrás que entregarme al anciano –dijo zabuza

-rápido, protejan a tazuna trabajen en equipo no interfieran, este enemigo es de otro nivel-dijo kakashi mientras se levantaba su banda de konoha mostrando un ojo rojo sharingan con tres comas

-baya me honra que utilices tu sharingan desde el comienzo-dijo zabuza

-todos hablan del sharingan que es eso –dijo sakura

-sharingan un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos, el que usa este dojutsu puede ver y comprender cualquier genjutsu, taijutsu o ninjutsu y reflejar el ataque , el sharingan es el mejor dojutsu que existe-dijo sasuke arrogante

-tienes razón chico, pero eso fue una explicación muy superficial, el sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y luego copiarlas en el mas mínimo detalle-dijo zabuza

-el sharingan es el dojutsu ladrón ya que se roba todo el esfuerzo de la gente que se esmera por crear o aprender algún jutsu y esto hace que su arrogancia crezca pero sin el ellos no serian nada-dijo naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos y iracundo a sasuke ya que insulto su dojutsu y a toda su familia

-bien dicho chico tu si sabes, pero tendrás que morir-dijo zabuza y una niebla muy espesa comenzó a surgir en toda la zona dejando la visión muy nula

-en cuanto a ti kakashi en ambu de kirigakure tenemos la estricta orden de matarte en cuanto te veamos, te llaman el hombre que a copiado mas de mil jutsus "kakashi el ninja que copia"-dijo zabuza

Sasuke se preguntaba de donde kakashi obtuvo el sharingan ya que solo es de su clan o incluso si el es un uchiha

-basta de charla necesito exterminar al viejo –dijo zabuza y tazuna se asusto, naruto y los otros dos saltaron hacia tazuna y se formaron en una posición defensiva

-así que tengo que eliminarte a ti primero no kakashi , asi será-dijo zabuza y desapareció en el instante con su espada

hasta que lo vieron parado sobre el agua con una seña de manos mientras el agua se arremolinaba alrededor de el

-esta acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra-dijo kakashi

 **Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla (Kirigakure no Jutsu)** dijo zabuza y la neblina se espeso a tal punto que uno no podía ver mas allá de uno o dos metros y zabuza desapareció en ella

-se esfumo, que hacemos sensei-dijo sakura asustada

-el vendrá por mi primero –dijo kakashi

Naruto sabia donde zabuza y la otra persona se encontraban gracias a ser un ninja sensor y a su byakgan que le permitían ver tan claro como el día

-quien es el-pregunto sakura

-zabuza momochi líder del grupo de asesinato de kirigakure es un experto en el asesinato silencioso –dijo kakashi

-¿silencioso?- pregunto de nuevo sakura

-como su nombre lo indica, sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierta nada , es tan rápido que mueres sin darte cuenta, el sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo asi que no bajen la guardia-dijo kakashi poniendo en alerta a sus otros dos compañeros

Aunque naruto podría ganar contra el y deshacer la neblina con algún jutsu de aire , no quería ya que el quería ver de que era capaz kakashi el "prodigio" de la antigua generación

-la neblina se hace cada vez mas espesa sensei–dijo sakura al ver a kakashi ser comido por ella y no verlo mas

- _ocho puntos, laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado,yugular,arterias,riñones,corazón, ahora cual será mi punto de ataque_ \- se escuchaba desde la neblina

-que es eso-pregunto sakura asustada

Kakshi libero chakra en el aire para despejar un poco la niebla

El silencio estaba presente, y sasuke estaba temblando de la intención asesina que emanaba zabuza

Naruto estaba riéndose mentalmente al ver a sasuke asi, esta intención asesina no era nada comparada a la de kurama cuando entrenaban, sasuke agarro el kunai planeando suicidarse

-sasuke debes calmarte, yo te protegeré con mi vida no permitiré que mis camaradas mueran -dijo kakashi con su famosa sonrisa de ojo

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo zabuza que apareció entre el espacio sobrante de la formación de defensa –se acabo-

Naruto ya esperaba esto asi que agarro a tazuna y lo alejo rápidamente mientras que kakashi se lanzo contra zabuza y le clavo un kunai en su abdomen, pero de este comenzó a salir agua en vez de sangrey otro zabuza apareció detrás de kakashi

-Sensei detrás de usted-grito sakura y el herido zabuza se disolvió en agua mientras que el otro partió en dos a kakashi con la enorme espada, pero este también se disolvió en agua

(El Jutsu: Clon de Agua (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu) no puede ser , aun a través de la neblina el vio a través de la ilusión) pensó zabuza y la cuchilla de un kunai salió al lado de su cuello

-no te muevas, estas acabado-dijo kakashi

Sakura se alegró y relajo hasta que Zabuza comenzó a reír –acabado, no has entendido tu técnica es solamente una imitación y no seré vencido por un simple ninja imitador como tu, muy hábil debo reconocer pero a mi no me engañan tan fácilmente- y otro zabuza salió detrás de kakashi preparado para cortarlo en dos, pero kakashi se agacho esquivándola hoja quien golpeo el suelo, zabuza aprovechó el impulso del arma y golpeo a kakashi con una patada mandándolo lejos por el aire

-ahora –dijo zabuza y corrió hacia kakashi el cual cayo en el agua de un lago y al emerger zabuza se encontraba detrás de el haciendo sellos

 **Jutsu: Prisión de Agua (Suirō no Jutsu)** dijo zabuza y una esfera de agua aprisiono a kakashi dentro de ella

-esta prisión de agua es mas densa que el acero es difícil escapar de ella si no puedes moverte, terminare contigo después pero antes eliminare a tus amigos El **Jutsu: Clon de Agua (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu)** –dijo zabuza y con una sola mano realizo un sello y del agua salio otro zabuza

-solo por tener esa anda ninja no te hace especial, sobrevivir a la muerte es lo que te hace fuerte , pero que los llamen ninjas a ustedes es ridículo-dijo el clon y la niebla se hizo densa ocultándolo

Naruto sintió la presencia enemiga y una patada se dirigió a su cara asi que el se protegió con las manos y tomo distancia

-nada mal niño, eres muy duro -dijo el clon

-escuche tomen a tazuna y huyan, no pueden ganar esta batalla, el esta usando todo su poder para detenerme, si corren no podrán seguirlos asi que corran-dijo kakashi

-correr no es opción para un elite como yo –dijo sasuke arrogante y se lanzo contra el clon mientras lanzaba shuriken,que este fácilmente bloqueo con su espada enorme ,sasuke salto y con un kunai trato de apuñalarlo desde arria

-que sencillo-dijo el clon y con su mano desnuda agarro el cuello de sasuke y lo lanzo lejos contra el suelo

-sasuke-kun noooo-grito sakura angustiada y salio corriendo hacia el

-es tu turno mocoso-dijo zabuza a naruto

-con migo no será tan fácil –dijo naruto ,-que están haciendo les dije que escaparan, esta batalla termino en el momento que fui atrapado - grito kakashi

-ustedes no han aprendido nada verdad siguen jugando sus jueguitos, fingiendo ser ninjas, cuando yo tenia su edad esta mano ya había matado a muchos oponentes –dijo zabuza asustando a sasuke y sakura

En eso kakashi explico sobre el examen de kirigakure en la cual zabuza aniquilo a toda su clase mas de 100 estudiantes espantando a sakura

-se sintió tan bien-dijo el clon y apareció al lado de sasuke propinándole un rodillazo que lo mando al suelo y con su codo lo golpeo en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre –no eres nada-dijo el

-es suficiente –dijo naruto y en su mano salió una shuriken que la coloco en dos de sus dedos y la soplo agregando flujo de chakra viento,haciendo que gire la shuriken y agregando un aura redonda de color morada en ella que aumento su alcance y daño de corte

-impresiónate, eres alguien muy hábil pero no me tocaras con eso –dijo el clon

Naruto lanzo la shuriken de vacío contra el clon pero en un momento se desvio y se dirigió contra el original .-asi que apuntaste contra mi, que astucia pero-dijo zabuza y en último momento salto sobre la shuriken

-te dije que no lo lograrías-

(la esquivo ) pensó angustiada sakura

Pero en eso la churiken estalla en humo en movimiento y muestra a un naruto con su byakugan activado con arco y flecha en mano preparado para lanzar una flecha del vacio

-queeee-dijo zabuza y naruto lanzo la flecha que esta viajo velozmente creando una onda de sonido, abuza soltó la mano del jutsu de agua para evitar el ataca de muerte inminente pero no se libro completamente ya que su abdomen fue cortado por el aura de la flecha dejándole una herida grabe, la flecha siguió derecho destrozando árboles y arboles arrasando con todo a su paso hasta por fin detenerse al chocar con un muro de roca solida pero no antes de dejar un agujero en el

-que poder tan impresionante-dijo zabuza sosteniendo la herida para no perder mucha sangre

Kakashi y zabuza saltaron y tomaron distancia mientras que los dos comenzaron a hacer muchos sellos de manos

 **Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua (Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)** gritaron los dos a la vez y del lago salieron dos dragones de agua que rugieron y se lanzaron contra cada uno chocando entre si y creando una enorme ola , al terminar la marea se ve a kakashi peleando con zabuza con su armas en una muestra de fuerza

Los dos se alejaron de nuevo y comenzaron a hacer señas de manos pero en un momento kakashi coloco un genjutsu en zabuza haciéndolo mas lento logrando terminar el jutsu a tiempo

 **Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada (Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu)** grito kakashi creando un enorme vórtice de agua que se trago a zabuza completamente y arraso con el terreno al final el jutsu golpeo contra un arbol dejando a zabuza en el

-como acaso ves el futuro-dijo zabuza -si y este es tu final-dijo kakashi

Pero unos senbon salieron disparados y golpearon el cuello de zabuza "matándolo" en la dirección de dónde venían los proyectiles una persona en yukata y con mascara estaba sobre un arbol –tenias razón esta es su ultima batalla

Kakashi bajo donde el cuerpo y le tomo el pulso demostrando que estaba "muerto"- no tiene signos vitales-dijo kakashi

-gracias habia estado persiguiendo a zabuza por mucho tiempo esperando la oportunidad para final mente derrotarlo-dijo el extraña

-por tu mascara veo que eres un ninja rastreador de kirigakure , tranquilos todos el no es nuestro enemigo –dijo kakashi mientras se alejaba

El ninja rastreado salió en un shunshin al lado de zabuza y lo cargo en su hombro y desapareció de nuevo en un shunshin

-Aun no hemos terminado tenemos que llevar a tazuna a su casa-dijo kakash pero se detuvo y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-Que le sucede-dijo sakura angustiada -tranquilos solamente es agotamiento de chakra estará bien después de descansar- dijo naruto y creo dos clones uno lo llevaría mientras que el otro lo curaba con la palma mística

-que estas haciendo naruto-baka-chillo sakura

-debemos seguir con la misión, y estoy usando ninjutsu médico-dijo naruto

Ya habían llegado a la caza de tazuna, fueron recibidos por su hija tsunami y habían llevado a kakashi a una cama a descansar y esperar que se recuperara, y después de unas horas kakashi volvió a abrir los ojos

-creo que use demasiado mi sharingan-

-será mejor que no se mueva a si que descanse-dijo tsunami hija de tazuna mientras salía para llamar a los estudiantes

Al poco tiempo todos estaban presentes -como se encuentra kakashi-sensei-dijo sakura

-es estado mejor-dijo kakashi

-te diste cuenta kakashi-dijo naruto haciendo que todos tengan su atención en e

-si los ninjas cazadores eliminan los cuerpos al instante en cambio este no eso significa que…-

-de que tanto están parloteando ustedes acabaron con ese asesino-dijo tazuna

-muy probablemente sea cómplice de zabuza y este aun siga vivo-termino de decir naruto dejando alertados a los demás

-pero kakashi-sensei usted mismo lo reviso, dijo que su corazón se había detenido-chillo sakura

-alguien con suficiente habilidad puede dejar en un estado temporal de muerte a una persona-dijo naruto sorprendiéndolos aun mas

-exacto el no estaba tratando de destruir a zabuza estaba salvándolo, tenemos que prepararnos-dijo kakashi

Kakashi miro a su equipo y vio a sasuke emocionado probablemente por que aun podía luchar contra el enemigo y mostrar su superioridad, sakura estaba asustada y naruto no podía distinguirle ninguna emoción, si alguien lo viera diría que fue entrenado en raíz.

-como podremos derrotarlo si usted con su sharingan no pudo, además un entrenamiento rápido no servirá de nada acaso quieres que nos maten-grito sakura

-sakura por que pude acabar con zabuza, todo fue gracias a la ayuda de naruto, sin el hubiera muerto en la prisión de agua, y su ayuda es necesaria no solamente naruto tiene que hacer las cosas-dijo kakashi

Sakura miraba con intriga a naruto, mientras que sasuke con rabia y celos

-de que tanto se esfuerzan si no consiguieran nada-dijo un niño pequeño que entro y abrazo a tazuna

-inari no seas grosero-dijo tsunami

-mami no lo ves ellos van a morir, gato y sus hombres volverán, los encontraran y los exterminaran-dijo inari y salió del lugar

Después de que el niño se fue todos los ninjas salieron al bosque para entrenar.

-muy bien el entrenamiento comienza ahora , aprenderán del chakra y controlarlo-dijo kakashi

-pero sensei ya nos enseñaron eso en la academia-dijo sakura

-no ustedes están mal, aun no tienen perfeccionado este poder apenas lo manejan muy superficialmente –dijo kakashi

-y que tenemos que hacer-dijo sakura

-trepar un árbol-dijo kakashi

-un chiha de elite como yo no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo, necesito mas poder-dijo sasuke

-cálmate, tiene que hacerlo sin manos-dijo kakash mientras realizaba un sello de manos y subía por un árbol caminando

-esta trepando y solo usas sus pies –dijo sakura asombrada

-bueno ya tiene una idea concentren su chakra en las plantas de sus pies y úsenlo para conectarse con el árbol-dijo kakashi y lanzo 3 kunai –usen el kunai para marcar hasta donde lleguen y luego intenten pasar esa marca les recomiendo que comiencen corriendo para que se acostumbren-dijo kakashi

Sasuke y sakura se alistaron pero vieron a naruto alejarse-naruto por que no entrenas –dijo kakashi

-ya se trepar los arboles con solo chakra y también sobre el agua-dijo naruto

-naruto-baka no seas fanfarrón no puedes ser mejor que sasuke-kun-grito sakura

Naruto solamente siguió y camino por el árbol, y se quedó en la sima

(Increíble el tiene un control de chakra excepcional, a pesar de que el es la persona con más chakra entre nosotros incluyéndome a mi) pensó kakashi

Mientras que sasuke tenía una cara de celos e ira y salió corriendo hacia el árbol para demostrar su superioridad sobre el dobe ya que el es un uchiha de elite, pero esto no sucedió ya que solamente llegó a un cuarto de todo el árbol antes de caer, haciéndolo enojar mucho, mientras que sakura también estaba iracunda ya que como se atrevía el baka de naruto a creerse mas que su sasuke-kun ya que el debería conocer su lugar que era debajo de todos

Naruto salto y cayó al suelo con elegancia y sin hacer ningún ruido-voy a entrenar por mi cuenta hasta que ellos logren alcanzarme-dijo naruto y se alejó, mientras kakashi comenzó a entrenar a los otros dos y centrarse en el uchiha

Ya muy lejos de todos y de comprobar si alguien lo espiaba con su **byakugan** y el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura (Kagura Shingan)** naruto procedió a lo que tenía en mente, el quería entrenar su elemento Raiton ya que este era mas débil que su Fūton , y quería llevarlo a un nuevo nivel y igualarlo con su viento ya que si el quería crear un nuevo elemento entre estos dos elementos debían estar en equilibrio e igual poder ya que si uno era más fuerte que el otro lo consumiría haciendo inefectivo el jutsu y el había visto pergaminos en la biblioteca y escuchado que en kumogakure el raikage "A", había logrado fortalecer el Raiton convirtiéndolo en rayos negro amentándolo drásticamente colocando un tatuaje en el o en términos simples un sello, y después de mucho pensarlo y utilizar sus conocimientos en fuinjutsu naruto dedujo que

Muy probablemente ese sello lo que hace es que de alguna forma reúna chakra yin y lo agregue en el elemento Raiton potenciándola ,ya que algunas naturalezas elementales se benefician o nutren de un chakra especifico ya sea yin o yang, y el Raiton se beneficia del yin y el sello ayuda a controlarla ya que no muchos son capaces o tan hábiles de controlar el chakra tan exacta y específicamente

Pero esto no seria ningún problema para el genio naruto uzumaki, pensó mientras hacia un sello de manos y miles y miles de narutos salieron en el bosque

-ya saben que hacer mesclen energía yin con el Raiton, no quiero ver a nadie holgazaneando recuerden que tenemos a alguien detrás de nuestra cabeza-ordeno naruto recibiendo una ola de "osu" enérgico de todos que comenzaron a trabajar al instante incluyéndolo a el

Ya era casi las 11de la noche y todos los miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban en la casa de tazuna comiendo excepto naruto, pero no se demoró en abrir la puerta mostrando a nuestro peliblanco con rayos rojos y largo hasta la cintura entrar por ella, nuestro héroe se miraba agotado y su ropa estaba destrozada en algunos lados ya que su entrenamiento fue muy intenso y falta muy poco para conseguir su objetivo

-naruto baka donde estabas-grito sakura haciendo que los oídos dolieran, aun mas los de naruto ya que tenia mejor oído que ellos

-entrenando y no es de tu incumbencia-dijo naruto y se sentó a comer lo que le sirvió tsunami, todos comían mientras sasuke se tragaba todo rápidamente,-quiero mas-demando sasuke arrogantemente , pero después lo vomito todo y de nuevo le sirvieron y de nuevo se lo trago todo-dame mas-exigió sasuke

-si vuelves a vomitar la comida te romperé la cara-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-qué te pasa naruto-baka no le hables a si a sasuke-kun-grito sakura e intento golpearle la cabeza, pero rápidamente naruto le agarro la muñeca y se la apretó fuertemente haciendo que sakura chillara de dolor

-escúchame maldita en esta aldea están padeciendo una crisis y muchos de acá no tiene para comer nada e incluso mueren de hambre y la gente está sufriendo niños y adultos por igual y tu amado sasuke-kun le importa un bledo y está despilfarrando y desperdiciando toda la poca comida que se encuentra en esta casa y no me permitiré que ese desgraciado se hinche su orgullo creyéndose más y exigiendo alimento creyendo que se lo han a dar solamente por ser un uchiha-dijo naruto soltando la muñeca de sakura que después comenzó a sobársela mientras naruto miraba directamente a los ojos de sasuke

-ma ma cálmense, sasuke naruto tiene razón solo come lo que puedas vomitar no te ayudara-dijo kakashi

Después todos siguieron comiendo hasta que sakura abrió su bocota y hablo sobre la foto dañada incomodando a toda la familia, inari salió corriendo y tazuna explico la historia detrás de ello –eres una desconsiderada, me voy a entrenar no me molesten- dijo Naruto termino de comer y agradeció a tsunami por su hospitalidad y se fue al bosque a seguir entrenando hasta el amanecer

A la mañana siguiente una mujer muy hermosa con kimono que recogía hierbas, se dirigía hacia naruto ya que lo encontró en el suelo "durmiendo" desprevenido, se acercó a el y estiro su brazo hacia su cuello para ahorcarlo, pero en ultimo momento se detuvo y movió a naruto un poco

-vas a resfriarte si te duermes aquí, despierta-dijo la mujer

-tranquila desde hace mucho estoy despierto-dijo naruto asombrando a la mujer mientras el levantaba medio cuerpo

-hola quien eres tuque haces acá-pregunto naruto mirando directamente a los ojos a la "mujer"

-estoy recolectando hierbas, para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas-respondió la mujer, naruto decidió ayudarla a recolectar las plantas mientras hablaban

-comienzas a trabajar temprano-dijo naruto

-me gusta lo tranquilo de la mañana, pero no pensaba encontrarme a alguien durmiendo en el suelo del bosque-dijo la mujer

-estoy entrenando –dijo naruto

-asi que eres un ninja, por la anda de tu cuello debes ser de konoha, estas entrenando para algo peligroso –dijo la mujer

-estoy entrenando para hacerme mas fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a la mujer

-tu te ves muy fuerte no es suficiente, por que es tan importante-pregunto ella

-todavía me falta mucho en el mundo siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu, y es por capricho mío quero mantener a salvo a la persona que amo y protegerme ya que estoy en peligro-dijo naruto

-sabes cuando una persona tiene a alguien que proteger, este se esforzara y se ara genuinamente fuerte-dijo la mujer

-te entiendo perfectamente, yo también creo en ello-dijo naruto dejando asomrada a la mujer

Ella se levantó, agarro su canasta y se alejo- tu te aras realmente fuerte , a y por -cierto soy hombre-dijo la mujer

-ya lo sabia , ah y mándale saludes a zabuza muy pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo naruto

El hombre se dio rápidamente la vuelta con senbons en sus dedos pero ya no había nadie en el lugar a si que se fue rápidamente a informar a su líder

Naruto regreso a la casa y desayuno rápido y volvo a salir al bosque hoy terminaría su objetivo costara lo que costara , así que fue a un lugar mas alejado y convoco el doble de los clones que el anterior día para aumentar la velocidad

-todos comiencen hoy será el dia-grito naruto junto a los clones

Era el atardecer y naruto se encontraba en un claro en el bosque donde había marcas de quemaduras negras, tierra destrozada, cráteres en el suelo e incluso él estaba lastimado pero eso no lo detendría, ya había completado el entrenamiento era hora de ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos (desde ahora en adelante todos los jutsus de Raiton son negros para naruto)

-bueno comencemos –dijo naruto y hizo un sello de manos y rayos negros comenzaron a emerger de su cuerpo cubriéndolo completamente y todo se dirigió a una dirección hacia adelante como un relámpago

 **Rayo Negro (Kuroi Kaminari)** grito naruto lanzando el jutsu hacia una enorme roca como de 20m y al golpearla el rayo lo destruyo completamente y no dejo nada a la vista

-eso estuvo bien es muchísimo mas fuerte que el rayo normal ahora viene la prueba de la verdad –dijo naruto

El estiro su mano hacia adelante y envió chakra de Raiton hacia ella y comenzó a formarse una esfera completamente negra con rayos que salían de vez en cuando de ella y sonaba como chispas revoloteando

 **Elemento Rayo: Rasengan (Raiton: Rasengan)** grito naruto y golpeo la esfera contra el suelo , y el jutsu paso como mantequilla por la roca solida y creo un enorme agujero tan grande como una cueva - perfecto no me cuesta nada hacerlo-dijo naruto

- **-chico si vas a hacer lo que creo que tienes en mente ten mucho cuidado, hasta ese jutsu me puede lastimar mucho a mi y eso es mucho que decir-** dijo kurama hacia su mente

Naruto tomo el consejo y activo el **Sello Fuerza de un Centenar (Byakugō no In),** aunque el tiene una extraordinaria regeneración era mejor estar preparados para lo que seguía

El tomo una respiración y llevo su mano al aire y comenzó a canalizar chakra Raiton y utilizaba la manipulación de la forma, una esfera negra comenzó a salir en su mano y después una cuchilla como de shuriken negra salió desde el centro que giraba velozmente y producía ruidos de rayos que chocaban entre si ,la tierra comenzaba a desintegrarse alrededor suyo asi que el corrió y golpeo un maniquí preparado con anterioridad , el maniquí y el jutsu salieron lanzados una gran distancia

 **Elemento Rayo: Rasen Shuriken (Raiton: Rasen Shuriken)** grito naruto y la esfera se expandió creando un enorme domo negro que giraba muy violentamente y retumbaba el sonido de los truenos, de la esfera salían laminas enormes que parecían los anillos de un planeta y cortaban todo a su alrededor, arboles rocas

 **COMPRIMIR –** dijo naruto y la esfera se redujo absorbiendo todo a su alrededor hasta que no quedo nada , solamente un enorme cráter de color negro,de lo quemado de la tierra

Naruto se miro el brazo y vio que este estaba quemado una gran parte, pero al instante comenzó a curarse soltando humo de las heridas

(interesante si comparamos el rasen shuriken de viento con el de rayos es que el de viento genera daño internos irreversibles, mientras que el de rayo es lo contrario todo el daño es físico) pensó naruto, el se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de tazuna, el no estaba preocupado de que kakashi hubiera detectado el jutsu ya que el había colocado barreras en la zonas de alrededor, asi que se dirigió tranquilo al lugar

Naruto llego al lugar y se encontró con todos cenando de nuevo ,asi que el tomo asiento en un lugar y tsunami le sirvió

-en unos das mas terminaremos el puente y debo agradecerles por eso-dijo tazuna

Inari vio las ropas destrozadas de naruto de su entrenamiento ,- pero por que, todos esos estúpidos entrenamientos son una perdida de tiempo, gato tiene todo un ejercito los va a matar, no significa nada todo lo que hagan el fuerte siempre vence al débil-grito inari

-habla solamente por ti, ese no es mi caso, yo e logrado todo lo que me he propuesto –dijo naruto arto del niño

-por que no te callas solamente me enfermas, tú no sabes nada de esta tierra no sabes que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura -grito inari pero se detuvo ya que su sangre se helo y sintió que estaba por morir como todos en la habitación incluyendo a kakashi

Naruto levanto la vista mostrando su **byakugan** activo con la pupila rasgada como la de un animal emanando instinto asesino-no te hagas la victima si tu quieres lograr algo tienes que luchar por ello y no ser un cobarde ,yo soy fuerte por que he entrenado desde que sale el sol hasta que se esconde e incluso mas y no me he detenido incluso si mis manos y huesos sangraran y estaban rotas, tu eres solamente un cobarde, yo he tenido que sufrir toda mi vida no conocí a mis padres, mi aldea me odia y me han intentado matar tantas veces que no puedo contarlas ,he tenido que vivir comiendo de la basura y dormir en el invierno en la intemperie, tu no eres el único que pasa por cosas malas, la unica diferencia es que yo nunca me rendí y seguí adelante –termino de decir naruto y se fue a su habitación

-sensei todo lo que dice naruto-baka es mentiras cierto-dijo sakura burlonamente

Pero kakashi tenia la mirada seria y pensativa haciendo que sakura se espantara

Mañana seria el dia que todos iran al puente para terminarlo asi que naruto se acostó para descansar


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban despiertos, hoy irían al puente juntos por que muy probablemente zabuza ya este recuperado y atacaría, todos tenían su equipo listo y salieron pero naruto fue el último ya que dejo un clon para la protección de tsunami e inari, ya que seguramente "gato" los tomaría de rehén como un segundo plan si algo fallaba con el primero.

-protégelos y no dejes que nada malo les pase no te contengas si algo ocurre-le dijo naruto al clon y este asintió y naruto salió en busca de su equipo

Todos se encontraban en el comienzo del puente pero naruto sintió la presencia de zabuza y su cómplice, así que activo el **byakugan –** tenemos problemas –dijo este

Todos siguieron adelante hasta encontrar a todos los obreros del puente tirados en el suelo heridos -un segundo que rayos es esto, que paso, alguien los ataco –dijo tazuna enojado

En eso una niebla espesa comenzó a cubrir el puente -todos prepárense-dijo kakashi y todos se agruparon en posición de defensa junto a tazuna

-kakashi-sensei es zabuza verdad, es su jutsu de ocultación en la neblina –dijo sakura, pues obvio pensó naruto

-lamento haberte hecho esperar kakashi, veo que aun sigues con los mocosos a tu lado, mira ese todavía tiembla-dijo zabuza desde la niebla y barios clones de agua los rodearon

-estoy temblando de la emoción. —dijo arrogantemente sasuke y ataco a todos los clones destruyéndolos

( _Puedo verlos, es muy fácil para la elite como yo_ ) pensó sasuke

-ah así que puedes distinguir mis clones, el tonto está mejorando creo que tienes un rival haku -dijo zabuza –eso parece—respondió la nombrada

Mientras tanto en la casa de tazuna el clon sintió energía negativas de dos sujetos fuera de la casa, seguramente los matones de gato así que el clon bajo de su habitación encontrándose a tsunami

-oh naruto-san pensé que te habías ido con mi padres-dijo ella

-así es tsunami-san soy solamente un clon para su protección si algo ocurre y por eso baje por favor sube con inari a un cuarto seguro y no salgas hasta que te diga-dijo el clon y tsunami obedeció en el acto y subió con inari al otro piso

Naruto se colocó en la sala esperando a los enemigos y al instante la puerta fue rebanada en pedazos mostrando dos hombres con katanas, uno sin camisa y con tatuajes mientras que el otro tenía un gorro y debajo de los ojos tenia pintura

–Estamos buscando a la hija de tazuna mocoso y es mejor que nos digas donde esta o morirás –dijo el de gorro y rompió un estante cercano tirando al suelo unos platos que habían en el

El clon de naruto solamente activo su byakugan

\- podemos atrapar a este mocoso también -dijo el hombre con tatuajes

-no gato solamente nos pidió un rehén—dijo el hombre de gorro

-mui bien acabemos con el –dijo el hombre de los tatuajes y desenvaino su espada, pero en eso una cadena dorada con punta de flecha salió disparada de la espalda de naruto y le perforo directamente el corazón al hombre

 **Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina (Kongō Fūsa)**

-ustedes no valen mi tiempo—dijo naruto

-maldito te matare –grito el de gorro y se lanzó contra naruto pero este dio un giro y lanzo lo huesos de sus dedos **Metralla de Falanges (Teshi Sendan)** y todos dieron en un órgano importante matando en el acto al matón

Al poco tiempo tsunami e inari bajaron a ver que sucedió—naruto-san se encuentra bien-dijo tsunami pero le dio algo de miedo al ver a los dos bandidos muertos en su sala

-estoy bien no se preocupe ya me encargo de los cadáveres inari que esto te dé una lección si entrenas y te propones algo y luchas por ello lo podrás conseguir, pero si eres un cobarde y no te esfuerzas siempre fracasaras-dijo el clon y saco los dos cuerpos como si nada uno en cada mano y después de acabar su labor se disipo

En el puente todo estaba en silencio y naruto recibió los recuerdos del clon

-vaya vaya tenía razón todo fue una farsa, deben de haber hecho esto muchas veces-dijo kakashi

-debe estar nervioso, que escondes tras esa mascara, apuesto a que es débil y por eso solo sirve de apoyo-dijo burlonamente sakura

-suficiente me encargare de él no interfieran serán unos estorbos, a quien tratas de engañar escondido detrás de esa mascara como si fuera un payaso -dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-sasuke-kun eres tan genial-chillo sakura

-ese movimiento nos dará la ventaja inicial ahora úsalo-le dijo zabuza a haku y esta se lanzó contra sasuke con un senbon que este de igual manera corrió con un kunai hacia el

-eres patético yo te acabare-dijo sasuke burlonamente mientras chocaban armas

-tu velocidad no se compara a la mía, además tengo dos factores a mi favor. —dijo haku

-hum y esos cuales serían—dijo sasuke arrogante

-primero estaos rodeados de agua y segundo tengo bloqueada una de tus manos—dijo haku y comenzó a hacer sellos con una sola mano asombrado a todos

( _Utiliza solo una mano, nunca había visto eso antes_ ) pensó kakashi

( _Eso es interesante de aprender no sería malo tener eso en mi estilo de pelea_ ) pensó naruto

 **Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte (Sensatsu Suishō)** dijo haku y golpeo el agua del suelo con su pie haciendo que esta se elevara en el aire y tomaran formas de muchas agujas grandes solidas

-sasuke cuidado—grito sakura angustiada

Las agujas se lanzaron contra sasuke y golpearon creando una nube de polvo y haku tomo distancia, pero sasuke no se encontraba en el suelo sino en el aire gracias a que había enfocado chakra en sus pies y con ello salto rápidamente y alto esquivando el ataque

Sasuke lanzo shuriken desde el aire haciendo que haku esquivara hacia atrás, y este aprovechó para salir en su espalda, -no eres tan rápida como crees a partir de este punto tu serás la que se defenderá de mis ataques –dijo sasuke

Los dos comenzaron a tacarse con taijutsu y sasuke gano propinándole una patada a haku mandándolo contra zabuza

-imposible nadie es más rápida que haku—dijo zabuza

-creíste sr mas rápido, nadie es mejor que un uchiha de elite—dijo sasuke

-haku si seguimos así, seremos las victimas en lugar de ellos termina con esto—dijo zabuza

Haku comenzó a emanar chakra en el aire ( _está haciendo que la temperatura disminuya)_ pensó naruto y vio como el chakra de él se arremolinaba por todos lados gracias al byakugan

-lamento llegar hasta esto-dijo haku

-el aire está muy frio—dijo sasuke

Haku realizo un sello de manos y muchos espejos de hielo comenzaron a crearse alrededor de sasuke creando un domo

 **Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo (Makyō Hyōshō)**

Dijo haku se acercó a un espejo y comenzó a atravesarlo, al pasar completamente en todos los espejos apareció la imagen de haku

Kakashi al ver el peligro de la técnica corrió hacia el lugar pero fue interceptado por zabuza evitando que lo ayudara

-si entras a esta pelea, pelearas contra mí, tu niño no tiene oportunidad contra ese jutsu está acabado —dijo zabuza

Mientras en el domo de hielo

-ahora te demostrare lo que significa velocidad –dijo haku dentro del cristal

Senbons comenzaron a salir desde todas las direcciones delos cristales cortando a sasuke incontables veces y haciendo que perdiera su kunai, y este lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse y aguantar el dolor

-si interfieres matare a los otros chiquillos—dijo zabuza

Sakura estaba asustada su sasuke-kun

-lo siento, no puedo quedarme con usted-dijo sakura y corrió angustiada hacia el domo mientras naruto aguardaba a tazuna

-toma esto –grito sakura y lanzo un kunai hacia sasuke para que lo atrapara, pero una mano rápidamente salió de un cristal interceptando el kunai y tomándolo en su posesión

-haku siempre tan blando acá de una vez con el-dijo zabuza

( _Solo son heridas superficiales acaso está tratando de humillarme a la elite como yo, eso es inaceptable todos son menos que basura comparado conmigo_ ) pensó sasuke iracundo

Kakashi intento moverse para ayudar pero -ni se te ocurra si as contra haku yo iré por el constructor—dijo zabuza

( _Imposible no puedo dejar desprotegido a tazuna_ ) pensó kakashi

-relájate kakashi siéntate y disfruta el espectáculo, veamos como lo hace 1v1—dijo zabuza

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzo un kunai de su bolsillo hacia haku, pero esta fácilmente lo esquivo sin mirar hacia el

-no me he olvidado de ti ni un solo instante, algunos guerreros aceptan su derrota agradecidamente otros por su arrogancia aumentan su sufrimiento terminemos esto hasta la muerte —dijo haku y entro de nuevo en el espejo de hielo, apareciendo en los demás cristales

Las agujas sebonas comenzaron a golpear nuevamente solamente cortando y atacando lugares no mortales para alargar el sufrimiento

-sasukeee-grito sakura

-suficiente destruiré estos espejos en un instante-grito sasuke y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

 **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)** dijo sasuke soplando fuego de su boca, pero fue en baño ya que los espejos permanecieron intactos enfureciendo al uchiha

-necesitaras más que eso para derretir mis espejos, a través de mis ojos puedo verte en cámara lenta—dijo haku

-lo sabía **Kekkei Genkai –** dijo kakashi

-que es eso—dijo sakura

-es como mi sharingan o el byakugan de naruto, son cosas que no puedes aprenderlo, debes traerlo en la sangre en tu código genético transferido de generación en generación dentro de un clan, ni yo puedo copiar ese jutsu –dijo kakashi

-yo no escogí ser shinobi, no quiero matarlos, pero si avanzas no tengo otra opción—dijo haku y los ataques comenzaron llover de nuevo sobre sasuke

-nooo sasuke acaba con el yo se que tu puedes –dijo sakura

-no sakura no lo presiones, aunque encontraran la manera de romper los espejos él no podría vencer a ese ninja –dijo kakashi

-como puede estar tan seguro, sasuke-kun es el mejor de todos—adulo sakura

Zabuza se reía de esto

( _No tengo más opción es zabuza o yo aquí y ahora, tendré que hacerla a la mala_ ) pensó kakashi y llevo su mano a la banda que tapa su ojo

-no eres gracioso kakashi usando los mismos trucos—dijo zabuza y se lanzó con un kunai contra kakashi para evitar que destapara su ojo, kakashi detuvo el kunai con su propia mano haciendo que esta sangrara

-sensei no—grito sakura

-si tan solo es un truco viejo por que querías detenerme—dijo kakashi

-si muestras tantas veces un jutsu uno encuentra la forma de evitarlo y además si me vences no ganaras contra haku—dijo zabuza

-es hora de acabar con esto-dijo kakashi y revelo su sharingan

-tu dijiste que un jutsus en ti no funciona dos veces pues ahora yo te digo eso –dijo zabuza y volvió a utilizar su jutsu de esconderse en la neblina

-sakura vuelve donde tazuna—ordeno kakashi, sakura obedeció y regreso junto a tazuna y naruto y la batalla de kakashi contra zabuza comenzó

( _Tengo que confiar en mi sasuke-kun_ ) pensó sakura

Mientras en el domo sasuke comenzó a ver la estela de velocidad de haku y disparo varias bolas de fuego para intentar darle y solamente 1 alcanzo a quemarle la esquina del kimono

( _Estoy comenzando a distinguir su patrón de ataca nada es imposible para la elite ya sé cómo acabar con esto)_ pensó sasuke y comenzó a lanzar más bolas de fuego acercándose a golpear cada vez más a haku

Mientras tanto en el puente naruto vio como zabuza descubrió la debilidad del ojo de kakashi y desapareció en la niebla en dirección hacia tazuna, pero el fácilmente podía verlo y sentirlo mientras el enemigo se posiciono a espaldas suyas

-ya es tarde-dijo zabuza y corrió hacia tazuna con su espada para matarlo, kakashi está muy lejos para protegerlos así que naruto tenía que intervenir

 **Danza de la Camelia (Tsubaki no Mai)**

Se escuchó el grito de sakura ya que ella pensó que zabuza había matado a tazuna

Mientras en el domo sasuke comenzó a ver los ataques de haku y con un senbon del enemigo comenzó a desviar todos los ataques de haku, pero no todos podía desviarlos y algunos dieron en puntos importantes que comenzaron a inmovilizarlo

Haku estaba algo sorprendido ya que sería imposible que alguien viera sus movimientos, pero eso tenía que acabar y desapareció completamente de los espejos sin dejar ningún rastro

-ya estás en tu limite, tus habilidades se están debilitando lento pero seguro ahora si estas acabado —dijo haku y lanzo senbon desde un lugar pero sasuke fue capaz de esquivarlo

Sasuke tenía la mirada agachada y estaba fatigado ya que respiraba pesadamente pero al levantar la cara sus ojos cambaron a ser rojos y en uno de ellos tenía 2 tomoe y en el otro solo 1

-imposible esos ojos, el sharingan —dijo haku asombrada pero se preparó ya que esto podría ser una amenaza y debería ponerle fin

-ahora que he despertado mi sharingan les demostrare el lugar donde pertenecen, basuras inferior—dijo sasuke arrogantemente -eso está por verse –dijo haku y comenzó a lanzar senbons desde todos los cristales y direcciones

Aunque al comienzo sasuke fue capaz de desviar y eludir muchas agujas gracias a sus ojos, rápidamente fue abrumado por la velocidad y cantidad de ellas, quedando completamente empalado por muchas

-maldita sea como un don nadie puede ganarle a un uchiha de elite como yo, maldito no puedo perder tengo que matar a alguien allá afuera—grito sasuke y callo de espalas contra el suelo

-tu complejo de superioridad no te ayudo de mucho—dijo haku

Mientras en el puente todos se encontraban asombrados y aun mas zabuza ya que el chiquillo había detenido su enorme espada con una especie de arma blanca como hueso con!Una sola mano!

-mocoso como has logrado hacer eso –grito zabuza rabioso y comenzó a abanicar su espada mandando cortes hacia naruto pero este usando solamente el arma desviaba y paraba todo frustrando más a un a zabuza

Naruto con su **byakugan** pudo ver como sasuke cayó al suelo en el domo inconsciente, **Danza de la Camelia (Tsubaki no Mai)** grito naruto y comenzó a enviar estocadas y cortes con su arma de hueso, arrinconando a zabuza ya que la velocidad de ataque del chico era muy rápida dirigidas apuntos vitales y no favorecía a el estilo de lucha de zabuza ya que con su enorme espadón demoraba en bloquear los ataque recibiendo algunos corte, así que decidió tomar distancia saltando hacia atrás

-nada mal chico, eres muy habilidoso y eso es algo muy grande viniendo de mi-dijo zabuza

-kakashi sasuke fue derrotado iré yo en su lugar, tu encárgate de zabuza –dijo naruto asustando a sakura

-como sabes tú eso naruto-baka, sasuke-kun es el mejor de todos -dijo sakura

-con mi **byakugan** puedo ver a través de las cosas y además tengo una visión telescópica con ella pude ver la derrota de sasuke, te lo encargo kakashi—dijo naruto

-no te lo permitiré –dijo zabuza y se lanzó contra naruto mandando un corte en diagonal, pero con la velocidad superior y flexibilidad de naruto él lo esquivo corriendo por debajo del arma y pasando la guardia de zabuza

-imposible –dijo zabuza sorprendido, pero fue detenido por kakashi –ahora yo soy tu enemigo

Naruto siguió corriendo hacia el domo que a un seguía en pie hasta llegar cerca de uno de los espejos en la que apareció la figura de haku

-nos volvemos a ver no—dijo naruto

-así que sabes quién soy—dijo haku

-si con mi dojutsu veo a través de las cosas—dijo naruto

-pero eso no cambiara nada ya mate a tu amigo y si es necesario te matare a ti—dijo haku

-yo sé que tu no lo mataste tu eres muy bondadoso, solamente lo dejaste inconsciente, ningún ataque dio en un lugar crítico, pero tendré que ayudarlo ya que mi aldea no estaría feliz si el heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos muriera en su primera misión—dijo naruto y se acercó corriendo mientras esquivaba senbons

-será imposible que pases mis cristales son muy resistentes—dijo haku mientras lanzaba senbons pero todas eran fácilmente esquivadas

Naruto corrió hacia el cristal y con solo su puño desnuda lo golpeo rompiéndolo al instante

-imposible mis cristales son tan duros como el acero—dijo haku asombrada

-nada en el mundo es imposible si tú te lo propones lo logras—dijo naruto mientras se colocó en frente del cuerpo de sasuke

-te lanzaste la boca del lobo en este domo puedo ganarte—dijo haku y rehízo el cristal dañado y comenzó a lanzar senbons desde todas las direcciones como hizo con sasuke

Haku vio como naruto tomo una posición de pelea y comenzó a repeler todos los senbons con las manos desnudas **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō)**

 **-dos golpes**

 **-cuatro golpes**

 **-ocho golpes**

 **-dieciséis golpes**

 **-treinta y dos golpes**

 **-sesenta y cuatro golpes**

Termino de gritar naruto después de haber desviado todos las agujas y esta se hayan clavado en el suelo alrededor de el

 _(Imposible vio a través de todos mis ataques, él es mucho más poderoso que su compañero)_ pensó haku

-ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar destruiré todos tus cristales después de este ataque—dijo naruto y comenzó a rotar velozmente creando una cúpula enorme morada con chakra Fūton

 **Elemento viento: Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (Fūton: Hakkeshō Kaiten)** grito naruto

 _(Tengo que huir)_ pensó haku dentro del espejo los cristales comenzaron a ser cortados completamente dejando solamente un polvo cristalino que cae del cielo

Haku se encontraba lejos del lugar ya que no alcanzo a huir rápido y fue golpeado por el jutsu de naruto que el mando volando al repelerla, ella estaba herida y su máscara se agrieto y comenzó a romperse mostrando su rostro que goteaba sangre de su boca

Naruto camino hacia haku que se levantó del suelo a duras penas

( _Zabuza yo no puedo con este chico, maestro he fracasado_ ) pensó haku y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero este nunca llego ya que naruto estaba parado frente a el

-por qué no me matas, si no acabas con migo no sirves para lo que fuiste creado ser un arma —dijo haku -hay otros caminos aparte de la muerte—dijo naruto

-estoy hablando de mí, hoy demostraste que ya no sirvo de nada ha zabuza –dijo haku

-estas equivocado es todo lo contrario, tu decidiste luchar por el hasta la muerte eso demuestra que tu siempre le has servido a tal caso que das la vida por él y ese es tu camino ninja y yo lo respeto –dijo naruto sorprendiéndola

-es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien como tu gracias—dijo haku y comenzó a explicar su vida antes de estar con zabuza y la guerra de kiri

-tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees, las personas siempre tendrán miedo de lo desconocido eso nunca se podrá evitar , tu naciste en un lugar equivocado si hubieras nacido en mi aldea serias un héroe pero eso quedo en el pasado si tu estas dispuesto a cambiar podrás superarlo—dijo naruto

-naruto siempre le he servido y le serviré a zabuza así que este es mi fin y el de él, mátame—dijo haku

A lo lejos naruto sintió gran cantidad de chakra en un solo punto y con su **byakugan** vio a kakashi con un jutsu de rayo y zabuza siendo retenido por perros ninjas muy probablemente su invocación

-Yo respeto lo que piensas quieres proteger y ser de utilidad para tu persona importante y si esa es tu decisión te la cumpliré –dijo naruto y saco un kunai que agrego chakra Fūton en el para matar a haku pero cuando se estaba acercando mas para dar el último golpe haku sintió un mal presentimiento

-lo siento naruto cambios de planes –dijo haku y salto lejos y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos desapareciendo en un shunshin

-sabía que irías, hasta en tus últimos momentos quieres ser de ayuda para tu ser querido –dijo naruto y una ráfaga de aire y chakra llego hacia él, con su byakugan vio a haku siendo perforada por el jutsu de kakashi en el corazón evitando la muerte de zabuza

Naruto camino hacia sasuke y le quito todos los senbons y le agarro un pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba kakashi arrastrando a sasuke por el suelo

-mientras tanto con kakashi el vio como el niño apareció en frente de ellos pero él no podía moverse ya que el uso todo su poder en el jutsu y su velocidad ya no podía ser detenido a sí que atravesó el pecho del joven

-salvo tu inútil vida aunque le costara la suya –dijo kakashi

-bien hecho haku, sabía que había encontrado una mina de oro contigo –dijo zabuza y ataco a kakashi que era detenido por haku hasta en la muerte, kakashi agarro el cuerpo y salto evitando justo a tiempo el espadazo

Kakashi coloco el cuerpo en el suelo y le cerró los ojos -esta batalla es mía no interfieran—dijo kakashi y ataco a zabuza

Naruto llego al lugar arrastrando a sasuke obviamente a sakura no le gusto esto

-sasuke-kun noo, que le hiciste naruto-baka—chillo sakura, naruto soltó a sasuke en el suelo y sakura corrió hacia el desprotegiendo a tazuna, ella se arrodillo al lado de sasuke y comenzó a llorar -sasukeee- decía sakura mientras lloraba

Kakashi luchaba contra zabuza y este estaba perdiendo ya que estaba herido y 2 kunai estaban clavados en su brazo impidiendo que se muevan zabuza ataco a kakashi con su espada, pero este le dio un puñetazo mandándolo hacia atrás

( _Porque no puedo con el_ ) pensó zabuza y kakashi salió en su espalda y lo sujeto del cuello

-estas perdiendo el sentido, estas acabado -dijo kakashi y ataco a zabuza pero este también lo ataco con un reveza sí que kakashi solamente pudo golpear el otro brazo de zabuza -perdiste tus dos brazos, ni siquiera puedes hacer señales de manos –dijo kakashi

-vaya, vaya así es como se torna todo eh, que gran trabajo no crees zabuza debo decir que estoy decepcionado —dijo un sujeto bajito con bastón y traje y gafas negras que trae consigo un montón de matones todos armados

-que es todo esto "gato", que haces aquí—dijo zabuza

-pues veras ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, aquí y ahora acaba tu historia zabuza, eres demasiado costoso y por eso te eliminare si es que puedes hacer algo, porque tal como te vez pareces un gatico mojado—dijo gato y todos sus mantones comenzaron a reír

-bueno, bueno kakashi parece que nuestra lucha ya ha acabado, como ya no trabajo para gato tazuna está libre no tengo nada más contra ti—dijo zabuza –no yo tampoco tengo problemas—dijo kakashi

Gato se acercó al cuerpo de haku y lo pateo -este pequeño rufián casi me parte el brazo tenía ganas de devolvértela—dijo gato y lo pateo de nuevo

-si lo vuelves a patear te mato—dijo naruto con sus pupilas rasgadas asustando a gato gracias a la intensión asesina

( _Sus ojos, son rasgados incluso con el byakugan debe ser la influencia del chakra del kyubi)_ pensó kakashi

-para naruto, tranquilízate-dijo kakashi

-chico dame un kunai yo me encargo—dijo zabuza que se había quitado las vendas de la boca

Naruto lanzo un kunai lentamente y zabuza la atrapo con sus dientes y se lanzó contra los matones y gato

Gato se asustó y corría a esconderse detrás de sus matones –ya es suficiente acaben con el ya—grito gato y todos los matones atacaron

Zabuza corrió entre los matones esquivando y recibiendo ataques utilizando solamente su velocidad y matando todo lo que podía a su paso hasta que atravesó la multitud con dos lanzas en su espalda y llego donde gato y le clavo el kuna

Los matones aprovecharon el momento de quietud y le clavaron más armas en la espalda

-Tu loco chiflado si deseas reunir con tu amigo adelante pero no me llevaras contigo—dijo gato presionando la herida y con sangre que sale de su boca

-no amigo mío nosotros no iremos a ese lugar, vamos a uno muy diferente y me han dicho que allí hay muchos demonios y yo encajaría perfectamente pero eso no se podría decir de ti—dijo zabuza y ataco múltiples veces y dándole un último golpe mortal haciendo que callera del puente al mar, zabuza intento regresar donde haku pero no pudo ya que callo de rodillas de la herida de sangre y fatiga

-cuando vives como un guerrero así es como terminas—dijo kakashi

Sakura seguía llorando por su sasuke-kun y había dejado a tazuna solo, si no fuera por naruto que lo reunió con el de nuevo muy probablemente los matones lo hubieran matado

-sakura tranquilízate –dijo naruto

-como quieres que me calme idiota sasuke –kun esta…esta y todo es tu culpa—dijo ella

-sasuke está vivo solamente esta inconsciente –dijo naruto y unos segundos después sasuke comenzó a despertar

-sakura quítate me cuesta respirar—dijo sasuke

-tazuna está vivo, vivo naruto usa en sasuke ese jutsu que ayudo a kakashi a curarse ya—ordeno sakura

-el está bien no malgastare mi chakra en el—dijo naruto

-de que jutsu hablan—dijo kakashi

-fue el **Jutsu: Palma Mística (Shōsen Jutsu)** se ninjutsu médico—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a kakashi ya que se necesita mucho control para ser ninja medico

( _Con razón me recupere mucho más rápido de lo normal_ ) pensó kakashi

-que ha pasado con el chico de la máscara—dijo sasuke que levanto medio cuerpo como pudo

-él te derroto, y tuve que intervenir o hubieras muerto—dijo naruto enfureciendo a sasuke ya que otra vez el perdedor demostró mejores capacidades y más poder y eso no le debe suceder a un uchiha

-esta fiesta no ha acabado aun, gato a muerto y quien nos va a pagar, no nos iremos con las manos vacías solo tendremos que ir a la aldea y saquear todo—dijo uno de los matones y todos confirmaron

-esto es malo, he empleado demasiado chakra –dijo kakashi

-tranquilo yo me encargo –dijo naruto

\- a por ellos chicos –grito otro matón y corrieron hacia adelante

Naruto se colocó en frente de todos y comenzó a hacer señas de manos y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire

 **Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūha)**

Grito naruto y exhalo una corriente de aire que tomo forma una enorme hoja de viento de 180° que se dirigió contra los enemigos, todos los matones dieron unos pasos antes de caer al suelo cortados en dos creando un desastre de sangre y viseras en el puente.

-todo hecho -dijo naruto los demás estaban callados ya que ese jutsu era muy fuerte almenas rango b

Naruto llevo el cuerpo de zabuza al lado de haku y lo acostó junto a él, y comenzó a nevar -imposible nevando en esta época del año—dijo uno de los aldeanos que acababan de llegar todos armados para defender su aldea

-kakashi te encargo el resto—dijo naruto y kakashi uso un jutsu de agua sencillo y barrio los cadáveres al mar dejando limpio el puente

-naruto te ordeno que me enseñes ese jutsu—dijo sasuke arrogantemente

-no lo are—dijo naruto

-naruto-baka has lo que te pide sasuke-kun tu no mereces un jutsu tan genial en cambio sasuke si—chillo sakura

Naruto no presto atención y siguió adelante sentándose en el suelo ,aunque no hizo mucho estaba cansado mentalmente ya que matar siempre será matar así sea en defensa o como por gusto así que se relajó y dejo de escuchar los chillidos de sakura exigiéndole que le enseñe el jutsu a sasuke

Al atardecer de ese día todos se encontraban en las tumbas recién hechas de zabuza y haku que anqué fueron enemigos les habían enseñado mucho, todos dieron sus condolencias y rezos y regresaron a la casa de tazuna

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la batalla, y todos se encontraban en el comienzo del puente mientras se despedían de todos los aldeanos

-nunca hubiéramos acabado sin ti, los amos a extrañas, muchas gracias—dijo tazuna ya que gracias a naruto y la magia de los clones de sombra habían terminado rápidamente el puente

-tengan cuidado en su camino—dijo tsunami

-gracias por todo—dijo kakashi

-no se pongan triste los visitaremos otra vez—dijo naruto -juras que lo aras –pregunto inari mientras sollozaba -pues claro—dijo naruto y levanto el pulgar

Los ninjas se retiraron a su aldea –y hablando del puente deberíamos colocarle un nombre –dijo un aldeano

-si por qué no, y ya sé que ponerle se llamara el puente del gran naruto—dijo tazuna y todos comenzaron a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Todo el equipo 7 se dirigía a konoha ya llevaban bastante camino recorrido

-naruto como venciste a haku, cuando la atravesé con mi jutsu ya estaba muy herida—dijo kakashi y sus dos compañeros están intrigados y también querían saber

-utilice un jutsu del clan hyuga—dijo naruto

-te exijo que me enseñes ese jutsu—dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-no lo voy a hacer –dijo naruto

-como te atreves naruto sasuke-kun es el último de los uchiha un clan de elite y debe tener todo por derecho—chillo sakura

-ma, ma tranquila sakura esa son técnicas secretas de su clan y están prohibidas de revelar a otros y además no creo que puedas aprenderlas sasuke ya que los hyuga tienen la habilidad especial de ver el sistema circulatorio de chakra y los tenketsus del cuerpo y liberar chakra de un tenketsu especifico y eso sería algo imposible para nosotros, y naruto como sabes esa técnica si no estás bajo supervisión de un hyuga que te enseñe-dijo kakashi

-lo he aprendido por mi cuenta—dijo naruto

( _Increíble, si es capaz de recrear una técnica de su clan debe ser todo un genio)_ pensó kakashi

( _Eso lo veremos, con mi sharingan le copiare todos los jutsus y le demostrare su lugar a esa basura)_ pensó sasuke

-se lo que piensas maldito, si me llegas a copiarme alguna técnica sin autorización te arranco esos inmundos ojos que te hacen creer superior -dijo naruto con intención asesina, asustando a sasuke

( _Maldito algún día me la pagaras_ ) pensó sasuke

-no le hables así naruto-baka—grito sakura pero esta vez no trato de golpearlo ya que sabía que pasaría si lo intentaba

Solo faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea así que apresuraron el paso, naruto estaba cansado de escuchar a sakura pedirle citas a sasuke así que se adelanto

Todos ya se encontraban en la aldea y fueron a la torre hokage a informar de la misión

-hokage-sama misión cumplida, aunque tuvimos algunas complicaciones—dijo kakashi y comenzó a relatar toda la misión

-fue algo muy arriesgado kakashi enfrentarse a un ninja rango a con genin recién graduados aunque traerá bastantes beneficios a la aldea si entablamos un tratado de negociación con ellos-dijo hiruzen

-si señor hokage, decidimos seguir con la misión porque confió en mi equipo y sus habilidades, hokage sama tengo que informarle de algo más adelante pero debe ser a solas –dijo kakashi

-está bien kakashi, pueden retirarse los demás, tomen esta carta y deséenla a mi secretaria ella les pagara por la misión—dijo hiruzen, sasuke y sakura comenzaron a salir de la habitación

-señor hokage en mi poder tengo los cuerpos de dos ninjas renegados, tome están en este sello—dijo naruto y le entrego un rollo

-hum naruto quien te enseño el arte del sellado, toma esta otra carta con ella cobraras la recompensa—dijo hiruzen entregándole otro sobre

-todo es auto estudio, si me disculpa me retiro—dijo naruto y salió de la habitación a cobrar la recompensa

-de qué es lo que quieres hablar kakashi—dijo hiruzen intrigado

-es sobre naruto señor hokage ,como pudo ver el conoce el arte del sellado algo muy difícil de aprender, y esa no es sus únicas habilidades ,se podría decir que él no debería ser un genin, ya que mostro un enorme manejo del **Kyūjutsu ("Técnica de Arco")** que combinado con su dojutsufue capaz de matar a esos dos ninjas desde una distancia enorme ,y además tiene un jutsu de viento muy fuerte e incluso sabe utilizar el flujo de chakra en sus armas y uno muy avanzado, y él dijo que venció al compañero de zabuza con un jutsu del clan hyuga pero lamentablemente por la neblina y mi lucha con zabuza no pude ver cuál es, algo raro sucede con el cómo aprendió todo ese—termino de decir kakashi

-kakashi lo que te preocupa es que alguien puede estar influenciando a naruto sin que nos demos cuenta e incluso que el kyubi lo controle estoy en lo correcto—dijo hiruzen y kakashi asintió

-no te preocupes, jiraiya vendrá después de la preliminares de los exámenes chunin y le diré que revise el sello para que estemos tranquilos, y además kakashi me dices que sasuke despertó su sharingan muy probablemente el consejo quera que te dediques únicamente a entrenar a sasuke y te sugiero que entrenes a todos en igualdad—dijo hiruzen

-lo prometo—dijo kakashi algo que no cumpliría

-te espero en la tarde para la reunión que vamos a hacer sobre los exámenes puedes irte—dijo hiruzen

Mientras tanto naruto se dirigía al complejo hyuga después de cobrar la recompensa, él quería verla ya que estuvo fuera de la aldea mucho tiempo sin verla y ya quería encontrarse con ella, él estaba ignorando la caja en forma de roca que lo seguía detrás de el desde hace algún tiempo.

-konohamaru sal ya sé que eres tú tienes que mejorar más-dijo naruto y la caja exploto en humo mostrando a tres niños –creo que usamos mucha pólvora—dijo un niño

-tal como esperaba de mi rival, yo soy konohamaru—dijo el niño

-soy moegi la sexy kunoichi—dijo la niña del grupo

-me encanta el álgebra llámame udon –dijo el otro niño con un moco que le escurría de la nariz

-y juntos somos el equipo ninja konohamaru—dijeron todos a la vez

-si ya sabía eso, entrenen más para que mejoren, más tarde les ayudare con eso y jugaremos a los ninjas—dijo naruto recibiendo una risa burlona

-un ninja jugando a ser ninja que estúpido—dijo sakura con burla, que acababa de llegar

-hola sakura que necesitas—dijo naruto tajantemente

-jefe quien es esta muchacha, a ya se ella es tu novia—dijo konohamaru risueño

-para nada konohamaru nunca estaría interesado en alguien como ella, después te presento a alguien-dijo naruto y sakura estaba echando humo de la forma en que la nombro

-claro ella tiene cara de ruja y además es fea y esta "plana" y mira que grandota es su frente - dijo konohamaru y sakura comenzó a tronarse los dedos con ira y el niño se puso pálido al sentir su muerte, el niño emprendió la huida rápidamente seguido de sakura que echaba fuego, hasta que en una curva se chocó contra alguien

-maldito mocoso eso duele—dijo un ninja de negro y cara pintada mientras agarraba a konohamaru de su bufanda y lo alzaba del suelo fuertemente recibiendo chillidos del chico

-bájalo kankuro o sabes que lo lamentaras –dijo una rubia con un objeto grande y extraño en su espalda

-oye lo siento esto fue mi culpa- dijo sakura asustada y preguntándose quienes eran ellos

-es mejor que lo bajes al suelo sin lastimarlo, o tendrás problemas –dijo naruto al sentir ambus acercándose ya que konohamaru al ser nieto del hokage siempre tenía guardaespaldas en la oscuridad

-tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco -dijo kankuro apretando fuerte al muchacho y este comenzó a patearlo intentando soltarse

-te lo advierto por última vez, suéltalo—dijo naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia kankuro y este movió su mano y naruto sintió una cuerda de chakra agarrar su pie así que el soltó chakra en el tenketsu especifico y corto la cuerda y siguió caminado quedando cara a cara con kankuro que se estaba preguntando como demonios se libró de su hilo

-tu pequeño truco no funciona—dijo naruto

-primero me encargare de este enano, sabes mejor lo parto en dos-dijo kankuro y preparo su puño, naruto velozmente le golpeo un tenketsu del brazo que sostenía a konohamaru, inmovilizándolo en el acto, haciendo que konohamaru callera pero naruto lo agarro poniéndolo seguro al suelo y tomo distancia

( _Es muy rápido, no vi su ataque_ ) pensó la rubia –sabes que yo no me involucrare en esto—dijo ella

-maldito que me hiciste-dijo kankuro y con su otra mano libre desato el objeto vendado de su espalda y lo coloco a su lado

-que vas a usar el cuervo por esto—dijo la rubia

-agradéceme después, no sé qué hubiera pasado si los hijos del kazekage de la aldea de la arena hubieran atacado al nieto del hokage, probablemente hubieran causado una guerra pero ese sería su problema—dijo naruto asustando y asombrando a los dos ya que él sabía que ellos eran hijos del kazekage y también porque casi causan una guerra

-y será mejor que deje de espiarnos y bajes—dijo naruto y todos comenzaron a buscar al intruso

-así que te diste cuenta dobe—dijo sasuke sentado en el árbol

-yo no hablaba de ti inútil, es de el—dijo naruto señalando a la otra rama en la que colgaba un muchacho de pelo rojo con una calabaza de arena en su espalda

-kankuro retrocede, estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea -dijo el muchacho con una voz áspera

(Co _mo llego ahí, no lo pude sentir, no hizo ningún ruido, solo los jounin como kakashi son tan hábiles, maldición_ ) pensó sasuke con ira y celos

-gaara lo siento, solo estaba jugando con ese chiquillo—dijo kankuro asustado

-ya olvidaste la razón de porque venimos aquí—dijo gaara

-lo sé es que ellos nos retaron, ellos empezaron esto enserio —dijo kankuro nervioso

-cállate, o te mato—dijo gaara haciendo sudar a kankuro

-claro me Salí de control, perdóname, de verdad lo lamento—dijo kankuro

-me disculpo por los problemas causados –dijo gaara y miro a naruto directamente haciendo que sasuke se enfureciera ya que estaban ignorándolo y pasando de el

( _Detuvo a kankuro con un solo golpe y lo hizo parecer fácil, este chico es importante_ ) pensó gaara y utilizo un shunshin de arena para aparecer al lado de kankuro y temari

-andando, no venimos aquí para jugar –dijo gaara y comenzaron a alejarse

-esperen, por sus bandas puedo reconocer que son de la arena, nuestras aldeas son aliadas pero ningún shinobi puede entrar en la aldea sin un permiso explicito, así que expliquen que hacen aquí—dijo sakura amenazante

-y se supone que tú eres la kunoichi más inteligente que decepción—dijo naruto y sakura no le agrado esto

-en serio acaso vives bajo una roca, no tienes idea de lo que sucede, tenemos permiso y estamos acá para hacer los exámenes chunin acaso no entiendes, estúpida –dijo temari y volvieron a caminar

-oye tu identifícate, tú el de la calaza en la espalda —ordeno sasuke

-yo soy gaara del desierto pero no me interesas, en cambio tú me causas curiosidad quien eres –dijo gaara mirando a naruto, lo que enfureció más a sasuke porque lo estaban menospreciando e ignorando y en cambio el dobe patético sin importancia tenía la atención de el

-soy naruto uzumaki y nos volveremos a ver—dijo naruto y gaara desapareció con su grupo después

Ya todos se dispersaron del lugar excepto naruto

 _ **-muchacho te diste cuenta –dijo kurama**_

-si siento otro tipo chakra diferente al de él, este es oscuro pero hay algo raro también siento otro tipo de chakra en la arena de su calabaza pero este es bondadoso amable y emana una sensación de protección—pensó naruto

 _ **-claramente él es otro jinchuriki, y por el chakra que siento debe ser el de shukaku y el también debió sentirme así que esté atento, ya que a él le gusta hacer enloquecer a sus contenedores, y sobre el otro chakra no tengo idea pero estoy de acuerdo contigo este es un chakra amoroso que lo protege—dijo kurama**_

(Tenemos otros espías) pensó naruto al sentir tres presencias con sentimientos oscuros vigilándolo, así que naruto se marchó a buscar a hinata y no demoro encontrarla ya que uso el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura (Kagura Shingan)**

Mientras tanto en un salón en la torre hokage todos los jounin y sensei jounin se encontraba reunido para la postulación de los genin al examen

-kakashi, asuma, kurenai, hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden, quienes están listos para los exámenes –dijo hiruzen

-yo kakashi hatake líder del equipo 7 recomiendo a sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki para los exámenes chunin—termino de decir kakashi

Y después siguió kurenai y asuma que también postularon a sus genin recibiendo murmullos en la sala ya que nunca antes se habían postulado genin recién graduados de la academia

Iruka reprocho la acción pero después de una explicación decidieron continuar

-como está decidido, las preliminares comenzaran en exactamente 7 días pueden retirarse—dijo hiruzen y todos comenzaron a salir

Mientras tanto naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número 8 con hinata entrenando ya que el grupo 8 entrenaba allí y ya se habían ido así que naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para entrenar y hablar con hinata

Los dos estaban en un sparring de taijutsu mientras naruto le enseñaba a hinata

-sigue así hina-chan vas muy bien—dijo naruto mientras esquivaba una palma

Cuando ellos comenzaron a entrenar juntos , hinata rechazaba la idea de golpearlo ya que ella era muy amable y no quería lastimar a nadie por eso en el clan la despreciaban tanto ya que consideraban eso una debilidad , pero naruto con paciencia y cariño le había enseñado que si algún día alguien quería lastimar a sus seres queridos ella tendría que enfrentarlo y si ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar, el los mataría y eso cambio la forma de pensar de ella ,por qué no quería perder a sus seres queridos

-muy bien hina-chan ,ya casi dominas todas las katas del **juken** ,recuerda adapta ese estilo para que cuadre con tu estilo de pelea ya que el juken es un taijutsu basado en la defensa teniendo bases solidad y rígidas en el elemento tierra ,debes adaptarlo a ti como yo lo hice ya que tu elemento es agua no es compatible con el de tierra por que fluye libremente, tienes que hacerlos suaves y fluido ya que se basa en el agua, en cambio el mío es veloz y ágil ya que me baso en el aire , cuando lo hayas adaptado a ti serás muy fuerte tenlo por seguro—dijo naruto alegremente ya que con solo con ella demostraba su verdadero ser

-gracias naruto-kun—dijo hinata sonrojada

-hina-chan yo sé que tu clan no aprende nada aparte de su taijutsu, pero si tú quieres te puedo enseñas ninjutsu médico y conseguirte algunos jutsus de agua –dijo naruto sorprendiéndola

-seria de ayuda naruto—dijo hinata alegre

-bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre –dijo naruto y se levantó y caminaron juntos hacia ichiraku ramen

Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarle por qué los aldeanos miraban con disgusto y odio a naruto pero no lo hacía por miedo de que sea algo muy delicado y termine alejándose de ella ,naruto pudo distinguir eso ya que sintió la angustia de ella ,así que le tomo la mano sorprendiéndola y haciéndola quedar roja como un tomate

Los susurros de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar y naruto escuchaba como decían que el demonio había hipnotizado a la heredera hyuga , o que era la perra del demonio así que el líbero instinto asesino en ellos haciéndolos temblar y parar de respirar pero no afectaba a hinata ,mientras caminaban al restaurante

-teuchi –san dos miso miso ramen por favor –grito naruto

-oh naruto cuanto tiempo, no has venido mucho últimamente y vienes acompañado quien es esta niña tan encantadora –dijo teuchi desde la cocina

-ella es hina-chan mi mejor amiga—dijo naruto y hinata dijo un hola

Los dos platicaban mientras esperaba la comida, naruto le estaba diciendo los fundamentos del ninjutsu médico y diseñando un sistema para su nuevo entrenamiento hasta que llego su comida traída por una joven

-hola naruto-kun como te ha ido, jiji ella es tu novia-dijo ayame risueña

-hola ayame-san he estado ocupado entrenando y hina-chan es mí...mi…mi-no termino de decir naruto ya el tanto hinata se pusieron rojos como tomaste haciendo a ayame reír y les entrego la comida, naruto y hinata ya sabían de los sentimientos de ambos y que eran correspondidos, pero cuando naruto estaba con hinata todo su ser verdadero salía a flote y se volvía muy penoso ya que la amaba mucho

Ellos se dirigían al compuesto hyuga para llevar a hinata a su casa y ya estando muy cerca naruto se despidió de ella ya que los ancianos del clan hyuga no estaban de acuerdo que ellos se encontraran ya que alguien de sangre sucia y corrompida no debería estar con la heredera, así que él siempre la dejaba antes de llegar al recinto

-adiós hina-chan espero que duermas bien- dijo naruto

-adiós naruto-kun que descanses—dijo hinata

Naruto se iba a dar vuelta pero algo ocurrió que no esperaba que pasara, hinata se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios y salió corriendo roja

Naruto quedo en el lugar durante unos segundos antes de irse con una sonrisa

Mientras que hinata llego a su casa y no saludo a nadie porque corrió hasta su habitación y se tiro en la cama alegre

( _Bese a naruto-kun, bese a naruto-kun en la...la...la boca_ ) chillo de emoción hinata y volvió a ponerse roja, esa noche tuvo el mejor sueño de todos

Al día siguiente naruto se levantó como siempre a las 4 am y tenía que reunirse con su equipo a la 7am pero como kakashi siempre llega tarde tendría tiempo hasta las 11 am , ese tiempo lo emplearía entrenando así que primero se dirigió al compuesto uzumaki a escondidas y dejo miles y miles de clones para que practicaran algo que tenía en mente , el intentaría aprender a usar una sola mano para realizar sellos ,y también intentaría acortar los sellos de manos necesarios para los jutsus hasta solo ser mínimos, naruto sabía que sasuke intentaría copiar algún jutsu de él , para su sed de venganza y poder así que al aprenderá utilizar una mano y acortarlos sellos, sería imposible que sasuke los copiara ya que necesita toda a secuencia de sellos para lograrlo y también aumentaría su habilidad y efectividad en las artes ninjas.

Mientras el dejaba los clones, el original se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad y comenzaba a hacer su régimen de entrenamiento pesado hasta que faltaban solo 20 minutos de la hora de reunirse y se dirigía su departamento que solo usaba para dormir y las necesidades básicas, se ducho y salió de nuevo para esperar las noticias de kakashi que ya sabía cuáles eran teniendo en cuenta los genin de otras aldeas que estaban en konoha, mientras los clones seguían entrenando

Sakura y sasuke se encontraban en un puente esperando a kakashi y su compañero que no llegaban

-siempre es lo mismo, ponen la hora y luego tenemos que esperarlos por horas, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de secarme el cabello –grito sakura iracunda

En eso kakashi aparece en un shunshin en la baranda del puente y naruto aparecía en el otro extremo del puente dirigiéndose hacia ellos, era como si los dos se pusieran de acuerdo y llegar iguales o que naruto sabía cuándo kakashi aparecería

-hola buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso es que me perdí en el camino de la vida—dijo kakashi

-si como no—grito sakura

-sé que esto es algo repentino pero los recomendé para los exámenes chunin a los 3, esta son las solicitudes –dijo kakashi y les entrego a los un papel

-esto es voluntario, si no se creen capaces no vayan, y si lo están preséntense en el salón 301 en la academia a las 3 pm en 5 días —dijo kakashi

Sasuke tenía la cara llena de orgullo y confianza ya que nadie sería mejor que él y demostraría su lugar al dobe y poder pelear contra gaara

Sakura estaba asustada e insegura y pensaba no ir pero eso no le gustaría su sasuke-kun así que tendría que ir

Todos se separaron y se fueron a hacer lo suyo, sasuke entrenar, sakura espiar a sasuke mientras entrena y naruto entrenar

5 días después el grupo se encontraba en frente dela academia y entraron encontrándose a muchos genin en un pasillo, siguieron caminando y vieron la habitación número 301 y dos genin que detenían el paso y no permitía entrar a nadie y los golpeaba si lo intentaban

Naruto al instante se dio cuenta que era un genjutsu y él sabía que la habitación 301 se encontraba en el segundo piso así que esta debería ser una prueba para los que no sean aptos de ser chunin , naruto se apartó de todos y se dirigió al segundo piso pero no antes de escuchar a sasuke hablar

-ahora los dos quítense y déjenme pasar a un uchiha de elite y mientras estén hay reviertan el genjutsu patético, ya que puedo ver a través de su ilusión -dijo sasuke arrogantemente

Naruto siguió las escaleras y espero a sus compañeros escucho los signos de pelea en el piso de abajo y sintió la firma de chakra aumentando

Después de un tiempo sasuke con su aura egocéntrica y sakura subieron y siguieron adelante

-oye tú el emo, espera –dijo una vos detrás de ellos mostrando a un joven en spandex y con el pelo en forma de casco

Sakura se exalto al instante

-que quieres-dijo sasuke

-quiero pelear justo aquí justo ahora –dijo el joven

-mi nombre es rock lee ahora te reto sasuke uchiha —dijo lee tomando una posición de batalla

-así que me conoces y aun tienes el descaro de enfrentar a un uchiha, la elite debes estar más loco de lo que te ves –dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan uchiha de lo grandioso que es, yo quiero comprobarlo, creo que serás una buena prueba para mí y además sakura te amo —dijo lee mirando a sakura sonrojado

Sakura al instante pego un grito en el cielo,-oye guárdate tus corazoncitos para ti yo solo pertenezco a mi sasuke-kun- chillo sakura

-yo te enseñare que el clan uchiha es superior a todos, por las malas –dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-tu no podrás ganar sasuke kun es el mejor –dijo sakura

-acéptalo uchiha tus habilidades son inferiores a las mías, enfréntame y te lo probare –dijo lee

-alguien inferior como tú no me ganara, esto acabara en 5 segundos –dijo sasuke y se lanzó contra lee mandándole un puño a la cara

Pero lee se desvaneció y salió detrás de el **huracán de la hoja** grito lee y mando una patada giratoria a la cabeza de sasuke pero este esquivo por poco, lee cayó al suelo y aprovechó la velocidad y se mantuvo con sus manos mandando una patada ascendente a la cara

( _No soy lo suficientemente rápido, maldición_ ) pensó sasuke y recibió el golpe en su mejilla mandándolo lejos y cayó de espaldas al suelo

-sasuke-grito sakura angustiada

Sasuke se levantó lentamente –había estado esperando para probar esto—dijo sasuke y levanto su mirada mostrando un sharingan

( _Sasuke es tan genial, tiene el sharingan, es sorprendente, sasuke se fortalece cada día mas, tal como se es_ pera de un uchiha, sasuke jamás perdería contra un chico como este) adulo sakura como toda una fangirls en su mente pero todo fue en vano ya que sasuke se lanzó contra lee y cuando menos se lo esperaba recibió una patada ascendente en su mandíbula elevándolo en el aire, dejando atónita a sakura

La lucha siguió y lee golpeaba cada vez más a sasuke, y le metió un codazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder

-tu dojutsu no te servirá de nada, aunque puedas leer mis movimientos no puedes detenerlos eres demasiado lento , hay dos clases de ninjas los que son como tú que nacen con un talento o don y no se esfuerzan, a los que son como yo que trabajan y se esfuerzan toda la vida, tú te crees superior pero no eres nadie –dijo lee y mando otra patada a la mandíbula volviendo a conectar y elevar a sasuke , este se agacho y se desvaneció, volviendo a salir detrás de sasuke en el aire

-el trabajo duro derrota al talento natural, estas acabado —dijo lee y sus vendas se soltaron e intentaron enrollar a sasuke pero fueron detenidas por un molinillo de papel que se incrusto en la pared -ya basta, es suficiente lee—dijo una tortuga roja grande parlante, lee jalo de la venda y regreso al lugar, mientras que sasuke cae del aire

-sasuke no—grito sakura y fue atrapar al uchiha quien callo encima de ella

( _Así que es el nuevo alumno de cejotas-sensei, es la viva copia de él y tiene gran futuro en el taijutsu ya sabe el_ _ **Loto Primario (Omote Renge)**_ _y muy probable sabe muchas más_ ) pensó naruto al ver al chico

Sasuke estaba todo herido y golpeado, pero su orgullo era el más lastimado ya que lo había vencido con todo y sharingan activo

-usted estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo—pregunto lee a la tortuga

-por supuesto esa última técnica está prohibida y lo sabes –dijo la tortuga

-lo siento no era mi intención—dijo lee e hizo una reverencia de disculpa

-eres una desgracia, un shinobi no revela sus técnicas a menos que sea sumamente necesarias—dijo la tortuga

( _Como pude perder ante ese anormal_ ) pensó sasuke con ira

-estas preparado para tus acciones, aparece gai sensei—dijo la tortuga y un hombre igual a le solo que mayor aparición en una cortina de humo con una pose algo graciosa

-hola qué onda, que cuenta todo el mundo la vida los trata bien—dijo gai

Sakura y sasuke quedaron estupefactos al ver al hombre con las cejas enormes

-hola lee, o tú también naruto ha pasado un tiempo—dijo gai con su sonrisa brillante y todos se desconcertaron ya que naruto era conocido de el

-hola gai-sensei me da gusto verle-dijo naruto asombrándolos aún más ya que él no nombraba a kakashi "sensei" en cambio a este hombre si

-quien es el gai sensei-dijo lee

-oh cierto lee comenzó a entrenar cuando dejaste de entrenar con migo, lee te presento a naruto un antiguo estudiante mío –dijo gai

-oh así que tú eres mi sempai genial seguiremos las llamas de la juventud juntos –dijo lee y levantando su pulgar de forma enérgica

-naruto as seguido las reglas y no has usado tus habilidades a menos que sean necesarias—dijo gai serio -si gai-sensei como usted ha ordenado—dijo naruto

-bueno en cambio mi otro alumno, ahora como reprimenda –dijo gai y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a lee haciéndolo escupir sangre -pequeño tontuelo –dijo gai

Sakura y sasuke estaban atónitos ya que ese golpe era muy fuerte

Gai se acercó a lee —lo siento lee pero tú me obligaste a esto-dijo gai con lágrimas -sensei—dijo lee con lágrimas, -oh lee-, -oh sensei perdóneme – los dos se abrazaron y en su espalda salió un atardecer en el mar y las olas chocando

Sakura y sasuke estaban algo asqueados, pero naruto no ya que él estaba acostumbrado a las cursilerías de gai, pero eso no significa que el las hiciera

-bueno ya basta quiero verte dando 100 vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento muéstrame de que esta hecho, mejor que sean 500 –dijo gai y dio una sonrisa brillante junto con lee y los dos se fueron

-oye sasuke te dije que quería probar mis habilidades pero no en ti hay alguien mejor que yo y quiero derrotarlo tú solo fuiste una práctica, considérate advertido—dijo lee y se fue

Sasuke apretaba el puño iracundo otro don nadie osaba de menospreciarlo a él, un uchiha la elite en konoha

-parece que el clan uchiha no es tan grandioso como crees, ya que te acaban de patear el trasero —dijo naruto burlonamente

-naruto-grito sakura

-cállate quieres la próxima ver lo pondré de rodillas junto a ti, y les mostrare su lugar—dijo sasuke con rabia y mirándolo con odio

Naruto se adelantó y siguió hasta que ellos se colocaron a su paso, para ir a la habitación 301

Subiendo las escaleras se encontraron a kakashi en el pasillo -que bien que viniste sakura, por tu bien y el de los otros ahora si pueden inscribirse formalmente para el examen –dijo kakashi -de que habla sensei—dijo sakura -veras solo son permitidos grupos de 3 para solicitar el examen , venir acá era una decisión individual pero que afectaba a los 3 ,ya que si tu no hubieras venido no dejarían a los otros dos inscribirse pero ya no importa todos están aquí por las razones correctas ,buena suerte—dijo kakashi y se fue en un shunshin

Sakura estaba algo angustiada ya que ella casi decide no venir al examen pero ella quería estar a su sasuke –kun así que vino y si no lo hubiera hecho ella sería la causante de que sasuke no alcanzará sus metas

Los 3 abrieron la puerta del salón y entraron y al instante sintieron la intención asesina de un montón de genin de otras aldeas, a naruto no le afectaba esto ya que era patética y sasuke lo resistía bien, pero sakura si estaba algo asustada

-sasuke dónde has estado, te e extrañado –dijo una rubia con ropa morada que se le monto en su espalda abrazándolo

Sakura se enfadó al instante ya que nadie tocaba a su sasuke-kun

-oye ino-cerda apártate él es mío-grito sakura

-señorita frentona, te dejaron venir ya viste que tienes más arrugas en tu frente sota—dijo ino -no te metas con mi frente –grito sakura e ino le hizo un gesto con su lengua

-baya pero si son ustedes sabía que iba a ser aburrido, pero no tan patético —dijo shikamaru que se acercó con choji que comía unas frituras

-perdón pero sasuke es todo mío—dijo ino haciéndole otro gesto a sakura

-vaya, vaya que sorpresa parece que todos se vuelven a reunir—dijo kiba arrogante con akamaru en su cabeza y estaban acompañado de hinata y shino

-hola naruto-kun—dijo hinata nerviosa ya que se acordó del beso y se puso algo roja

-hola hina—chan —dijo naruto alegre que sorprendió a sus compañeros y celoso a kiba

-todos estamos aquí los 9novatos, esto será divertido al menos para los que seamos suficientemente hábiles o no sasuke—dijo kiba con arrogancia y mirando burlonamente a naruto

-oigan ustedes quizás quieran dejar de hacer tanto ruido ,digo no se ofendan pero ustedes son los 9 novatos recién salidos de la academia , si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo relájense esto no es un campamento escolar –dijo un joven de anteojos y pelo plateado con la banda de konoha en su frente naruto al instante sintió las energías negativas ,malignas del joven y no traía nada bueno de eso ,debería tener cuidado de sus intenciones o lo que él quisiera lograr ya que el chico olía a serpientes y químicos como de laboratorio y a mucha sangre, además su chakra era muy grande para ser un genin tenía niveles jounin lo estaría vigilando

-y quien te pregunto, quien eres tu—grito ino algo agresiva

-yo soy kabuto yakushi, pero en serio vean a su alrededor están dando una muy mala impresión—dijo kabuto y todos miraban alrededor encontrándose con las miradas de los ninjas enemigos

-pero no los culpo son novatos, me recuerdan a mí mismo hace años—dijo kabuto

-ósea que no es la primera vez que presentas el examen –dijo sakura

-no esta es la séptima, hay dos exámenes al año y este es mi cuarto año –dijo kabuto

-gua un veterano a estas alturas debes ser un experto –dijo sakura

-un experto que no ha pasado, creo que es cierto los rumores de que estos exámenes son muy difíciles, sabía que esto iba a ser muy aburrido –dijo shikamaru

-tal vez pueda ayudarlos con algo de información, estas tarjetas tiene información de todo lo que he aprendido en estos 4 años—dijo kabuto y saco unas cartas y comenzó a girarlas y en ellas salió la información de que países y cuantos shinobis vinieron de ellos al examen

-esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos, individualmente—pregunto sasuke

-tienes algún nombre en especial, no garantizo que la información sea completa pero tengo algo de cada uno y eso lo incluye a ustedes –dijo kabuto

-gaara del desierto de suna y rock lee y naruto uzumaki de konoha —dijo sasuke todos quedaron callados por que escucharon el nombre de naruto

Kabuto saco tres cartas de su baraja -aquí están-

-muéstramelos—dijo sasuke

-el primero es rock lee, es un año mayor que ustedes ,tiene 20 misiones d, y 11 c, su líder es maito gai ,su taijutsu es excepcional pero sus otras habilidades son nulas -dijo kabuto y comenzó a girar otra carta -el siguiente es gaara del desierto , tiene 8 misiones rang no tenemos mucha información sobre este ninja ya que es de otra aldea , pero hay algo interesante el sobrevivió a cada misión sin ningún rasguño –dijo kabuto y se subo las gafas

-ese sujeto a hecho misiones rango b como genin y nunca ha salido lastimado –dijo shikamaru algo asombrado

-y el ultimo naruto uzumaki tiene 7 misiones rango d, y una rango b increíble, además dice que venció a los hermanos diabólicos ninjas renegados rango c, es el último lugar de su clase de graduación—dijo kabuto y todos quedaron callados

-naruto cuando hicieron una misión rango b—dijo shikamaru

-en el país de las olas peleamos contra zabuza momochi un ninja renegado rango a ,aunque kakashi fue el que lucho con el luchamos contra su cómplice que tenía un Kekkei Genkai que le permitía utilizar jutsu de hielo—dijo naruto y todos estaban asombrados ya que los demás no habían tenido misiones tan geniales

-claramente naruto-baka tuvo suerte de vivir, y sasuke-kun fue el que hizo las mayorías de las cosas –dijo ino burlonamente

-este año la competencia será muy intensa, durante los 4 años que he venido nunca he estado con un grupo de candidatos con tan grande potencial como el de ellos—dijo kabuto

-eso no importa, la escoria siempre es escoria, la elite como yo los destruirá—dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-tan genial—chillaron sakura e ino

Todos los enemigos en la sala escucharon a sasuke haciéndolos enojar

-tarado estas intentando que toda la gente de este lugar nos odie o que—dijo shikamaru

En el aire salió un ninja de otogakure que le lanzo dos kunai a kabuto pero este los esquivo saltando hacia atrás, pero mientras se deslizaba otro ninja de oto con un guantelete de hierro extraño apareció delante de él y le mando un golpe, kabuto lo esquivo por poco

Los 9 novatos estaban pensando que kabuto era muy rápido, excepto naruto quien sintió chakra salir del guante y dispersarse en el aire cuando golpeo y en eso las gafas de kabuto se quiebran y este callo de rodillas y escupió sangre

-que paso yo vi que lo esquivo, kabuto que sucede que te pasa—dijo sakura todos en la sala también se preguntaban que sucedía

-no es tan rudo después de todo, tal vez por eso es su 7 intento –dijo el hombre vendado con el guantelete extraño

En eso una explosión de humo salió en frente de la sala -haber degenerados, cálmense y escuchen soy ibiki morino su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla—dijo un hombre alto con gabardina negra y cicatrices en su cara

Algunos en la sala se asustaron ya que hombre tenía un aura imponente

-primero los candidatos de otogakure ya basta de pelear o quieren ser expulsados antes de comenzar –dijo ibiki y los ninjas de oto se disculparon falsamente

-lo diré claro, no habrá combates entre candidatos, no se atacaran sin permiso de su sensor, está estrictamente prohibido el uso de la fuerza fatal y cualquiera que se atreva de meterse con migo será descalificado inmediatamente—dijo ibiki con imponencia

Después ibiki explico que entregaran el papel que les dio sus sensei y recibirían un numero donde sería su lugar y cuando todos estén sentados comenzaría el examen escrito

-naruto ya se encontraba en su lugar y de casualidad le toco al lado de hinata que le dio alegría

-buena suerte naruto—dijo hinata algo apenada

-gracias hina-chan igual a ti—dijo naruto

Después ibiki explico las reglas y su sistema, sakura pensó que todo estaba perdido cuando ibiki dijo que aprobarían a partir del resultado de los tres, ya que naruto tenía las notas más pésimas en la academia, ibiki después explico de lo que ocurría si hacían trampa

-si quieren ser considerados shinobis, demuéstrenos de que es capaz un shinobi excepcional—dijo ibiki y esa fueron las palabras claves que al instante naruto capto el mensaje

(Un shinobi excepcional en bueno en el asesinato, la **INFILTRACIÓN** y el sigilo, así que la prueba es de conseguir la información sin que quedes atrapado.) Pensó naruto y lo verifico al sentir firmas de chakra de nivel chunin o jounin entre los examinados que también estaban haciendo la prueba

(Así que colocaron a propósito gente con las respuestas para medir nuestra capacidad de conseguir información) pensó naruto

-comiencen –grito ibiki y todos voltearon al hoja de examen

Lo primero que naruto vio fue que las preguntas era muy difíciles para cualquier genin e incluso jounin, pero no eran ningún reto para naruto que había aprendido de la más grande biblioteca en konoha la uzumaki

Todos comenzaron a responder algunos se miraban muy angustiados y desconcertados, naruto sentía las miradas de sasuke y sakura muy probablemente pensaban que sería muy difícil para él ya que sus notas en la academia no eran buenas pero eso era porque él quería que fuera así

Naruto rápidamente resolvió todas las respuestas sin que se dieran cuenta y se relajó y espero a que pase algo, sus compañeros se tensaran ya que pensaron que naruto se rindió de lo difícil que es

Naruto aburrido activo su **byakugan** con la cabeza agachada para que no lo notaran y poder ver que estaban haciendo los demás para copiar

Gaara soltó arena muy fina de su mano y formo un ojo de arena en el techo, mientras que su compañero kankuro tenía hilos de chakra que salían de sus manos hacia no de los centinelas en los costados de la habitación y con el byakugan naruto no pudo ver un sistema de chakra en él, (así que un marionetista) pensó naruto

Kiba tenía a su perro akamaru en su cabeza espiando a los demás y recibía la respuesta con un ladrido y en otro lado de la sala vio como un insecto salió de la mesa de alguien y se posó en un dedo de shino y este asintió

Mientras que tenten la compañera de lee utiliza hilo ninja muy delgado para mover con sus dedos espejos en el techo que mostraban las hojas de los demás y también ayudaba a lee redirigiéndola a su vista y este se apretó la banda de su frente en una señal

En eso naruto vio como n sensor lanzo un kunai que paso muy cerca de él y golpeo al examen de alguien de atrás -tú y tus compañeros salgan están descalificados—dijo el sensor y en eso comenzó a nombrar números de los equipos expulsando gente y alguien reviro pero fue sacado a la fuerza fácilmente

Hinata le dojo que si quería copiarle por que vio que no estaba haciendo nada y él le dijo que tranquila que ya resolvió todo, así que ella se relajo

Naruto siguió viendo alrededor y descubrió a sasuke utilizando su sharingan para copiar los movimientos de manos de alguien, mientras que a neji el primo de hinata que no le caía bien ya que tenía un palo en el culo bien incrustado, utilizando el byakugan

Y vio a ino utilizando algún jutsu de su clan para tomar la mente de sakura y controlarla para ver sus respuestas

Los sensores comenzaban a llamar a más gente poniendo más tenso el ambiente

Después de un tiempo ibiki hablo –muy bien esta es la pregunta 10 y final, y esta es especial ustedes deciden si participan o no, pero si deciden no hacerlo reprueban al instante junto a su equipo, pero si aceptan la pregunta pero si la responden mal, no podrán volver a presentar el examen chunin jamás –dijo ibiki y no se hicieron esperar las quejas y alegaciones

-los que no quieran responder levanten la mano y váyanse—dijo ibiki

Sakura estaba preocupada y quería que naruto levantara la mano ya que si el respondía mal todos no podrían volver a hacer el examen, y si la levantaba tendrían el próximo año

1 a 1 comenzaron a levantar la mano las personas reduciendo aún más el número de examinados

-esta será una decisión muy importante en su vida, si desean renunciar esta es su última oportunidad –dijo ibiki mirando a naruto ya que no lo vio haciendo nada solo recostado en la mesa, ibiki espero unos momentos para los que se arrepentían

-bueno solo tengo que decirles una cosa más a los que se quedaron, todos ustedes pasaron el examen—dijo ibiki y sakura y temari replicaron ya que pensaban que las anteriores preguntas eran una pérdida de tiempo

En eso ibiki explico el verdadero objetivo de la prueba y se quitó su gorro mostrando muchas cicatrices en su cabeza y diciendo la importancia de la información en el mundo ninja, y esta puede ser la ruina o la salvación

-por este medio declaro este examen de selección chunin completada, solos les puedo decir buena suerte—dijo ibiki y todo el salón se escucharon ovaciones de alegría por pasar.

En eso algo rompe la ventana y lanzo unos kunai al suelo y al techo irguiendo un cartel mostrando un nombre

-yo seré su próximo sensor anko mitarashi, están listos, entonces síganme –dijo una mujer con ropa algo reveladora

-llegaste demasiado apresurada—dijo ibiki detrás de la cortina

-hum ibiki creo que te has suavizado, hay muchos genin, bien yo les avisare a sus sensei jounin donde deben reunirse mañana en la mañana pueden irse—dijo anko y desapareció

\- ya cuando todos se habían ido ibiki recogía los exámenes de la mesa hasta que llego al de naruto y lo vio

Quedo asombrado todas las respuestas eran correctas y súper complejas al grado de un kage (este niño tiene un gran futuro) pensó ibiki y siguió recogiendo os exámenes


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Aller había sido la prueba escrita y hoy sería la práctica, después de entrenar naruto se dirigió al lugar designado donde su esquipo ya se encontraba junto a los demás examinado, ellos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 donde se vio una enorme serpiente comerse un pajarito, y a un gigantesco sien pies arrastrándose por un árbol

-este lugar es algo tenebroso—dijo sakura asustada

-muy bien, este es el área 44 o más conocida como el "boque de la muerte"—dijo anko con suspenso

-patrañas quien estaría asustado, esto es pan comido—dijo kiba confiado

-de verdad, parece que te sobra energía—dijo anko y de su manga salió un kunai que lo lanzo contra kiba y le corto una mejilla y el kunai siguió adelante, anko apareció detrás de kiba y le lambio la sangre que goteaba del corte

-los chicos como tu mueren muy rápido, esa es la sangre que más me gusta derramar—dijo anko pero saco otro kunai de la manga y dio vuelta estando cara a cara con un ninja que tenía el kunai lanzado anteriormente con una lengua muy larga

-aquí está tu kunai—dijo la mujer con aura muy extraña haciendo tenso el ambiente

-gracias, pero no deberías colocarte detrás de un ninja así, a menos que quieras morir joven- dijo anko recogiendo el kunai de la lengua del individuo

-me éxito cuando veo sangre, lo siento –dijo la mujer espeluznante y se alejo

( _Que chakra tan malvado y repugnante, tengo que tener cuidado con ella tiene chakra niveles kage e incluso superior a los del anciano pero este es el más oscuro y corrompido que he sentido, hay que estar alerta con ella huele a sangre y serpientes como kabuto, y además esa lengua no es normal)_ pensó naruto al mirar a la extraña mujer con sombrero de paja

Kiba estaba algo asustado ya que anko se colocó tan rápido detrás de él y no pudo ver el kunai que lo corto y además la otra mujer le daba escalofríos en su espalda, y akamaru temblaba un poco y solo con la presencia de la mujer - hay mucha gente con demasiado temperamento, bueno antes de comenzar el examen firmen esto –dijo anko entregando unos papeles a todos

-desde este momento la gente comenzara a morir, necesito el consentimiento de ustedes o de otro modo yo sería la culpable de sus muertes –dijo anko y comenzó a reír

Anko después explico la prueba de supervivencia y lo de los pergaminos además de las reglas y que estarían 5 días dentro

-y la comida, que comeremos –dijo choji angustiado

-consíganla ustedes mismos, este bosque es un paraíso natural, si es que no se los comen antes a ustedes –dijo anko asustando a muchos

El equipo 7 se encontraba en una de las entradas del bosque esperando a que el sensor abriera

-Yo tomare el pergamino del cielo, ya que soy el más apto para tenerlo—dijo sasuke con arrogancia, sakura le entrego al instante el pergamino sin rechistar a su sasuke-kun y a naruto no le importaba eso

Mientras en otra entrada el equipo del sonido planeaba ir tras sasuke y en otra entrada la mujer espeluznante de la hierba ordeno a sus compañeros buscar a sasuke

-comenzamos con el segundo examen de selección chunin –dijo anko y todos los sensor abrieron las puertas y al instante todos os equipos corrieron al bosque

Naruto iba lo más lento posible ya que sería imposible para sakura y sasuke seguirle su paso, el activo su byakugan desde el inicio de la prueba, para vigilar a los enemigos y también cuidar a hinata pero esto no era problema ya que ella era fuerte , pero si estaba preocupado por esa extraña mujer

Los gritos comenzaron escucharse en el bosque, de los ninjas en batalla y naruto vio como el grupo de hinata tenía atrapado a otros en una trampa con sanguijuelas

-parece que ya han comenzado—dijo anko al escuchar los gritos desde fuera del bosque

-Eso ha sido el grito de alguien cierto, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa -dijo sakura asustada naruto sintió la presencia de un enemigo y rápidamente lo ubico con su byakugan

-ya regreso tengo que ir al baño-dijo naruto y se alejó para enfrentarse solo al enemigo

-baka no digas eso en frente de una dama—chillo sakura -

Naruto se adentró más en el bosque donde estaba el enemigo esperándolo

-tal parece que los ninjas dela hoja son estúpidos, adentrándose solos en el bosque, eres presa fácil-dijo el enemigo escondido

-sal ya sé dónde estás, no puedes esconderte de mí vista soy un ninja sensor –dijo naruto mirando a un gran árbol en el que comenzó a emerger un ninja con un tipo de mascara de gas y la banda de amegakure

-que mala suerte, supongo que no tengo opción ya que me as descubierto, si me das el pergamino te dejare vivo —dijo el ninja pero al no recibir respuesta se lanzó contra naruto -entonces tendré que usar la fuerza—grito el ninja atacando de frente a naruto, (muy lento) pensó naruto al ver como se movía el ninja en cámara lenta

 **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío (Hakke Kūshō)**

Grito naruto enviando una ráfaga de chakra de una de sus palmas golpeando directamente en el sujeto que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar partiéndole muchos huesos de su cuerpo

-eres muy débil—dijo naruto al sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo escupiendo sangre ya que sus órganos estaba destruidos por la presión del golpe

-por favor perdóname la vida, venir solo ha sido un error —dijo el hombre con sangre que salía de su boca

-ya no tienes salvación todos tus órganos están destruidos, mejor te quito el sufrimiento –dijo naruto y saco un hueso de su palma y se o clavo en el corazón matándolo en el acto -descansa en paz—dijo naruto y reviso el cuerpo encontrándose otro pergamino del cielo

 _(Es mejor guardarlo_ por si sasuke pierde el nuestro) pensó naruto y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su equipo

-naruto-baka porque tardaste tanto—grito sakura -me enfrente a un enemigo, sigamos adelante -dijo naruto tranquilamente

-quien era—dijo sakura asustada

-no es nada, ya me encargue de el—dijo naruto

-entonces el está…-

-muerto, sakura tienes que entender que la vida de un ninja no es un juego y que en cualquier momento puedes morir, ese ninja venia por mi vida y termino perdiendo la suya , tienes que dejar de ser tan inmadura –dijo naruto

-deténganse tenemos que establecer una contraseña, algún enemigo puede transformarse en uno de nosotros y atacarnos—ordeno sasuke

-claro sasuke-kun es tan inteligente—chillo sakura

Naruto sentía la presencia debajo de la tierra de esa ninja misteriosa pero muy probablemente sea un clon para espiarlos y por eso es que sasuke hacia eso para despistarla

Después de recomenzar su camino por tierra, naruto sintió una enorme cantidad de chakra dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-cuidado—grito naruto y una enorme ráfaga de viento soplaba hacia ellos y lo más asombroso es que estaba dirigido hacia naruto específicamente y era muy fuerte, querían dividirlos

El viento mando lejos a naruto quien después de que se detuvo el jutsu se encontraba estampado contra un árbol muy lejos de sasuke y sakura

( _Mis sospechas son ciertas se ninja es alguien muy poderosos incluso superior a un kage ese jutsu era el_ _ **Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración (Fūton: Daitoppa)**_ _que su poder depender de la cantidad de chakra empleado en el ese ninja a juzgar por la distancia recorrida del jutsu y el poder que fue capaz de enviarme lejos debe ser solo una persona que describe en los libros con un ninja de rango S orochimaru de los sannin_ ) dedujo naruto ya que dé hay se debía el olor a sangre y serpientes

Naruto miro el terreno que había sido modificado por el jutsu y había cortado la roca profundamente y derribado muchos árboles, detrás de el una enorme sombra surgió tapándolo completamente

-estaba esperando a que demostraras –dijo naruto ya que lo había sentido bajo tierra desde hace tiempo y en frente del había una enorme serpiente tan gruesa como un edificio

( _Esto debe ser una invocación mis sospechas son acertadas_ ) pensó naruto y vio como el animal se lanzó de frente con su enorme boca, naruto salto a un lado evitando el ataque fácilmente, una cola enorme se enrollo alrededor de él impidiendo que se moviera, la serpiente abrió su enorme fauces e iba a tragarse a naruto completamente

-mala idea –dijo naruto y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire **Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūha)**

Grito naruto y exhalo múltiples balas de aire comprimidas que pasaron como mantequilla por el cráneo de la serpiente matándola al instante y dejándola como un queso

La serpiente cayó al suelo con sangre que salía de sus heridas mientras soltaba el agarre de su cola en naruto (tengo que regresar)

Mientras tanto sasuke tenía una lucha contra orochimaru -

Cuando naruto regreso donde estaban las firmas de chakra de sasuke y sakura junto a la de orochimaru, vio a este con su cello alargado deformemente mordiéndole el cuello a sasuke.

El cuello de orochimaru regreso a la normalidad y un sello apareció en la mordida y sasuke comenzó a gritar de dolor y callo de rodillas agarrándose el cuello

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito sasuke

-si deseas verme de nuevo y quieres más poder, supera este examen como si tu vida dependiera de ello –dijo orochimaru

-quien quería volverte a ver, que le hiciste a sasuke-kun —grito sakura

-el ira a buscarme por mi poder y le he dado un regalito de despedida –dijo orochimaru Naruto salto del árbol a velocidad muy rápida y le dio una enorme patada en la cara de orochimaru mandándolo a volar mientras rompía muchos árboles hasta desaparecer de la vista y escuchándose un estruendo al final que sacudió la tierra solo dejando lo los huecos por donde el paso a través de los arboles

-naruto-baka ayuda a sasuke-kun ese ser le hizo algo—grito sakura desesperada, naruto llego donde sasuke y le reviso el cuello encontrando el sello maldito de orochimaru -no puedo hacer nada en este momento—dijo naruto

-que quieres decir tu eres un ninja medico cúralo—grito sakura

-esto es un sello maldito, no tiene nada que ver con la medicina, necesito estudiarlo tener los materiales necesarios para quitarlo si intento algo puede morir su chakra está luchando contra el chakra maligno del sello solo tiene un 10%de probabilidad de sobrevivir, lo único que hay que hacer es esperar a ver qué sucede—dijo naruto dejando asustada a sakura

-oh naruto-kun sabes de sellos y que increíble fuerza la que demostraste allá atrás –dijo orochimaru que salía de uno de los huecos del árbol con su cara destrozada mostrando otra cara debajo de esta

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** grito orochimaru después de hacer sellos de manos y en una explosión de humo este apareció montado encima de una serpiente el doble de grande que la que había matado antes

-sakura agarra a sasuke y huye—dijo naruto activando su byakugan y la serpiente cargo contra el

Sakura se alejó lo suficiente para estar seguros y ver la pelea mientras sasuke se retorcía de dolor

La enorme serpiente mando un coletazo muy poderoso, naruto salto y esquivo el ataque y vio como el tronco donde él estaba fue partido en dos como si nada

-tienes buenos reflejos naruto-kun pero, comételo ahora mismo—ordeno orochimaru a la serpiente y esta volvió a cargar con sus fauces abiertas para tragarse de un bocado a naruto

Naruto realizo sellos muy cortos con una sola mano e inhalo aire **Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku)** dijo naruto exhalando una gigantesca bala de viento comprimido que al dispararla creo una onda expansiva

(Esto es malo) pensó orochimaru, la esfera golpeo la cabeza del animal haciéndola estallar al instante y siguió y golpeo a orochimaru mandándolo contra muchos árboles y estampándolo sin un brazo

(por que naruto es tan fuerte, como) pensó sakura asombrada -eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendes naruto, serias mejor contenedor que sasuke pero no puedo gracias al zorro, que lastima tendré que matarte—dijo orochimaru y su boca se abrió desfiguradamente y de ella salió otro orochimaru cubierto de baba completamente ileso

-es tiempo de que el predador ataque—dijo orochimaru y se lanzó contra naruto en velocidades jounin y comenzó a correr alrededor de naruto en un círculo aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y deslizándose entre los arboles como una sirviente con su parte inferior alargada

Naruto seguía todos los movimientos de orochimaru con sus ojos que viajaban de lado a lado rápidamente (puede verme, increíble estoy utilizando más velocidad que contra sasuke-kun es todo un prodigio) pensó orochimaru y se lanzó desde arria contra naruto y este lo esquivo e hizo que orochimaru chocara contra el suelo con su cuerpo extraño alargado

 **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío (Hakke Kūshō)**

Grito Naru lanzando bastantes palmas de chakra hacia orochimaru y todas golpearon creando una nube de humo, orochimaru se arrastró debajo de la tierra y ataco a naruto rompiendo el suelo a su paso, naruto salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y tomando distancia

Naruto veía el cuerpo extraño estirado del enemigo en una posición del juken

 _(Bastante bien, ha predicho a donde me iba a mover y de donde atacaría debe tiene muy buenos ojos y tiene muy buen arsenal de técnicas de viento y del juken, no tengo mucho tiem_ po estoy llamando mucho la atención)pensó orochimaru mientras miraba a naruto y levanto sus manos y las bajo rápidamente creando una ráfaga de aire que corto el tronco en donde estaban ubicados, naruto salto rápidamente y utilizando otro árbol de soporte salto detrás de orochimaru e invoco dos cadenas de chakra de su espalda que se enrollaron alrededor de orochimaru inmovilizándolo

( _Imposible, estas son las cadenas de chakra de kushina este mocoso debe ser hijo de ella entonces su padre es…)_ no termino de pensar orochimaru ya que naruto salto del árbol y comenzaron a caer de cabeza muy velozmente mientras giraban a una velocidad vertiginosa

 **Loto Primario (Omote Renge)** grito naruto mientras caían al suelo y salto en último momento evitando el choque en cambio orochimaru callo de cabeza mientras giraba bruscamente rompiendo el suelo y creando un cráter

Otra vez su boca se abrió desfiguradamente y de ella salió un orochimaru muy rápidamente con su parte inferior en forma de serpiente deslizándose en el suelo, naruto lanzo varios shuriken infundidas en aire creando shuriken del vacío, que orochimaru esquivaba, estando cerca los dos comenzaron a tener un duelo de taijutsu muy veloz que ninguno de los golpes de los dos conectaban, hasta que naruto comenzó a aumentar su velocidad

 **Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas (Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō)**

Grito naruto después de haber dado todos los golpes, algunos habían acertado y otros no la mayoría pero si una gran cantidad y esto se debía a la ágil y escurridiza forma de luchar de orochimaru que esquivo bastantes golpes

-ya es suficiente **Manos de Muchas Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras (Sen'ei Tajashu) —** dijo orochimaru y de una de sus mangas salieron muchas serpientes que se enrollaron alrededor de naruto clavando sus colmillos en el inyectando veneno y deteniéndolo

-eres muy fuerte naruto-kun me gustaría seguir luchando pero ya me he quedado mucho tiempo y no tardaran en venir y además me cerraste bastantes tenketsus -dio orochimaru y en los dedos de su otra mano comenzaron a salir flamas de color morado con un kanji en ella

 **Sello de los Cinco Elementos (Gogyō Fūin)** dijo orochimaru y golpeo la llenas de sus dedos en el sello haciendo que este se encorvara y callera al suelo de rodillas

-nos veremos después naruto-kun-dijo orochimaru y comenzó a fundirse con el suelo desapareciendo

-maldición eso duele—dijo naruto, al poco tiempo sakura llego con un sasuke inconsciente

-tenemos que encontrar un escondite mientras nos recuperamos—dijo naruto

Después de buscar un tiempo naruto y sakura habían encontrado un gran árbol y se escondieron en sus raíces en forma de madriguera, sasuke todavía permanecía inconsciente y tenía fiebre y naruto sentía que el chakra maligno se mesclaba aún más en sasuke , sakura lo estaba cuidando como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que naruto meditaba en posición de loto intentando agarrar algo de control de chakra ya que el sello le había dejado su chakra muy inquieto y desordenado solo faltaba poco para poder quitárselo

( _Es mejor así que hayamos acabado de luchar, no quería revelar todos mis trucos a ese ninja quizás si hubiera luchado en serio estaría más a mi favor pero también se notaba que orochimaru se contenía ese no era todo su poder, tengo que entrenar más todavía me quedan difíciles los ninjas de rango S_ ) pensaba naruto

-oye naruto quien era ese, y que quería –dijo sakura asustada y enojada ya que había lastimado a su sasuke-kun

-ese es orochimaru de los sannin, un ninja renegado de rango s y probablemente quería a sasuke y su sharingan—dijo naruto

Sakura estaba intrigada de saber cómo naruto era tan fuerte pero ella sabía que él no le respondería

( _Nos están vigilando pero con mi chakra tan alterado no puedo ubicarlos bien necesito quitar este sello falta poco_ ) pensaba naruto y comenzó a enviar chakra a su mano

Sakura vio como naruto comenzó a quitarse la prenda superior de su cuerpo mostrando su hermoso cuerpo esculpido con el mayor esfuerzo de días y no ches que incluso hizo babear y sonrojarla hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando de naruto

-naruto-baka que crees que haces—grito sakura pero no le respondió ya que vio como en los dedos de una de las manos comenzó a salir flamas de chakra y en su vientre apareció un símbolo en forma de espiral con bastante escrituras en el

-que haces—dijo sakura intrigada

-orochimaru me coloco un sello que está perturbando mi chakra y me impide utilizarlo como yo quiero así que tengo que quitarlo—dijo naruto y golpeo sus dedos en el sello donde orochimaru había golpeado haciendo una mueca de dolor

 **Desellado de los Cinco Elementos (Gogyō Kaiin)** dijo naruto y el sello de orochimaru comenzó a quemarse y desaparecer

Naruto tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a jugar con su chakra para mirar que sucedía - _ **muchacho era tiempo de que quitaras esa maldita cosa—dijo kurama**_

-listo todo arreglado, sakura tu descansa yo tomare la guardia hoy –dijo naruto ya que sentía su chakra perfecto y normal y ya sabía dónde estaban las presencias, naruto se colocó su ropa y empezó a meditar y esperar a sus enemigos

-mientras con los tres ninjas del sonido -los encontré, vamos a atacar al amanecer como orochimaru-sama ordeno, nuestro objetivo es estrictamente uchiha sasuke—dijo el líder del grupo el que tenía el guantelete extraño

-pero si los otros dos, se cruzan en el camino podemos matarlos cierto—dijo el otro hombre el grupo

-por supuesto –dijo el líder

Ya era de madrugada y naruto estaba en posición de loto meditando, naruto estaba en un estado de meditación profunda que logro después de muchos años en el que él podía dejar el cuerpo en un estado de relajación como si durmiera pero a la vez esta alerta, de esa forma el descansaba el cuerpo y la mente y estaba atento a cualquier amenaza

El abrió los ojos lentamente ya que sintió las energías malignas de sus enemigos aumentando y eso significaba que atacarían, después de unos segundos unos arbustos comienzan a crujir y una ardilla salió de este y se acercó corriendo al lugar donde estaba naruto

De la espalda de naruto salieron dos cadenas disparadas velozmente y una de ellas agarro al animalito con el mayor de los cuidados y la otra fe a su espalda cortando un sello explosivo que había en él, inhabilitándolo

( _Desgraciados utilizando un pobre animalito como bomba suicida_ ) pensó naruto y retrajo sus cadenas con el animalito y lo coloco en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo y este chillo de alegría –tranquilo amiguito estas a salvo -

-naruto que eran esas cosas—dijo sakura que acababa de despertar y había visto las cadenas

-tenemos enemigos y colocaron un sello explosivo en la espalda de esta ardillita, y utilice un jutsu mío para desactivarla desde distancia y estar seguros—dijo naruto a lo que sakura asintió y se tensó por los enemigos

Mientras tanto con el equipo del sonido escondido

-como se ha dado cuenta que había una etiqueta explosiva en la ardilla—dijo el otro hombre del equipo

-seguramente ya sabe que estamos aquí desde hace mucho y por eso es el que ha mantenido guardia en la noche, es mejor acercarnos y acabarlo pero tengan cuidado con ese extraño jutsu de cadenas –dijo el líder del grupo y sus otros dos compañeros asintieron -

-ya era tiempo de que se mostraran—dijo naruto abriendo lentamente los ojos y sakura se tensó ya que estaba revisando a sasuke, más adelante del escondite se encontraban 2 hombre y una mujer con las bandas de amegakure

-así que sabias que atacaríamos, puedes despertar a sasuke queremos luchar contra el –dijo el líder del grupo

-sabemos que orochimaru está detrás de todo, como quitamos esa extraña marca en el cuello de sasuke-kun—dijo sakura

-ya que sabes quién nos mandó ahora tendré que marlos a los dos, además de matar a ese sasuke —dijo el otro hombre del grupo

-espera zaku puede haber trampas—dijo el líder

-tranquilos no tengo la necesidad de usar trampas con ustedes—dijo naruto

-que tonto está confiado de que puede derrotarnos—dijo zaku

-matémoslo ahora –dijo dosu el líder y los tres saltaron directo al equipo 7

Naruto bajo la ardillita y la coloca en el suelo y salto hacia el enemigo en una velocidad superior y le dio una patada giratoria a cada uno mandándolo lejos

-nada mal, zaku te dejo a sasuke a ti yo me encargo de este—dijo dosu lanzando el pergamino de la tierra a zaku y estirando su brazo mostrando un guantelete de hierro con agujeros y se lanzó contra naruto

Naruto activo su byakugan ya que sabía cómo era el estilo de pelea de su enemigo, el enemigo se asustó ya que sentían que podía ver todo con ellos

-mientras tanto cerca de la zona el equipo 10 estaban hablando

-no hemos encontrado a nadie que parezca débil—dijo ino

-en este momento el único grupo más débil sea el de naruto—dijo shikamaru haciendo enojar a ino

-baka, que dices naruto y sakura son débiles pero tienen al súper genio y la elite de konoha sasuke-kun –grito ino

-no me creo eso, los genios pueden ser débiles en batalla –dijo shikamaru enojando a un más a ino ( _que chica más problemática solo me mira mal cuando hablo mal de sasuke)_ pensó shikamaru

-de ningún modo sasuke-kun puede ser derrotado—adulo ino

-sasuke está en el suelo, y naruto está luchando contra tres enemigo—dijo choji que estaba comiendo en un árbol y alcanzo a divisar al grupo 7

Ino y shikamaru saltaron al árbol e intentaron ver lo que choji dijo, e ino Salió al instante en la dirección de sasuke seguido de su grupo

-qué mujer más problemática –dijo shikamaru

-mientras tanto con naruto

Dosu corrió hacia naruto pero este desapareció en un movimiento de velocidad y le dio una patada ascendente en la mandíbula de dosu enviándolo al aire, naruto apareció detrás de dosu en el aire y 2 cadenas doradas salieron de su espalda envolviéndolo y comenzó a girar velozmente mientras caían al suelo de cabeza

-esto no va bien, no puede escapar de una caída así—dijo zaku y realizo sellos y metió sus manos en la tierra enviando aire comprimido por esta

 **Loto Primario (Omote Renge)**

Dijo naruto salto en último momento estrellando a dosu contra el suelo

-parece que lo he hecho a tiempo- dijo zaku sacando sus manos de la tierra

Dosu salió de un grumo de tierra que había amortiguado su caída y evitado su muerte

-ha sido un jutsu aterrador, he caído sobre este terreno blando y aun así a dolido como mil demonios, ahora es mi turno—dijo dosu mientras se levantaba y volvió a mostrar su guantelete de metal

-enviaste una ráfaga de aire bajo tierra creando un colchón de aire en donde callo tu compañero que inteligente—dijo naruto y dosu se lanzó contra el

( _Demasiado lento_ ) pensó naruto y esquivo el golpe y con su byakugan vio como chakra salía del guante y viajaba por el aire a su oído

( _Está utilizando las ondas de sonido para su ataque tengo que dispérsalo_ ) pensó naruto y expulso chakra Fūton desde el tenketsu más cercano de su oído enviando ondas de aire que dispersaron el ataque del enemigo

Todos en el equipo de dosu estaban confiados con su jutsu, pero esto fue deshecho cuando naruto envió su palma hacia adelante en el pecho de dosu

 **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío (Hakke Kūshō)** dijo naruto y dosu salió volando escupiendo sangre pero no fue tan grabe la herida ya que el coloco su guante de hierro en último momento reduciendo el daño recibido

-con mis ojos puedo ver chakra de una manera que sería imposible de imaginar a ustedes y tu enviaste ondas de sonido a través del aire con tu extraña herramienta pero eso no funciona en mi –dijo naruto mientras dosu comenzó a levantarse herido del suelo

En los arbustos de alrededor ino, shikamaru y choji estaban viendo la batalla

-hey vamos tenemos que ayudarlos, esos tipos se ven peligrosos—dijo choji preocupado

-tal parece que sacaron de combate a sasuke y naruto se enfrenta solo contra ellos aunque lo está haciendo bien, que vas a hacer ino, ustedes son buenas amigas no es cierto —dijo shikamaru

-lo sé, pero que podemos hacer, no puedo solamente salta y ya, además naruto se las está apañando bien –dijo ino mientras temblaba de miedo ya que sabía que si salía seria derrotado

Con naruto zaku se posiciono en el frente de batalla cara a cara con naruto -ya que me hiciste revelar mi jutsu tendré que matarte , puedo controlar ondas supersónicas y de presión del aire , y puedo destruir rocas fácilmente como te enfrentaras a eso –dijo zaku con arrogancia mientras soltaba aire de los tubos que tenía incrustados en sus palmas

La ninja mujer del equipo del sonido creyendo que naruto estaba distraído con zaku, se lanzó contra el por el flanco derecho pero no llego muy lejos ya que cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de naruto y enrollaron a la ninja tomándola de prisionera

-creíste que no estaba atento de ti que ingenua ,con mis ojos puedo ver en 360° no pasas desapercibida de mi vista—dijo naruto mientras colocaba a la ninja en frente de el con sus cadenas sobre el aire -maldito suéltame—grito la ninja intentando liberarse sin éxito **Ondas decapitadoras (zankuha)** grito zaku y lanzo una corriente de aire a través de sus palmas golpeando a su compañera e intentando herir a naruto , pero no sirvió ya que el tomo distancia y soltó a la ninja herida

-atacas a tu compañero con tal de herir a tu enemigo que bajo—dijo naruto mientras sentía como chakra maligno salía del cuerpo de sasuke cada vez más con intenciones malvadas

-nos estas tomando a la ligera, nuestro propósito no es esta estúpida prueba es matar a sasuke y si tenemos que matar a un compañero lo aremos —dijo dosu

En eso una explosión de chakra maligno se sintió y vieron a sasuke ser cubierto por un remolino de chakra oscuro

-sasuke kun te has despertado—dijo sakura alegre pero se detuvo al verlo

Todos en el lugar estaban asustados al sentir tan grande cantidad de chakra oscuro, mientras naruto no y analizaba la situación

( _Ciento un chakra totalmente diferente a parte del maligno que emana el sello, es algo que nunca he sentido)_ pensó naruto

 **-muchacho eso es energía de la naturaleza yo también lo siento y de alguna manera ese sello absorbe algo de chakra de la naturaleza el que creo eso debe tener una mente retorcida ya que alguien sin entrenamiento moriría con esa energía—dijo kurama desde el sello**

Sasuke estaba de pie con un torbellino de chakra oscuro y unas marcas negras como tatuajes de flamas en su cuerpo y con su sharingan con dos aspas activado

-este poder que surge de mi interior es increíble es increíble, con el puedo derrotar a cualquiera me siento invencible, me siento muy bien , tengo que conseguir más poder no importa cómo aunque tenga que dejar que un demonio posea mi cuerpo –dijo sasuke

(Es el sello maldito, no puedo creer que lo despertara) pensó dosu

-tengo que probar este poder, necesito sangre –dijo sasuke y miro a zaku que estaba más cerca

-shikamaru que va a suceder ahora—dijo choji que permanecía en los arbustos escondido con su equipo -como voy a saberlo—dijo shikamaru

La marca de maldición comenzó a extenderse cada vez más en el cuerpo de sasuke emanando más energía y chakra maligno y repugnante -esto es demasiado para nosotros, su chakra es inmenso —dijo dosu asustado

-dosu no tengas miedo de este chico medio muerto, los matare a todos —dijo zaku con una pose de manos

-detente zaku, no lo entiendes—dijo dosu asustado

 **Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras (Zankūkyokuha)** grito zaku expulsando una enorme cantidad de aire de sus manos, creando ráfagas de aire y destruyendo todo a su radio, el aire soplaba fuertemente levantando rocas y cortando arboles

Cuando acabo el jutsu zaku está respirando fuertemente y en frente de él había un gran rastro en el suelo de roca cortada

-ha volado hecho trocitos—dijo zaku

-quien –dijo sasuke detrás de él y le agarro los dos brazos y con su pie empujo su espalda echándoselo hacia atrás, sasuke tenía una sonrisa maligna _(es muy rápido se movió al instante esquivando el ataque y posicionándose detrás de zaku) pensó dosu_

-pareces orgullo de tus brazos –dijo sasuke aumentando la fuerza en el empuje de su pie doblando aún más uno de los brazos de zaku

-detente—dijo zaku angustiado, sasuke presiono más fuerte su pie dislocando completamente el brazo de zaku

-ahhhhhhhhh—grito zaku de dolor

-ahora quedas tu naruto, al fin te demostrare tu lugar por menospreciarme, con este poder te matare—dijo sasuke con arrogancia e ira mirando a naruto

(Este no es el sasuke-kun que yo conozco) pensó sakura con miedo y llorando

Mientras que todos los demás estaban asustados de sasuke y su aura vil y vieron como sasuke se lanzó contra su compañero a una velocidad que desapareció de sus ojos, y al otro segundo vieron a naruto sosteniendo a sasuke del cuello y estampándolo contra el suelo fuertemente creando un cráter

-maldito—grito sasuke de dolor escupiendo sangre

-tu sed de poder te llevara a tu muerte—dijo naruto y sasuke callo inconsciente mientras que sus marcas de maldición retrocedían hasta quedar solo el sello -imposible lo derroto solamente con su fuerza bruta y fue capaz de verlo e interceptarlo a esa velocidad –dijo dosu incrédulo y asombrado

Todos los demás también estaban asombrados por el poder de naruto ya que siempre lo habían visto como alguien débil

-tu eres muy fuerte, no podemos derrotarte hagamos un trato por favor déjanos por ahora -dijo dosu entregando un pergamino de la tierra en el suelo y marchándose con su equipo herido en sus hombros

-sasuke-kun –grito sakura angustiada y corrió hacia sasuke inconsciente

Naruto recogió el pergamino de la tierra y lo guardo el sus brazaletes de sellado

 _(Con esto ya tenemos los dos pergaminos)_ pensó naruto

-hey están bien—grito choji que salió de los arbustos junto a su equipo

-naruto-baka que le hiciste a sasuke-kun—grito ino furiosa

-el me ataco y me defendí quieres apoyarlo en eso—dijo naruto serio haciendo a ino sudar

Todos se dirigieron a buscar un escondite nuevo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la lucha contra los ninjas del sonido y el equipo 7 se encontraban cerca de un rio frente a una fogata comiendo pescado, ellos se habían separado del grupo 10 hace un día, si no fuera porque sasuke y sakura estaban heridos y necesitaron dos días de descanso ya hubieran llegado a la torre pero que se le puede hacer si ellos no se curan tan rápido como él ni tienen una bestia de chakra que aumenta su regeneración

 **-oye te escuche-**

-hoy nos moveremos rápidamente y llegaremos a la torre al anochecer—dijo naruto

-pero no tenemos el pergamino del cielo solo el de la tierra, ya que orochimaru quemo el nuestro—dijo sakura asqueada al decir ese nombre

-de eso yo me encargo, cuando comenzó el examen recuerdan que alguien me ataco pues ese ninja tenía un pergamino del cielo igual al de nosotros así que lo guarde por si las dudas ,y ahora con el de la tierra de los ninjas del sonido ya completamos el encargo, así que partamos rápido—dijo naruto sacando un pergamino blanco y otro negro de sus mangas naruto sintió la presencia de kabuto a lo lejos acercándose hacia ellos y no le daba buena espina así que era mejor adelantarse, después de comer se pusieron en marcha saltando por los arboles

-hay que tener cuidado, probablemente habrán trampas cerca de la torre y ninjas esperando por pergaminos fáciles así que estén atentos –dijo naruto recibiendo el acatamiento de los demás

Después de unas horas de ir por los arboles ellos divisaron la torre y ya era el atardecer

-por fin puedo ver la torre—dijo sakura alegre

Sasuke lanzo un kunai al sentir una presencia en sus espaldas clavándolo en un enorme ciempiés

-ese gigantesco, esas patas son horripilantes—dijo sakura asqueada

Naruto sintió su chakra siendo perturbado desde el exterior así que activo su byakugan

(Un genjutsu probablemente se activó al matar al gusano, donde están con mi byakugan soy inmune a ellos) pensó naruto y busco la ubicación del enemigo y los encontró rápidamente, se parecían mucho al primero que el mato al comienzo del examen

-alto estamos atrapados en un genjutsu, salgan ya sé que están escondidos—dijo naruto y desde la tierra y los arboles comenzaron a emerger muchas personas con trajes negros y algún tipo de mascara anti gases

-son muchos-dijo sakura

-aquí están es una buena dificultad—dijo sasuke y activo su sharingan

-todos ellos son bunshin normales los verdaderos están escondidos –dijo naruto al no ver ningún tenketsus en ellos y los ataques comenzaron y golpearon a sakura y a sasuke

-Seguro que son clones normales—dijo sakura, Sasuke intento utilizar su sharingan pero no fue capaz ya que todavía tenía repercusiones de usar el sello maldito y este brillo haciendo que sasuke gritara de dolor y callo de rodillas sosteniendo el sello

-sasuke kun—dijo sakura y fue hacia el ( _la marca está creciendo de nuevo)_

 _(Están atacando sincronizada mente con las ilusiones haciéndonos creer que son reales pero no escaparan de mi vista)_ pensó naruto y con ayuda de sus sentidos los localizo

-están bajo tierra –dijo naruto y de su espalda salieron dos cadenas y se clavaron en el suelo durante unos segundos y después emergió con dos ninjas

-malditos suéltennos, tu mataste a nuestro compañero, me vengare -dijo un ninja enemigo con la banda de amegakure

Pero no pudieron ya que naruto apretó el agarre de sus cadenas, apretando completamente a los ninjas y muriendo después por falta de oxígeno en los pulmones

El grupo siguió a la torre y en poco tiempo llegaron a ella, encontrándose con varias puertas y buscaron su número y entraron en ella, dentro de la habitación estaba todo vacío a excepción de un cartel colgado

-que tendremos que hacer-dijo sakura que tenía apoyado a sasuke en su hombro

Naruto leyó el cartel y dedujo que tenían que abrir los pergaminos y así hizo, saco los pergaminos de sus sellos y los destapo mostrando un sello que comenzó a echar humo desde ambos pergaminos

-es una inscripción de invocación—dijo naruto y lanzo los rollos lejos y explotaron mostrando a iruka

-tu eres—dijo sasuke

-hola tiempo sin vernos, parece que han pasado por muchas dificultades lo han conseguido con unas horas de sobra, ustedes felicidades por aprobar el segundo examen —dio iruka

Después de eso iruka dijo el significado del cartel

-bueno como tienen unas horas de sobra pueden subir y descansar un tiempo hasta que termine la prueba, hay una enfermería y una cafetería para que coman –nos vemos después-dijo iruka y desapareció en un shunshin

El equipo e dirigió a descansar las horas que quedaban


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Ya había acabado las horas restante y todos los examinados que lograron la meta se encontraban en una habitación muy grande, donde había unas manos enormes haciendo unos sellos de manos.

En frente de ellos se encontraba el hokage y todos los jounin sensei de los examinados, he incluso naruto sintió el chakra repúgnate de orochimaru, guiándose por sus sentidos pudo ver a un ninja en el grupo de los sensei que tenía la banda del sonido con ropa de tonos oscuros

(Otro cuerpo, _no puedo empezar una pelea acá ya que muchos de los examinados estarían en el camino y morirían, mejor espero y analizo que quiere hacer_ ) pensó naruto y puso atención al hokage sin perder de vista a orochimaru

Todos los examinados miraban y analizaban a la competencia y casi todas esas miradas estaban dirigidas a sasuke, aumentando su orgullo

-bueno primero que todo, felicidades por llegar hasta aquí, a continuación lord hokage les explicara el siguiente examen, así que escuchen con atención gusanos—dijo anko

-antes de explicarles la siguiente fase, les explicare de que se trata esto , el objetivo verdadero de estos exámenes –dijo hiruzen y comenzó a explicar sobre la función de los exámenes , que el objetivo básico era aumentar las relaciones de amistad entre las otras naciones , pero también eran para descubrir que aldea estaba más fuerte militarmente por las habilidades de sus ninjas y demostrar cual aldea es superior, y que esto daría a que la aldea tenga más reconocimiento y misiones y por ende dinero y fama y las débiles serian opacadas explico el hokage, algunos no estaban muy conformes de que sus vidas estén en juego solamente para demostrar cual aldea es mejor, mientras que naruto entendía claramente esto ,esta es la vida ninja, la vida shinobi

-muy bien escuchen atentamente les explicare que sigue—dijo el hokage y un ninja apareció en frente de el

-permítame que yo continúe hokage-sama, soy hayate gekko designado para ser sensor en esta fase—dijo en ninja frente al hokage

-adelante—dijo el hokage -es bueno conocerlos, debo informarles que tendremos que hacer unas preliminares, ya que son demasiados shinobis – dijo hayate con toses entrecortadas

La mayoría de los ninjas estaban indignados ya que pensaban que tenían un pase seguro a la tercera fase y también se preguntaban si estaba enfermo el sensor ya que tosía mucho

-el hecho es que el primero y segundo examen fueron muy fáciles, y jamás pensamos que pasarían tantos ninjas y de acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes ,debe hacerse una ronda preliminar con la finalidad de reducir el número de candidatos , muchos imitados importantes vendrán y no podemos hacerle perder tiempo viendo tantos partidos , vendrán a ver solo a los mejores , y si alguno no se siente capaz de seguir adelante levante su mano y puede retirarse a partir de aquí los exámenes son individuales y los preliminares comenzaran inmediatamente -dijo hayate esperando a quien se retirara mientras tosía mucho, haciendo dudar de la salud de el a todos

La mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con esto ya que algunos hasta apenas habían llegado a la torre estando heridos y cansados, los únicos que se estaban bien y sin un rasguño eran gaara y naruto

Sasuke sintió su sello arder haciendo que se agarrara la marca por el dolor que cada vez se intensificaba mas , las repercusiones del sello todavía estaban presentes preocupando a sakura , para los sensei jounin incluido al hokage y naruto no pasó desapercibido lo de sasuke

-sasuke-kun tienes que renunciar, es la marca verdad, estas empeorando—dijo sakura susurrando preocupadamente y recordando lo que dijo orochimaru

A sasuke esto le dio rabia ya que él no se rendiría en su objetivo de ganar más poder y vengar a su clan -cállate sakura—dijo sasuke con ira

El hokage estaba decidiendo que hacer con el sello y anko dijo que lo descalificaran y que lo vigilaran los ambu

-ustedes creen que el aceptara esto, no recuerdan que él es de la elite del clan uchiha –dijo kakashi

-no me importa de dónde diablos viene, si se queda es un peligro si el sello se sale de control, cuanto más tiempo pase más fuerte se hace—dijo anko agarrando su sello

En eso kabuto levanto su mano, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en el -renuncio, mi cuerpo no resiste mas no puedo seguir, todavía estoy sordo de un oído por el ataque del ninja del sonido, y tener que arriesgar mi vida sin descanso no podre—dijo kabuto y naruto sabía que mentía, kabuto salió del lugar después de hablar con sus compañeros de equipo en vos baja

Sakura quería levantar su mano y contarle a su sensei de la marca pero fue detenida por sasuke agarrándole la muñeca fuertemente

-no tiene nada que ver contigo, yo soy un vengador y recorreré mi camino solo ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerlo, y solo lo lograre peleando con los más fuertes, los mejores –dijo sasuke recordando todos los enemigos que quería derrotar incluso a naruto

Mientras sasuke hablaba, el hokage decidió permitir que sasuke participara ya que no sería favorable que el ultimo uchiha no participara en las finales, pero con la condición que si la marca continuaba el seria detenido

-bien entonces comenzaremos ahora con la ronda preliminar, estas rondas consistirá en combates 1vs1, los sobrevivientes avanzaran a la siguiente etapa –dijo hayate tosiendo y una pantalla salió en la pared y comenzó a pasar nombres al azar y después de unos segundos mostro los nombres de sasuke uchiha y yoroi akado

-por favor pasen los nombrados al centro de la arena y los demás suban a los miradores alrededor de la habitación—dijo hayate y todos comenzaron a subir al nivel superior con sus grupos, naruto fue donde estaba hinata y desde haya vio a kakashi acercarse a sasuke y decirle algo y se alejó mientras sasuke se agarraba su sello, y también vio como orochimaru estaba con su mirada atenta en sasuke

-hola naruto-kun me alegro que hayas pasado y sigamos juntos—dijo hinata tímida

-hina-chan también estoy feliz que pasaras tu realmente eres fuerte, sigue así—dijo naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara hinata

(Así que este niño es el que ha hecho que su confianza aumente y se esfuerce mucho más en sus entrenamientos, el niño del kyubi) pensó kurenai la sensei de hinata

-debió ser solamente suerte –dijo kiba celoso

Kakashi y sakura se colocaron al lado de naruto y vieron el campo de batalla, sakura estaba muy preocupada, naruto activo su byakugan para ver todo atentamente -que inicie l encuentro—dijo hayate y yoroi hizo un sello de manos y de ellas comenzó a emanar chakra mientras que sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa ya que pensó que esto sería fácil

Los dos lanzaron kunai y shuriken chocando y desviándose entre ellas, la marca de maldición tomo fuerzas haciendo que sasuke calera al suelo

(Maldición tan pronto) dijo sasuke en el suelo y vio a yoroi en frente de él mandándole un golpe que el esquivo y le golpeo la pierna haciendo que callera yoroi y deteniéndolo con una llave en su brazo

Los dos se encontraban en el suelo y todos creían que sasuke ya ganaría, pero las manos de yoroi emanaron chakra y la fuerza de sasuke se redujo, liderando el brazo de yoroi y este le dio un golpe en el estómago y agarro la cabeza de sasuke con su mano emanando chakra

-Sasuke noooooo—grito sakura asustada ( _las reservas de chakra de sasuke están descendiendo, debe ser un jutsu especial que roba chakra_ ) pensó naruto al ver la red de chakra de sasuke

-mi fuerza se está acabando, mi chakra que haces—dijo sasuke mientras yoroi reía, sasuke perdía cada vez más fuerza y sus brazos cayeron al suelo

Con sus últimas fuerzas sasuke pateo a yoroi apartándolo de el

-aun te queda algo de fuerza, solo serás como un, relájate solo tomara uso segundos –dijo yoroi y volvió a lanzarse contra sasuke con su palma cubierta de chakra, sasuke comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques que podía

( _Eso es todo lo que puedes dar uchiha sasuke_ ) pensó gaara

En eso sasuke desapareció y reapareció debajo de yoroi dándole una patada en la mandíbula y enviándolo al aire y salto detrás de yoroi en el aire

(Esa es mi) pensó lee

-que débil, solamente puede ganar copiando los jutsus de los demás—dijo naruto, y los demás escucharon

-trágate esto-dijo sasuke y la marca de maldición comenzó a expandirse en su cuello haciendo que el cuerpo de sasuke no reaccionara

(La marca está consumiéndolo) pensó naruto

Pero después de un tiempo de tención sasuke controlo la marca e hizo que retrocediera y comenzó a darle golpes a yoroi y enviándolo contra el suelo, propinándole una patada mientras caían que conecto justo a tiempo que tocaron el suelo aumentando el daño, sasuke callo rodando bruscamente

El sensor se acercó a yoroi que estaba en el suelo inmóvil y salía sangre de su boca ( _no hay necesidad de confirmarlo está muerto_ ) —ganador sasuke uchiha—dijo hayate mientras sasuke se levantaba lentamente

Naruto podía ver a orochimaru lambiéndose los labios de ambición, sasuke no pudo mantenerse en pie y callo hacia atrás pero fue detenido por kakashi que apareció detrás de el

-qué manera tan estúpida de ganar—dijo naruto

-como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor naruto-baka tu eres un perdedor –dijo ino que estaba cerca de ellos

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras salía de la habitación sostenido del hombro de kakashi y no lo llevaba a la enfermería, naruto pensó que sería para colocar un sello que contuviera al de la maldición ya que este no sería fácil de quitar

-sasuke-kun es tan genial—chillo ino como toda una fan

Naruto vio como orochimaru en su disfraz desapareció con un shunshin

-ahora comenzaremos con el siguiente combate –dijo hayate y los nombres que salieron en la pantalla fueron zaku abumi vs abúrame shino

(Me saltare los combates sin importancia, todos son iguales que en el canon)

La pelea de shino fue algo interesante demostrando su gran habilidad con los jutsus de su familia y sus insectos, aprovechando la confianza del enemigo obstruyo los conductos de aire haciendo que estallaran debido a que la presión de aire buscaba una salida y en consecuencia destrozo los brazos de zaku, después del combate shino subió con su equipo y kakashi apareció en un shunshin

-que paso con sasuke-kun, está bien –pregunto sakura asustada

-si está en el hospital en este momento –dijo kakashi (pero tiene escoltas de ambu con el)

-el siguiente combate es tsuguri misumi vs kankuro pasen a la arena—dijo hayate

El combate era entre el compañero de gaara y uno de los compañeros de kabuto lo primero que noto es que kankuro es demasiado confiado , el compañero de kabuto utilizo otro extraño jutsu que permitía que sus extremidades se alargaran , tal parece que todos los secuaces de orochimaru tienen alguna habilidad especial, naruto se preguntó cuál era la de kabuto, el combate fue algo rápido gracias a que kabuto engaño a su enemigo demostrando sus dotes como marionetista haciendo que su marioneta tomara todo el tiempo su lugar en el campo de batalla, y esta lo apretó con sus extremidades adicionales hasta la muerte naruto ya sabía de esto ya que el bulto en la espalda de kankuro era el que tenía una red de chakra lo que lo descubrió fácilmente

-ganador kankuro, el siguiente combate es yamanaka ino vs haruno sakura—dijo el sensor y sakura se tensó al instante pero ella tenía determinación así que bajo a la arena, la batalla comenzó entre ellas dando una demostración de un penoso taijutsu de la academia

-sus habilidades físicas de combate son más bajas de lo normal—dijo neji que estaba cerca

-claramente ellas no han entrenado físicamente nunca y sus cuerpo tienen síntomas de desnutrición, muy probablemente han mantenido una dieta que es muy mortal para un ninja que constantemente esta esforzándose al máximo tanto física como mentalmente, a ellas les importa más la apariencia que lo demás –dijo naruto avergonzando a los dos sensei de las kunoichi

La batalla continua con taijutsu e ino estaba teniendo la ventaja pero en un momento dado ella le dio na cachetada a sakura, y comenzaron a insultarse y pelear por sasuke verbalmente deteniendo el combate

-que deshonra hacia las verdaderas kunoichi, lo único que demuestran ellas es que solamente piensan que ser ninjas es un juego, en el mundo real ellas ya estarían muertas —dijo naruto y todos estaban de acuerdo con ello y avergonzó aún más a sus sensei

Las únicas habilidades demostradas eran las básicas de la academia, lo único destacable fue que ino sabía el **Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente ( Shintenshin no Jutsu)** de su clan pero no sirvió de nada ya que como naruto suponía desde hace mucho tiempo en la rara actitud y forma de sakura ella tenía una doble personalidad que le ayudo a combatir desde dentro de su mente , la batalla acabo en un empate por falta de chakra en las dos

-ambas son incapaces de luchar, debido a esto ninguna pasa el combate preliminar –dijo el sensor y los sensei recogieron a las niñas desmayadas

-esto en vez de una batalla ninja, es una pelea de gatas, ni siquiera necesitan tratamiento médico, con el tiempo despertaran -dijo naruto -kakashi acaso no le has enseñado nada a tus genin-dijo kurenai por ella era una de las que más odiaba a ese estilo de chicas que creían que todo era un juego y les daba mala fama a las verdaderas kunoichi que se esforzaban en su camino ninja

-solamente nos ha enseñado escalar en los arboles—dijo naruto

-pero eso no cuenta eso es lo básico que un ninja debe saber—dijo kurenai

-ma, ma tranquilos –dijo kakashi eludiendo el tema

-siguiente batalla temari vs tenten—dijo hayate y las dos kunoichi bajaron, mientras gai y lee animaban enérgicamente a tenten y en ese tiempo sakura e ino despertaron

La batalla de tenten vs temari fue una de las mejores de kunoichi que había visto, ellas si demostraban lo que es ser una kunoichi, tenten demostró una increíble habilidad con el **Bukijutsu ("Técnicas de armas")** y con fuinjutsu al invocar tantas armas de sus pergaminos , pero lamentablemente tenten lucho contra el peor enemigo que puede haber en su etilo de pelea, con el gran uso de su abanico y el elemento Fūton temari tenía la ventaja en el terreno de batalla ya que con el atacaba y desviaba todos los intentos de tenten llevando a la derrota de esta

-ganadora del quinto combate temari, los siguientes son kin tsuchi vs shikamaru nara vengan a la arena –dijo el sensor

Naruto pensó que la pelea de shikamaru fue más que todo estrategia en campo de batalla, aunque shikamaru era un perezoso a morir él tenía un increíble cerebro en su cabeza ideando un plan que derroto a la ninja del sonido utilizando su sombra imitadora, aunque la ninja también le dio batalla con sus genjutsu sonoro, no siempre las batallas más vistosas son las mejores y él lo demostraba

-ganador shikamaru Nara, siguiente combate será entre naruto uzumaki y kiba inuzuka pasen a la arena –dijo el sensor , naruto podía sentir la mirada preocupada de hinata así que él le dio una sonrisa, algo que no lo había hecho en muchos años

-bien, he tenido suerte, este es fácil akamaru, él no puede ganarme—dijo kiba con orgullo recibiendo un ladrido de akamaru , naruto sabía que kiba no era mala persona solamente que él es muy egocéntrico, presumido y orgulloso pero por lo demás él es buena persona

-no vayas a perder naruto-baka –dijo sakura _(ahora naruto muéstranos tu verdadero ser)_ kiba salto de la baranda entusiasmado pensado que esto sería pan comido , mientras que naruto bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras impacientando a kiba

-al ser tu mi oponente yo ya he ganado verdad akamaru –dijo kiba y akamaru ladro mientras era bajado al suelo para luchar junto a kiba

-akamaru no le hagas nada, yo me encargo solo-dijo kiba con arrogancia

Kurenai y kakashi estaban muy atentos en esta batalla

(Aunque él sea un hyuga lamentablemente por su condición no ha sido entrenado nunca por un hyuga , y será fácil derrotarlo) pensó kurenai

Hinata quería animar a naruto, pero como kiba también era de su equipo no sabía que hacer

-no sé si kiba tiene buena suerte, o la peor de todas naruto es una caja de sorpresas—dijo shikamaru desde las gradas

(No sé qué tan fuerte se ha hecho siendo genin, pero según sus habilidades en la academia no debió avanzar mucho y será fácil ) pensó kiba al recordar a naruto siendo el último lugar de la clase

-te derrotare en un solo golpe –dijo kiba arrogante

Naruto no respondió haciendo enfurecer a kiba, naruto ni siquiera tenía pensado usar su byakugan en el

 **Jutsu en Cuatro Patas** **(** **Shikyaku no Jutsu)** dijo kiba y se colocó en el suelo a cuatro patas y sus garras y colmillos crecieron y su aura se volvió más salvaje

-adelante—dijo kiba y se lanzó confiado de que iba a ganar al instante contra naruto intentando darle un codazo

-es muy rápido –dijo sakura y todos también pensaban lo mismo

Pero todos quedaron asombrados al ver como naruto en el último momento esquivo el ataque como si nada haciendo que kiba pasara derecho

-imposible kiba es uno de los ninjas más rápidos en esta generación—dijo kurenai asombrada

( _Como ha logrado esquivarme ese idiota, debió haber sido suerte_ ) pensó kiba

-no me subestimes o lo lamentaras –dijo naruto -eso fue suerte, no te hagas el rudo vamos akamaru—dijo kiba y recibió un ladrido del perrito y se lanzaron los dos juntos al ataque, kiba saco de su bolsa ninja dos bombas de humo haciéndolas explotar donde naruto

(Listo ya tengo su visión bloqueada ahora está perdido) pensó kiba y entro en la nube de humo junto a akamaru y los dos comenzaron a lanzar ataques ubicando a naruto por su olor , pero todos los ataques rápidos de combinación entre los dos eran evitados completamente frustrando a kiba

Después de un tiempo de escucharse golpes dentro de la nube de humo esta descendió disipándose mostrando a un naruto intacto y a un kiba y akamaru algo agitados y cansados en la distancia

-como evitaste todos los ataque tenia tu visión bloqueada –dijo kiba con ira y agitado

-es algo que he mantenido en secreto, pero ya no hay necesidad de guardarlo, no importa si bloqueas mi visión soy un ninja sensor y puedo ubicar tu chakra y el de akamaru fácilmente en la nube y es imposible que me sorprendas—dijo naruto asombrando a todos y más a kakashi y al hokage que no tenían conocimiento de esto y la audiencia también estaban asombrados ya que los ninjas sensores son muy raros, son pocos los que nacen con esa capacidad

-imposible ese es naruto, es mejor que kiba –dijo ino incrédula ya que pensaba que todo era suerte de naruto

-naruto-kun ha sido tan sorprendente—dijo hinata feliz

-parece que te has hecho algo más fuerte , pero esto se acabara , me pondré serio –dijo kiba

-vaya sorpresa –dijo el hokage

-tal parece que este no es el naruto que conocíamos—dijo shikamaru con lo que todos estaban de acuerdo

Kiba coloco una sonrisa confiada y saco algo de su bolsa ninja , y le lanzo una píldora a akamaru que este se la comió, naruto sintió el chakra de akamaru aumentar y tomar un color marrón rojizo en su pelo , y se volvió agresivo y kiba también se comió una píldora aumentando aún más sus rasgos salvajes

(Kiba planea terminar esto ahora) pensó kurenai

-vamos akamaru –dijo kiba y coloco sus manos en un sello y se agacho mientras que akamaru salto en su espalda sobre el

 **Clon Hombre-Bestia (Jūjin Bunshin)**

Grito kiba y akamaru se trasformó en una copia de el en sima de su espalda

-pero que se ha comido—dijo shikamaru

-una píldora de alimento, quien la coma luchara por tres días y tres noches sin parar, el chakra de akamaru y kiba se duplicaron temporalmente—dijo choji que conocía de alimentos ninjas

-ahora todo terminara –dijo kiba y los dos comenzaron a atacar con más velocidad que antes pero todo era esquivado nuevamente, kiba ataco más veloz e hizo que naruto saltara

-una oportunidad **Colmillo sobre colmillo (Gatsūga)** **–** grito kiba y junto a akamaru se lanzó girando como un torbellino doble que cortaba la roca del terreno, pero cuando kiba se estaba acercando dos cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de naruto y se dispararon de frente contra los torbellinos chocando y creando chispas por una lucha de poder, pero la velocidad de los torbellinos comenzaron a descender hasta quedar completamente quietos

-imposible esas son, esas son—dijo el hokage asombrado (kushina-san, su espíritu y poderes corren por sus venas, entonces él debe saber quiénes son, cuanto tiempo lo ha mantenido oculto) pensó el hokage que había visto de primera mano ese jutsu tan poderoso

Kakashi estaba igual de sorprendido de igual manera los demás sensei jounin que sabían de las cadenas de chakra que hacían tan famosa al habanero sangriento de konoha y no podían creer lo que estaba de frente a ellos

-que son esas cosas-dijo ino

-ese es el famoso jutsu del temido clan uzumaki **Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina (Kongō Fūsa** **)** que son capaces de retener lo que sea y crear barreras muy poderosas que ni el mismo hokage puede penetrar -dijo kakashi asombrando a la mayoría de genin

Kiba se lanzó girando de nuevo con akamaru pero dos cadenas más salieron de la espalda de naruto teniendo un total de 4 que giraron y formaron un domo enlazándose entre ellas y después brillaron formando una barrera, el **Colmillo sobre colmillo (Gatsūga)** de kiba choco contra la barrera creando chispas , pero no fueron capaces ni de rasguñarla enfureciendo a kiba -naruto-kun es tan genial-dijo hinata asombrada

Mientras que las intenciones asesinas de gaara se incrementaron, buscando sangre, asustando a kankuro

-maldición—dijo kiba e intento huir con akamaru pero rápidamente las cadenas regresaron a la normalidad y se enrollaron alrededor de ellos, mientras una cadena los sostenía, la otra les apuntaba en la yugular con su punta de flecha triangular que tenía al comienzo de las cadenas

-suéltanos malnacido—dijo kiba mientras él y akamaru intentaban escapar sacudiéndose en las cadenas pero esta afirmó su agarre aún más haciéndolo sentir que les faltaba el aire y akamaru comenzó a aullar de dolor, al ver a su amago en ese estado kiba no pudo mas

-me rindo—dijo kiba y naruto regreso las cadenas haciendo que este callera de rodillas agotado

-ganador, uzumaki naruto—dijo hayate

Lee comenzó a gritar de alegría por la victoria de naruto

-ese naruto le ha ganado a kiba –dijo shikamaru incrédulo

-eso asido una sorpresa—dijo choji también incrédulo junto con ino

Hinata estaba sonrojada y feliz de que su amado haya pasado

Naruto subió la escalera y se acercó a hinata y esta la esperaba con un ungüento en sus manos

-naruto-kun felicidades, toma para tus heridas—dijo hinata toda tímida y sonrojada entregándole el ungüento

-gracias hina-chan pero como vez no estoy herido, pero me alegre que te preocupes por mí eso lo aprecio mucho, guardare esta medicina como mi tesoro más preciado—dijo naruto guardando el ungüento y abrazando fuertemente a hinata y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara aún mas

Neji los veía desde lejos con odio _(parece que estas muy contenta hinata-sama, juntándose con ese sangre sucia)_ pensó neji

-el siguiente combate es entre neji hyuga vs hinata hyuga pasen a la arena—dijo el sensor asustando a hinata , -hinata cree en ti misma, yo sé que tú puedes dar lo mejor de ti—dijo naruto animándola los dos se encontraban frente a frente en la arena mirándose a los ojos

-nunca me imaginé que me tocara contra ti, hinata-sama-dijo neji

-neji-onisan-dijo hinata

-hermanos—dijo sakura sorprendida

-ellos, pertenecen al clan más antiguo de konoha pero no son hermanos , hinata pertenece a la rama principal mientras que neji a la secundaria, ellos son primos—dijo naruto

-debe ser muy complicado pelear con tu familia –dijo sakura

-es lo contrario, la rama secundaria y la principal no se llevan muy bien , debido a unos actos que ocurrieron , en términos simple la familia principal es la más beneficiada –dijo naruto

-entonces se odian—dijo sakura asombrada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mientras en la arena

-quiero advertirte una cosa hinata-sama antes de que comience el partido, retírate, no estas hecha para ser un ninja , eres demasiada blanda —dijo neji con odio

-estas equivocado neji-onisan yo he cambiado, gracias a naruto soy más segura de mi misma y he mejorado, todo gracias a el—dijo hinata sin tartamudear

-una persona no puede cambiar, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor y más si sigues los consejos de esa sangre sucia , no se puede cambiar tal como no puedo cambiar que sea de la rama secundaria-dijo neji con odio y realizo un sello de manos

 **Byakugan** dijo él y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y sus venas alrededor de estos se resaltaron

 _(Tal como suponía naruto es un genio al activar su byakugan sin sellos, neji es el nombrado genio del año pasado y no puede )_ pensó kakashi

Hinata estaba asustada ya que neji estaba emanando intenciones asesinas hacia ella , naruto estaba furioso aunque él había entrenado con hinata no pudo enseñarle mucho ya que ellos debieron modificar todo desde el comienzo y aunque hinata era fuerte con s estilo neji era una combinación perfecta con el taijutsu de su clan -no puedes cambiar nada—dijo neji pero fue interrumpido por naruto -claro que puede –grito naruto

-hina-chan lucha con él y demuestra lo mucho que has cambiado –dijo naruto

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que naruto reaccionara así

( _naruto-kun gracias por creer en mi_ ) pensó hinata decidida y realizo sellos y activo su byakugan

 **Byakugan** dijo hinata y tomo una posición de juken muy diferente a la normal

-que estilo de pelea es ese nunca lo había visto—dijo lee

-he entrenado con hinata para modificar un nuevo estilo juken ,ya que el original está basado en la tierra y no beneficia en nada al elemento de hinata que es del agua –dijo naruto asombrando a gai y lee ya que es muy difícil crear un estilo desde cero

Los dos comenzaron a atacarse enviando oleadas de chakra por sus palmas, el estilo de hinata era muy fluido y libre mientras que el de neji era más estoico y recto

Las palmas y golpes de chakra iban y venían mientras esquivaban neji estaba frustrado ya que no era capaz de golpear a hinata y ella casi lo golpea en numerosas veces y alcanzo a golpear uno en su estomago

-le ha dado, pero muy superficialmente-dijo sakura

-estas equivocada, con un toque ligero es suficiente –dijo lee

-que quieres decir—dijo sakura sin entender

-los hyuga tienen su propio taijutsu , que se trasmite de generación en generación , su estilo daña los conductos y el sistema por donde pasa el chakra y destruye los órganos internos , ellos usan el juken –dijo gai asombrando a sakura

Los golpes siguieron y hinata demostraba la ventaja enfureciendo a neji

-como pueden atacar a los canales , quienes son esa gente como pueden ver el sistema de chakra —dijo sakura

-eso se debe a que el byakugan es muy superior a cualquier otro dojutsu incluso al sharingan en ver a través de las cosas, para mí es muy fácil ver cosas que serían imposible para ustedes y puedo atacar esos lugares matando al instante—dijo naruto asustando a sakura en un momento los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo golpeándose los dos, pero hinata fue la que escupió sangre ya que neji alcanzo a golpearla antes que ella y detuvo su ataque

-este es todo tu nivel, tal como pensaba –dijo neji burlonamente

Hinata intento atacar de nuevo pero gracias a la herida anterior fue muy lenta y neji atrapo su brazo golpeando un tenketsu de él ,y mientras hinata estaba paralizada el levanto su manga mostrando barios moretones donde estaban los tenketsus

-como puede ser eso—dijo sakura

-en el cuerpo humano hay 361 puntos en el sistema de chakra que son llamado tenketsus y si golpeas con precisión puedes detener el flujo de chakra o incrementarlo ,ni siquiera yo con mi sharingan puedo detectar los puntos de chakra –dijo kakashi dejando estupefacta a la audiencia

Neji golpeo de nuevo a hinata en el pecho enviándola lejos

-hinata-sama hay una diferencia que no puede ser cambiada, la diferencia entre la elite y los perdedores, tu destino esta sellado, retírate del combate—dijo neji con arrogancia

-no retirare mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja —dijo hinata mientras se levantaba recordando a naruto

-naruto as algo detenla, acaso tú y hinata no son algo—dijo sakura

-es la determinación de hinata de seguir adelante, si la detengo estaría rompiendo su confianza y sus esfuerzos , no me permitiré hacer eso—dijo naruto

-esos ojos son increíbles, no ira a matar a hinata verdad—dijo ino asustada

-no o aran o lo mato yo primero—dijo naruto con aura asesina asustando a todos

La batalla reanudo y hinata de nuevo tomo ventaja moviéndose más fluidamente e incluso le cerro algunos tenketsus a neji , frustrándolo vero en un momento en que neji se enojó y hinata bajo su velocidad por sus heridas, él lo aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndola retroceder y escupir más sangre

Kurenai estaba preocupada pero también estaba feliz que hinata demostrara su valor y esfuerzos

Hinata se lanzó contra neji, pero él fue mucho más ágil y desvió su ataque y dirigió su palma a su pecho dándole un golpe muy mortal, haciéndola escupir sangre y caer al suelo

-admito que has demostrado mucho más poder y mejorías, pero tu destino fue perder contra mí—dijo neji sintiendo sus tenketsus cerrados y desactivando su byakugan

-ese golpe ha sido directo al corazón ella no se levantara—dijo gai triste

En eso hinata comenzó a levantarse lentamente con sangre en su boca y sosteniéndose un costado asombrando a todos

-por qué te vuelves a levantar –dijo neji con odio y volvió a activar sus byakugan con todas las intenciones asesinas

-no me daré por vencida, esa persona importante a depositado su confianza tiempo, sacrificio y amor en mí y no lo defraudare, yo sé que tú eres el que más sufre , incluso más yo que yo neji-onisan los problemas y el destino de la rama principal y la secundaria –dijo hinata haciendo enfadar, aumentando su odio, neji quien se lanzó contra ella con todas las intenciones de matarla

-neji, este combate ya ha terminado—dijo el sensor sabiendo la intenciones de neji e iba a detenerlo

Gai preocupado de que neji matara a hinata también se preparó para detener a su estudiante, e incluso kakashi iba a interferir, pero naruto al ver todo el chakra de neji dirigirse a su palma para darle un golpe fatal en el corazón a hinata quede seguro la mataría , no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó contra neji , desapareciendo de su lugar al instante más rápido que los jounin sensei incluso podían ver, y envió más chakra que neji a su palma para abrumar el poder entrante ,y la choco contra la de él creando un enorme estruendo con una ráfaga de chakra que salió de la onda de choque deteniéndolo al instante y además de su espalda salieron 9 cadenas de chakra doradas que apuntaron a todos sus zonas vitales que de las puntas emanaba un chakra de color negro con morado que relampagueaba y soplaba viento , emanando un instinto asesino inmenso haciendo temblar incluso a gaara y el hokage

-si la tocas, te mato—dijo naruto con su byakugan activo y una pupila rasgada en ellos mientras su cadenas ondulaban en el aire

(Como pudo detenerme, use todo mi chakra en ese ataque) pensó neji asustado por el instinto asesino que prometía una muerte segura, todos en la arena estaban sin palabras de un momento a otro naruto detuvo tan fácilmente a neji el "prodigio" y emanaba esa intención que los hacía temblar

En eso gai y kurenai aparecieron en un shunshin junto al sensor

-neji me prometiste que no te dejarías llevar por tus sentimientos hacia la rama principal—dijo gai decepcionado

-porque tienes que detenerme, acaso son privilegios de la rama principal—dijo neji con odio mirando a los ojos a naruto

En eso hinata gimió de dolor y callo de rodillas escupiendo sangre

-hinata –dijo kurenai preocupada y fue donde hinata

Naruto retrajo todas sus cadenas y fue donde hinata urgentemente, y con su byakugan vio como los órganos y muchos tenketsus de hinata estaban muy lastimados

-equipo médico urgente, que están haciendo –grito kurenai desesperada ya que sentía el pulso de hinata descender muy rápidamente ( _trataba de matarla)_ pensó kurenai

-no hay necesidad—dijo naruto y sus manos comenzaron a emanar un chakra de tono verde y coloco sus palmas en las áreas heridas, sanándola y enviando su chakra a través del sistema de chakra para forzar la apertura de los tenketsus y estabilizando su condición

-naruto-kun yo…—dijo hinata mientras quedaba inconsciente

-lo hiciste muy bien, demostraste que has cambiado y mejorado mucho—dijo naruto y le beso la frente a hinata (la ha estabilizado en tan deplorable condición, es un increíble ninja medico) pensó kurenai al sentir el pulso normal

-un perdedor es siempre un perdedor y nunca cambiara –dijo neji

-si tú crees eso te are comer tus palabras, ya que puedo ver muchos de tus tenketsus cerrados, yo te prometo que te are sufrir si me toca contigo en las finales –dijo naruto limpiándole la sangre de la boca de hinata delicadamente y apretándola haciendo enfurecer a neji ya que de verdad hinata había logrado cerrarle muchos de los tenketsus

-esto será muy emocionante, la batalla final de un perdedor contra la elite gracias a sus esfuerzos, pero si luchas contra él no le guardes rencor naruto-kun –dijo lee el equipo médico llego y reviso rápidamente a hinata -muchacho quien te enseño ninjutsu medico eres muy bueno, la paciente está fuera de peligro y ya todo está curado solo necesita descansar mucho—dijo un médico y coloco a hinata en una camilla y fueron a la enfermería

Gaara estaba muy inquieto ya que temblaba de emoción asustando a kankuro _(madre quiere sangre)_

Los demás sensei estaban muy asombrados de las habilidades de naruto, pensando de todo lo que kakashi le habría enseñado, que equivocado estaban

Después de un tiempo todos volvieron a sus lugares y alguien limpio la sangre del suelo y choji se encontraba muy asustado ya que solamente quedaba gente muy fuerte con quien luchar , pero fue alentado por azuma chantajeándolo que lo llevaría comer todo o que él quisiera

-el siguiente combate es de –pero no termino de hablar el sensor ya que gaara apareció en un remolino de arena

-baja aquí ahora mismo—dijo gaara y choji grito enérgicamente que estaba a salvo, el tablero mostraba gaara vs rock lee

-es un placer luchar contigo tan pronto—dijo lee quien salto de la baranda y callo en una pose de pelea

La pelea de gaara y lee fue lamas interesante de todas , lee utilizando su excelente taijutsu y gaara usando su arena para ataque y defensa según naruto tenía conocimiento de la biblioteca uzumaki este era el Kekkei Genkai del elemento magnético, lee comenzó a lucha atacando con taijutsu pero no era capaz de pasar a través de la arena y golpear a un quieto gaara ya que la arena lo defendía de cualquier ataque , así que el mostro algo increíble a todos en sus piernas habían pesos que al dejarlos caer hicieron temblar el lugar y crearon cráteres, aumentando su velocidad exponencialmente, desapareciendo de la vista de los genin pero no del ojo experto ,y logro golpear a gaara fácilmente

Lee tenía la ventaja ya que muy probablemente gaara se confiaba demasiado en su defensa con la arena que no entreno con el taijutsu dejándolo muy vulnerable, pero esta debilidad el, la compenso creando una armadura de arna sólida, gaara en la batalla demostró una mentalidad deteriorada mostrando locura esto debe ser a su bijuu

Pero lee fácilmente venció este escudo utilizando el **Loto Primario (Omote Renge)** **,** pero lamentablemente lee no tenía ni un dojutsu o habilidad en ninjutsu que pudiera ver que él era un clon de arena , y ya que estaba sufriendo las repercusiones de usar el loto recibió algunos ataques , pero con la inquebrantable voluntad de lee , supero su desventaja abriendo 5 delas 8 puertas de la muerte demostrando ser un genio en taijutsu , y asombrando a los espectadores en especial a kakashi que conocía de ese kinjutsu muy poderoso , y todos quedaron aún más estupefactos ya que de solo con correr y atacar a gaara, lee quebró el piso de la arena creando cráteres cada vez que daba un paso , y golpeándolo muchas veces en el aire destruyendo completamente la armadura de arena y dándole el golpe final con el **Loto Escondido (Ura Renge)** **,** naruto sabia del dolor que lee debía sentir en ese momento y debe ser mucho peor para lee ya que él no tenía su Kekkei Genkai que le permitía endurecer sus huesos a tal grado que no se rompían sin importar cuantas veces naruto use el jutsu, ni su extremada alta regeneración que lo curaría al instante de tener algún daño, mientras que lee no y él podía ver con su byakugan como todos los músculos de lee estaban desgarrados y los huesos de un brazo y una pierna estaban rotos además de que todos sus huesos estaban astillados lo que le causaría un enorme dolor.

Al final lamentablemente lee perdió ya que gaara utilizo su calabaza de arena como amortiguación y detuvo la mayoría del daño del loto escondido, pero lo dejo incapaz de moverse y utilizando sus últimas fuerzas uso el ataúd de arena en el brazo y pierna rotos de lee agrandando aún más su herida, si no fuera porque gai intervino, gaara hubiera matado a lee en su sed de venganza

Lee demostró ser un espléndido y excepcional ninja al demostrar su voluntad y perseverancia al intentar luchar incluso estando inconsciente

Cuando lee fue enviado a la enfermería naruto también envió un clon para poder ayudar en lo más que podía con su salud

La siguiente batalla fue la de choji contra dosu, fue muy corta ya que choji se confió mucho y creía saber las habilidades del enemigo y se tapó los oídos, pero él estaba equivocado ya que dosu podía enviar las ondas a través del cuerpo derrotándolo al instante y con el acabaron las preliminares

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después todos los que pasaron se encontraban en la arena en frente del hokage

-los combates finales serán dentro de un mes ,un mes en el que se prepararan y entrenaran , además de reunir a los señores feudales y gente importante , para hacer las cosas bien, trabajen duro y mejoren ustedes mismos en este mes que queda, recojan una esfera e esta caja el cual decidirá su próximo enemigo, pueden irse – dijo el hokage y todos tomaron su camino sabiendo sus enemigos (los mismos del canon ) a excepción de naruto que fue detenido por un ambu , -naruto uzumaki su presencia es requerida con el hokage urgentemente—dijo el ambu y desapareció en un shunshin

Naruto camino relajadamente a la torre hokage y se encontró con la secretaria que claramente lo odiaba , pero como el hokage ya había informado lo dejaron entrar, y se encontró en la habitación a un viejo hokage con un semblante serio

-ya se lo que me dirás, pero solo hablare contigo si retiras todos los ambus en esta sala—dijo naruto mirando a las cuatro esquinas de la habitación donde estaban asombrados los ambus escondidos ya que era casi imposible detectar a los ambus especiales del hokage, con un gesto del hokage cuatro sombras salieron rápidamente de la habitación

Hiruzen iba a hablar pero fue detenido cuando naruto comenzó a hacer sellos y choco sus palmas en el suelo

 **Fuin** dijo naruto y un domo de chakra comenzó a expandirse llenando toda la habitación y sellan dolos del mundo exterior

-así que es verdad corre por tus venas la sangre de tu madre, tus habilidades en fuinjutsu son muy increíbles como para hacer ese sello de privacidad tan fuerte, naruto tu sabes verdad, debes tener conocimiento previo para poder usar esas cadenas, como lo descubriste —dijo hiruzen

Naruto le contaría todo pero no le diría que fue kurama quien se lo dijo o probablemente pensaría que estaba siendo controlado por el así que tendría que decirle la verdad a medias

-fue muy sencillo hokage-sama, no se le puede dar el apellido de un clan a alguien sin relación sanguínea o un don nadie, así que por obligación alguno de mis padres fue un uzumaki y sabiendo que la característica más notable de los uzumakis es que tiene pelo rojo, solo tuve que preguntar por alguien que vivió antes con esa peculiaridad, pero como usted sabe la gente no es muy amistosa conmigo y menos colaborativa, y llegue a un punto en el que nadie conocía nada ni decía nada, un callejón sin salida y decepcionado con migo mismo fui al único lugar donde me acogen como una persona normal , el ichiraku ramen y mientras estaba comiendo un plato se me vino la idea de preguntarle a teuchi si conocía a alguien así, y afortunadamente el recordaba a una muchacha pelirroja que era la única que se comparaba con migo en comer tanto ramen, jajá que gracioso es saber que a mi madre le gustaba tanto el ramen como a mí eso me alegra mucho—dijo naruto con algo de tristeza, también entristeciendo al hokage

-después le pregunte si sabía quién era y teuchi me dijo que ella era una niña que había venido de uzushiogakure para algo que él no tenía conocimiento , y yo deduje que fue para ser el nuevo contenedor del kyubi ya que los uzumaki se caracterizan por su chakra especial y alta vitalidad , y que ella se llamaba kushina, kushina uzumaki, me dio tanta alegría saber el nombre de mi posible madre que de nuevo emprendí mi búsqueda teniendo un nombre al cual buscar, pero esa vez fue aún más difícil que antes ya que era como si kushina uzumaki nunca hubiera existido y trataran de ocultarlo bajo tierra, yo deduje que probablemente los aldeanos no tenían conocimiento de que ella era la nueva jinchuriki del kyubi, para que ella tuviera una mejor vida, y otra vez en un callejón sin salida después de buscar por otra semana más, regrese al lugar donde se me habían respondido mis dudas con anterioridad, ichiraku ramen , y adivina cual fue mi sorpresa cuando le pregunte que me contara lo que sabía de ella, y él me dijo que la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba y el juraba que eran novios fue mi más grande héroe el cuarto hokage , minato hyuga el prodigio hyuga, y todo conecto al instante, mis ojos, mi chakra especial, y por qué tengo el kyubi en mí, ya que a cualquiera no se le puede sellar un bijuu dentro de él y en especial el más fuerte de todos, siempre en la historia los bijuu son sellados dentro de personas conocidas o familiares al hokage , y esto fue ratificado cuando descubrí el compuesto uzumaki , que tiene una barrera muy poderoso que solo deja pasar a uzumakis y al utilizar mi sangre esta me dejo pasar, y dentro del compuesto descubrí la biblioteca uzumaki, donde descubrí que la primera jinchuriki del kyubi fue nada más ni menos que la esposa de hashirama senju , la princesa de uzushio mito uzumaki, que por razones de alianza las dos aldeas pactaron un matrimonio, y mi madre es familiar de ella, y hay responde también la duda de porque soy tan fuerte, esa biblioteca es la que más conocimientos puede tener en konoha que he aprendido con los años volviéndome más fuerte, en estos momentos tengo las habilidades de un kage y alguien igual o superior no me podría vencer—dijo naruto asombrando al hokage por todo lo que él había descubierto por su propia mano

Naruto espero a que hablara el hokage, pero fue asombrado cuando este se levantó de su escritorio y se arrodillo en el suelo con su frente tocando el piso en arrepentimiento

-lo siento mucho naruto todo tiene una explicación, tolo lo que he hecho es para protegerte, tú padre y madre tenían muchos enemigo que si se enteraban que tenían un sucesor tu vida estaría en peligro, perdóname —dijo el hokage arrepentido mientras su cabeza seguía en el suelo

-no te culpo hiruzen, esa fue la forma de pensar tuya que me protegería, pero que no fue muy efectiva ya que la aldea sabía que yo era el jinchuriki y me odiaron desde el comienzo, y lo hecho, hecho esta , no te culpes no te odio, pero tampoco te considero un amigo solo eres otra persona común, lo único que te pido es que me des todos los papeles y permisos legales de mis padres de sus propiedades y demás pertenencias , mi herencia que por derecho me pertenecen —dijo naruto y hiruzen fue a la foto de minato que se encontraba detrás de ellos con las demás fotos de los hokages y comenzó a realizar sellos y toco la foto cuando termino

 **Kai** dijo hiruzen y la pintura se movió revelando una caja fuerte de donde saco un pergamino con el símbolo del clan uzumaki y otro con el del hyuga y se los entregó a naruto

-tenía pensado entregarte esto y decirte la verdad cuando fueras mayor de edad o cuando fueras jounin, lo primero que llegara, pero en las circunstancias que estamos no puedo esperar más, solo te diré que siempre te he considerado como un nieto de mi sangre y que no me guardes rencor naruto—dijo hiruzen

-no te preocupes siempre seré leal a la aldea –dijo naruto y se marchó después de quitar el sello _(serás el ninja más poderoso que ha nacido naruto )_ pensó hiruzen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto regreso al compuesto uzumaki con los pergaminos para resguardarlos , él ya tenía pensado que entrenar en este mes esa sensación de cuando se enfadó y saco sus cadenas de chakra para proteger a hinata , el vio como el chakra en las cadenas se mesclaban perfectamente el Raiton y el Fūton , creando uno nuevo, él tenía que recrear ese momento pero sería algo difícil sin embargo no sería ningún problema para él y su entrenamiento intensivo con los miles de clones

Es hora de entrenar, pero antes iría a ver esa enorme presencia de chakra que se encontraba en las aguas termales de konoha , pero sería mañana hoy era tiempo de descansar


	10. Chapter 10

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana del siguiente día y naruto después de haber hecho su entrenamiento matutino que intensificaba cada vez más, se dirigió a la enorme firma de chakra de las aguas termales, el tenia niveles de chakra superiores al del hokage pero mientras caminaba por las calles se encontró a kakashi viniendo hacia el junto a una persona que naruto conocía

-oh naruto, te he estado buscando , he encontrado a alguien que supervisara tu entrenamiento ,tengo algo más importante que hacer, así que no tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti –dijo kakashi tranquilamente

-así que solamente entrenaras a sasuke, —dijo naruto suponiendo lo que iba a hacer

-ma, no lo digas de esa forma, he encontrado a un profesor mejor que yo –dijo kakashi señalando al hombre que lo acompañaba

-ebisu-sensei en un profesor particular que enseña a la elite, y un jounin especial, y sasuke necesita más mi atención ya que el enfrenta a un enemigo muy difícil, bueno nos vemos –dijo kakashi y se fue

Naruto miro a la otra persona, él ya lo conocía y era uno de los que claramente lo odiaba por tener el kyubi dentro de él, pero no creía que él le enseñara algo más de lo que el ya sabia

-amablemente rechazo su oferta de enseñanza, no creo que tenga algo que aprender de usted—dijo naruto y retomo su camino a las aguas termales

-que grosero, de todos modos no quería enseñarte, si no me lo hubiera pedido kakashi ni siquiera lo consideraría—dijo ebisu furioso y desapareció en un shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ya se encontraba en las aguas termales y busco la ubicación del ninja, encontrándose a un hombre alto de cabellera blanca y larga, con sandalias de maderas y con la banda de la cabeza con el kanji de aceite en él y unas extrañas líneas verticales rojas que bajaban por los ojos, mientras espiaba por un agujero en la pared el lado de las mujeres y reía alegremente, ( _así que si era el, no mucha gente tiene más chakra que un hokage_ ) pensó naruto

-ku,ku,ku,ku- reía el hombre mientras espiaba , naruto salto alto y se lanzó contra el hombre con su fuerza sobre huma , el hombre al sentir el chakra enorme iba a invocar algo pero no alcanzo el tiempo y necesito esquivar el golpe saltando lejos , naruto choco contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter que rompió la tierra y destruyo parte de las aguas termales

El hombre al ver semejante fuerza destructiva quedo asombrado, solo la podía comparar con la de tsunade senju y su fuerza enorme

-quien osa atacar al magnifico jiraiya el galante, ermitaño del monte Myōboku—dijo jiraiya pero al ver el pelo blanco con rayos rojos de naruto, y sus ojos

-tú, me lo suponía, Sarutobi-sensei me dijo que tú ya sabes todo y probablemente minato tenía alguna carta o documento que informaba que yo era tu padrino y me tienes rencor por no haber estado todos estos años —dijo jiraiya

-exactamente –dijo naruto activando su byakugan

-tranquilo muchacho yo sé que me guardas rencor, pero todo tiene una explicación, que crees que imaginarían los enemigos de tus padres si yo el sensei de minato me apareciera con un niño con byakugan y pelo blanco, mírate eres la viva imagen de tu padre y madre juntos, además la aldea estaba en una época muy débil el kyubi había dejado muchas muerte y debía retomar mi grupo de espías para mantener la aldea a salvo –dijo jiraiya excusándose

-no tengo nada en contra de ti, solamente estaba desahogando mi ira por dejarme solo, hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas si estuvieras conmigo pero eso es todo y quiero que me recompenses enseñándome algo y entrenándome este mes que me queda para las finales del examen –dijo naruto desactivando su byakugan

Jiraiya después de pensarlo mucho y mirar el gran potencial del chico decidió enseñarle algo

-muy bien chico, pero vamos a otro lugar más privado—dijo jiraiya e invoco un sapo más grande que una persona de tono naranja y rayas azules con algo de armadura samurái

-sube—dijo jiraiya, naruto después de dejar dinero suficiente para los arreglos se montó en el animal y este comenzó a saltar por las casas de la aldea y salió de esta y llegaron a un claro donde había un rio, después se bajaron del sapo y este desapareció

-parece que tienes mucho potencial, sensei me ha dicho algunas de ellas, tienes una afinidad al viento y unos buenos jutsus, sabes fuinjutsu en un grado superior, y tu taijutsu es muy bueno, y también tienes muy buenas habilidades con el arco y una fuerza descomunal que no sé de donde la sacaste, pero tu madre también tenía una fuerza bruta grande, me puedes explicar que conoces para así poder saber en qué entrenarte –dijo jiraiya

-como tú sabes he tenido que entrenar arduamente por mi cuenta para sobrevivir esta vida tan dura, y lo he logrado gracias a la biblioteca uzumaki –dijo naruto

-guau se dice que en ese lugar se encuentra la mayoría de la información de todo el continente elemental, y que tiene sellos muy peligrosos –dijo jiraiya sorprendido

-exacto, y he empleado todo ese conocimiento en mi entrenamiento, como tú sabes tengo en mi el kyubi y por mi sangre uzumaki tengo unas reservas de chakra enorme más grandes que las tuyas pero las mantengo controladas ya que desde mui joven he entrenado el manejo y control de chakra hasta el grado de que ya logre todos los ejercicios de control de chakra gracias a mi sangre hyuga que me dio un control de chakra perfecto y a los clones de sombra—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a jiraiya

-así que descubriste por tu cuenta la función de los clones de sombra de recolección de información y entrenamientos no físicos—dijo jiraiya

-si todos esto años he entrenado desde que sale el sol hasta que anochece creando miles y miles de clones incluso en este momento tengo clones entrenando en la residencia uzumaki y ya que tengo una recuperación inimaginable no sufro las repercusiones de sobrecargar mi celebro con tanta información –dijo naruto asombrando a jiraiya

-y en mis habilidades físicas, utilizo sellos de peso que restringen mis movimientos y fuerza un 90%, y se el estilo de lucha del clan hyuga y todos sus jutsus ya que mi padre dejo pergaminos en la residencia, además puedo abrir las ocho puertas de la muerte y sus jutsus –dijo naruto dejando boquiabierto a jiraiya

-imposible solamente conozco a ese jounin maito gai que utiliza ese kinjutsu y me dijo que si las abría todas moriría-dijo jiraiya incrédulo

-eso era así , pero eso lleva al otro punto por mis venas corre sangre uzumaki la cual eran los mayores expertos en fuinjutsu y dentro de la biblioteca se encuentra el sellos de fuerza de un centenar que utiliza tsunade senju que lo heredo de su abuela mito, y yo también lo aprendí aumentando aún más mi regeneración e idee una forma de contrarrestar las repercusiones de utilizar esa técnica ya que soy un maestro en fuinjutsu incluso mejor que tu—dijo naruto -no lo puedo creer, por eso tienes la fuerza de tsunade, es algo mui difícil de digerir continua—dijo jiraiya

-tengo afinidad primaria por el viento y secundaria en el rayo y tengo algunos jutsus de cada uno —dijo naruto

-eso es algo muy extraño ya que esas dos son enemigas por naturaleza –dijo jiraiya

-puedo invocar las cadenas de mi clan que solo algunos uzumaki podían—dijo naruto desplegando una cadena dorada de su espalda que se balanceo en el aire

-tengo habilidades de ninjutsu medico avanzadas tengo mucho conocimiento de anatomía y medicina, seguramente me compararía con tsunade en habilidades médicas, y manejo el arco y la espada perfectamente –dijo naruto invocando su arco compuesto negro de su sello

-ese arco se ve muy poderoso y que espada usas –dijo jiraiya intrigado

-esto es un secreto que nadie sabe aparte de mí, pero confió que no lo divulgaras por el momento ya que planeo mostrarlo ma adelante, es un secreto que quizás tu no sabías mi madre además de tener sangre uzumaki su padre era un kaguya y yo tengo el extraño Kekkei Genkai que se presenta muy pocas veces en ellos—dijo naruto

-imposible tú tienes eso—dijo jiraiya asombrado

Del hombro de naruto comenzó a emerger un hueso y naruto lo agarro sacando completamente su humero que tenía forma de tanto, jiraiya no podía abrir la boca del asombro

-con el Shikotsumyaku puedo moldear mis huesos y comprimirlos y fortaleciéndolos de tal forma que puedo hacer mis huesos tan filosos como quiera y más duros que el acero y utilizo estos huesos como ataque y defensa y también los empleo en el kenjutsu con el flujo de chakra de ambos elementos–dijo naruto y el hueso que sostenía se impregno de un aura morada de viento

-este es con el **Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūjin)** -dijo naruto y la espada cambio ahora tenía un chakra de rayo negro saliendo de ella que chisporroteaba y salía electricidad de ves en cuanto

-y esta es con mi afinidad de rayo, aunque empleo más la de viento ya que es más fuerte y es mi mejor afinidad, más adelante planeo combinar mis dos afinidades y crear una nueva—dijo naruto y jiraiya salió de su estado de asombro

-no sé por qué sigues siendo genin, si fuera yo te colocaría en ambu, eres una caja de sorpresas tus habilidades son las de un genio nunca antes visto, dijo jiraiya

-lo que planeas hacer para el futuro muchos lo considerarían imposible y descabellado pero yo creo que tú lo lograras, solamente tengo muy pocas cosas que enseñarte de mi parte, pero te enseñare al máximo sígueme –dijo jiraiya y se colocaron en la mitad del claro

-levanta tu camisa y muéstrame tu sello canaliza chakra para que se muestre—dijo jiraiya

Naruto obedeció y se levantó la camisa y canalizo chakra y el sello en forma de espiral apareció y comenzó a inspeccionarlo durante un rato

-que increíble sello , esta creado de forma que el chakra del zorro se libere de a poco en tu sistema de chakra y se combinen aumentando aún más tu chakra , parece que todo está en su lugar—dijo jiraiya

-así que solo quieres saber si el sello está fallando y el kyubi controlándome—dijo naruto colocándose su camisa

-tranquilo muchacho es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además lo que quiero enseñarte tiene que ver con ello, sientes dos chakras dentro de ti, intenta llamar a la otra—dijo jiraiya

-ya sé que el otro chakra es del kyubi, pero no necesito que me enseñes a usarlo ya que yo sé hacerlo, pero no quiero utilizar su poder, quiero ser más fuerte con el mío propio y no depender tanto de él, soy capaz de llegar hasta la sexta cola pero no más allá de eso por el momento—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a jiraiya

-bueno ya que tienes la cantidad necesaria de chakra dejaremos tu entrenamiento con el kyubi aparte y te enseñare el jutsu de invocación, primero te lo mostrare yo, observa bien –dijo jiraiya y se mordió un dedo y restregó su sangre en la palma y comenzó a hacer sellos rápidos y choco su palma en el suelo **Jutsu de Invocación** **(Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu)** grito jiraiya y el mismo sapo que los transporto apareció en una pose con sus patas alzadas y cargando un royo en su boca que se lo entrego con su larga lengua

-abre ese pergamino , es el contrato de los sapos ha pasado de generación en generación , escribe tu nombre con sangre y después pon tus huellas dactilares , una vez firmado podrás invocarlo siguiendo los pasos que te mostré—dijo jiraiya

Naruto abrió el pergamino en donde estaban escritos los nombres de jiraiya y de minato y el primero era de un tal hagoromo que después investigaría, así que él escribió su nombre con sangre y después coloco sus huellas dactilares, "uzumaki naruto", después lo enrollo y se lo entrego a jiraiya

-ahora inténtalo—dijo jiraiya con expectativas

-cuanto chakra tengo que utilizar—dijo naruto

-prueba de apoco y súbele la cantidad después de cada intento—dijo jiraiya

-bueno comenzare con poco—dijo Naruto y se mordió el pulgar y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y la choco contra el suelo

 **Jutsu de Invocación** **(Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu)**

Y en una nube de humo apareció un sapo pequeño de color naranja con líneas moradas y un chaleco de color azul

-hola soy gamakichi, tienes dulces si me das jugare contigo—dijo el sapito

-oh nada mal, invocaste a uno de los hijos del jefe sapo—dijo jiraiya (maldición invoco a un sapo completo en su primer intento y nada más que a gamakichi, yo cuando lo aprendí solo salió un renacuajo) pensó jiraiya algo celoso

Naruto desello algunos dulces que tenía por si acaso y se los dio al sapito que con gusto los recibió y se los comió

-me caes bien niño –dijo el sapito mientras comía los dulces y salto encima de la cabeza de naruto

-tómatelo con calma, tomara tiempo antes de que puedas invocar algo mas gran, a mí me tomo algo de…-no termino por que naruto hablo

-es hora de ponernos serios y usar más chakra **Jutsu de Invocación** **(Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu)** **–** grito naruto reuniendo una enorme cantidad de chakra y golpeo de nuevo su palma en el suelo y esta vez una enorme nube de humo se formó y después que se disipo se mostró a un enorme sapo de más de 100 metros de color rojo con rayas rojas que tenía un chaleco azul y llevaba una pipa gigante en su boca y un tanto enorme en su brazo

-jiraiya para que me has invocado, tu sabes que no me gusta que me llamen para cosas innecesarias—dijo el enorme sapo mientras miraba a un jiraiya atónito y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo

-papi él no fue quien te invoco, es naruto nuestro nuevo invocador, el si me cae bien —dijo gamakichi que estaba encima de la cabeza de naruto, y este a su vez se encontraba en la cabeza del sapo enorme

-gamakichi que haces aquí, y tu mocoso que haces en mi cabeza muéstrate, yo soy el gama oyabun gamabunta, hace mucho que no respiraba el aire del mundo exterior y un mocoso esta en mi cabeza, jiraiya que significa esto—grito el enorme sapo

Naruto camino hacia el hocico del sapo para quedar en su vista y se inclinó en muestra de respeto

-mucho gusto gamabunta-sama soy naruto uzumaki, y lo he invocado para que formemos un pacto en la que me preste su ayuda—dijo naruto inclinado

-mocoso me gusta que me tengan respeto, pero es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida, un niño como tu jamás podría invocarme -dijo gamabunta

-papi él no te está mintiendo yo mismo lo vi invocarte y además es mi amigo y me dio dulces—dijo gamakichi contento

-si lo dice mi hijo es verdad, pero no aceptare a alguien que se caiga de mi espalda fácilmente, y como hace mucho que no salgo estirare mis zancas, esa será tu prueba para que yo te acepte como mi súbdito y bajo mi protección, tienes que permanecer en mi cabeza hasta que se ponga el sol—dijo el jefe mirando al cielo con el sol en el punto más alto siendo el medio día

Naruto se enderezo de estar inclinado e invoco una cadena dorada de su espalda sorprendiendo a gamabunta que conocía a su anterior empleador y agarro a gamakichi y lo coloco en el suelo ya que estaban muy lejos de tierra

-es mejor que te alejes y estés seguro—dijo naruto y se sentó en forma de loto en la cabeza del jefe sapo y utilizo solamente chakra para aferrarse

-muchacho eres muy valiente, pro me estas subestimando-dijo el jefe sapo y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza fuertemente de lado a lado pero como veía que naruto no se movía comenzó a correr por todo el área creando vendavales y terremotos de solo caminar a una muy alta velocidad _(este niño es muy persistente)_ pensó gamabunta y se metió a un lago sumergiéndose completamente y saltando en el fondo del lago, pero aun así naruto no se soltaba, así que gamabunta desde el fondo nadaba a altas velocidades hacia la superficie y saltaba sobre el agua y volvía a hundirse en el lago repitiendo esto muchas veces y comenzó a nadar a altas velocidades

Jiraiya que había regresado en si estaba observando a naruto con gamabunta con un telescopio

-parece que está sufriendo, jajá, pero él es un genio me tomo a mí y a su padre un mes para invocar al jefe sapo y él lo logro solo en un día, tendrá un gran futuro -dijo jiraiya y comenzó a espiar a unas mujeres que se bañaban cerca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya faltaba muy poco para el atardecer y todavía se veía gamabunta saltando por los arboles mientras los destrozaba y a un naruto sentado en posición de loto concentrado meditando para mantenerse sujeto solamente con chakra

Mientras que jiraiya estaba en una colina observándolos

-ha estado toda la tarde así y no ha demostrado ninguna vez la intención de fallar, solo falta poco –dijo jiraiya

Mientras que con gamabunta este estaba frustrado ya que por más que intentara algo el muchacho no se movía ni un centímetro su control de chakra es excepcional para mantenerse aferrado solo con chakra y falta muy poco para que el sol se escondiera, esta sería su última jugada

-chico cual era tu nombre—dijo el jefe

-naruto uzumaki -respondió el

-uzumaki naruto, chico as demostrado valentía pero esta será mi última oportunidad de tirarte y la última prueba, no me guardes rencor si mueres –dijo el sapo y concentro todo su chakra y se recogió para tomar impulso, y salto lo más alto posible en una velocidad extrema y callo bruscamente cerca de donde se encontraba jiraiya

-maldición gamabunta uso toda su fuerza en ese último salto—dijo jiraiya y volteo a ver dónde callo el sapo encontrado a naruto todavía aferrado en su cabeza y de su espalda salían dos cadenas que se enrollaron alrededor del cuello del sapo para que no se callera -maldición muchacho, te has ganado mi respeto y te concedo estar bajo mi protección y eres uno más de mi familia , te prestare mi poder cuando lo necesites, pero no me llames por bobadas—dijo el sapo y desapareció en una explosión de humo

Jiraiya se encontraba en frente de naruto después de que el jefe sapo se fue

-muy bien hecho mocoso, has demostrado de lo que vales mañana seguiremos entrenando, aunque a este paso no tendré nada que enseñarte ya que suponía que te demorarías una o dos semas en invocar un sapo, pero lo completaste en un día, eres todo un genio, te mereces un descanso, nos vemos mañana a las 10 am -dijo jiraiya y desapareció en un shunshin mientras que naruto retomo el camino a konoha para ir al distrito uzumaki a descansar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de mañana y naruto se dirigía al hospital de konoha después de su entrenamiento matutino para visitar a lee y hinata que se encontraban internados desde ayer, la condición de hinata estaba muy bien ya que naruto la había curado pero necesitaba reposo para recuperarse de su fatiga por agotamiento de chakra, mientras que la condición de rock lee era ya un caso más grave ya que el al utilizar las 5 puertas había quebrado la mayoría de sus huesos y músculos y también sufría de agotamiento de chakra, aunque el clon de naruto hiso todo lo posible para curarlo, el cuerpo de un ninja promedio no se curaría como el de naruto y necesitaría mucho descanso, aunque naruto lo había curado la mayor parte el necesitaba una cirugía en sus extremidades que habían sido aplastadas por el ataúd de arena de gaara , la cirugía era muy riesgosa tenía una probabilidad del 50 % de fallar y morir , pero gracias a que naruto lo había auxiliado y sanado a tiempo la mayoría de daños esas probabilidades aumentaron a un 90%, y gracias a eso él podría seguir siendo un ninja , pero debían dejar que el cuerpo de lee se recupere al completo antes de hacer esa cirugía y si era necesario en la haría aunque no lo dejaran ya que naruto no es un ninja medico certificado ya que todo lo aprendió por su cuenta y no en el hospital .

Naruto primero quería ir donde se encontraba hinata para saldarla, en su mano tenía un enorme ramo lleno de muchas flores de diferentes tipos, ya que a hinata le gustaban mucho las flores, cuando abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación se encontró con kurenai hablando con ella

-hola hina-chan, kurenai-san me da gusto verlas—dijo naruto mientras entraba en la habitación y le daba el enorme ramo de flores a hinata quien se sonrojo fuertemente -hola naruto-kun ya iba de salida , así que no los incomodare me gustaría tener un novio como tú que me visitara con un ramo de flores—dijo kurenai mientras salía de la habitación pensando de por qué asuma no era así de cariñoso con ella

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban solos así que naruto agarro una silla y se sentó junto a hinata, quien estaba ruborizada y apenada

-ya te encuentras mejor hina-chan he estado preocupado—dijo naruto mientras le tocaba la frente con su mano brillando verde revisando la temperatura de hinata quien se puso a un más roja

-hm ya me encuentro mejor naruto-kun todo gracias a ti, solo estoy algo cansada por el agotamiento de chakra—dijo hinata ruborizada

-espero que te mejores rápido hina-chan no soporto estar sin ti-dijo naruto y le dio un beso en los labios ruborizando a la niña

-naruto-kun yo quería hablarte de algo, quiero saber por qué la gente te mira así, siempre me he dado cuenta desde el comienzo esas personas te tratan mal, no confías en mi—dijo hinata algo triste

-tu eres el amor de mi vida y confió plenamente en ti, pero meda miedo que te alejes de mí y me tengas miedo por lo que guardo en mi interior—dijo naruto triste

-nunca me alejare de ti tontito, siempre estaré a tu lado, puedes decírmelo –dijo hinata y le dio un beso, naruto realizo sellos y creo un barrera de privacidad en ellos para evitar que la información se divulgue

-bueno veras sabes que ocurrió hace trece años –dijo naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de hinata

-el kyubi ataco la aldea y el cuarto hokage se sacrificó y mato al kyubi-dijo hinata

-pues la verdad está a medias, lo que conoces como el kyubi son criaturas que están conformados por chakra y no pueden morir si su cuerpo físico se destruye este se recreara en otro lugar en unos años y son 9 bestias que existen en todo el mundo –dijo naruto sorprendiendo a hinata

-entonces ya revivió la bestia-dijo hinata asustada

-no es así hina-chan, en primer lugar el kyubi nunca fue derrotado ya que es el más fuerte de todos, y lo único que pudo hacer el cuarto hokage fue sellarlo en un nuevo contenedor en un nuevo jinchuriki—dijo naruto dejando estupefacta a hinata que deducía lo que seguía

-la palabra jinchuriki significa sacrificio humano ya que , muy pocos pueden contener a un bijuu dentro de ellos , y menos al más fuerte de todos, y lo que no sabe el pueblo es que el kyubi se encuentra en esta aldea desde que se formó con ayuda de hashirama y madara, pero lo que no se cuenta es que madara controlo al kyubi y quería destruir la aldea y entonces el primer hokage lucho contra el quitándoselo de su poder después de derrotarlo, pero el primer hokage decidió no dejar al kyubi suelto porque su gran poder sería una amenaza si alguien nuevamente tratara de controlarlo, y así el decidió sellarlo dentro de su esposa, la primera jinchuriki del kyubi mito uzumaki—dijo naruto y hinata estaba estupefacta

-entonces un familiar tuyo fue la primera jinchuriki—dijo hinata asombrada

-así es ,como te dije antes no cualquiera puede contener a un bijuu y mi clan el uzumaki se caracteriza por su chakra especial y su fuerza vital asombrosa, y después de muchos años cuando mito estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida ella decidió traer a un familiar de uzushiogakure su tierra natal a una niña que también tuviera ese chakra especial capas de retener al kyubi, ya que normal mente los bijuus están relacionados con alguien o algún familiar cercanos al hokage, y esa niña fue kushina uzumaki mi madre—dijo naruto dejando atónita a hinata

-entonces tu estas relacionado con hashirama senju el dios shinobi –dijo hinata

-exactamente y no solo eso, como te das cuenta a los jinchuriki no se les trata muy bien, los odian, y para evitar eso el estado de jinchuriki de mi madre fue secretamente guardado en la aldea y muy pocos sabían de el para que ella tuviera una vida mejor, y después de un tiempo cuando mi madre creció, ella conoció a alguien como tú , que la quiso y la amo por encima de todas las cosas sin importar nada, pero su relación se mantuvo en secreto y con discreción, ya que mi padre era uno de los ninjas más prometedores en la historia y con el tiempo él se fue ganando enemigos por todo el mundo, pero cuando ellos fueron adultos ocurrió un milagro que sería yo, cuando una mujer jinchuriki da a luz es el momento que el sello es más débil y por eso su parto fue llevado a cabo en máximo secreto en un lugar lejos y con mucha seguridad—dijo naruto y tomo aire intrigando a hinata

-pero de alguna forma un enmascarado conocía este lugar y atravesó la seguridad , y ataco a mi madre quitándome de sus brazo y pidiendo el kyubi a cambio de mi vida , y ahí fue cuando todo se complicó ya que el enmascarado era un uchiha , si conoces la historia madara uchiha fue capaz de controlar a la bestia con su sharingan y de igual manera este enmascarado le arrebato el kyubi de su sello a mi madre , liberándolo y controlándolo mando a atacar la aldea generando muchas muertes —dijo naruto asustando a hinata

-después de que mi padre luchara con el enmascarado y lo derrotara le quito su control en el kyubi pero como te dije antes los bijuus no muren y la única forma de detenerlo era sellándolo en un bebe y no cualquier bebe alguien que pudiera resistir todo el poder del kyubi, y así mi padre el cuarto hokage minato hyuga , genio del clan hyuga decidió sellan en su propio hijo a la enorme bestia, y con la ayuda de mi madre pudieron lograrlo pero perdieron sus vidas al final, y en mi interior se encuentra sellada el bijuu más poderoso de todos , y de alguna forma los aldeanos conocieron mi estado de jinchuriki, probablemente el consejo civil se los dijo, y todo ese odio y rencor, y rabia fue descargado en mi un inocente niño que acababa de nacer, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me han intentado asesinar, y en algún momento casi caigo en lo más profundo de la oscuridad pero con tu ayuda y amor logre ver la luz—dijo naruto abrazando a hinata fuertemente

Hinata no sabía que decir era una gran revelación lo que se le había contado y todos estos años la aldea les había mentido a su generación y tenían a su mayor héroe que los protegía del mal en un paria del pueblo, lo único que podía era brindarle su amor, así que ella también lo abrazo fuertemente, después de ese abrazo amoroso los dos se separaron

-pero por que el clan hyuga no te acogió, todos en el clan conocen delas historias y hazañas del genio hyuga, y prodigio –dijo hinata furiosa

-eso se debe a que como soy el jinchuriki, daría mucho poder militar a un solo clan, desnivelando la balanza del equilibrio de los clanes poniendo en un potencial peligro a los demás clanes y además como tú sabes el clan hyuga cree firmemente en la pureza de la sangre hyuga, y como yo soy un mestizo un hyuga uzumaki, estoy contradiciendo todas sus creencias y no me pueden aceptar sobre todo los ancianos hyuga-dijo naruto entristeciendo a hinata

-no te preocupes yo entrenare fuertemente y sele la mejor líder de clan que ha existido y destruiré todas esas creencias estúpidas y quitare ese sello uniendo el clan en uno solo –dijo hinata con determinación., después de que siguieran charlando un rato naruto se despidió de hinata ya que él quería visitar a lee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto caminaba por los pasillos hacia la habitación de lee y sintió el chakra oscuro de gaara entrar al hospital y eso no sería nada bueno ,así que él se apresuró y se dirigió a la habitación de lee, en la que él se encontraba durmiendo profundamente así que se fue a una de las esquinas que estaban oscuras y utilizo el Jutsu: Supresión de Chakra del clan uzumaki, que escondía totalmente su presencia y chakra y espero a que gaara entrara , después de unos segundos la puerta corrediza se movió y gaara entro caminado lentamente, emanando emociones negativas e intensión asesina , camino hasta el lado de la cama y miraba fijamente a lee y de un momento a otro se comenzó a agarrar la cabeza como si sufriera mientras recordaba algo probablemente cuando casi perdió con lee , para naruto esto demostró el grado de locura tan alto que tenía y debía hacer algo, no le gustaba ver a alguien que paso por lo mismo sufrir , la arena de gaara comenzó a subir a la cama de lee y poco a poco empezó a taparlo mientras el estiro su mano para hacer el ataúd de arena , mientras gaara tenía na mirada desquiciada apunto de matar a lee

Naruto actuó y se lanzó contra gaara que no lo había detectado, utilizando la fuerza necesaria para no matarlo pero si lastimarlo y con la velocidad suficiente para que la arena no se auto defendiera, naruto le propino un golpe en la cara que lo mando contra una pared chocando con ella y cayendo al suelo quebrándola un poco

-es mejor que no intentes nada gaara—dijo naruto mirando a gaara que se lavando del suelo con la armadura de arena completamente quebrada en la mitad de su cara revelando su rostro verdadero sediento de sangre

-voy a matarlo, lo quiero muerto, si me molestas también te matare –dijo gaara mientras la armadura se reformaba

-no creo que puedas, pero si quieres inténtalo, yo soy igual que tú, también tengo un monstruo en mi pero no escogí el camino de la maldad y si quieres te puedo ayudar—dijo naruto y nueve cadenas doradas salieron de su espalda balanceándose como si tuvieran vida propia

Gaara miraba atentamente a naruto y sus cadenas

-entonces eres lo mismo , cuando nací arrebate la vida de mi madre, y mi padre para conseguir el arma perfecta utilizo un sello para encerrar una bestia de arena en mí , nací siendo un monstruo , solo he conocido el odio y la muerte , mi padre ha intentado asesinarme incontables veces y concluí que existo para matar , matando a los que intentaban asesinarme descubrí mi razón de ser , solo me protegeré y amare a mí mismo , mientras haya gente a la que matar , mi existencia continuara –dijo gaara macabramente

-yo te entiendo, somos igual, también intentaron matarme numerosas veces, -dijo naruto -entonces por qué no eres como yo, dime, porque estas de lado de ellos -grito gaara con odio

\- no estoy de lado de la aldea, yo era como tu es verdad el odio y la muerte me perseguía y nadie reconocía mi existencia , pero conocí a alguien a una persona muy importante que me saco de esa oscuridad , esa persona me quiere tal como soy y poco a poco más personas como ella se me acercaron, aunque no sean muchos yo sé que puedo contar con ellos y darían su vida por mi como yo por ellos, y si alguien decide lastimar a mis personas importantes la pagaran caro y los are sufrir lo más que pueda , y tu estas por lastimar a una de ellas-dijo naruto mirando a gaara seriamente

La arena de gaara lentamente se quitó del cuerpo del dormido lee y regreso a su calaza

-yo sé que tú puedes cambiar tal como yo lo hice , por culpa de un padre que no merece ese título y alguien sin el conocimiento y el talento de sellado es que estas sufriendo, el sello que aprisiona a tu bestia es muy débil , y la influencia de su chakra maligno te está desequilibrando mentalmente y no ayuda lo que sufriste en tu infancia , eso te lleva a la locura , pero yo puedo ayudarte si quieres tengo la habilidad suficiente para reforzar ese sello y dejarte dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo quiero que tú seas mi **amigo** -dijo naruto y con esa última palabra gaara se agarró la cabeza fuertemente sufriendo mientras recordaba todos los momentos que estaba solo, y las personas que lo traicionaron , y la posibilidad de tener a alguien que lo reconociera generaba un desequilibrio en su mente

Después de unos momentos en los que gaara se retorcía este se detuvo y salió tambaleándose de la habitación, temblando mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano

-nos volveremos a ver, solo espera—dijo gaara y salió de la habitación

Después de que gaara se fuera naruto comenzó a revisar a lee que todavía estaba inconsciente y curándolo todo lo posible para que tuvieran mejores esperanzas, después de terminar al medio día se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento alejado en el que le dijo jiraiya que lo buscara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el campo

-gaki ya era tiempo de que te aparecieras-dijo jiraiya que se encontraba en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento -visite a unos amigos en el hospital y tuve algunos inconvenientes pero ya todo está solucionado -dijo naruto

\- es bueno que tengas amigos y no seas un inadaptado social, bueno como no tenía planeado que invocaras a gamabunta en tan solo un día, debió haberte tomado semanas, te enseñare el jutsu mas genial que existe prepárate para lo que viene, aunque no planeaba enseñarte esto hasta mucho más adelante será un honor para mí enseñarte la técnica que creo tu padre y que lo hiso tan afamado y considerado como un genio-dijo jiraiya enérgicamente y con entusiasmo mirando a ver si naruto expresaba algún sentimiento pero no los encontró

-a tu padre le tomo 3 años en crearlo, y a mí jiraiya el galante me tomo unos meses en aprenderlo este es el grandioso **Rasengan** —dijo jiraiya y en su mano comenzó a crearse una esfera azul que rotaba velozmente

-tu padre tomo como bases la bijuu dama ataque definitivo de los bijuus y la defensa definitiva del clan hyuga la rotación celestial para crear este devastador jutsu rango a—dijo jiraiya con orgullo

-ya sé hacer el rasengan—dijo naruto y en cada mano se creó un rasengan

-pe, pe, pero como cuanto te tomo en aprenderlo—dijo jiraiya incrédulo quitando su rasengan

-solamente 1 día ya que emplee miles de clones—dijo naruto desactivando los rasengan

-muchacho lo veo y no lo creo tú no eres un genio que nace cada 100 años, tu eres uno que nace cada 1000 años has superado mis expectativas lo único que me queda que enseñarte son jutsus de mi autoría y ya que tienes pelo largo aprovecharemos eso, mira atentamente -dijo jiraiya y realizo sellos velozmente y su cabello creció descomunalmente cubriéndolo por completo

 **Aguja Jizo** **(Hari** **Jizō)**

-este es un jutsu defensivo que aprovecha el cabello haciéndolo crecer y enviando chakra a través del cuero cabelludo endureciéndolo tanto o más como el acero depende de cuánto chakra apliques y además su fortaleza se aumenta al entrelazarse creando una barrera muy poderosa-dijo jiraiya y su pelo volvió a la normalidad

Naruto con su byakugan pudo ver como el chakra era enviado a cada hebra de cabello y al cuero cabelludo, fomentando el crecimiento y endurecimiento descontrolados de esto -conociéndote cada técnica que te enseñe te tomara 1 día como máximo en aprenderlas, así que cada día te entrenare en un jutsu nuevo así que comienza-dijo jiraiya

Naruto si esperar más convoco a más de mil clones para que practicaran la técnica asombrando a jiraiya pero él ya se prevenía esto y así paso el día hasta que se escondió el solo y naruto aprendió una nueva técnica

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que comenzó a entrenar con jiraiya y él había aprendido unas técnicas muy interesantes y versátiles muy efectivas

Al siguiente día de haber aprendido **Aguja Jizo ( Hari Jizō)** jiraiya le enseño una técnica que naruto considero una de las más versátiles a larga distancia , jiraiya tenía planeado enseñarle un jutsu en que empleaba el mismo ejercicio de enviar chakra al pelo pero en vez de usarlas como defensa era de ataque lanzándolas como agujas filosas o senbons llamada Agujas Infierno (Hari Jigoku) pero como naruto tenía tanto chakra jiraiya decidió enseñarle un jutsu aún más mortal que era la misma dinámica que el anterior de los senbons pero a una escala mucho mayor y mortal que a jiraiya le costaba algo usarla ya que gastaba mucho chakra pero para naruto esto no sería problema

La técnica se llama **Bombardero de Agujas de Cabello (Kebari Senbon)** que era a una escala mucho más amplia, veloz y poderosa que fácilmente pasaban a través de la carne y el metal y naruto le encontró otro uso, empleando su byakugan naruto podía utilizar este jutsu y deshabilitar los tenketsus del enemigo desde larga distancia y dejándolo muy mal herido

También aprendió el **Jutsu: Escape Transparente (Tōton Jutsu)** creado por jiraiya teniendo de base un jutsu de iwagakure que lo vio durante una de las guerra en la que estuvo, en el que utilizando la luz del ambiente en el cuerpo manipulándolo con chakra, naruto se mimetizaba con el terreno camuflándose o desapareciendo y la técnica también borra el olor del usuario y su sombra, que naruto utilizándolo junto al **Jutsu: Supresión de Chakra** del clan uzumaki prácticamente se hacía indetectable ,hasta para un sensor solamente alguien con un dojutsu capaz de ver chakra podría verlo pero no detectarlo

También aprendió la técnica **Sapo Piso - Jutsu de Manipulación de Sombra (Gamadaira Kage Ayasuri no Jutsu)** otra técnica de espionaje que consistía en esconderse en las sombras y de igual manera con el **Jutsu: Supresión de Chakra** era indetectabley los últimos jutsus que aprendió era en colaboración con los sapos uno era el **j** **utsu: Ocultación en un Sapo (Gamagakure no Jutsu)** una técnica de infiltración que invocando un sapo especial que era hueco por dentro naruto podía ocultarse dentro de el sin importar su tamaño , que servía para entrar en territorio enemigo también por vía marítima , y ya que en el estómago del animal tenía un sello de obstruye el chakra naruto no podría ser detectado

Y el ultimo el jutsu **Invocación: Unión con la Boca de Sapo (Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari)** que invoca parcialmente el estómago del sapo más grande del Monte Myōbokuzan en el área donde se encontraban preferiblemente un área serrada, que naruto podía controlarlo causando que se expanda, contraiga o crezca en cualquier dirección, y después de un tiempo serian enviado al estómago siendo digeridos por el asido estomacal

-gaki, no tengo nada más que enseñarte por el momento emplea bien esos jutsu nos vemos después-dijo jiraiya y se fue

Naruto se dirigió al compuesto uzumaki estaba decidido que en estas tres semanas que quedaban uniría el elemento Fūton y Raiton en uno solo creando uno nuevo, solo tenía que recrear ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando se enojó, así él tenga que entrenar hasta desmayarse lo lograría y también tenía algunos jutsus planeados desde hace mucho tiempo en combinación con este elemento nuevo y el Shikotsumyaku solo sería cuestión de tiempo y miles de clones en lograrlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto, disculpen la demora he estado ocupado con la admisión a la u, espero que les guste**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Hoy era el día del torneo de las finales, nos encontramos a un naruto en el dojo uzumaki completaste orgulloso, se preguntaran porque , esto se debe a que había logrado sus metas, en estas 3 semanas, el utilizando los máximos clones posibles había creado un nuevo elemento a través de la combinación del viento y el rayo, y estaba más que satisfecho con los logros ya que este elemento era uno de los más mortales que su pueden haber creado y en las manos de naruto era invencible, ya que era el elemento predilecto para cortar y perforar a través de cualquier cosa, y el elemento predilecto para el nintaijutsu y el flujo de chakra, con este elemento se cortaría lo que sea .

Al comienzo fue algo muy difícil ya que estos elementos son enemigos por naturaleza, y al intentar combinarlos los clones salían despedazados por todos lados ya que fácilmente este elemento cortaba a través de todo

Le tomo prácticamente dos semanas en hacerlo y eso es mucho que decir pues para ser un genio y utilizar casi 10000 clones que cuantificaban extremadamente su entrenamiento le tomo mucho tiempo, en una persona esto hubiera sido imposible y le tomaría mínimo tres vidas en crearlo, bueno ya dejemos de hablar de la dificultad de este elemento y pasemos a su mortalidad.

El elemento que naruto había creado se llamaba el **Elemento Velocidad (Jinton, Liberación de Velocidad)** combinando viento y rayos, y había adoptado las cualidades de estos dos elementos mencionados y en la última semana que quedo el había creado nuevos jutsus de este elemento los cuales eran

 **Modo Chakra de Elemento velocidad (Jinton Chakura Mōdo)** que había tomado de base la armadura de rayos de los raikages que los hacían tan famosos, con el rayo negro naruto estimulaba su sistema nervioso aumentando su sinapsis neuronal , y ya que no era el rayo normal sino el rayo negro el más poderoso de todos esta armadura era mil veces mejor que la de los raikages, aumentando sus reflejos y velocidad de reacción motora y aumentar su destreza física hasta el límite , teniendo una tremenda velocidad y fuerza sobre humana , y además sumándole el elemento viento que evita toda fricción del ambiente llevando el cuerpo a su máxima velocidad y genera un escudo de aire que absorbe el aire del terreno y expulsándolo por cada tenketsu de su cuerpo dándoles impulsos enormes como cohetes aumentando aún más su velocidad , técnicamente él era el ser más veloz en toda la tierra superando incluso a su padre en creses y robándole su titulo

Cuando naruto utilizaba este jutsu un aura visible de rayos negros y viento morado se cernía sobre todo su cuerpo, que de vez en cuando generaba vientos y rayos (imagínense la armadura de rayo de los raikages pero negra y con morado)

Otra técnica que creo fue a base de un jutsu del tercer raikage que describía en una de las historias en los libros uzumaki, en donde el tercer raikage se enfrentó contra el hachibi solo cortándole un cuerno y sus colas terminando la batalla después de unos días en un empate gracias a este jutsu, y también contaban que se enfrentó contra 10mil ninjas el solo para que su equipo pudiera escapar

Este jutsu se le consideraba la "Espada Definitiva" (Saikyō no Hoko) en el que el raikage concentraba todo su elemento rayo en un solo punto cortando y perforando todo, naruto comparaba esto con el **raikiri** de kakashi pero a una escala completamente distinta y devastadora y teniendo en base esta técnica naruto creo la propia suya

Utilizando su arma más fuerte la **Danza de la Clematis: Flor ( Tessenka no Mai: Hana)** que crea un taladro gigante en su antebrazo , con el hueso más poderoso que naruto podía crear comprimiéndolo y trenzándolo de una forma que era casi indestructible y teniendo de base el jutsu del raikage el reunía todo el chakra posible del elemento velocidad en la punta de la lanza y agregándole rotación extrema como ejemplo del rasengan el creo la "Lanza Definitiva" (Saikyō no Yari) que no se podía comparar a la del tercer raikage ya que perforaba cualquier cosa

El jutsu se llamó **Elemento Velocidad: Puñalada del Infierno (Jinton: Jigokuzuki)** cuando el utilizaba esta técnica el aura negra con morado de la armadura de velocidad también se creaba en la lanza y comenzaba a rotar de una forma descomunal que perforaría o cortaría cualquier cosa

Y también había combinado este nuevo elemento con el rasengan y rasen shuriken superando a sus predecesores ya que combinaba los dos efectos del Raiton como del Fūton atacando a nivel molecular y también atacando físicamente destruyendo lo que sea

Cuando el utilizaba el **Elemento Velocidad: Rasen Shuriken (Jinton: Rasen Shuriken)** se creaba una esfera negra con morado que rotaba muy velozmente y tenía dos cuchillas que giraban a su alrededor como si anillos de un planeta se tratasen, uno era negro y el otro morado , con este rasengan naruto combinaba los dos efectos de sus predecesores el ataque molecular y el ataque que destruía el cuerpo y también podía expandirlo y comprimirlo, creando una de las técnicas más mortales del continente elemental

 **-muchacho nunca creí decir esto a un humano, pero me enorgullece lo fuerte que te has vuelto—dijo kurama en su mente** Después de bañarse y alistarse naruto se dirigió al estadio de konohagakure donde se llevaría a cabo la última fase del examen chunin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entro por la puerta del estadio, encontrándose con todos los examinados que pasaron la anterior prueba a excepción de sasuke y a ese tal dosu.

El estadio era muy grande ya que toda la aldea se encontraba allí, incluyendo a la gente con más poder político y militar del continente elemental y a los daimios de las naciones elementales mirándolos desde los palcos.

-colóquense derecho y muéstrenle su cara a la multitud—dijo el sensor que tenía un palillo en su boca y la gente en el estadio comenzó a gritar y entusiasmar

Mientras algunos se preguntaban donde se encontraba el genio y último uchiha, mientras naruto podía ver al kazekage y al hokage sentados en un palco especial para ellos y él se sorprendió un poco al sentir el chakra de orochimaru salir del kazekage y gaara emanaba emociones malvadas y miraba con odio al kazekage

El hokage se levantó de su puesto y se acercó al orillo para hablar

-señores y señoras, gracias por estar hoy en la selección chunin de la aldea de la hoja comenzaremos con los combates de los 8 que han pasado las preliminares, disfruten de las batallas -dijo el hokage recibiendo ovaciones de todo el estadio

Después de que el sensor dijera que cambiaron los combates ya que dosu no estaba y que si alguien no llegaba cuando le tocara seria descalificado refiriéndose a sasuke que no se encontraba

-las reglas son iguales que las preliminares, yo decido cuando detener la batalla y todo lo demás es válido así que comencemos como ya saben contra quien le toca los demás despejen el área –dijo el sensor y naruto con neji se quedaron en el centro de la arena

-el primer combate será entre naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga –grito el sensor y todos comenzaron a abuchear a naruto y comenzaron a escucharse insultos y maldiciones y la gente hablaba de que la escoria seria derrotada, hinata que se encontraba en las gradas de los aldeanos se sintió triste de escuchar esto -hay que darle ánimos a naruto, aunque claramente perderá no tiene oportunidades contra neji—dijo ino que estaba cerca a los demás ninjas de la academia

Mientras que otros ninjas hablaban de la suerte que tenía naruto de llegar hasta hay pero que no pasaría de estas con suerte, pero kiba creía todo lo contrario ya que subestimo a naruto y perdió

Mientras en la arena naruto podía ver como habían muchos más cazadores ambu de lo normal, ya que era exagerado, el volvió la mirada fija hacia neji

-parece que quieres decir algo—dijo neji burlonamente

-ya te lo dije antes, te are sufrir—dijo naruto mientras levantaba su puño y lo apretaba enorgulleciendo a hinata

Neji activo su byakugan sin sellos que debió aprenderlo en este mes entrenando, y se colocó en una pose de batalla del juken

-esto lo hace mejor, cuando descubras la realidad, un perdedor siempre es un perdedor, y disfrutare ese momento cuando te lo demuestre—dijo neji con arrogancia

Naruto también activo su byakugan y se colocó en una pose del juken muy diferente a la normal una personal de él, emanando chakra que creo un remolino de viento y tierra pequeño alrededor de ellos

-déjate de habladurías y comencemos—dijo naruto

-ahora el primer combate ¡comienza! –grito el censor

Ojos byakugan con ojos byakugan chocaban miradas y neji comenzaba a sentir miedo de su mirada, ya que él podía sentir todo ese poder detrás de esos ojos

-observa atentamente hanabi, no hay nadie que haya recibido el Kekkei Genkai de los hyuga más fuerte que él , ni tu hermana se puede comparar e incluso tu—dijo hiashi hyuga refiriéndose a neji asombrando a hanabi

Mientras kiba podía ver a hinata apretando sus brazos al pecho de lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba

Neji comenzó a acercarse lentamente arrastrando sus pies firmes en la tierra, y naruto también comenzó a acercarse

(Como se le ocurre luchar de frente contra él) pensó kiba ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca neji comenzó a enviar palmadas llenas de chakra que eran esquivadas o paradas por naruto que también comenzó a enviar golpes con chakra estando en un combate parejo

Cuando chocaban las palmas se creaban ondas de chakra que eran visibles al ojo normal que retumbaban en el estadio , neji se desesperó ya que todos sus ataques fallaban y estaba siendo arrinconado, envió un ataque directo al corazón lleno de chakra que causaría una muerte dolorosa que naruto quiso dejar pasar golpeándolo directamente enviándolo hacia atrás unos metros

El estadio quedo en silencio cuando neji lo golpeo y asusto a hinata y después todos comenzó a alabar a neji

-entiendes ya, que no tienes posibilidad de ganar—dijo neji con arrogancia

Naruto simplemente dio una sonrisa que enojo a neji y lo sorprendió ya que ese ataque debió haber causado mucho daño

-solo te estaba probando para ver qué tan fuerte eras, el verdadero combate comienza ahora –dijo naruto y un hueso comenzó a salir de su hombro con forma de tanto asombrando a todo el estadio y repugnando algunos civiles que no conocían del mundo ninja

-que chico tan interesante, ahora no sabemos quién ganara —dijo un ninja en las gradas que conocía de lo que era esto

Neji con su byakugan pudo ver como el chakra de naruto fue enviado hacia su hueso y este comenzó a salir y creándose otro en su lugar asombrándolo, mientras que el hokage tenía su boca abierta ya que no conocía que naruto tenía esta habilidad y el kazekage que en realidad era orochimaru se lamentaba de que naruto tuviera el zorro ya que sería el cuerpo perfecto

-qué es eso, porque mi ataque no te lastimo-dijo neji intrigado

-esto es el **Shikotsumyaku** uno de los Kekkei Genkai más raros del mundo, y no me lastimo debido a que debajo de mi piel hay una **armadura ósea** hecha de una lámina de hueso muy dura que amortiguo tu ataque fácilmente –dijo naruto

-es un buen truco pero no será suficiente, tu destino es perder contra mí y eso no puede ser cambiado —dijo neji

-es inútil contra la defensa absoluta de neji—dijo tenten en las gradas

Naruto ataco a neji con su arma en mano –ahí viene-dijo neji y comenzó a esquivar cortes y estocadas del hueso de naruto que cada vez se volvía más veloz atacando directamente en puntos vitales que comenzó a arrinconar a neji que lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlos **Danza de la Camelia (Tsubaki no Mai)** dijo naruto y comenzó a enviar estocadas aún más veloces que cortaron a neji unas veces superficialmente y su vida se vio en peligro y solo le quedo una opción comenzó a rotar emanando chakra de todos su tenketsus que naruto fácilmente pudo ver y salto a tiempo evitando el golpe

Una cúpula de chakra comenzó a salir de neji girando velozmente

-eso es, Kaiten —dijo hiashi asombrado

-creíste que habías ganado—dijo neji burlonamente después de detenerse y en el suelo había un cráter en forma de circulo de su ataque

Toda la arena estaba asombrada ya que antes pensaban que neji perdería ya que estaba acorralado pero con ese ataque todo cambio

-jajá crees que con eso me ganaras—dijo naruto incrustándose el hueso en su lugar y se lanzó contra neji que estaba confiado de su defensa

Neji comenzó a rotar de nuevo emanando chakra de sus tenketsus cuando naruto estaba lo suficientemente cerca pero quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando naruto también comenzó a girar emanando chakra

 **Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas ( Hakkeshō Kaiten)** gritaron los dos a la vez y domos de chakra comenzaron a crecer y chocar entre si emanando fuertemente chakra y creando ondas de viento, pero el Kaiten de naruto comenzó a crecer cada vez más sobrepasando al de neji en tamaño triplicándolo

El chakra comenzó a chocar, pero el de neji fue opacado y este fue vencido golpeándolo fuertemente y mandándolo a volar contra el muro chocando duramente haciéndolo escupir sangre

En la arena la tierra fue deformada en forma de círculo muchas veces más grande que la de neji y naruto se encontraba en el centro del cráter

Todo el estadio se encontraba en silencio y asombrados, sobre todo los ancianos hyuga que se morían de rabia porque un mestizo estaba usando las técnicas secretas de la rama principal, y la mayoría no podía creer que el último lugar le ganara al genio

-padre eso es—dijo hanabi asombrada

-el Kaiten es una técnica secreta que solo se trasmiten a los sucesores de los hyuga de la rama principal, pero ellos lo han descubierto por sí mismos, y claramente uno es superior al otro ya que es más grande que mi Kaiten, no esperaba tanto talento de ellos—dijo hiashi sorprendido

Tenten y los demás graduados de la academia no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, neji el genio hyuga estaba siendo derrotado, y mientras los del consejo civil pensaban que el demonio había tomado el control de naruto y necesitaban hacer algo

Neji se levantó con los ojos inyectados en odio, el destino predijo que el ganaría hoy pero era todo lo contrario, eso era la mayor deshonra de su vida y debía mostrarle su lugar

-estas en mi campo de adivinación-dijo neji y se colocó en una pose diferente con sus brazos extendidos uno hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás

-imposible, esa posición va a utilizar …- dijo hiashi asombrado pero más fue la sorpresa cuando naruto también se colocó en la misma posición , y los dos comenzaron a mandarse golpes que eran repelidos unos con otros y los dos gritaban a la vez

 **Dos golpes**

 **Cuatro golpes**

 **Ocho golpes**

 **Dieciséis golpes**

 **Treinta y dos golpes**

 **Sesentaicuatro golpes**

Gritaron los dos a la vez y cada golpe era repelido por el del otro, y neji se detuvo con el ataque frustrado pero fue sorprendido cuando recibió más golpes de naruto que siguieron velozmente en sucesión, sumando cada vez más golpes

 **Ciento veintiocho golpes**

 **Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas (Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō)**

Grito naruto y con el último golpe neji salió lanzado por el aire y rodo un poco en el suelo quedando boca arriba inerte y mal herido ya que sus tenketsus estaban cerrados, y no podía cree lo que sucedía

Mientras en las gradas todos los demás estaban petrificados e incrédulos al ver el cuerpo de neji en el suelo -así que alguien que no ha estado nunca en el clan supera a la rama principal, e incluso alguien de la rama secundaria nos supera, que talento tan increíble —dijo hiashi

-supongo que es el final—dijo el sensor que se acercó a neji que no podía moverse

-ya que paraste la mitad de los golpes tienes cerrado 64 tenketsus de tu cuerpo no podrás moverte—dijo naruto

-no puede ser, el destino predijo que yo ganaría no debiste haber interferido, estoy atado a un destino inevitable , porque el destino siempre está en contra de mi—grito neji desde el suelo y con sus últimas fuerza se levantó lentamente y se quitó su banda de la frente revelando un sello en su frente

Después de eso explico cómo era tratada la rama secundaria casi como esclavos, y la muerte de su padre en vez a la del líder del clan y hermano gemelo, y el poder que tiene este sello sobre su vida destruyendo el celebro, esto lo decía neji con odio en su voz

-cuando el destino decidió que lucharíamos, yo debía haber ganado, pero me ha traicionado de nuevo, tu no cargas con un sello que no puede ser eliminado, alguien como tu jamás lo entendería —grito neji con tristeza y callo de espalas agotado

-tú no eres el único que ha sufrido en estaba vida, desde muy temprana edad han intentando quitarme la vida incontables veces por un destino que yo no desidia escoger, en mi también hay un sello que contiene una de la más grandes amenazas en el continente elemental , la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que no acepte ese destino y luche por cambiarlo, y si tú no puedes cambiar, hinata y yo cambiaremos al clan hyuga –dijo naruto agarrándose su sello en el estómago y salió de la arena dejando a neji pensativo, mientras los médicos se lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias

-ganador naruto uzumaki—dijo el sensor La arena estaba en silencio pero algunos le daban aplausos, mientras naruto subía a las gradas y algunos no podían creer que naruto le ganara al genio hyuga, y comenzaron a susurrar de que el demonio estaba recuperando sus fuerzas y que se le estaba saliendo de las manos al hokage

Naruto subió y se sentó junto a hinata que estaba con kiba y le dio un gran abrazo, y después de unos momentos los susurros se acabaron, pero algo muy malo pasaría ya que sintió el chakra de kabuto alejado en su espalda y activo su byakugan y vio que el chakra salía de un ambu de konoha con una capucha negra y mascara, y si orochimaru también estaba acá no sería nada bueno y era cuestión de minutos de que algo sucediera

-ha sido una buena batalla—dijo el hokage en su palco

-claro, pero el siguiente combate es el que todos quieren ver, y los señores feudales esperan—dijo el kazekage

Como sasuke no aparecía la gente comenzó a desesperarse y exigiendo que comenzara el siguiente combate

-no tengo opción, sasuke será descalificado—dijo el hokage recibiendo un hai de uno de sus mensajeros

-hokage-dono, puede esperar a que sasuke uchiha aparezca y no sea descalificado, personalmente yo y todos los dirigentes ninjas y señores feudales han venido solamente a ver esta batalla, y sería muy desfavorable que les quites por lo único que han venido a ver.-dijo el kazekage

-de acuerdo, pasaremos al siguiente combate y pospondremos el de sasuke díselo al sensor—mando el hokage a un mensajero después de pensar los pro y contra demostrando favoritismo al uchiha

Después de que el mensajero hablara con el sensor este desapareció en un shunshin

-por órdenes del hokage, la pelea de sasuke uchiha vs gaara se pospondrá, pasaremos al siguiente combate de kankuro vs shino abúrame bajen a la arena—dijo el sensor recibiendo abucheos de la gente

-examinador me retiro—dijo kankuro desde un palco donde estaban los que faltaban por luchar recibiendo aún más abucheos de la multitud

-kankuro se ha retirado por lo tanto shino abúrame es el vencedor, el siguiente combate es de temari vs shikamaru Nara bajen a la arena —dijo el sensor y temari bajo flotando sobre su abanico extendido

 _(Batallas sin importancia iguales que en el canon)_

La batalla de temari contra shikamaru fue interesante para naruto ya que otra vez el Nara demostró su extraordinaria inteligencia, analizando todas las situaciones creando miles de planes en su mente para detener a la rubia con su jutsu de clan, ese chico tiene una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo sino que no lo demostraba por su actitud perezosas, al final shikamaru apreso a temari con su jutsu y la tenía en bandeja de plata pero todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a shikamaru decir que se rendía ya que casi se le agota todo el chakra deshaciendo su jutsu y para el sería una molestia sufrir de agotamiento de chakra y no ganar nada a cambio

-ganadora temari, el siguiente combate será entre gaara vs sasuke uchiha, si sasuke no llega en el tiempo establecido será descalificado- dijo el sensor y gaara apareció en un shunshin de arena en el centro del campo de batalla, toda la arena se emocionó y comenzaron a escucharse como el uchiha barrería el piso con ese don nadie, y como el uchiha era la elite y no podía ser vencido, y comenzaron a hacer apuestas todas a favor de sasuke y una pocas en su contra

Toda la gente importante y daimio también estaban emocionados y estaban seguros que sasuke ganaría

El hokage le dio diez minutos más a sasuke por petición del kazekage, pero el tiempo comenzó a correr y se estaba acabando y todavía sasuke no aparecía y toda la arena se estaba desesperando, y haciendo preocupar a sakura, pero cuando el tiempo estaba por acabar y el sensor iba a avisar que sasuke era descalificado, un remolino de hojas apareció en la arena y cuando se detuvo sasuke estaba con kakashi espalda con espalda, y emociono a toda la arena y en especial a sakura

(Que fanfarrón, haciendo esperar a todos, y presumiendo al hacer una entrada así) pensó naruto

-lo siento llegamos tarde, espero que estemos a tiempo y no te hayan descalificado-dijo kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo

-preséntate—dijo el sensor

-uchiha sasuke—dijo este con arrogancia y toda la arena grito de emoción aumentándole el ego, sasuke con su mirada vio a gaara impaciente y comenzó a buscar a naruto que lo encontró en las gradas junto a hinata

 _(Escuche que paso, solo espera derrotare a este fácilmente, y tendré mi venganza mostrándote el lugar al que perteneces)_ pensó sasuke mirando a naruto con odio, que esto no paso desapercibido por el

-Sasuke—kun es tan genial, llegando con una entrada tan cool —gritaron ino y sakura desde su lugar

-oh llegue a tiempo—dijo lee que apareció con un brazo y una pierna enyesadas y con una muleta junto a gai, que se sentaron al lado de naruto -naruto-kun quisiera darte las gracias de corazón por haberme ayudado, me entere en el hospital que sin tu ayuda quizás no hubiera podido seguir con mi camino ninja e incluso morir y también quiero felicitarte por haberle ganado a neji escuche que lo venciste —dijo le dándole un pulgar arriba con su sonrisa brillante que también lo hizo gai

-gracias, no fue nada lee tú eres mi amigo y daría mi vida por proteger a mis amigos-dijo naruto también dándole una sonrisa

En la arena gaara tenía una mirada desquiciada y asesina, preocupando a temari y kankuro ya que otra vez se estaba descontrolando

-las reglas son las mismas, el combate se detendrá cuando alguien muera o se rinda, si considero que es suficiente yo la detendré, está claro-dijo el sensor y sasuke asintió mientras gaara dio una sonrisa macabra

-lo siento por llegar tarde, como están, naruto escuche que ganaste muy bien—dijo kakashi que apareció cerca de ellos

-no creo que te interese mi batalla ya que llegaste tarde por estar entrenando al uchiha de elite —dijo naruto callando a kakashi y dejando a todos algo asombrados

-kakashi sensei que paso con la marca en el cuello de sasuke—dijo sakura angustiada mirando el cuello de sasuke en busca de la marca

-no te preocupes más por eso—dijo kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo

-no servirá de nada que lo hallas sellado, el conocimiento de orochimaru en fuinjutsu es muy superior al tuyo, ni siquiera jiraiya es capaz de quitar esa marca, tarde que temprano sasuke sucumbirá ante la maldición de odio del sello e ira en busca de poder—dijo naruto intrigando a los demás ya que no sabían de que hablaban y angustiando a sakura y molestando algo a kakashi

-que comience la batalla—dijo el sensor y salto alejándose de la arena

(Igual al canon)

La batalla comenzó y gaara estaba desequilibrado ya que hablaba consigo mismo y se agarraba la frente nombrando a su madre,

-tú no eres con el que quería luchar, pero tu sangre será suficiente y saciara la sed de kaasan—dijo gaara macabramente, sasuke al escuchar esas palabras se llenó de ira al ser menospreciado por esa basura

Sasuke lanzo kunais, pero fueron detenidos por la arena que se transformó en un clon de arena de gaara, y sasuke comenzó a atacar con taijutsu pero sus ataques eran detenidos por el clon y él sonrió arrogantemente y se movió velozmente igualando la velocidad de lee sin sus pesos, pero no más allá de eso, ya que lee era mucho más veloz cuando abría las puertas de la muerte, sasuke le dio un puño en la cara a gaara lanzándolo unos metros.

La arena estallo en ovaciones al uchiha de elite ya que para la gente normal era como si sasuke desapareciera de la vista, el ego del uchiha crecía cada vez mas

-esa es la armadura de arena, no es nada, ven—dijo sasuke con arrogancia pero gaara no se movió y el ataco a gaara, la arena de gaara intentaba atacarlo pero era muy lenta y sasuke comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de él creando un anillo de polvo, y utilizando su velocidad paso la defensa y comenzó a golpear a gaara quebrando su arena en numerosos lugares consumiendo su chakra, con el último golpe gaara fue lanzado lejos

Ya que la arena de gaara no podía seguir los movimientos del enemigo el solo tenía una opción, el realizo un sello y la arena comenzó a rodearlo en una forma de esfera protegiéndolo completamente, al ver esto sasuke ataco pero fue detenido ya que de la esfera salieron pinchos cuando estaba cerca hiriéndolo en algunos lugares haciéndolo sangrar, y su mano estaba quebrada ya que la arena de gaara era muy dura , un ojo de arena comenzó a generarse encima de la esfera devolviéndole la visión a gaara

Sasuke intentó golpear muchas veces la esfera pero seguía con los mismos resultado no podía dañarla ,mientras naruto sintió como gaara estaba utilizando chakra le ichibi para alguna técnica y también pudo ver como temari y kankuro estaban muy angustiados por alguna cosa

-kakashi-sensei que hará sasuke no pude dañarlo –dijo sakura preocupada

-tranquila por algo llegamos tarde, solo mira lo que ara—dijo kakashi

Sasuke salto lejos hacia la pared de la arena y quedo pegado con chakra y comenzó a realizar sellos y se sujetó su mano que comenzó a salir chispas y rayo de ella

-no puede ser le enseñaste-dijo gai pero fue detenido por naruto –un jutsu de asesinato instantáneo de rango A, a alguien tan mentalmente inestable y sediento de venganza que idea tan estúpida-dijo naruto dejando atónitos a los demás genin

-baka tú solo estas celoso de que sasuke tiene una técnica poderosa—dijo ino furiosa

-el no dudaría en usar esa técnica solamente para su venganza y cuando menos te los esperes sasuke tendrá su mano a través de tu corazón matándote al instante -dijo naruto seriamente asustando a los demás genin

-el no haría eso verdad kakashi-sensei cierto—dijo sakura defendiéndolo pero kakashi no respondió ya que le estaban llegando recuerdos de su pasado de como mato a su mejor amiga de esa forma teniendo sentimientos de remordimiento y duda lo que angustio a sakura y sus compañeros

Sasuke comenzó a correr de picada por la pared con su brazo a ras de ella destruyendo el concreto por donde pasaba su mano y siguió así corriendo por la arena acercándose cada vez más a gaara

-que es ese jutsu puedo ver su chakra con mis ojos y ese sonido, y por qué naruto sabe de ello —dijo sakura, gai quería responder pero de nuevo fue detenido por naruto

-es una estocada directa y lo sé ya que todo el mundo conoce al genio kakashi el ninja que copia y su técnica original, y me tome la molestia de investigarlo ya que la información es algo muy importante en el mundo ninja no es así kakashi hatake estudiante del cuarto hokage y creador de un jutsu secreto de asesinato , el secreto de ese jutsu es la velocidad con la que das la estocada, y reuniendo una enorme cantidad de chakra en tu mano y haciendo vibra ese chakra con el elemento rayo y por eso genera ese sonido ya que las partículas de rayo vibran muy rápidamente generando ese sonido de chillidos de muchas aves haciendo que el chakra sea visible -dijo naruto volviendo a asombrar a todos y más a kakashi ya que dedujo muy bien su técnica

Sasuke corrió velozmente hacia la esfera y cuando se acercaba nuevamente los pinchos salieron disparados pero utilizando la habilidad del sharingan de predecirlos movimientos, sasuke logro pasar a través del ataque impactando el jutsu en la esfera perforándola

-no le encuentro la lógica pero es un jutsu muy increíble—adulo sakura

Desde la esfera gaara comenzó a gritar atrozmente ya que fue herido por primera vez - ¡sangre, mi sangre!-grito gaara desastrosamente asustando a la mayoría en la arena

Sasuke intento sacar su brazo pero era firmemente detenido por la arena así que de nuevo envío chakra de rayo a su brazo hiriendo a gaara y haciéndolo gritar desastrosamente otra vez

Naruto sintió como el chakra maligno del ichibi incremento drásticamente y cuando sasuke saco su brazo una garra enorme echa de arena lo estaba sujetando así que él se alejó de ella

 _(Está perdiendo el control y la bestia está tomando su mente y cuerpo_ ) pensó naruto

La garra enorme regreso por el orificio de donde salió el brazo de sasuke y después de unos momentos de silencio el rugido aterrador de una bestia resonó desde la esfera y un demoniaco ojo amarillo fue visto por el orificio asustando mucho a sasuke

La esfera comenzó a quebrarse y se deshizo ya que gaara estaba herido y muy agotado su chakra de usar tanto la armadura de arena, su hombro estaba sangrando mucho y el jadeaba fuertemente y miro a sasuke con unos ojos desquiciados

Sasuke se estaba preguntando que había sido ese ojo y ese alarido de bestia pero en eso la gente comenzó a dormirse y naruto sintió que intentaban perturbar su chakra desde el exterior y plumas blancas comenzaron a caer del cielo

(Comenzaron, están usando un genjutsu) pensó naruto y con solo aumentar un poco su chakra el genjutsu se detuvo en el pero eso no pudo decirlo de los demás ya que comenzaron a caer dormidos, el vio como todos los civiles se durmieron y a los jounin disipar el genjutsu en ellos, la única de los genin que deshizo el genjutsu fue sakura ya que su control de chakra era perfecto debido a sus diminutas reservas de chakra y a shikamaru que se especializaba en utilizar el elemento yin la base de los genjutsu y se estaba haciendo el dormido

Una explosión de humo surgió en el palco de los hokages y los ambus actuaron al instante dirigiéndose al lugar enfrentándose contra algunos ninjas de la arena, pero cuando estaban más cerca de la nube de humo el kazekage salto al techo del palco teniendo como rehén al hokage con un kunai en su cuello

Tres hombres y una mujer salieron del humo posicionándose en cada esquina del techo creando una barrera cuadrada de color purpura **Campamento de Batalla de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas (Shishienjin)** gritaron los cuatro a la vez y la barrera quedo completamente erguida y también crearon barreras sobre ellos para no salir heridos evitando que la barrera grande se destruyera

Un ambu intento entrar, pero al tocar la barrera este comenzó a prenderse en llamas matándolo

-una barrera, no deben ser simples sujetos—dijo kakashi e intento con gai ir en su ayuda pero fueron detenidos ya que un ambu se paró unos metros en frente de ellos y desde algunos sujetos dormidos, ninjas de otogakure saltaron al lado del ambu

-no esperaba que un enemigo se disfrazara de ambu –dijo gai

Mientras tanto una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas atacaba a la muralla de la aldea, dejando la entrada a más enemigos

En la arena el sensei de gaara ordeno que se alejaran ya que él era el as bajo la manga y necesitaba descansar y recuperarse de su herida antes de seguir el plan y comenzó a pelear con el sensor mientras kabuto y temari cargaban a gaara saliendo de la arena y siendo seguidos por sasuke que está insatisfecho con su pelea y quería demostrar su superioridad

Y así comenzó la batalla entre los jounin y los enemigos de oto y suna

Gai y kakashi luchaban contra los recién aparecidos venciéndolos fácilmente probablemente todos eran de nivel genin o chunin como máximo ya que la aldea era nueva y pequeña

-sakura, naruto despierten a sus compañeros, les daré una misión en mucho tiempo, es una misión de rango A, be tras de gaara y sasuke—dijo kakashi

-una misión de rango a imposible no seremos capaces, debes acompañarnos —dijo asustada sakura

-no hay necesidad el ira en mi lugar—dijo kakashi cortándose un poco el dedo y realizando los sellos de invocación y en una nube de humos apareció un pequeño perro con un chaleco azul y la banda ninja de konoha

-pakkun los guiara y encontrara a sasuke por su olor, la misión es detenerlo y esperar nuevas órdenes en zona segura muévanse –dijo kakashi y mato a un ninja de oto que lo ataco

Naruto lo primero que hizo fue liberar hinata de la ilusión

Kai dijo este y perturbando el chakra de hinata esta despertó de la ilusión –quédate acá y estarás segura yo tengo que hacer una misión, después vendré—dijo naruto y le dio un beso

-este perito será un integrante del grupo —dijo sakura incrédula y el animal se acercó a ella

-oye niña, no me llames perrito lindo, soy pakkun un ninken –dijo el animalito

Sakura comenzó a despertar a shikamaru ya que sería el que mejor lidere el grupo con sus estrategias Pero ella se dio cuenta que estaba fingiendo

-rápido shikamaru sé que estas fingiendo—dijo naruto y pakkun le mordió un pie a shikamaru haciéndolo gritar

-que molestia a mí no me importa nada sasuke –dijo shikamaru enojando a sakura

-Tenemos una misión vamos—dijo naruto y un ninja de oto salió en su espalda asustando a sakura y shikamaru pero cuando menos lo espero naruto se giró velozmente y le dio un golpe en el dorso enviándolo contra la pared exterior de la arena y rompiéndola al acto creando un agujero de salida

 _(Que rápido)_ pensó sakura al ver como naruto contraataco muy velozmente

 _(Que fuerte)_ pensó shikamaru que no podía creer como rompió fácilmente la pared ya que estas eran reforzadas

-vamos si completan esta misión les dejare tocar las almohadillas de mis patitas, son realmente suaves y mullidas, así que no sean egoístas y vamos —dijo pakkun dramáticamente mostrando sus paticas rosadas

Todos rápidamente salieron por el agujero en busca de sasuke, naruto sentía la angustia de sakura y el miedo

Naruto activo su byakugan para poder ubicar a sasuke rápidamente, que estaba a unos kilómetros más adelante y también pudo ver como unos ninjas de oto también los perseguía

-tenemos compañía son 10 ninjas enemigos—dijo naruto tensando el ambiente

-increíble muchacho detectaste a uno que yo no, todos deben ser ninjas superiores a rango genin y probablemente tienen un jounin, si nos atrapan seremos aniquilados—dijo pakkun atemorizando a sakura –no tenemos otra opción, alguno de nosotros debe regresar y hacer de señuelo pero seguramente este señuelo morirá—dijo shikamaru dando un plan que angustiando aún más a sakura, shikamaru iba a decir que se quedaría el pero fue detenido ya que naruto hablo

-no hay problema yo me encargo—dijo naruto e invoco un clon de sombra que asintió y se detuvo y fue en dirección contraria a ellos, directo a los enemigos -baka con ese clon delatara nuestra ubicación por donde vamos—grito sakura enojada pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a escucharse múltiples gritos atroces y de agonía desde atrás en los arboles

-muchacho que hiciste, todas las presencias han desaparecido huelo mucho la sangre –dijo pakkun intrigado

-esta todo hecho, aumentemos la velocidad—dijo naruto al recibir los recuerdos del clon y duplicando su velocidad ya que iban muy lento para él y tomando la delantera al instante

Después de haber recorrido algo del terreno se escucharon barias explosiones más adelante que probablemente eran trampas dejadas para sasuke por el grupo de la arena

-que ha sido ese ruido—pregunto sakura angustiada

-explosiones dejadas a sasuke—dijo pakkun preocupando mucho más a sakura, él se encontraba encima de la cabeza de naruto ya que no era capaz de mantenerle la velocidad que el llevaba de igual manera que su grupo que era cargado por clones de naruto, ellos estaban muy boquiabiertos de la velocidad de naruto ya que apenas podían abrir los ojos y distinguir las cosas

Naruto con su byakugan pudo ver como sasuke luchaba contra temari ganándole gracias a un sello explosivo colocada en una sustitución ya que temari no tenía más chakra debido a su pelea no lo pudo esquivar, y sasuke siguió a kankuro que cargaba a gaara más adelante pero temari no se rindió y también lo siguió

-ya casi llegamos puedo olerlos muy cerca, pero hay una persona más cerca de ellos —dijo pakkun

Naruto busco y vio a shino, que debió haber seguido a sasuke desde el momento en que salió el de la arena tomándole la ventaja al grupo de naruto, el hablo con sasuke de algo y este salió corriendo detrás de temari que había salido con gaara mientras kankuro lo detenía

-ya no debemos seguir por acá gaara cambio de dirección, y shino comenzara a luchar contra kankuro entreteniéndolo—dijo naruto y cambio la dirección en diagonal a donde temari llevaba a gaara seguido de sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando naruto llegó al lugar donde estaba luchando sasuke vs gaara lo primero que vio fueron arboles destrozados y tumbados y a un gaara casi transformado en una bestia con la arena de su calabaza cubriendo su cuerpo a punto de lanzarse y matar a un sasuke que se encontraba tumbado bocabajo en un árbol, con su sello activo, naruto aumento su velocidad e intercepto a gaara en el aire golpeándolo en su cara que lo mando lejos quebrando algunos arboles

-ustedes que hacen aquí esta es mi batalla no interfieran-grito sasuke como pudo mientras los demás fueron en su ayuda -sakura, shikamaru agarren a sasuke y aléjense del lugar este enemigo no está a su altura-ordeno naruto y ellos obedecieron alejándose lo más posible aunque sasuke no quería

-tú, por fin la presa que quiero ha venido, matándote demostrare mi existencia, madre estará satisfecha con tu sangre —dijo gaara que regreso del lugar donde fue lanzado en su forma completa de mini shukaku con arena cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus piernas

 **Elemento Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena (Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa)** y múltiples bocas aparecieron en su cuerpo que junto a la original absorbieron mucho aire y la exhalaron creando una tormenta de arena y viento muy fuerte

 **Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración (Fūton: Daitoppa)** dijo naruto chocando con el ataque de gaara, hasta que los dos se detuvieron

-eso así es, enséñame todo tu poder para aplastarlo y demostrar mi existencia –dijo gaara y lanzo múltiples proyectiles de arena de sus brazos que perforaban fácilmente los árboles, naruto con su byakugan pudo ver la dirección de cada ataque y fácilmente eludirlas con movimientos agiles, al ver esto gaara se enfureció mas

-aún no he terminado—dijo gaara y envío más proyectiles fácilmente triplicando la cantidad de proyectiles a alta velocidad **Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (Hakkeshō Kaiten)** dijo naruto deteniendo todos los ataques

(Imposible, el esquivo y paro fácilmente los ataques de gaara en esa forma) pensaba temari incrédula, que los veía desde la distancia escondida

Gaara al ver que sus ataques eran inefectivos decidió utilizar su arma definitiva, y reunió toda la arena del lugar y en una explosión de humo gigante un enorme mapache de arena tan grande como una montaña se encontraba en la mitad del bosque, el enorme mapache levanto su mano y alrededor de naruto casi al instante la arena lo cubrió para aplastarlo en un ataúd de arena

Dentro de la arena naruto se mordió su dedo y comenzó a realizar sellos y cuando gaara quería terminar el jutsu al serrar su mano

 **Jutsu de Invocación (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)**

Grito naruto y una segunda enorme explosión de humo ocurrió y esta vez un enorme sapo estaba en el lugar viendo frente a frente al mapache

 _(Maldición, como esa escoria se ha hecho tan fuerte, algún día te derrotare)_ pensó sasuke con odio que estaba siendo cargado por shikamaru pero se detuvieron al ver las dos enormes bestias emerger

-tu otra vez, que es lo que quieres –dijo gamabunta pero se detuvo de hablar al ver el enorme mapache de arena

-oh este es un gran problema, el shukaku de la arena, gaki si te gusta buscar peleas difíciles, te demostrare el honor de los sapos—dijo gamabunta desenvainando su tanto gigante y con un impulso veloz se lanzó contra el mapache cortándole el brazo de arena, pero perdiendo su arma en el intento que al caer hizo temblar la tierra

 _(Valla tío, es muy duro fue muy difícil de cortarlo)_ pensó gamabunta

-esto es muy emocionante uzumaki naruto, te demostrare la verdadera fuerza de la encarnación de arena —grito el enorme mapache controlado por gaara y este apareció desde la arena de su frente con un sello de manos y callo dormido

-esto es malo, el médium se ha quedado dormido, el shukaku surgirá con todo su poder –dijo el jefe sapo

-yeeehaaa por fin he salido, y he encontrado a alguien quien matar —grito enérgicamente el bijuu

 **Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire ( Fūton: Renkūdan)** grito el bijuu lanzando una enorme bala de aire ,que el jefe sapo necesito saltar para esquivarla

 **Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua ( Suiton: Teppōdama)** grito el jefe sapo jefe desde el aire pero el shukaku lanzo otra bala de aire haciéndola chocar y deteniéndola que cuando el agua callo a la tierra creo una llovizna como en una tormenta

Las balas de agua y aire iban y venían chocando mutuamente y deteniéndose mientras el terreno sufría daños devastadores, y los ninjas en tierra también podían sentirlos aun estando tan lejos y poniendo aún más celoso a sasuke

-muchacho si sigo así no durare mucho tiempo mi chakra se está acabando, debemos despertar al médium solo debes golpearlo, aunque como ves no tengo garras ni colmillos así que será algo difícil detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que hagas contacto debemos hacer una transformación combinada -dijo el jefe sapo que se encontraba algo herido ya que había recibido algunos ataques

-no hay necesidad de eso tu solo distráelo y lánzame con todas sus fuerzas a la frente del shukaku yo me encargo del resto -dijo naruto y entro en su manto de chakra de color negro con morado de su armadura del elemento velocidad y se colocó en una de las patas del sapo

El jefe sapo lanzo una última bala de agua contrarrestando la del shukaku y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo a naruto que sumado la velocidad de su armadura del elemento velocidad era un borrón en el aire que creo una onda de choque ,desde tierra los ninjas que vieron el lanzamiento solo pudieron ver la estela negra y morada que quedaba por donde naruto pasaba

El shukaku no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y naruto utilizo toda su fuerza y golpeo con su puño en toda la frente del shukaku, que al conectar este fue lanzado hacia atrás algo muy imposible de hacer en una bestia de ese tamaño

 _(Que increíble poder ni yo pude moverlo con mi fuerza bruta_ _, tu camino ninja será uno de los más magníficos joven naruto uzumaki, ya es tiem_ po de volver a casa _)_ pensó gamabunta y desapareció en un puff ya que estaba agorado de chakra

Cuando el mapache callo al suelo la tierra se estremeció en todo el alrededor, y al desaparecer el humo se podía ver como naruto había caído muy cerca en la frente del mapache destrozándole media cara que estaba comenzando a regenerarse , mientras naruto estaba en frente de gaara con un solo dedo flexionado para golpear, y cuando el ataque conecto toda la armadura de arena de gaara se quebró despertándolo de su estado de trance

El enorme mapache que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y desmoronarse ya que el jutsu había sido cancelado, mientras los dos caían del aire naruto con una de sus cadenas atrapo a gaara que se encontraba muy mal herido y con su chakra agotado cayendo encima de un árbol y después naruto descendió a tierra

El coloco a gaara en el suelo y le destapo su estómago y al enviar algo de chakra a él se revelo su sello, claramente era una obra muy sencilla y superficial que lo único que hacía era mantener a raya el bijuu pero no evitar que su chakra e influencia lo corrompan dejando muy perjudicado al jinchuriki que está a merced del chakra maligno por naturaleza de los bijuus , naruto desde sus brazaletes de sellado invoco su set de fuinjutsu y con su pincel comenzó a escribir en el suelo creando un circulo alrededor de gaara como centro él y también escribió sellos en dirección a gaara que subían por su cuerpo hacia el sello original

-por qué sigues intentándolo, aun después de que yo quise matarte—dijo gaara con su poca fuerza que tenia

-yo también se lo que es vivir en la oscuridad y soledad y te entiendo perfectamente, duele mucho, no quiero que sigas viviendo así yo seré tu amigo y compartiré mi felicidad contigo, te convertirás en una persona importante para mí —dijo naruto

-que estás haciendo aléjate de gaara—grito temari que llego cargando a un kankuro muy débil

-siempre he estado solo, nadie nunca me ha amado y tú me traicionaras –dijo gaara tristemente

-en eso estas equivocado, aquí hay dos personas que demuestran lo contrario porque yo sé que ellos te aman, y si me dejas que te refuerce tu sello, ese será nuestro pacto de amistad y te recordare que siempre estaré a tu dalo cuando me necesites -dijo naruto

-eso es verdad kankuro, temari—dijo gaara

-claro, aunque nos das abecés miedo sigues siendo nuestro hermano pequeño y siempre te hemos amado—dijo temari recibiendo asentimientos de kankuro

-ya no quiero pelear más, estoy mui cansado de estar solo y tengo sueño, acepto tu pacto naruto uzumaki –dijo gaara asombrando a sus hermanos

 **Fuin**

Dijo naruto y todos los kanji comenzaron a recogerse y subir por la piel de gaara reuniéndose alrededor del sello, formando un circulo alrededor de él, al no sentir más la presión del shukaku sobre él ,callo dormido al instante –está todo completado , he modificado su sello de manera que el chakra y la conciencia de shukaku no tome poder sobre su mente y pueda descansar en paz de ahora en adelante, la única forma de que se encuentren es de que gaara lo permita , ya pueden irse no los atacare –dijo naruto y se alejó de gaara que fue recogido por temari y kankuro

-muchas gracias naruto uzumaki , le has regresado la paz a mi hermano y su razón de vivir, no sé cómo pagártelo, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo —dijo temari y los tres se fueron por los arboles a su aldea

Mientras naruto regreso a konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto, disculpen la demora he estado ocupado con la admisión a la u, espero que les guste**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Ya había pasado un día desde el insatisfactorio ataque de oto y suna, por tomar el control de la aldea, los daños materiales eran muchos debido a las batallas pero ninguna vida se había perdido gracias a los planes pre programados contra invasiones, en la que dan prioridad la evacuación y protección de los civiles en zonas seguras dentro de la aldea , pero lamentablemente un gran pilar de konoha murió defendiéndola, el tercer hokage hiruzen Sarutobi había sido asesinado por orochimaru.

Aunque naruto pensaba que era una lástima que el abuelo haya muerto, él sabía que su tiempo acabaría algún día, él era el que más años había sido hokage en la aldea y su edad ya estaba haciendo meya en su cuerpo ,su mente y físico se habían debilitado por la edad y por ende su poder y chakra habían disminuido mucho y naruto había sentido estos años como su chakra decencia drásticamente, lamentablemente es el siclo de la vida, y la dura realidad del mundo ninja , y alguien más joven y fuerte debía sucederlo por el bien de la aldea y los aldeanos

El funeral se llevó acabo en la torre hokage en la que todos pudieron despedirse dándole una flor, ese mismo día llovió ,como si el cielo llorara y konohamaru estaba muy triste así que naruto le dio palmaditas en la cabeza para alentarlo mientras iruka lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo como alguna vez lo hizo el hokage con el cuándo sus padres murieron , y la lluvia se detuvo cuando el sol salió anunciando un mejor futuro ,después de que el funeral termino todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos quehaceres.

Naruto se dirigía a la sala del consejo ya que debía explicar que sucedió en su misión ya que destaco mucho por el terreno destruido y probablemente tratarían de sacarle información de sus técnicas y doblegarlo bajo su poder con chantajes o alguna cosa más ya que no había hokage.

Pero cuando bajaba por las escaleras sintió dos enormes chakras que entraron en la aldea y uno tenía un inmenso chakra como el de un bijuu pero sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Cuando él estaba casi llegando jiraiya apareció enfrente de el con un shunshin.

-gaki, sígueme tenemos una misión no necesitas entrar haya por ahora , tenemos que buscar al nuevo hokage, te espero en la entrada lo más rápido que puedas -dijo jiraiya y desapareció en un puff

Naruto no desobedeció y también utilizo el shunshin apareciendo en la entrada de la aldea donde jiraiya estaba mostrando algunos papeles a los guardianes eternos kotetsu e izumo

-esta todo arreglado vamos se el paradero anterior del objetivo así que no debería ser difícil en encontrarlo –dijo jiraiya mientras comenzaban a salir de la aldea

-así que no quisiste el puesto de hokage y se lo darás a tu compañera de equipo tsunade senju—dijo naruto

-tan perspicaz como siempre, no me considero lo suficientemente apto para el puesto y además debo mantener mi red de espías y ya es tiempo que la última del clan fundador de konoha regrese –dijo jiraiya mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo más cercano donde se había visto por última vez a tsunade

Después de unas horas de caminar ellos llegaron al pueblo

-esta aldea es muy extraña—dijo naruto por el bullicio y la gente de la calle que estaban como en carnaval

-hay lugares muy distintos en el mundo, en el que su cultura y valores varían, busquemos una posada y después salimos a encontrar nuestro objetivo —dijo jiraiya

Cuando ya estaban en un hotel y estaban por registrarse, una mujer muy hermosa paso por la entrada y le coqueteo a jiraiya y se alejo

-este es mi día de suerte, aquí está la llave, ve a la habitación, moldea un poco tu chakra y vete a dormir –dijo alegremente jiraiya y salió corriendo detrás de la mujer dejando humo en el lugar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto estaba en su habitación meditando y esperando a que sucediera lo que seguía a continuación ya que desde que ellos llegaron él pudo sentir sus chakras desde hace mucho , el mismo que en konoha, un chakra enorme mucho mayor que el otro y maligno, mientras que el otro era menor pero se sentía el poder de él y era muy sereno , la puerta sonó porque alguien llamaba y naruto activo su byakugan viendo a dos hombres vestidos de igual manera con gabardinas negras y nubes rojas siendo uno más alto que el otro y con una espada envuelta en su espalda y por sus aspectos ya sabía de quien se trataba ninjas renegados de konoha y kiri

Mientrastanto en el otro lado de la puerta itachi se encontraba esperando a que abrieran pero gracias a la habilidad del sharingan pudo predecir lo que venía y empujo a kisame que se encontraba a su lado

 **Rasengan**

Grito alguien desde el otro lado y una mano con esfera de color morado comenzó a emerger por la puerta destrozándola en pedazos y queriendo golpearlos pero gracias a itachi el ataque siguió adelante y golpeo la pared del frente destruyéndola creando un enorme agujero y asustando a la gente que se encontraba en la calle

-utilizaste la predicción de tus ojos para esquivarme -dijo naruto que salió del humo del muro caído

-oh que mocoso tan interesante y peligroso , en sus manos tiene un jutsu muy destructivo mi samehada estará muy contenta con su chakra, talvez deberíamos cortarle una o dos piernas para que no escape —dijo kisame algo emocionado al ver el poder del jutsu

-naruto kun vendrás con nosotros—dijo itachi y kisame estaba por atacar pro sasuke apareció en el final del pasillo con sus ojos llenos de odio

-uchiha itachi , voy a matarte –dijo sasuke y se lanzó contra itachi con chidori en su mano que lo choco contra la pared y corrió hacia el

-muere—grito sasuke con ira con el ataque directo al corazón, pero era demasiado lento y itachi fácilmente desvió el ataque, agarrándole la muñeca y redirigiendo el ataque contra la pared destruyéndola

Itachi presiono fuertemente la muñeca quebrándola, y haciendo gritar de dolor a sasuke

 **Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas (Hakke Kūhekishō)**

Grito naruto tomando de desprovisto a los dos y expulsando una enorme cantidad de chakra de sus palmas enviándola hacia ellos como un muro invisible muy potente

Debido a que el jutsu era muy rápido, kisame solo tuvo tiempo para levantar a samehada amortiguando el golpe ya que se comió el chakra mientras itachi se encontraba detrás de, el, pero el golpe los hizo retroceder alejándolos de sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo

-oh bien echo gaki, ahora déjamelo a mí el gran jiraiya, pensaron que controlando a esta pobre mujer para que me seduzca con su belleza me detendrían que mal están —dijo este dramáticamente cargando a una mujer en su hombro y la coloco en el suelo

-después de todo es jiraiya uno de los grandes sannin, aun siendo un amante tan grande de las mujeres, no caería tan fácilmente en nuestros engaños , parece que has deshecho el genjutsu en esa mujer –dijo kisame retomando una pose de batalla con samehada

-has caído bajo itachi, utilizar tus ojos para controlar a esta mujer y separarme de naruto, así que realmente ibas tras naruto ese es tu objetivo principal, no les dejare a naruto los acabare acá mismo —dijo jiraiya

-así que tú eras la fuente, por eso kakashi sabía, llevarnos a naruto es una orden urgente de nuestra organización akatsuki, ya lo veremos –dijo itachi tensando el ambiente

-no interfieras, yo lo matare con mis propias manos—dijo sasuke que se levantó lentamente y se lanzó contra itachi pero fácilmente este le dio una patada en su estómago lanzándolo contra una pared al final del pasillo

-naruto esta es nuestra oportunidad -dijo jiraiya y los dos comenzaron a hacer sellos

 **Invocación: Unión con la Boca de Sapo (Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari)** dijeron los dos y todo el pasillo se recubrió de un tejido vivo

-se convertirán en la comida de un sapo del monte Myōboku—dijo jiraiya y las paredes comenzaron a atacar a los dos ninjas

-kisame retirada, estamos en desventaja aquí –dijo itachi y salió corriendo seguido de kisame buscando una salida por una ventana que se veía a lo lejos, pero las paredes de carne comenzaron a atacarlos y comprimirlos serrando el paso más rápido de lo que podían escapar solo tenían una opción. -

Naruto sintió como el chakra de itachi aumento drásticamente y una explosión se escuchó y comenzó a oler a carne quemada

Jiraiya también se dio cuenta de esto así que salió corriendo al lugar junto a naruto, encontrándose un agujero en la carne del sapo con unas llamas negras sobre ella algo imposible de lograr

-ese fuego es muy especial, este sapo puede respirar fuego y comer lava pero fue dañado por este extraño fuego negro es mejor no acercarse –dijo jiraiya y saco un royo de sellado y comenzó a escribir cosas en él, y de igual manera naruto lo hizo sacando un rollo y creando un sello en el

 **Método de Sello de Fuego (Fūka Hōin)** dijeron los dos y las llamas comenzaron a sellarse en los pergaminos dándole una muestra para analizar a cada uno

-aun me impresionan tus habilidades de sellado, me hubiera gustado enseñarte eso, ten mucho cuidado con ese fue puede ser muy peligroso –dijo jiraiya y con un movimiento de su pie la cobertura de carne se fue deshaciendo de las paredes revelando a un herido e inconsciente sasuke que estaba siendo protegido por estas

Y de pronto gai entro con una entrada dinámica y golpeo a jiraiya creyendo que era el enemigo

-gai-sensei estas mal, lleva devuelta a sasuke a la aldea, todavía tenemos una misión que cumplir...dijo naruto y después de que gai se disculpara con jiraiya este se fue cargando a sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado varios días de búsqueda , de pueblo en pueblo y todavía no encontraban a tsunade y naruto ya se estaba cansando ya que jiraiya solamente se la pasaba de bar en bar y con mujeres, él era un mujeriego y alcohólico completo pero debe ser por algún trauma de su vida , ya que el lucho en más de una guerra debió haber visto cosas muy atroces

Hoy se dirigían a una nueva ciudad llamada tanzaku, en la cual jiraiya había encontrado información de que ella se dirigía hacia allá debido a que perdió en una anterior ciudad ,al menos serbia de algo de que jiraiya se emborrachara tanto, mientras tanto en esa ciudad la mujer rubia estaba ganando mucho algo de mal augurio .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de unas horas el grupo llego a la ciudad y jiraiya iba a buscar información de las personas, pero ya que naruto estaba cansado de ir de un lugar a otro la buscaría el directamente y realizo un sello de manos jutas

Así que se concentró y utilizando el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura (Kagura Shingan)** busco la presencia con más chakra de la ciudad, hallándola rápidamente pero tenía mala compañía y con su byakugan pudo ver que sucedía

-tenemos enemigos, tsunade se encuentra cerca del castillo al norte de la ciudad con una acompañante, pero el castillo está destruido y también siento el chakra de orochimaru y su cómplice kabuto—dijo naruto incomodando a jiraiya

-debemos apresurarnos si orochimaru esta no trae nada bueno, me impresionan tus habilidades sensoriales esta ciudad es muy enorme –dijo jiraiya y comenzaron a saltar por los techos directo a donde tsunade

Cuando estaban cerca la gente estaba corriendo debido a que una enorme serpiente había destruido el castillo y también naruto sintió las presencias de orochimaru y kabuto irse muy velozmente , y después fueron la de tsunade y su acompañante.

-ya se fueron no tiene caso ir a ese lugar, sígueme yo te guio a la ubicación de tsunade—dijo naruto y tomo la delantera en dirección a la ciudad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde tsunade estaba ya era de noche y era un bar, al abrir la puerta naruto se dirigió donde una rubia con voluptuosos pechos que estaba tomando junto a su acompañante una mujer delgada de pelo corto y negro con un yukata con un cerdito rosado

-tsunade—señalo jiraiya

-jiraiya, ¿por qué estás aquí? —dijo la mujer borracha

Después de eso jiraiya y naruto se dirigieron a la mesa de las mujeres tomando asiento, mientras la acompañante estaba sorprendida de encontrarse a dos de los sannin en un solo día -vaya día , viendo viejos conocidos por todas partes —dijo tsunade tomando una copa de sake

-orochimaru, que paso—dijo jiraiya llenándole la copa de nuevo

Naruto pudo ver como la acompañante se tensó y tsunade le envió una mirada rápida , escondiendo algo

-nada del otro mundo, solo nos saludamos , que es lo que quieres de mi —dijo tsunade escondiendo algo , y saco una baraja de cartas de su escote

-iré directo al grano, tsunade la aldea quiere que seas el quinto hokage –dijo jiraiya barajando las cartas y colocándolas en la mesa y asombrando a las dos mujeres

-te enteraste lo del tercero—dijo jiraiya mirando su mano de cartas

-orochimaru lo mato, el mismo me lo dijo y quien es ese crio que te acompaña-dijo tsunade mirando a naruto ya que se le hacia conocido

-uzumaki naruto—dijo jiraiya tensando a tsunade

-lo diré de nuevo la aldea quiere que seas su nueva hokage que respondes –dio jiraiya

-imposible, lo rechazo—dijo tsunade lanzando sus cartas a la mesa

Naruto al escuchar la respuesta se levantó de la mesa y se fue alejando

-adónde vas naruto no hemos terminado—dijo jiraiya

-esa mujer no vale la pena de ser la nueva hokage, solo es una vieja amargada que sufre por su pasado y no lo ha superado, no me quedare más tiempo—dijo naruto enojando a tsunade

-jiraiya tu nuevo alumno es igual de testarudo, estúpido y feo que el anterior –dijo tsunade burlonamente

-eso se debe a que es mi padre –dijo naruto dejando atónita a tsunade

-así es tsunade este es naruto uzumaki hijo de minato, pero él no es igual a su padre ya que lo supera sus capacidades como ninja no se han visto nunca antes , él tiene más potencial que el cuarto –dijo jiraiya

-pero de todos modos el cuarto murió aun con todo su potencial , tiro su vida por la borda por la aldea, el título de hokage es una mierda —dijo tsunade y quería hablar más pero fue detenida al sentir tan enorme instinto asesino que la hacía temblar

-cállate vieja bruja , si no fuera por el sacrificio de mi padre y madre mucha gente no estaría viva hoy incluso yo, a mi también me parece que ser hokage es estúpido, pero no dejare que insultes el sacrificio y el deseo que mis padres dieron para proteger esa aldea , y si llegas a decir algo más te pateare ese viejo y arrugado trasero—dijo naruto con ira haciendo enojar a tsunade por el insulto e llamarla vieja

-gaki tienes huevos para decirme eso en mi cara, salgamos afuera –dijo tsunade con burla

Naruto salió del establecimiento seguido de tsunade junto a los demás y se colocaron en la calle frente a frente , y como era muy tarde no había nadie

-aunque tenga este aspecto soy una legendaria sannin, no necesidad de ponerme seria con un genin , solamente utilizare un dedo con este dedo bastara para ti –dijo tsunade burlonamente mostrando uno de sus dedos

-me da risa que te enorgullezcas de un título que se te dio por haber sido la perdedora contra un sujeto que les gano a los tres junto , de lo vieja que estas deber ser lenta y te pateare el trasero—dijo naruto enojando mucho a tsunade

Ella salto y se lanzó con una enorme cantidad de chakra en su talón

-tsunade-sama noooo, es solo un niño –grito la acompañante angustiada ya que estaba usando mucho chakra

Naruto esquivo el ataque fácilmente pero cuando el talón toco el suelo quebró la tierra alrededor creando un enorme cráter

-vieja acaso no dijiste que solo usarías un dedo, para mí eso es tu poder normal—dijo naruto burlonamente peo recibió un puño en su cara que lo mando volando contra una casa y la destruyo completamente

-tsunade te pasaste, usaste toda tu fuerza ,que tal si lo mataste y destruiste el legado del cuarto—dijo jiraiya angustiado ya que ese golpe fue muy duro

-eso es su culpa por burlarse de mí y del título de sannin, así le enseñara a no burlarse de sus mayores—dijo tsunade pero quedo atónita al sentir el chakra al instante detrás de ella y se giró para ver como naruto apareció con un aura de chakra negra y morada y con un rasengan incompleto en su mano, **Rasengan** dijo naruto y conecto el ataque incompleto en el abdomen de la mujer mandándola a volar unos metros mientras giraba , naruto utilizo el incompleto ya que no sabía si la mataría si utilizara el perfecto y mejor prevenir

Tsunade se levantó con su abdomen quemado en forma de espiral debido al jutsu pero comenzó a curarse con la palma mística desapareciendo las marcas.

Mientras que en la mejilla de naruto estaba marcado un puño pero también comenzó a curarse al instante desapareciendo la marca

-gaki estas bien, jiraiya tú le enseñaste al niño el rasengan, no le des esperanzas ese jutsu es muy complicado y peligroso, solamente el cuarto y tu pueden usarlo, aunque admito que fue una buena batalla –dijo tsunade

Naruto aprovechando la oportunidad decidió hacer algo

-hagamos un trato, te apuesto a que dominare este jutsu en solo 3 días y si gano serás la nueva hokage –dijo naruto

-un hombre no se retracta recuérdalo, acepto si gano además de ir contigo te daré este collar pero si pierdes no volverán a molestarme y me darás todas las riquezas de tus padres, te doy una semana, vámonos shizune-dijo tsunade y se alejó junto a la nombrada

Naruto sabía que ellas tenían algo guardado y que no querían decir y tenía que ser algo con orochimaru

-oye muchacho estas bien, una vez ella me golpeo y me mando a volar 100 metros y que era esa extraña aura en ti—dijo jiraiya

-si estoy bien, sano muy rápido y además mis huesos son mucho más duros que los demás y no me hirió y eso es un jutsu mío, tengo mis cartas bajo la manga y solo las utilizo cuando son necesarias—dijo naruto

-bueno, lo tienes fácil tú ya sabes hacer el rasengan, fue buena idea que la engañaras así ahora tienes una semana de descanso—dijo jiraiya pensando en mujeres y bebida

-no, tengo otras cosas que hacer nos vemos—dijo naruto y se fue al hotel donde se hospedaban

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a la mañana siguiente naruto se dirigió a un claro fuera de la ciudad ya que pasaría a un siguiente nivel, aprender senjutsu pero para ello debía ganarse la confianza y amistad de los sapos y emplearía toda esta semana para invocar a todos los sapos posibles y charlar con ellos y entrenar jutsus y técnicas de colaboración con ellos

Así que el reunió una pequeña cantidad de chakra y comenzó por el primer sapo

 **Jutsu de Invocación (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)**

Y un sapito amarillo con líneas naranjas y un chaleco azul salieron del humo

-hola soy gamatatsu, tienes comida tengo hambre—dijo el sapito

Naruto desello bastante comida ya que se veía que el sapito era un glotón y se la dio

-toma, soy naruto uzumaki espero que nos llevemos bien—dijo naruto entregándole la comida, que se la devoro vivazmente

-para que me hayas invocado naruto—dijo el sapo

-para que nos conozcamos mejor y entrenemos—dijo naruto

-con tal que me des comida colaborare—dijo gamatatsu

Y así paso la semana rápidamente invocando desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes que eran algo testarudo, pero algo en el último día lo asombro ya que el utilizo muchísimo chakra para invocar algo poderoso y enorme pero cuando utilizo el jutsus de invocación dos pequeños sapos pequeños aparecieron en el lugar desconcertándolo

El primero era un sapito morado hembra con colores opacos en su cuerpo que tenía un chaleco negro

Mientras que el segundo era un sapito macho completamente verde con pelo blanco unas cejas muy abultadas y una barba de chivo, también tenía un chaleco pero de color verde

Los dos se veían que tenían su edad avanzada debido a las arrugas y demás

-Ma, tal parece que nos han invocado al mundo real, y no fue jiraiya-chan sino este joven y yo que estaba esperando tus deliciosas larvas –dijo el sapito verde

-no pasa nada Pa, cuando volvamos te preparare un manjar pero por el momento saludemos a nuestro nuevo invocador-dijo el sapito morado

Naruto estaba muy desconcertado ya que para invocarlos gasto muchísimo chakra el triple de lo que cuesta invocar a los sapos grandes, pero si costo tanto, debían ser muy fuertes e importantes así que se inclinó en respeto

-mucho gusto soy naruto uzumaki, he estado invocando a los sapos para conocernos y entablar amistad me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes –dijo naruto

-oh naruto-chan no seas tan respetuoso me haces sentir más viejo, me llamo fukasaku pero me puedes decir Pa, mientras que ella es mi querida esposa shima pero le puedes decir Ma y nosotros somos los dos grandes sapos sabios del monte Myōboku es un gusto conocerte—dijo fukasaku

-pero Pa, es muy increíble que naruto-chan nos invoque es mejor decir que es prácticamente imposible, ya que se requiere mucho chakra para llamarnos incluso jiraiya-chan necesita reunir energía natural para llamarnos, debes tener unas reservas de chakra enorme naruto-chan –dijo shima asombrada

-eso se debe a que soy parte uzumaki y soy el jinchuriki del kyubi y desde muy joven he entrenado con el chakra y por ende mis reservas de chakra han crecido mucho—dijo naruto

-oh así que eres un descendiente de ese grandioso clan expertos en fuinjutsu, que lastima que hayan sido aniquilados y para que nos llamaste Naruto-chan que necesitas—dijo fukasaku

-bueno pues yo realmente quiero que más adelante cuando lo requiera se me permita aprender senjutsu y por eso me ganare el respeto de todo el clan de los sapos –dijo naruto

-bueno, naruto-chan es asombroso que quieras aprender del senjutsu, pero debes tener en cuenta que manejar la energía natural es muy difícil y mortal, pero yo creo que con tus grandes reservas y talento lo lograras yo te apruebo cuando lo necesites vuelve a invocarnos y nosotros te llevaremos al hogar de los sapos –dijo fukasaku y desapareció en un puff

-de igual manera yo no veo maldad en tu corazón y te considero digno Naruto-chan, también te apruebo que lo aprendas, nos vemos otro día cuídate cariño—dijo shima y desapareció en un puff

Y así fue como naruto conoció a dos de los más importantes en la jerarquía de los sapos y gano la aprobación de aprender senjutsu y con eso en mente y feliz se dirigió a su hotel a descansar xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de mañana y se había acabado el plazo así que naruto se dirigió a la habitación de tsunade y shizune, pero después de tocar la puerta y que nadie respondiera se le hizo raro ya que sentía el chakra de shizune entro de la habitación, así que forzó la puerta y la abrió, o mejor dicho la rompió encontrándose a shizune tendida en el suelo, así que él se acercó y comenzó a curarla con el jutsu de la palma mística

-naruto-kun… oh no, que hora es, mejor dicho que día es hoy—dijo shizune alterada cuando se levanto

-solo has dormido una noche tranquila estabas inconsciente —dijo naruto

-naruto-kun tengo que irme, quédate aquí—dijo shizune y corrió a la venta pero fue detenida por un kunai lanzada a ella

Naruto salió a ver ya que sintió el chakra de jiraiya, él se veía muy mal tenía una alta fiebre y sudaba mucho, además que su chakra esta alterado impidiendo que lo moldeara bien

-tienes signos de envenenamiento, déjame revisarte para buscar un antídoto –dijo naruto

-no hay tiempo, maldita tsunade hecho algo en mi sake y no puedo moldear chakra muy bien y enzima mi cuerpo esta entumecido y no puedo moverme bien –dijo jiraiya y miro a un callejón sintiendo una presencia

-era kabuto, pero ya se fue –dijo naruto intrigando a shizune

-ese maldito nos estaba espiando, shizune es hora de que cuentes lo que hablaron con orochimaru—dijo jiraiya serio

-no quería decirles porque confiaba en tsunade, no tenemos tiempo síganme les explicare mientras vamos –dijo shizune

-no hay necesidad, tsunade está cerca del castillo destruido –dijo naruto

-como sabes tú eso—dijo shizune

-es un ninja sensor vamos rápido, pero tengan cuidado mi cuerpo no funciona bien – dijo jiraiya y todos salieron corriendo por los techos de las casas

Cuando estaban cerca de lugar naruto sintió el incremento del chakra de tsunade, lo que significaba una lucha y después de eso las firmas de chakra de kabuto y orochimaru comenzaron a alejarse siendo seguidas de tsunade quías buscando terreno abierto donde pelear

-tal parase que tsunade rechazo la oferta y ataco a orochimaru, cambiaron de dirección síganme—dijo naruto alegrando a shizune y comenzó a guiarlos al nuevo lugar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando llegaron al lugar que quedaba fuera de la ciudad , el campo estaba medio destruido con cráteres de aquí a haya debido a los golpes de tsunade y kabuto estaba a punto de golpear a tsunade con su kunai, así que jiraiya lanzo una bomba de humo en la mitad de los dos alertando a kabuto que tomo distancia

-cuanto tiempo jiraiya, naruto-kun—dijo orochimaru

-tienes unos ojos tan malvados como siempre—dijo jiraiya

-apártense –grito tsunade y empujo a jiraiya enviándolo al suelo debido a su condición y comenzó a atacar a kabuto que fue arrinconado contra una roca y tsunade le iba a dar el golpe final pero kabuto se auto hirió haciéndose sangra y chorreando a tsunade, mientras que ella se quedó completamente tiesa y temblando

-por fin mi cuerpo ha vuelto a la normalidad—dijo kabuto y le dio n puño a tsunade en la cara enviándola donde estaba el grupo de naruto y shizune la atrapo

Naruto vio como shizune le limpio la cara, pero tsunade no reaccionaba y estaba acurrucada temblando en el suelo debido a su hemofobia, ósea miedo a la sangre y ella no podía actuar y solo quedaba él y jiraiya que también se encontraba mal debido al veneno, así que se preparó y activo su byakugan

Kabuto salto y tomo distancia quedando al lado de orochimaru, y saco una píldora de sangre de su bolsa ninja y se la tomo

Orochimaru desato con su boca las vendas de uno de sus brazos

-shizune cuida a tsunade, naruto y yo nos encargaremos –dijo jiraiya

-pero es muy peligroso, kabuto es al menos rango jounin –dijo shizune angustiada

-no te preocupes nosotros podemos, tu cuida de tsunade que no está en condiciones ni de defenderse y al cerdito —dijo naruto -venga empecemos de una vez—dijo jiraiya y se mordió un dedo haciendo sellos

Mientras que kabuto unto sangre en un sello en el brazo de orochimaru y también comenzó a hacer sellos

 **Jutsu de Invocación (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)**

Dijeron los dos a la vez y kabuto invoco dos enormes serpientes de color marrón con café, mientras que jiraiya invoco a gamakichi debido a que todavía sufría los efectos de la droga

-maldición, que es esto el veneno no se ha diluido –dijo jiraiya impactado al ver a gamakichi

-cuanto tiempo—dijo gamakichi

-jiraiya-sama los efectos de la droga perdurara más tiempo y no te permitirá moldear tu chakra tenga cuidado—dijo shizune

-parece que sigues siendo un tonto, yo sabía que no tenías talento pero eso, tsunade te hizo algo—dijo orochimaru sobre la cabeza de una serpiente

 _(Mierda, ahora saben que estoy débil)_ pensó jiraiya

Naruto se mordió el dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos

 **Jutsu de Invocación (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)**

Y gamabunta apareció en el escenario

-maldito naruto, debí haberlo matado en los exámenes chunin pero lo deje quieto porque es objetivo de akatsuki

-jiraiya móntate en gamabunta ya que estas débil, yo me encargo de kabuto—dijo naruto y jiraiya salto en la cabeza de gamabunta que desenvaino su tanto

-vamos, yo me encargo de jiraiya tu del resto—dijo orochimaru y las cada uno se colocó en una serpiente y atacaron

Las serpientes chocaron contras la tierra de frente quebrándola mientras que los demás saltaron para tomar distancia

 **Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo (Doton: Yomi Numa)** dijo jiraiya creando un gran pantano debajo de la serpiente de orochimaru deteniendo sus movimientos, pero ya que no podía controlar su chakra solo detuvo a una , Mientrastanto la otra serpiente atacaba a naruto intentando tragárselo de un bocado y kabuto aprovecho esto para atacar a shizune dejándola herida en el suelo, ya que le corto varios tendones y órganos con sus bisturís de chakra y comenzó a atacar a tsunade que se encontraba en estado inerte debido a la sangre

 **Elemento Velocidad: Serie de Olas del Vacío (Jinton: Shinkū Renpa)**

Dijo naruto enviando varias cuchillas negras con morado echas de su nuevo elementos que eran de viento y rayo combinadas que cortaron en rodajas a la enorme serpiente, matándola, kabuto le iba a dar el golpe final a tsunade con el bisturí de chakra

Naruto al instante entro en su armadura de elemento velocidad y salto en dirección donde kabuto, que fue como si se tele trasportara debido a la velocidad y apareció en frente de kabuto recibiendo el ataque en su frente ya que era más bajo que el, pero el jutsu enemigo no lo lastimo ya que no fue capaz de perforar la armadura

Kabuto salto hacia atrás tomando distancia debido al peligro _(no pude sentirlo ni velo moverse, no sé qué tipo de jutsu es esa aura pero no debo acercarme se ve muy peligroso)_ pensó kabuto desde la distancia

-naruto-kun tu siempre tan entrometido y nunca te rindes, es mejor que no interfieras o tendré que matarte es mejor que huyas —dijo kabuto ajustándose las gafas

-déjalo ya naruto, no me protejas—dijo tsunade que salió del choc

-te dije que si te ponías en mi camino ibas a morir –dijo kabuto al ver que naruto no se rindió y se lanzó con velocidad jounin contra el con un kunai en la mano

-córrete del camino huye—dijo tsunade angustiada

-todo está bien—dijo naruto cuando el kunai estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza con su velocidad sin igual le agarro la muñeca a kabuto deteniéndolo

-no potras huir—dijo naruto y apretó fuertemente la muñeca quebrándola y haciendo gritar a kabuto distrayéndolo mientras en su otra mano comenzó a formarse una esfera hecha de chakra negro y morado que relampagueaba y soltaba viento

 **Elemento Velocidad: Rasengan (Jinton: Rasengan)**

Dijo naruto y le choco la esfera en el abdomen de kabuto que lo envió con todo y esfera varios metros destruyendo cualquier roca a su paso y al final se expandió cubriendo totalmente a kabuto por una esfera que rotaba velozmente y que no paraba de gritar de dolor

El jutsu se detuvo y dejo un rastro que corto la roca profundamente por donde paso y al final donde se expandió había dejado un cráter en el suelo en forma circular y el cuerpo totalmente negro y mutilado de kabuto se encontraba en ese cráter, aunque kabuto intento utilizar un jutsu único de recuperación, el daño infringido por el rasengan fue muy superior a su regeneración por creses matándolo, ese día kabuto yakushi había muerto

Mientras tanto la batalla de orochimaru y jiraiya se detuvo debido a que vieron el jutsu de naruto matar a kabuto

 _(Desde cuando naruto puede agregarle una afinidad natural al rasengan, y cual afinidad es esa nunca la había visto, no me gusta que me guarde tantos secretos)_ pensó jiraiya

 _(Ese maldito naruto ha matado a kabuto aun con su kinjutsu de regeneración, era un subordinado muy leal es una gran pérdida, he incluso creo un jutsu muy devastador, te maldigo)_ pensó orochimaru

Tsunade también se encontraba atónita de ver ese rasengan tan fuerte

-si él vive todo se complicara más de aquí en adelante y una de esas razones es akatsuki, te lo advierto jiraiya su líder es muy fuerte incluso nosotros juntos no lo podríamos vencer, esta es mi única oportunidad de escapar, no ganaría nada además de la muerte si peleo contra ustedes estoy en desventajas sin kabuto -dijo orochimaru y se lanzó velozmente al vacío desde la cabeza de la serpiente

-no te dejare—dijo jiraiya y también se lanzó al vacío

Pero mientras caían los dos, orochimaru giro mirando hacia jiraiya abriendo su boca y su lengua se estiro descomunalmente agarrándole la pierna a jiraiya que no pudo esquivarla debido a que estaban en el aire y que su cuerpo no respondía bien debido al veneno, orochimaru zarandeo varias veces en el aire a jiraiya y termino haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo muy bruscamente creando un cráter en la forma de su cuerpo cuando chocó contra el suelo, y con eso aprovecho y comenzó a fundirse con la tierra desapareciendo del lugar

Naruto al ver que no habían más peligros desactivo su armadura del elemento velocidad y su byakugan mientras caminaba hacia shizune para curarla ya que estaba herida

-tsunade, no te dan bien las apuestas como siempre—dijo jiraiya que se renio con el grupo

-ya lo sé maldición, ben gaki toma tu premio—dijo tsunade y le coloco el collar en el cuello a naruto y le dio un beso en la frente

-ese es un premio extra por hacerme retomar el camino—dijo tsunade

-hoy descansemos en la ciudad para recargar energías y mañana retomaremos el camino a konoha, se alegraran de la noticia de que su nueva hokage vendrá-dijo jiraiya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado el día y todos se dirigían a konoha

-oye muchacho porque no me dijiste que eras capaz de agregar una afinidad natural al rasengan, y cuál es ese elemento que usaste nunca antes lo había visto —dijo jiraiya intrigado y también los demás

-ya te lo mencione antes, tengo mis ases bajo la manga y los utilizare cuando sean necesarios, solo te diré que el elemento que use es uno nuevo que cree de la combinación del viento y el rayo—dijo naruto asombrando a los demás

-maldito mocoso y sus secretos—dijo jiraiya refunfuñando haciendo reír a los demás

\- y solamente eres un genin, tendré que hacer algunos cambios cuando llegue—dijo tsunade

-de todos modos me siento orgulloso de que lograras las metas de tu padre y completar el rasengan, algo que incluso yo ni kakashi logramos –dijo jiraiya

Y así comenzó el camino hacia konoha


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes todos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño kishimoto, disculpen la demora he estado ocupado con la admisión a la u, espero que les guste**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Ya habían llegado a konoha y estaban pasando por la puerta, se podían escuchar los murmullos de la gente al caminar por las calles, aunque la mayoría se debía a que la última senju había regresado a la aldea todavía se escuchaban mensajes de odio hacia naruto pero estaban disminuyendo

-yo me retiro nos vemos en la tarde para ir al hospital y revises el estado de lee—dijo naruto y se dirigió al compuesto hyuga para visitar a hinata

-bueno muchacho una vez que me acomode iré al hospital también me informaron que tenías una reunión con el consejo que se pospuso por tu misión, mañana te quiero a primera hora en la sala del consejo para solucionar esa cuestión ya me está dando un dolor de cabeza de imaginar la voz de esos ancianos decrépitos—dijo tsunade y se dirigió a la torre hokage junto a shizune y jiraiya

Naruto se despidió y se fue en busca de hinata

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era la tarde y naruto se dirigía al hospital ,toda la mañana se la paso hablando con hinata y ayudándola con su entrenamiento , los progresos de ella eran extraordinarios ya había logrado crear un nuevo juken más fluido perfecto para su elemento agua y ya podía hacer el Kaiten y las 64 palmas, también estaba demostrando un enorme interés por el ninjutsu médico que naruto le daba libros y sus propios conocimientos para enseñarle e incluso naruto le había sugerido que aprendiera ninjutsu del elemento agua que se lo estaba pensando , después de pasar una mañana agradable naruto se dirigió al hospital y cuando llego tsunade ya estaba esperando junto a una sakura que seguramente estaba por su sasuke-kun

-muchacho antes de ir por lee, debemos pasar por kakashi y sasuke uchiha que también se encuentran internados—dijo tsunade

-por mí no hay problema—dijo naruto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de sasuke, donde naruto podía sentir la preocupación de sakura

Al abrir la puerta sasuke estaba en la camilla inconsciente debido a la paliza dada por itachi y que de alguna forma lo había colocado en un genjutsu muy fuerte , tsunade coloco su mano en la frente y comenzó a brillar verde y después de unos momentos sasuke se despertó y levanto medio cuerpo con una cara inerte y sin expresión, sakura se lanzó a abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro , algo que incomodo a naruto porque sasuke no demostraba ninguna expresión pero el sintió los sentimientos malvados que comenzaron a emerger incontrolablemente ,la ira, la venganza, la soledad y también la vergüenza quizás por haber perdido ante su hermano estos sentimientos le estaban corrompiendo el alma a sasuke muy rápidamente .

-el siguiente—dijo naruto y salió de la habitación seguido de tsunade ya que para él, solo importaba lee y su condición

Tsunade visito a kakashi y lo curo ya que sufría mucho agotamiento de chakra y mental debido al genjutsu de itachi

-kakashi te estas volviendo débil, que paso con el aclamado genio de la anterior generación, te has debilitado mucho después de salir de ambu entrena más –dijo tsunade

Después de eso pasaron a la habitación de lee donde estaba con gai-sensei

-tsunade-sama rápido revise a mi joven estudiante, para que siga demostrando las llamas de la juventud—dijo gai enérgicamente

Tsunade le dijo a lee que se quitara su camisa, y comenzó a revisarle la espalda con la palma mística y mirar su condición

-seré muy clara contigo ,debes agradecerle a naruto ya que si no fuera por su oportuna ayuda en estos momento te estaría diciendo que dejaras de ser un ninja o podrías morir ,tu brazo y pierna están casi completamente curados pero eso no te puedo decir de lo demás, tienes fragmentos de huesos quebrados en tu espina dorsal yo te pondría que tienes un 60% de salvación si te opero ,quizás si estudio más sobre esto aumentaría un 5% a 8% más, pero la decisión depende de ti—dijo tsunade

-te propongo otra forma de aumentar esa probabilidad aún más—dijo naruto

-te escucho, que tienes en mente –dijo tsunade

-quizás ya te han dicho o no pero yo tengo el Kekkei Genkai que me permite manipular los huesos de una manera inimaginable llamada el Shikotsumyaku, y también puedo manipular los huesos de los demás pero en una cantidad mínima que no afectaría al cuerpo del enemigo , pero en este caso será algo beneficioso ya que son fragmentos diminutos los que se encuentran es su espina dorsal y manipulándolos yo podría extraerlos sin generar ninguna lesión ya que lo haría sin tocar nada, yo diría que esto aumentaría tus posibilidades a un 70% ,lo demás dependería de la regeneración de su cuerpo—dijo naruto

-naruto no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, con tu ayuda las llamas de la juventud nunca se acabaran y brillaran más fuerte—dijo gai con lágrimas en sus ojos

-estaré en tus manos naruto-kun—dijo lee levantando su pulgar

-todo está decidido , mañana será mi coronación como nueva hokage y tendremos una reunión del consejo, por lo tanto llevaremos a cabo la operación en la tarde , espero que estés listo naruto—dijo tsunade y salió de la habitación a cumplir más deberes como futura hokage

Naruto después de charlar un tiempo con lee se dirigió al compuesto uzumaki a entrenar, ya que el entrenamiento es lo más importante del mundo ninja para superarse a uno mismo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente

Después de su entrenamiento matutino naruto se dirigió a la torre hokage ya que hoy nombrarían a tsunade como nueva hokage y toda la aldea debía asistir, cuando naruto llego se encontró a una enorme multitud que rodeaba a toda la torre, habían desde civiles hasta altos mandos y la gente más rica de toda la aldea , y ya que por razones obvias a naruto no le gustaba la multitud , se sentó en la base de un árbol a esperar el acto, al instante la gente cerca de él se alejaron ya que la mayoría eran civiles ,dejando un espacio despejado alrededor de su ubicación mientras escuchaba los susurros de la gente

El bullicio se acabó debido a que tsunade y los consejeros aparecieron en el techo de la torre, tsunade llevaba el sombrero de hokage y se acercó a un podio que estaba en la orilla de la torre para que todos la pudieran ver.

-aldeanos de konoha, hoy yo tsunade senju me honra recibir el título de hokage, les prometo que guiare esta nación a un futuro próspero y feliz, donde haya paz y seguridad, donde la voluntad de fuego de mi abuelo hashirama queme profundamente en los corazones de todas las personas—grito tsunade y toda la audiencia también grito de alegría y ovaciones

Después de que la reunión se acabaran todas las personas retomaron su vida cotidiana mientras naruto entro en la torre en dirección de la oficina de tsunade, pero cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras se encontró con shikamaru, con dirección a su mismo destino

-oh naruto también te han llamado que problemático, que querrán—dijo shikamaru

-tendremos que averiguarlo—dijo naruto y los dos entraron en la oficina del hokage, donde estaba tsunade en el escritorio y shizune a su lado ya que ahora era su nueva secretaria, algo que le gusto a naruto ya que la anterior lo odiaba claramente, pero además de ellas dos también se encontraban los jounin encargados del examen chunin y también estaban kakashi y asuma lideres respectivos de sus equipos.

-hola a ustedes dos, hoy han sido llamados ya que se decidirá su acenso en los rangos ninjas, primero será shikamaru da un paso adelante—dijo tsunade y shikamaru obedeció

-la verdad es que no se los detalles, porque no estuve durante el examen y muchos piensan que nadie debe pasar debido a que el examen fue interrumpido por el ataque, pero he escuchado que el difunto tercer hokage ,quedo bastante impresionado de tus habilidades de estratega y liderazgo, él quería promoverte a chunin y los examinadores piensan de igual manera , por lo tanto no hay objeción y espero que cumplas con todas las funciones que conlleva tu cargo, felicidades a partir de ahora eres un chunin shikamaru Nara, tú decidirás si te quedas con tu grupo actual o serás reubicado –dijo tsunade

\- que problemático, hokage-sama decido seguir con mi actual grupo—dijo shikamaru

-entonces esta decidido, no es requisito obligatorio que portes el chaleco verde de chunin si no quieres -dijo tsunade pero shikamaru decidió llevarlo puesto a partir de ahora dando una reverencia

-ahora pasa al frente naruto uzumaki-dijo tsunade y naruto obedeció

-como mencione antes ,la gente cree que no debería promover a nadie, pero tu caso también es especial debido a demostraste méritos suficientes en el campo de batalla para ser promovido , ya que derrotaste a tu contrincante neji hyuga un considerado prodigio y candidato seguro según la gente, y además de eso detuviste el ataque del jinchuriki de la arena el shukaku , salvando de una muerte segura a muchos en la aldea y quizás la total aniquilación de esta, algo que estoy muy agradecida ya que protegiste el tesoro de mi abuelo cuando más lo necesitaba , y yo refuto y aseguro personalmente tu acenso ya que estuve presente viendo tus habilidades y destrezas como ninja al luchar y derrotar a kabuto yakushi un gran espía y cómplice de orochimaru alguien con el nivel de kakashi hatake un jounin –dijo tsunade asombrando a los demás en la sala ya que no sabían nada de los detalles de la misión de naruto junto a jiraiya ya que era confidencial

-por ende, yo tsunade senju hokage de la aldea te considero digno y suficientemente capaz de portar el título de tokubetsu jounin de la aldea-dijo ella dejando atónita a la gente

-gracias hokage-sama—dijo naruto inclinándose en una reverencia

-como dije antes puedes portar el chaleco estándar si quieres, y elegir si permaneces en tu grupo o no, que prefieres—dijo tsunade

-personalmente decido no portar el chaleco debido a que tengo una mejor armadura bajo mi piel y lo único que lograría esa prenda es estorbar, y respecto a mi grupo decido ser retirado de él, ya que nunca he tenido buena relación con ellos en ningún momento y considero que hay favoritismo de parte de nuestro sensei jounin hacia sasuke uchiha , desbalanceando la equidad y funcionalidad de cada uno ya que solamente se está centrando en un individuo egoístamente y no en su grupo total excluyendo a los demás miembros—dijo naruto asombrando a todos y dejando a kakashi algo atónito

-bueno entonces esa es tu decisión a partir de ahora aras misiones como refuerzo o apoyo cuando sea necesario tu ayuda y respecto a eso tus acusaciones son muy serias ya que un sensei debe tratar a sus estudiantes de igual manera como puedes refutar tus declaraciones-dijo tsunade

-hokage-sama esto se debe a que durante todo este tiempo que he sido su estudiante el solamente se ha centrado en el uchiha y lo único que me enseño fue a trepar por los arboles algo básico que todo genin debe saber y a sakura a deshacer genjutsu , mientras que al uchiha le enseño mucho más cosas aumentando su arsenal de jutsus ya que lo deja copiarlo con su sharingan y dedico su tiempo todo el mes de entrenamiento durante el examen para entrenarlo dejando a sus otros dos estudiantes a la deriva he incluso le enseño un jutsu de rango A de asesinato instantáneo a alguien tan potencialmente inestable-dijo naruto dejando a todos desilusionados de kakashi

-bueno después aremos una investigación y lo sancionaremos si eso es cierto pero aparte de eso pueden retirarse a excepción de ti naruto-dijo tsunade y todos comenzaron a salir mientras que shikamaru se fue con asuma a celebrar en el yakiniku

-"bueno naruto el consejo nos espera, aún no he terminado todo el papeleo y tú ya me traes más problemas"-dijo tsunade al ver la enorme montaña de papeles al lado suyo

-si me permite señora hokage usted puede hacer el **kage bunshi no jutsu** y dejar a los clones haciendo el trabajo mientras usted descansa o se ocupa de otros asuntos –dijo naruto y tsunade se ilumino y creo 3 clones que comenzaron a hacer el papeleo

-no entiendo como no se me paso por la cabeza la idea de utilizar clones que tonta fui jajá, de ahora en adelante el papeleo será más sencillo—dijo tsunade saliendo junto a naruto

Mientras alrededor del mundo otros kages maldecían al aire por no saber tan esplendido secreto de los clones

Naruto se dirigió junto a tsunade a la sala del consejo, al abrir la puerta se encontró en una habitación con una enorme mesa donde todos los líderes de clan y altos cargos se encontraban sentados

Tsunade siguió adelante y se ubicó en el asiento del hokage, mientras que naruto al entrar recibió miradas de odio y disgusto sobretodo del consejo civil, que eran las personas más ricas de toda la ciudad y que claramente los recordaba ya que ellos no le permitía entrar a sus establecimientos ni siquiera para comprar comida, si no fuera porque naruto aprendió a cultivar sus propios alimentos en el recinto uzumaki estaría pasando mucha hambre en ese tiempo

Naruto siguió adelante y los consejeros ancianos iban a hablar, pero fueron detenidos ya que naruto se sentó en una de las sillas vacías que pertenecía a un clan muy importante de la aldea y desde hace mucho no había nadie que ocupara el lugar, era la silla del líder del clan uzumaki

-"maldito demonio que crees que estás haciendo levántate de ese lugar y párate en el centro —dijo un líder del consejo civil

-tengo todo el derecho y el deber de sentarme en este lugar, desde ahora soy el nuevo líder del clan uzumaki—dijo naruto secamente

-con que derecho te atreves a decir eso maldito demonio—dijo otro miembro del consejo civil

-fue otorgado por mi derecho la actual hokage—dijo tsunade algo enojada cansada de que trataran mal a naruto

El consejo civil trago saliva del susto al escuchar a tsunade decir esto, e incluso los líderes de clanes y concejeros ansíanos estaban sorprendidos

-con todo respeto señora hokage usted no puede nombrar líder a alguien que no es de sangre del clan, esta establecidas en las leyes ninja y menos a esa persona—dijo otro consejero civil mirando con odio a naruto mientras se escuchaban murmullos de aceptación por esta idea por otros miembros civiles

-eso lo respondo yo hokage—dijo naruto levantándose del asiento

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mirando a naruto

-yo naruto uzumaki, hijo de kushina uzumaki "el habanero sangriento" descendiente directa de la familia real uzumaki pariente cercano de mito uzumaki la esposa de hashirama senju, tengo todo el derecho y el deber de ocupar este puesto-

-esas son puras patrañas y falacias maldito demonio como tú puedes ser familiar de mito-sama deshonras su nombre -dijo otro miembro furioso

La sala comenzó a llenarse de insultos hacia naruto de parte del consejo civil, maldiciéndolo y deseándole la muerte

-¡SILENCIO!—grito tsunade golpeando la mesa

-tsunade ese chico dice mentiras además no tienes pruebas de ser hijo de kushina y además de que debe ser mayor de edad o tener rango jounin para que él pueda ser líder de clan –dijo danzo tratando que el chico no reclamara su patrimonio ya que se dice que el poder militar oculto en conocimiento en el recinto uzumaki dejaría muy desbalanceada el poder de la aldea y es muy necesario que él lo obtengan para sus propios beneficio

Naruto miro al consejero anciano que hablo , este era Danzo shimura , un anciano muy peligroso ya que él sabía que este hombre siempre actuaba bajo las sombras y oscuramente , además de que su chakra era demasiado extraño un ninja cualquiera no lo podría detectar ya que algo lo estaba suprimiendo pero con las habilidades de naruto era fácil distinguirlo, su chakra era muy errático y en desequilibrio debido a que habían múltiples chakras recorriendo su cuerpo demasiado extraño era como si tuviera más seres dentro de él y su brazo vendado siempre le daba muy malas energías, probablemente tenía algún sello que controlaba y mantenía en equilibrio ese chakra tan extraño

-y que maldita es kushina uzumaki quien engendro un demonio en la aldea debió ser una escoria—dijo otro consejero civil

Tsunade iba a golpear a este hombre y mandarlo a volar a la luna, pero antes de que pudiera naruto se apareció en frente del hombre y lo agarro por el cuello mientras comenzó a ahorcarlo, nadie en la sala se pudo dar cuenta cuando naruto se movió fue demasiado rápido

-si vuelves a hablar mal de mi madre te voy a arrancar la cabeza con mis propias manos –dijo naruto con intensiones asesinas que helaron la sangre de los demás, mientras que el hombre estaba morado por falta de aire y por su yukata comenzó a escurrirse un líquido desde su entrepierna

-es suficiente naruto—ordeno la hokage

-hai señora hokage-dijo naruto y dejo caer al hombre que comenzó a retorcerse buscando aire

-desde ahora el que le falte el respeto a naruto o algún allegado tendrá problemas conmigo –dijo la hokage

Toda la sala asintió

-y respecto al tema, la única forma de demostrar que yo soy un uzumaki es con esto—dijo naruto y de su espalda salió una cadena dorada y de sus brazaletes desello un pergamino

-este es un Kekkei Genkai que solamente es posible lograr por muy pocos en el clan uzumaki, mito-sama lo tenía y mi madre también y ahora yo lo herede, además de que en este pergamino tengo todos los permisos y demás papeles haciéndome el heredero del clan uzumaki y recibiendo todas las pertenencias de mis padres—dijo naruto dejando callado a los consejeros

-y con respecto a la edad, yo he nombrado a naruto como tokubetsu jounin , permitiéndole portar el titulo como líder el clan ya que yo no lo quiero, tengo suficiente con el clan senju yo seque el clan de me abuela mito estará en buenas manos—dijo tsunade

Los murmullos se escuchaban en la sala los civiles discutían de que como la hokage le permitía ganar más poder al demonio, y que si acaso le había lavado el cerebro

-y ahora con el tema principal, porque el noble consejo me sito aquí —dijo naruto desde su lugar como líder de clan

-queremos que le enseñes tu técnicas a sasuke uchiha—respondieron los civiles

-que estúpidos son, el consejo civil ha ganado demasiado poder durante el mandato de Sarutobi y se le ha subido a la cabeza, me niego—dijo naruto burlonamente

-como te atreves maldito demedio debes darle todo a la elite uchiha, una escoria como tú no merece tenerlo—grito otro

-yo no le daría tantos ánimos y libertad a su uchiha de elite ya que en cualquier momento el los traicionaría por cumplir su venganza y iría en contra del pueblo, adema que según dicta la ley mis técnicas son todos jutsus secretos de mi clan y no tengo la obligación de enseñárselos al uchiha –dijo naruto

-propongo que naruto esté en el plan de restitución de clanes para reconstruir el clan uzumaki—dijo Danzo pensando en las armas perfectas que podría crear al tener el byakugan la sangre uzumaki y el Shikotsumyaku creando un ejército mortal bajo su mando

-me niego totalmente, no quiero tener muchas mujeres y utilizarlas como objetos sexuales y de procreación solo por la ambición estúpida de ganar poder de unos pocos hombres –dijo naruto seriamente

-no te puedes negar—dijo homura otro miembro de los consejeros ansíanos

-no lo are yo no veo a ustedes forzando a su uchiha de elite para que procree más bastardos arrogantes como el, y además de que debido a que yo también pertenezco al clan kaguya y tengo su Kekkei Genkai puede que mis hijo también lo obtengan pero también pueden obtener la rara y grabe enfermedad que viene liga a ese poder y no quisiera ver morir a mis propios hijos por la ambición suya –dijo naruto aunque no menciono que él tenía la cura de la enfermedad gracias a sus padres

-como ya no hay nada más en discusión pueden retirarse—dijo tsunade al ver que esta reunión era muy estúpida tratando de obtener los jutsus secretos de otro clan que claramente está prohibido, ella tendría que hacer muchos cambios

Sin esperar nada más naruto salió del lugar para descansar mañana seria la operación de lee y debía estar completamente sereno y tranquilo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto se encontraba en frente de una sala del quirófano todo estaba listo, llevaba una bata, guates y tapabocas, era tiempo de la cirugía y todo debía ser perfecto, solo unos momentos antes tsunade le había dado el título de ninja médico y el permiso para ejercer su profesión, entro en la sala y lee se encontraba recostado boca abajo con anestesia, mientras que tsunade estaba al lado de él cuadrando todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos

-listo gaki, tenemos que salvar la vida de tu compañero—dijo tsunade

Y la operación comenzó

 **Varias horas después**

Naruto se encontraba en la azotea del hospital tomando aire descansando de todas esas horas en el quirófano, había hecho la cirugía lo más perfecto que él podía para evitar futuros peligros en el cuerpo de lee, lo único que faltaba es que se recuperara pero para ello se necesitaba tiempo. Mientras tomaba un respiro sintió el chakra de sasuke dirigiéndose hacia él, estaba lleno de odio y amargura, seguramente sus intenciones no eran buenas

El espero y la puerta que conducía hacia la azotea se abrió y sasuke entro con una mirada intensa y sombría de odio y rabia con sus ojos sharingan activos

-óyeme naruto, quiero que te enfrentes a mí –gruño sasuke secamente

-no lo are, no tengo la necesidad de luchar contra ti y además será muy fácil derrotarte la hokage te curo solamente hace unos días –dijo naruto mirando a sasuke

-otra vez me estas menospreciando, no digas tontería inepto perdedor eso es algo inaceptable yo soy un uchiha alguien como tú solo es basura solo cállate y pelea -dijo sasuke con odio

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y sakura apareció- espera sasuke no hagas esto es una locura, di algo naruto—dijo sakura angustiada ya que ella estaba cuidando a sasuke y este salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia naruto

-yo no luchare contra ti, pero si me atacas no saldrás ileso –dijo naruto

-¡maldito hoy morirás!—grito sasuke y se lanzó con su máxima velocidad hacia adelante intentando darle un golpe a naruto en la cara

Naruto fácilmente vio la velocidad de sasuke y agarro su puño con una sola mano fuertemente haciendo gruñir a sasuke del dolor, al verse retenido sasuke lanzo una patada directamente a la mandíbula de naruto pero nuevamente fue detenido con una sola mano de naruto a solo centímetros de su quijada

Naruto agarro el tobillo de sasuke y comenzó a girar haciendo que sasuke saliera lanzado contra la pared de la azotea, sasuke choco contra esta y escupió algo de sangre pero se reincorporo y salto al aire gracias a la pared y comenzó a realizar sellos de manos

 **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)**

Dijo sasuke sin importar que sakura estaba ahí y soplo una enorme cantidad de llamas al techo en la azotea, naruto rápidamente corrió donde sakura que se encontraba aturdida y no se podía defender del ataque y recibiría daño colateral, el comenzó a girar y liberar chakra para protegerla

 **Elemento Velocidad: Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (Jinton: Hakkeshō Kaiten)**

Dijo naruto mientras las llamas caían sobre ellos, toda la azotea quedo cubierta en llamas desintegrando todo en ella pero de un momento a otro las llamas comenzaron a arremolinarse en el centro y un domo negro y morado de chakra comenzó a desintegrar el jutsu de fuego

("que jutsu es ese") pensó sasuke irritado y se agarró su muñeca con su otra mano y comenzó a emerger rayos de esta mientras estaba en el aire y sonaba como el canto de las aves

 **Chidori**

Dijo sasuke mientras caía en dirección a naruto que había dejado de rotar y protegía sakura

-¡! Basta!—grito sakura angustiada sin saber que hacer

De la espalda de naruto salió una cadena dorada y se lanzó contra sasuke azotándolo horizontalmente en un costado y enviándolo a volar contra un contenedor de agua

El **chidori** de sasuke perforo un gran agujero en el contenedor de agua enorme y metálico, su brazo había quedado incrustado profundamente, claramente había utilizado todo su chakra en este último jutsu para garantizar la muerte de naruto

-que creen que están haciendo aquí arriba, ese ataque fue muy intenso para un encuentro amistoso no crees sasuke, que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos —dijo kakashi que apareció en una nube de humo

Sasuke saco su brazo del contenedor y del agujero comenzó a salir un chorro de agua grande vaciándolo, el miro a naruto y a kakashi con odio

-realmente tratabas de matar a naruto y casi lastimas sakura con el jutsu de fuego, el chidori no es algo para usar con un amigo o con un colega de la aldea sasuke-dijo kakashi

"hum" dijo sasuke y salto de la azotea alejándose

-eso ocurre cuando le enseñas a alguien tan inestable una técnica mortal—dijo naruto y salto de la azotea en dirección al compuesto uzumaki para entrenar, mientras que una sakura llorando muy triste y desorientada y una kakashi arrepentido mirando al suelo se quedaron en el lugar

Mientras naruto se dirigía a la residencia uzumaki un ambu apareció en frente de él, -hokage-sama requiere tu presencia—dijo y volvió a desaparecer, con una nueva orden se dirigió a la torre hokage

 **Ya en la torre**

Naruto estaba en frente de la hokage pero también estaban kotetsu e izumo los eternos porteros de la aldea junto a homura mitokado uno de los ancianos el consejo

-naruto tienes una nueva misión ya que no hay suficientes ninjas debido a la invasión y como tokubetsu jounin escoltaras a un respetable consejero a sunagakure para pactar un nuevo tratado de paz, lo protegerás junto a kotetsu e izumo hasta que terminen los acuerdo está claro—dijo la hokage y recibió el asentimiento de los tres ninjas

-partan cuanto antes –ordeno la hokage y los tres partieron en dirección a sunagakure, mientras que en el otro lado de la aldea sasuke se encontraba peleando contra un grupo de ninjas desconocidos

El viaje a una velocidad moderada tomaría entre 1 a 2días y el tiempo restante en la misión dependía en que tan complicada seria la reunión, pero aun así naruto se relajó y salió de la aldea en dirección a sunagakure, probablemente se encuentre con gaara y hablen un rato así que él estaba algo optimista y la compañía de los dos chunin era agradable

 **1 día después**

En la aldea de la hoja todos los altos mandos estaban escandalizados y alborotados ya que el ultimo uchiha de elite había abandonado la aldea y lamentablemente no había suficiente fuerza militar para enviar un grupo de chunin o jounin en su búsqueda debido a la invasión todos estaban en misiones y ocupados tratando de recuperar el mayor dinero posible para reconstruir la aldea y evitar que espías y enemigos entren y solo había un pequeño grupo que cuidaba la aldea

Así que la hokage como último recurso desesperado mando a llamar al único chunin capaz de completar esta misión, un joven llamado shikamaru Nara ya que él era el único disponible y de confianza, el joven reunió un grupo escogido especialmente por el para completar la misión que consistía en genin de su confianza que él consideraba aptos , y cerca del mediodía 5 personas partieron en busca de sasuke uchiha, mientras que la hokage envió halcones mensajeros a todo los ninjas en las cercanías de la aldea para que se informaran y si podían colaborar con la recuperación de sasuke uchiha cuando terminaran su misión ,pero estos mensajes tardarían unas cuantas horas en llegar a sus respectivos destinos y esto también incluía a nuestro joven héroe

 **Mientras tanto varias horas después en sunagakure**

El grupo de naruto había llegado sin complicaciones a suna e incluso antes de tiempo ya que aunque el concejal homura era un anciano también fue compañero de equipo del 3 hokage en la antigüedad y sus habilidades como ninjas eran altas y lograron llegar mucho tiempo antes, en estos momentos el viejo estaba pactando el tratado de paz y llevando a cabo todas las cuestiones políticas, mientras que el y su grupo lo protegía, se llevaba bastante bien con los dos así que el tiempo no fue aburrido pero lamentablemente gaara no se encontraba ya que estaban haciendo una misión fuera de la aldea, algo inesperado sucedió un halcón mensajero llego a la aldea escrita personalmente por la hokage informando que el uchiha deserto de la aldea y que cualquier ninja brindara apoyo en la recuperación el uchiha si estaba cerca o había terminado todos sus deberes , después de discutirlo en privado su grupo se decido que naruto al ser el más rápido se dirigiera directamente hacia el grupo de recuperación para ofrecerles su apoyo ya que la pérdida del ultimo uchiha sería desastroso para konoha pensaba el concejal que incluso esta vez no se opuso a naruto o lo contradijo, sin esperar más naruto se dirigió a la salida de la alea en dirección hacia otogakure, tendría que recorrer medio país del fuego que toma dentro d días en pocas horas ya que el tiempo era crucial así que él desactivo sus sellos de gravedad y activo su **Modo Chakra de Elemento velocidad (Jinton Chakura Mōdo)** cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, un aura negra y morada de rayos y viento cubrió su cuerpo y con un solo paso de su pie la arena de a su alrededor era enviada lejos, cualquiera que viera a naruto correr en las dunas, solo vería la imagen residual de color negro y como la arena se levantaba detrás del como si fueran olas enormes de arena debido a la fuerza, la presión y velocidad de su cuerpo, y además de que escucharían una explosión de sonido a su paso

 **Unas horas después**

Naruto ya había llegado a la ubicación en fronteras del país del fuego con otogakure, había comenzado a rastrearlos desde hace un buen tiempo, el lugar estaba lleno de trampas pero aun así el fácilmente las esquivo o desactivo , ya no tenía su armadura de chakra ya que si iba muy rápido podía perder alguna pista de su paradero aun así utilizaba su byakuganpara mejorar el rango de búsqueda, sabía que estaban cerca ya que podía sentir un chakra familiar pero estaba decayendo muy bruscamente algo malo le sucedía, dentro del bosque había un enorme claro devastado, rocas estaban destruidas por todos lados cráteres grandes estaban en el suelo desnivelando el terreno y muchos árboles habían sido destruidos y tumbados de raíz, el terreno fue arrasado

En el centro del claro había un cráter mucho mayor que los demás y en este habían dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, naruto se acercó rápidamente y encontró a choji junto a un hombre extraño alto y robusto, claramente debido a sus ojos en blanco este último estaba muerto ya que tenía un cráter en su pecho debido a algún golpe y todos sus órganos internos habían colapsado, mientras que choji aún estaba con vida pero no por mucho, jadeaba para respirar y se agarraba fuertemente su estómago, su cuerpo estaba ultra delgado casi anoréxico y demacrado , y su chakra estaba cayendo en picada , naruto al instante identifico de que se trataba, las píldoras secretas del clan akimichi, y debido a los efectos secundarios que se mostraban en el cuerpo de choji probablemente se comió hasta la roja y en este momento debe estar sufriendo hasta la muerte, si no actuaba rápido el seguramente moriría

 **Jutsu: Palma Mística (Shōsen Jutsu)**

El cuerpo de choji dejo de deteriorarse y su dolor comenzó a aliviarse pero aun así consumir las píldoras intoxicaba y mataba el cuerpo y se necesitaba algún antídoto rápido o sería una muerte inminente debía llevarlo a la aldea lo más rápido posible

-naruto eres tú, debes darte prisa y alcanzar a shikamaru y el grupo, no te preocupes por mí—dijo choji que recobro la conciencia pero aun estaba muy débil

-tranquilo choji yo me encargo—dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa y choji la devolvió pero callo inconsciente nuevamente

Naruto invoco a un clon y le ordeno que llevara a choji urgentemente o moriría y sin esperar más el clon salió corriendo cargando a choji que pesaba como una pluma de lo delgado que estaba

El sello el cuerpo del enemigo y nuevamente retomó el camino en busca de sus compañeros

 **Más tarde**

Nuevamente signos de batalla se encontraban en las cercanías, y el sonido de algo viajando por el aire a una velocidad muy grande le llego a sus oídos y después fue un estruendo de algo Chocando que hizo temblar un poco la tierra, así que aumento la velocidad y al salir de los arbustos naruto encontró a neji de rodillas muy herido , su banda de la cabeza estaba en el suelo mostrando su sello del pájaro enjaulado y tenía un corte en su mejilla probablemente fue causado al tratar de esquivar el último ataque ,pero tenía un gran agujero que perforaba al lado de su hombro muy cerca de su corazón , y en su espalda habían múltiples perforaciones de algún objeto cortante y su chakra estaba casi agotado

-naruto –dijo neji agotado

-yo me encargo tu descansa –dijo naruto e invoco a un clon que comenzó a curar a neji y dejar sus signos estables ya que podía morir

-Otro inepto viene en tu rescate pero eso ya no importa con este último ataque ustedes morirán—dijo una voz desde los arbustos

( _Tiene los mismos ojos que el otro, su punto débil debe ser el mismo no tengo que preocuparme de nada, esto será pan comido_ ) pensó el enemigo escondido preparando una flecha dorada con la punta en forma de taladro

Naruto al escuchar la voz sintió la presencia del chakra oscuro y con su byakugan y su poder sensorial lo ubico fácilmente, era un ser humanoide con 6 brazos, con piel de color roja casi café y un tercer ojo y dos cuernos en su frente y estaba a punto de disparar una flecha dorada desde un arco dorado, lo más extraño aparte de su apariencia era esa energía muy rara que emanaba pero que también estaba mesclada con un chakra muy oscuro y desagradable

 **-** _ **muchacho yo también siento esa energía y puedo asegurar de que se trata de energía natural, pero está siendo mesclada con un chakra muy oscuro por ese sello maldito que la reúne y ya que se requiere mucho entrenamiento para poder dominar la energía natural y es casi imposible causa las mutaciones en el cuerpo, de ahí viene su forma tan extraña, pero aun así no bajes la guardia aunque este desequilibrada la energía le aumenta su poder**_ **–** dijo kurama dentro de su sello

-mueran—grito el ser y disparo la flecha que viajo muy velozmente ,debido a la forma de la punta y la rotación de la flecha un torbellino de aire la rodeaba mientras viajaba girando por el aire y destrozaba todo árbol a su paso y un fuerte zumbido sonaba por su velocidad

Naruto se dio cuenta que la flecha estaba siendo teledirigida por una especie de hilo que la conectaba en la parte trasera, y cuando él se movía la flecha también lo hacia dirigiéndose a un solo punto en específico ( _así que descubrió el punto siego del byakugan tan rápido, muy inteligente pero eso no funcionara en mí ya que yo no lo tengo, ya lo supere)_ pensó naruto y cuando la flecha estaba lo suficientemente cerca naruto envió una enorme cantidad de chakra a sus palmas y la expulso de un solo golpe

 **Elemento Velocidad: Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas (Jinton: Hakke Kūhekishō)**

La flecha se detuvo como si un muro la retuviera y comenzó a astillarse como una rama de un árbol y al chocar las dos fuerza opuestas desde distintas direcciones la flecha se aplano y dividió varias veces dejándola inútil, todos los arboles de alrededor quedaros destrozados por la onda de choque

-imposible detuvo mi flecha más poderosa –dijo el ser extraño

Naruto realizo un solo sellos y exhalo una enorme esfera de chakra

 **Elemento Velocidad: Gran Esfera del Vacío (Jinton: Shinkū Taigyoku)**

Una gigantesca esfera negra y morada de vientos con rayos arraso todo el camino hacia el ser extraño cortando todo árbol a su paso y destrozando la roca , la esfera era demasiado veloz tanto así que el ser no pudo reaccionar y esquivarla, y al final dio en el objetivo explotando en una enorme onda de choque que saco de raíz todos los arboles de alrededor y rayos negros caían al suelo trozando todo a su paso, después de unos segundos una lluvia de sangre callo sobre el lugar, el ser extraño había sido destrozado en pedazos sin dejar rastros de él.

Naruto ya no sentía al ser oscuro indicando que estaba muerto así que se acercó hacia neji para revisar su condición, el clon ya lo había dejado estable y su hemorragia había parado de sus múltiples heridas pero aun así estaba muy mal herido sobre todo por esa peligrosa herida cerca de su corazón, así que nuevamente el ordeno que el clon lo llevara a la aldea lo más rápido posible para que tsunade lo tratara, el obedeció y salió cargando a neji que se apoyaba en su espalda muy agotado, pero el vio como neji giro su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa alegre antes de caer inconsciente, neji había cambiado mucho desde su pelea e incluso hinata le había dicho que el comenzó a ayudarla a entrenar y pasar tiempo con ella amistosamente, era un buen cambio, pero aun así no tenía tiempo que perder y salió de nuevo en busca de sus compañeros

 **Tiempo después**

Nuevamente había rastros de lucha , había señales de que sellos bomba habían explotado en los alrededores pero los rastros de chakra y sangre se bifurcaban en caminos distintos uno seguía por el bosque mientras que el otro daba a un acantilado que en el fondo tenía un rio, el invoco a un clon y este salto al acantilado mientras que el verdadero siguió por el bosque por el otro rastro y más adelante había un claro lleno de árboles cortados por su tallo en múltiples pedazos , nuevamente una gran área había sido arrasada y el causante de ello estaba sobre un árbol descansando, naruto los reconoció al instante así que se acercó

-naruto eres tu pensé que estabas en una misión en suna—dijo shikamaru que se encontraba agotado de su batalla

-lo estaba pero recibí un mensaje de esta misión de recuperación y me ordenaron apoyarlos, veo que tienes compañía—dijo naruto mirando a una rubia con un enorme abanico que el supuso era la causante de todo esto

-regresábamos de una misión que estaba cerca de aquí y recibimos un mensaje de nuestra aldea, teníamos que darle apoyo a ninjas de konoha en una misión como nuevo tratado de paz, no pensé que fueran ustedes, gaara se adelantó mientras que kankuro fue con el chico perro—dijo temari mientras cerraba su abanico

En ese mismo momento naruto recibió los recuerdos de su clon que se disipo informando que cuando llego al lugar rastreando las pistas kankuro ya había matado al otro enemigo con sus marionetas salvando a kiba, y que este último solo tenía una herida en su abdomen pero que no era grabe

-naruto que ocurrió con neji y choji, ¿los encontraste de camino?—pregunto shikamaru serio esperando que nada les hubiera pasado

-aunque no están muy bien ya que estaban cerca de la muerte llegue a tiempo y suministre los primeros auxilios lo mejor que pude estabilizándolos, pero a un así sus condiciones son muy delicadas, choji consumió las tres píldoras secretas de alimento, mientras que neji tenía múltiples heridas y una muy mortal cerca de su corazón, en estos momentos clones míos los están llevando a la aldea para que reciban un mejor tratamiento—dijo naruto y shikamaru se relajó al saber que no estaban muertos

-debes adelantarte, no estoy en condiciones de luchar más y mi chakra está muy agotado, lee tomo la delantera ya que él es el más fuerte de nosotros y estaba lo suficientemente sano para recuperar a sasuke que se encontraba en un cajón con sellos y probablemente este luchando junto con gaara contra alguien llamado kimimaro que apareció como refuerzos de nuestro enemigo—dijo shikamaru actualizando la información

-bueno entonces me retiro, gracias temari—dijo naruto y salió saltando por los arboles

Aunque lee es muy fuerte y el junto a tsunade habían hecho la operación lo más perfectamente posible no debería de luchar tan pronto así que debía alcanzarlos rápidamente

Después de un tiempo naruto nuevamente se encontró en un claro pero esta vez este había sido modificado por una enorme duna de arena que había arrasado todo a su paso, los arboles estaban tumbados, y gaara que era el causante de todo esto se encontraba tocando con sus manos la arena

 **Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena (Sabaku Taisō)**

Grito gaara y todo el terreno comenzó a temblar como un terremoto, creando ondas de choque a través de la arena mientras se comprimía.

Naruto callo al lado de garra pero el todavía sentía una presencia oscura dentro de la arena aun después de ese enorme jutsu

-naruto-dijo gaara con su siempre actitud y voz seca

-que sucedió donde esta lee—dijo naruto

-el cajón donde sasuke se encontraba estallo liberándolo, pero él no se detuvo y siguió adelante hacia otogakure, mientras que este tipo extraños nos detenía, ten cuidado tiene tu misma habilidad de manipular los huesos—dijo gaara intrigando a naruto ya que según él sabía todo el clan kaguya había sido exterminado pero tal parece que hubo un sobreviviente y si esta con orochimaru no es nada bueno

-lee fue capaz de adelantarse para detener a sasuke mientras yo aniquilaba al enemigo, pero tal parece que no surtió efecto ya que no se rinde —dijo gaara mientras miraba a un ser salir dentro de la arena

-encarguémonos e el juntos si tiene mi habilidad debe ser muy peligroso y además de que debe usar el sello maldito –dijo naruto preparándose

El ser salió completamente de la arena y gaara trataba de detenerlo con su arena arremolinándolo alrededor a él y atrapándolo en un ataúd de arena comprimiéndola pero el enemigo era demasiado fuerte y no podía ser retenido con la arena y salió de ella sin complicaciones, y se dirigió corriendo muy velozmente hacia ellos dos, su piel era de un color grisáceo y tenía varios huesos gruesos saliendo de su cuerpo, también tenía alguna especie de cola en su parte inferior que la recubría de huesos por toda su columna , seguramente su transformación se debía al sello maldito y la energía natural , claramente él estaba a otro rango diferente a los enemigos anteriores ya que su velocidad era muy superior a la de un jounin , gaara trataba de detenerlo enviando torrentes de arena para atraparlo pero el enemigo fácilmente las esquivaba , gaara creo una barrera de arena para defenderse ya que el sujeto estaba muy cerca pero el enemigo fácilmente tacleo a través de ella intentando embestir a gaara y lastimarlo con sus huesos y la fuerza de impacto pero antes de que lo lograra naruto se colocó en frente de él y envió chakra a sus palmas

 **Elemento Velocidad: Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas (Jinton: Hakke Kūhekishō)**

Dijo y una enorme cantidad de chakra salió expulsada chocando contra la embestida, kimimaro salió volando hacia atrás atravesando nuevamente la barrera de arena y haciéndolo rodar unas veces

El sujeto se levantó mostrando muchos cortes en su cuerpo donde pedazos de carne le faltaban debido a que el jutsus tenía electricidad y viento de destrozaban todo lo que tocaba, pero aun así no estaba lastimado ya que debajo de su piel una capa de hueso lo protegía y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar gracias al sello maldito

-no está mal estoy entumecido y tengo profundos cortes pero no es suficiente ya me arto tanta arena—dijo kimimaro y levanto su mano cerca de su nuca, un hueso comenzó a emerger de ahí y él lo agarro y lo tiro sacando su columna vertebral completamente

El enemigo abanico su columna como un latido tratando de golpear a gaara ,pero él se defendió creando una escudo de arena alrededor de él , naruto antes de que el hueso aprisionara a gaara invoco una de sus cadenas de chakra y la embestido contra el hueso de kimimaro haciendo que chocaran y se repelieran

-me encargare primero de ti ya que eres una molestia, si mi **Danza de la Clematis: Viña (Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru)** no funciona entonces tendré que utilizar la flor –dijo kimimaro y de su antebrazo comenzó a surgir un hueso enorme que se enrosco en todo su antebrazo creando una lanza

-Este es mi hueso más fuerte llegara directo hasta ti –dijo kimimaro y sangre salió de su boca debido a su sobre esfuerzo

-tu enfermedad ya está avanzada, no tienes salvación—dijo naruto mirando la sangre

-como tú sabe de eso—dijo kimimaro intrigado

Naruto no respondió ya que en su antebrazo comenzó a emerger un enorme hueso enroscándose, trenzándose y comprimiéndolo muy fuertemente

-así que también eres un sobreviviente del clan, pero eso no importa todos ya murieron y yo solo vivo por orochimaru-sama, probemos cual hueso es más fuerte – dijo kimimaro y se lanzó a una velocidad extraordinaria contra naruto

Gaara trato de detenerlo con su arena pero de nada serbia ya que el lo destruía con su lanza, mientras naruto activo su **Modo Chakra de Elemento velocidad (Jinton Chakura Mōdo)** y comenzó a enviar todo su poder a la punta de la lanza haciéndola vibrar y rotar muy velozmente, en el hueso en forma de taladro un aura negra y morada apareció y comenzó a rotar sobre el aumentando su poder y alcance

Los dos salieron corriendo a la vez para enfrentarse en una batalla de poder frente a frente y cuando estaban a solo centímetros chocaron sus armas

 **Elemento Velocidad: Puñalada del Infierno (Jinton: Jigokuzuki)**

 **Danza de la Clematis: Flor (Tessenka no Mai: Hana)**

Dijeron los dos a la vez chocando sus armas, un enorme estruendo se escuchó y una onda de choque emergió de sus armas mandando a volar todo a su alrededor, los dos luchaban por superarse uno contra otro pero la lanza de kimimaro comenzó a quebrarse mientras que la velocidad de la rotación del arma de naruto comenzó a aumentar , desintegrándole el hueso a kimimaro ocasionándole graves quemaduras y cortes en en su brazo , naruto aumento el poder y el aura comenzó a rotar muy erráticamente , la arma de kimimaro fue desintegrada completamente y salió volando del golpe hacia atrás mientras giraba y golpeando una roca quedando incrustado en ella levantando polvo

Después de que el polvo se asentara la figura de kimimaro apareció, estaba sangrando por su boca y cuerpo y le faltaba gran parte de su costado mostrando sus huesos y órganos, su brazo había sido desintegrado completamente y la piel de alrededor de él estaba carbonizada

-no moriré hasta terminar mi único propósito, una parte de mi vivirá en orochimaru-sama y me los llevaré a ustedes al infierno- grito kimimaro escupiendo sangre y golpeo el suelo con su único brazo

 **Danza del Helecho (Sawarabi no Mai)**

Dijo kimimaro un enorme bosque de picos gigantes hechos de hueso comenzó a emerger alrededor en dirección de gaara y naruto, el terreno estaba siendo deformado nuevamente los picos destrozaban todo a su paso, naruto apareció en frente de gaara gracias a su velocidad y realizo un sello de manos y reunió una gran cantidad de chakra

 **Elemento Velocidad: Serie de Olas del Vacío (Jinton: Shinkū Renpa)**

Dijo él y miles de láminas y cuchillas gigantes ultra comprimidas de color negro y morado arremetieron contra los picos en su dirección, las hojas viajaban con un silbido debido a la velocidad, un gran explosión surgió y ondas de choque sonaron levantando viento y destruyendo todo a su paso, después de que el polvo bajara se mostró una planicie llenas de picos de huesos cortados en miles de pedazos y grandes marcas de cuchillas estaban grabadas profundamente en la roca

-fue un gran oponente, pero esta historia se acabó solo era otro títere de orochimaru –dijo gaara y callo de rodillas agotado, había gastado mucho chakra en esta batalla

-¡!yo no soy un títere, él fue el que me otorgo una vida y un propósito!—grito kimimaro que emergió de un pico a sus espaldas y tenía una lanza de hueso en su único brazo apuntando a gaara que en este momento no se podía mover

Naruto gracias a su byakugan pudo ver a kimimaro emerger y realizo sellos rápidos a pocos centímetros de que el arma golpeara a gaara

 **Elemento Velocidad: Técnica del Dragón de Velocidad (Jinton: Jinryudan no Jutsu)**

Dijo directamente en frente de kimimaro dándole un golpe a quemarropa, un dragón negro y morado emergió y abrió sus fauces tragándose completamente a kimimaro, el dragón giraba como un tornado elevándose hacia el cielo desprendiendo viento y rayos, después cuando estaba suficientemente elevado rugió explotando y enviando una enorme onda de choque que meció fuertemente los árboles y rayo cayeron del cielo

-¡! Orochimaru-sama!—esos fueron los últimos gritos de kimimaro siendo desgarrado en el tornado

-casi me asesina, gracias-dijo gaara

-tu tranquilo, voy a dejar un clon para que te ayude a recuperarte si sasuke también puede activar la segunda fase del sello maldito lee debe estar en problemas –dijo naruto e invoco el clon que comenzó a curar a gaara

-después de haber luchado tanto aun planeas seguir—dijo gaara

-él es mi amigo y al igual que tu si estas en dificultades yo te ayudaría—dijo naruto y salió disparado nuevamente sin descansar

Podía sentir que estaba muy cerca el chakra oscuro emanaba por todo el lugar y el fuerte sonido del agua cayendo como una cascada le llegaba a sus oídos, cuando por fin salió del bosque profundo pudo divisar dos enormes estatuas que se encontraban lado a lado de una cascada al fondo de un barranco , el agua era turbulenta y muy errática , signos de una batalla mortal se encontraban por todos lados, las rocas destruidas , el terreno destrozado y los objetos incendiados hasta la ceniza , naruto pudo distinguir una sola figura cerca de la orilla donde caía la cascada, el salto al barranco sin importarle nada cayendo de picada muchos metros al vacío , al tocar el suelo la roca se quebró y se creó un cráter de la presión pero eso no le había afectado en nada, lo más importante era la condición del sujeto que se encontraba tirado desangrándose en la orilla del lago, con su byakugan pudo ver como su chakra era casi inexistente , esto no debería de haber pasada si él hubiera estado en la aldea, probablemente él hubiera hecho algo y su amigo preciado no estuviera en esta condición, solo hace unos días él había salido del quirófano de una operación muy riesgosa y nuevamente se encontraba en las puertas de la muerte , tenía la mayoría de sus huesos, músculos y ligamentos quebrados o desgarrados , su columna vertebral estaba rota probablemente de algún golpe o caída desde una altura muy grande que presiono su cuello rompiéndole las vértebras, en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón había una herida que perforaba de lado a lado , chorreando fuertemente sangre si no la detenía moriría de hemorragia y desangrado , aunque afortunadamente el ataque había fallado de golpear su corazón por unos pocos centímetros, su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada en múltiples lugares, y debajo de esta su piel tenia fuertes quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado , en alguna partes estaba al rojo vivo mostrando su carne mientras que en otros lados estaban tan chamuscadas que eran negras y carbonizadas ,sangre recorría el suelo y caía al agua dándole una tonalidad roja, el callo de rodillas junto a su cuerpo herido y trato de curarlo, intentando detener la hemorragia , sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al ver en la condición que se encontraba su amigo

-naruto-kun yo intente detenerlo de ir con orochimaru pero fui muy débil, él es demasiado fuerte—dijo lee escupiendo sangre

Por la gravedad de las heridas y efectos secundarios probablemente el abrió hasta la 6 puerta de la muerte dejándolo en tan deplorable estado

-no hables lee guardas tus fuerzas de la juventud –dijo naruto con lagrimas

-lo siento naruto-kun mis llamas están que se apagan, pero las tuyas pueden brillar fuertemente, dile a gai-sensei que lo quise como a un padre—

-no lee no digas eso tu sobrevivirás-dijo naruto intensificando su curación

-a dios a todos amigos donde quiera que estén –dijo lee soltando su último suspiro

Silencio profundo lleno el lugar, solo el sonido del chakra se emerger de las palmas de naruto se podía oír, ni siquiera una brisa o la caída del agua

 **-** _ **basta chico es demasiado tarde, ya se ha ido**_ **-** dijo kurama al ver como naruto trataba de seguir curando a lee pero la sangre no paraba de salir

-¡! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—grito naruto lleno de ira un enorme pico de chakra se desbordo por todo su cuerpo, la tierra temblaba y crujía enormes piedras se elevaban del suelo de la cantidad de chakra tan enorme rocas caían de los acantilados, las aves y los animales huían del lugar y desde muchos lugares se sintió tan enorme chakra , en esos momentos de frustración en que su poder se elevó al máximo, sintió como algo lo observaba y estaba echo de puro odio, levanto su mirada al borde del acantilado a donde pudo sentir la señal y por unos momentos pudo ver como una figura negra se escondió, pero tan rápido como lo vio este desapareció de la existencia esfumándose, ya no la podía sentir incluso con sus increíbles habilidades

 **-** _ **cálmate muchacho-**_ dijo kurama desde el sello

Poco a poco naruto regreso a la normalidad aria que sasuke pagara por todo lo que causo, lo aria sufrir lo más posible, pero este no era el momento estaba cansado física y mentalmente y debía llevar el cuerpo de lee a la aldea, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros al saber de su muerte e incluso no sabía si sus anteriores compañeros que había llevado a la aldea sobrevivieron , era mejor regresar y despejar su mente, para él la misión ya no era importante si sasuke quería podía irse al mismísimo infierno él solo, estaba cansado toda su vida fue sufrimiento y odio, y nuevamente su felicidad había sido arrebatada , un amigo muy cercano había muerto

-que será lo que vimos—dijo naruto mientras agarraba a lee en sus brazos en dirección a la aldea

- _ **no lo sé, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que nos observaba y esa energía que desprendía me incomoda-**_ gruño kurama en el sello

Naruto ya no quería tratar más con la aldea, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar algo que no había hecho en muchos años

- **te mereces uno –**

Y naruto cargando a lee en sus brazos se fue a la aldea


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Naruto estaba vagando por el bosque en dirección a konoha y mientras saltaba e árbol en árbol se encontró de frente con pakkun que venía en su dirección

-kakashi los encontré, están aquí –dijo el perrito pero al ver lo que naruto llevaba en sus manos se entristeció

-esto no es nada bueno, que lamentable para este joven—dijo el perro desmoralizado

Desde más atrás Kakashi se acercó saltando por los arboles a toda velocidad parando frente a ellos

-naruto que paso con la recuperación e sasuke…o no ese es... a gai le va a golpear muy fuerte su perdida que sucedió -dijo kakashi triste

-todo es culpa tuya si no fuera por ese bastardo uchiha y su jutsu, mírale bien el pecho descubrirás que lo mato—dijo naruto con ira

Kakashi se asomó y vio la lamentable condición en la que se encontraba el cuerpo, tenía unas quemaduras muy fuertes y lo más terrible era la herida cerca al corazón en su pecho

-fue…fue sasuke el que hizo esto?...lo siento naruto me arrepiento de haberle enseñado ese jutsu pero porque lo aria –pregunto kakashi

-ya es muy tarde para lamentarse, solo hay que cargar con las consecuencias, no quiero hablar más llevemos el cuerpo a la aldea—dijo naruto y retomo el camino seguido de kakashi y pakkun

Después de un tiempo de recorrer el bosque en completo silencio incomodo, nadie quería hablar la muerte del estudiante de gai había afectado a kakashi como él le diría a gai que su preciado estudiante había muerto y todo por culpa de sasuke y su ambición, si él no le hubiera enseñado ese jutsu las cosas serían distintas se acercaban cada vez a konoha, un grupo de ninjas médicos los intercepto en el camino

-kakashi-san cual es la condición de rock lee—dijo un ninja medico

-ya no se puede hacer nada—dijo naruto triste y los médicos bajaron la cabeza en respeto

-y uchiha sasuke donde se encuentra—dijo otro ninja medico

-no nombres a ese maldito en mi presencia—dijo naruto con ira mostrando sus pupilas rasgadas y asustando a los ninjas médicos

Kakashi ladeo su cabeza indicando que nada se pudo hacer

-¿Cómo se encuentran los otros genin?—dijo kakashi

-hai, gracias a la oportuna ayuda de los clones de naruto estabilizo su condición y los llevo a la aldea para ser tratados pero aun así están muy graves , los menos afectados fueron shikamaru Nara que solo sufría cansancio y agotamiento y kiba inuzuka que tenía una perforación en su abdomen pero no es nada grave, pero en cambio las condiciones de choji akimichi y neji hyuga son reservadas, no sabremos si logran sobrevivir , en estos momentos tsunade y todo el grupo medico tratan de salvarlos están en condiciones muy críticas –informo otro ninja medico

-apresuremos el paso—dijo kakashi

Hai—

El grupo ya había llegado a la aldea pero entraron sin detenerse dirigiéndose directamente al hospital donde estaban sus otros compañeros, tsunade ya había terminado las operaciones de choji y neji y le estaba contando a shikamaru que las dos habían salido satisfactorias salvándoles la vida, shikamaru estaba feliz de que sus amigos habían sobrevivido pero todo se derrumbó y se vino abajo cuando naruto entro en el lugar cargando el cuerpo sin vida de lee

-naruto él está…—dijo tsunade tratando de no terminar la última palabra, y naruto solo ladeo su cabeza barias veces

-ambu busquen a maito gai en la aldea e infórmele que es requerido en el hospital, no me gustan ser la que da las malas noticias—dijo tsunade triste mientras colocaba el cuerpo de lee en una camilla y barias sombras salieron disparados en busca de su objetivo

Shikamaru comenzó a llorar lamentándose de su ineptitud como líder de la misión pensado que no debió haber sido el líder del grupo y que por ser demasiado ingenuo y su falta de fuerza lee había muerto, él no pensó que sasuke lo mataría que fue su culpa al no comandar bien y que todo era su culpa

-lamentablemente los sacrificios son inevitables en una misión pero el estará en un mejor lugar —dijo temari que se encontraba en el lugar tratando de animar a shikamaru que seguía llorando

-la próxima vez cumpliré la misión a la perfección—dijo shikamaru soltando lágrimas de tristeza

Naruto se encontraba en una habitación donde el cuerpo de lee estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca en una camilla, gai se encontraba al lado de el de rodillas llorando a mares y lamentándose

-noooo, lee-kun nooooo—decía gai sollozando

Tente miembro del grupo también se encontraba junto a él llorando y lamentándose , un preciado amigo había sido arrebatado y el otro aunque no había muerto estaba en condiciones críticas, había sido un gran golpe para los dos ninjas al enterarse de la muerte de lee y más para gai que trataba a lee como si fuera su padre ya que él era huérfano y siempre tuvo una conexión con el niño al verlo que nunca se rendía como una vez su padre lo hizo, la pasaban siempre juntos entrenando y fomentando un lazo de amistad pero ahora sus corazones estaban quebrados y más cuando naruto le dijo las últimas palabras de lee a gai

A naruto también le dolía mucho y más al ver el estado en que se encontraba gai la única persona que él consideraba un sensei de respeto, verlo destrozado y llorando todo lo contrario como se muestra en la vida cotidiana alegre y enérgico le hacía doler mucho su corazón, así que decidió salir de la habitación dejando a los dos lamentando la muerte de su amigo

Mientras salía del hospital a la recepción se encontró con tsunade hablando con sakura que tenía una cara demacrada y lágrimas en los ojos, probablemente le estaba contando que el equipo no pudo recuperar a su sasuke-kun

Sakura al ver a naruto en su dirección se lanzó contra él y trato de darle una cachetada pero fue detenido en último momento por la mano de naruto que le agarro la muñeca a pocos centímetros de su cara

-¡sakura que crees que hacer!-grito tsunade regañándola

-pero por culpa a el sasuke se fue de la aldea él siempre se esforzaba y tú siempre actuabas menospreciándolo y humillándolo él se fue de la aldea en busca de más poder debido a ti, porque no pudo recuperar a sasuke si él se cree más fuerte que él, regrésame a sasuke —grito sakura con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos

Todas las personas de alrededor se callaron al ver el acto de sakura, pero fueron sorprendidos cuando la mano de naruto viajo rápido y golpeo la cara de sakura dejándole una marca de una cachetada y haciendo un sonido desagradable

-naruto cálmate, ella esta segada—dijo tsunade pensando que esto se podía descontrolar

Naruto simplemente e acercó despacio al oído de sakura asustándola, pero ella no se podía escapar ya que el sujetaba su brazo

-el bastardo de sasuke asesino a lee con un chidori cerca al corazón y varios de mis compañeros casi mueren debido a el —dijo naruto y sakura abrió amplio sus ojos de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente al escuchar esto y comenzó a llorar , naruto soltó la mano de sakura y ella callo de rodillas llorando

-eso es mentiras, sasuke-kun no podría hacer algo así verdad tsunade-sama –pregunto sakura pero tsunade solo ladeo su cara tratando de no responderle a la joven

-¡mentiras!—grito la niña

-yo revise a lee personalmente y sufría de múltiples quemaduras y su columna estaba rota, pero la herida más mortal fue un agujero cerca de su corazón, probablemente el esquivo el ataque directo al corazón por pocos centímetros gracias a las puertas de la muerte ,pero aun así fue muy grabe y habían muchos rastros el chakra de sasuke mesclados en la herida causada por electricidad, lo siento sakura pero es verdad todo indica que fue el chidori lo que mato a lee—dijo tsunade triste agachando su cara, sakura solo comenzó a llorar intentando negar todo esto

Naruto ya no soportaba más y decidió salir del lugar, un enorme sapo lo esperaba a la salida y encima de este jiraiya se encontraba sentado

-hey, sígueme—dijo jiraiya y naruto subió al sapo y este salto en dirección al monumento de los hokages

Los do se encontraban sentados en la cabeza del cuarto hokage mirando el atardecer relajadamente, el viento soplaba levantando las hojas y aves surcaban el cielo

-deja el suspenso para que me quieres—dijo naruto cansado de la espera

-vine a decirte que tomaremos un viaje para elevar tu potencial al máximo, te llevaré a un nuevo nivel entrenándote durante 3 años –dijo jiraiya

-dime más—

-recibí información sobre akatsuki, ellos vendrán por ti dentro d años y debemos estar preparados para todos los males que se avecinan, personas más fuertes que orochimaru vendrán por ti y no debes rendirte por mayor que sea la dificultad, tú tienes el potencial de superarnos a todos nosotros , te entrenare en algo en que creo que estás preparado el senjutsu un arte que mejorara todo tu poder, y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ya que solo te puedo entrenar en el monte Myōboku con la supervisión de los sapos y es imposible que el enemigo nos encuentre en ese lugar evitando que ellos actúen mientras entrenamos, piénsalo—dijo jiraiya serio

-entendido pero antes tengo que hacer algo—dijo naruto

-bueno cuando termines búscame y partiremos ya tengo todos los permisos de la hokage —dijo jiraiya

Naruto salto del lugar dirigiéndose al distrito hyuga

Hinata estaba frente a él, no quería alejare de ella pero era necesario para protegerla pero antes tenía que hacer algo, despedirse

-hinata yo tengo que irme, tengo que entrenar y ser más fuerte para protegerte—

-no quiero que me dejes—dijo ella llorando

-tranquila yo volveré por ti en 3 años así que espérame—dijo naruto dándole un beso largo y amoroso

-yo no soy el único que tiene que entrenar, yo sé que tú puedes hacerte más fuerte , ten—dijo naruto entregándole un rollo grande en las manos

-acá esta recopilado todos mis conocimientos para que mejores además de que le pedí el favor a tsunade de que te entrene personalmente , desde ahora eres la aprendiz de un sannin –dijo el asombrando a hinata que abrazo fuertemente a naruto

-gracias por siempre apoyarme –dijo ella

-adiós—se despidió el dándole nuevamente un bezo

Lagrimas caían de los hermosos ojos de hinata al ver como la figura de naruto e alejaba, pero ella no lo defraudaría y se fortalecería para siempre estar a su lado

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la noche una peli rosa con una mochila en su espalda salía de la aldea en busca de su amor platónico para nunca más volver


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Naruto y jiraiya se encontraban fuera del pueblo ya que no querían que nadie se enterara a donde iban

-bueno muchacho solo hay una forma de ir al monte Myōboku espera—dijo jiraiya y se mordió un dedo comenzando a hacer sellos

 **Kuchiyose no jutsu**

Dijo el golpeando el suelo y en una pequeña nube de humo apareció gamakichi

-hola—dijo el animalito

-gamakichi infórmale a Pa que utilice la invocación inversa en nosotros—dijo jiraiya y el sapito volvió a desaparecer

Después de unos momentos naruto sintió que algo lo trasportaba y desaparecieron los dos en una explosión de humo

En otro lugar desconoció naruto apareció junto a jiraiya en una explosión de humo, se podían escuchar el croar de muchas ranas en el lugar y el caer del agua de una cascada, enormes plantas y vegetación estaban por todos lados montañas altas y puntiagudas se veían en el horizonte, muchos sapos de todo tipo y tamaño estaban regados descansando o haciendo cualquier cosa

-se percibe una fuerza extraña en todo el lugar , así que este es la energía natural –dijo naruto asombrado aunque ya la había sentido antes de sello maldito este estaba a otro nivel , todo el lugar rebosaba de esta energía que era muy poderosa debió haberse tardado miles de años en condensarse tan basto poder

-bienvenido a la tierra de los sapos, me sorprendes naruto-chan que puedes sentir el poder de este lugar es muy impresionante, nunca antes había ocurrido es la energía natural llamada poder sabio, si puedes sentirla tan fácilmente tu entrenamiento se reducirá abismalmente , pero antes de entrenar deberíamos comer síganme —dijo Pa que se encontraba en frente de ellos y salió saltando

Jiraiya que ya había pasado por esto y preveía lo peor decidió huir del lugar

-naruto yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí , estarás bajo la supervisión de Ma y Pa con tu entrenamiento de ahora en adelante , yo mientras estaré recorriendo el continente elemental en busca de información de akatsuki, matanee—dijo jiraiya y desapareció en una explosión de humo

Naruto ya preveía esto jiraiya nunca fue un buen instructor y con los sabios sapos aquí decidió dejar su carga a ellos, pero eso no le importaba así es la actitud y la mentalidad despreocupada de jiraiya y no se podía cambiar , él siempre había enfrentado todo por el mismo toda la vida y esto no cambiaria

-vamos naruto también tengo hambre—dijo gamakichi que se subió a su cabeza

Naruto había sido guiado a la casa de los sapos sabios , Ma les tenía preparado un enorme banquete en bienvenida

-¡bien! A comer hice mi mejor esfuerzo para preparar esta comida—dijo orgullosa Ma

Habían numerosos platillos hechos de insectos enormes , desde cocinados , sofreídos, al vapor, en puré y en sopa, Pa estaba comiendo vivazmente mientras que naruto no le dio mucha importancia ya que el en su infancia había comido cosas peores y despreciar la comida que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo hizo Ma sería imperdonable, además de que los insectos son muy altos en proteínas así que el comenzó a comer como si nada

-gracias estaba delicioso—dijo naruto al dejar todos sus platos vacíos, de verdad no estaban nada mal en realidad es todo lo contrario estaban muy buenos, claramente se notaba la experiencia de Ma cocinando , había sido mucho mejor que lo que alguna vez comió en el pasado estando podrido y putrefacto en la basura

-Pa le tome cariño a este muchacho, le encanto mi comida es la primera vez-dijo Ma alegre

-así me gusta naruto-chan –dijo el anciano feliz de que su mujer este contenta ya que en el pasado su comida era rechazada entristeciéndola

Después de haberse comido todo Pa guio a naruto a un lugar en donde una cascada de agua de un tono marrón fluía de la boca de un enorme sapo de piedra a un estanque, también en los alrededores habían muchos sapos de piedra de distintos tamaños

-ahora vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento, primero debo explicarte en que consiste el senjutsu, este consiste en tomar la energía de la naturaleza de lo que te rodea y unirla a ti , para ello debes mezclarla en perfecta armonía y precisión la energía natural con la física y mental de tu cuerpo resultando en un chakra mucho más poderoso y mortal y con ello el ninjutsu, taijutsu e incluso genjutsu incrementarían a un nivel nunca ante visto, juntando estas tres energías es a lo que llamamos senjutsu

-entiendo perfectamente la energía natural es la que esta externa a mí la cual se encuentra en la tierra, los árboles, las plantas, el agua y el cielo—dijo naruto prestando la mayor atención posible

-como me lo esperaba de ti eres todo un genio, ahora te daré una demostración—dijo Pa y se acercó a una de las enormes estatuas de roca , al realizar un sello naruto pudo percibir un poco como una enorme cantidad de energía natural se dirigía al cuerpo del sabio

-wow el señor fukasaku es realmente increíble—dijo gamakichi que se encontraba en la cabeza de naruto

Después de unos segundos el pequeño sapito de tan solo unos cuantos centímetros levanto la enorme estatua de roca de varios metros como si nada y la sostuvo con una sola mano

-que te parece esto es lo que puedes hacer con la energía natural, para hacerlo debes convertirte en uno con la naturaleza –dijo Pa y bajo la estatua que hizo temblar el lugar , aunque el sapito estaba algo viejo y estaba sentado sudando mientras descansaba

-el único requisito que tienes que tener es morir y en otras palabras es no moverte para que puedas manipular la energía completamente –dijo Pa mirando seria mente a naruto el cual al escuchar esto sabia lo complicado que sería ya que es casi imposible de logra ya que los seres vivos están todo el tiempo en constante movimiento solamente con respirar o que el corazón bombee sangre el cuerpo se está moviendo, en otras palabras debía parar todas sus funciones vitales y entrar en un estado de armonía y de muerte falsa , aunque él ya había practicado meditando profundamente todos los días y probablemente esto le ayude mucho

-será un entrenamiento muy difícil pero yo e que tú puedes lograrlo naruto-chan aunque esto toma mucho tiempo con la ayuda del aceite secreto lo podrás hacer -dijo Pa señalando la cascada que salía de la boca del sapo de roca hacia un estanque

-ben aquí y extiende tu mano—dijo Pa y metió un dedo en el estanque, naruto se acercó al lugar y Pa comenzó a untarle con el dedo gotas del aceite en su mano y naruto al instante sintió como la energía natural entraba a sus sistema

-este aceite de sapo tiene el poder de atraer la energía natural te ayudara en tu entrenamiento—dijo Pa

Naruto estaba sintiendo algo indescriptible, la sensación de comenzar a unirse con la naturaleza era algo más haya e la mente humana, podía sentir todo a su alrededor y sentir lo que ellos sentía todos sus sentidos se agudizaron extremadamente, era como ser uno con el universo

-aunque hay un riesgo—dijo seriamente el sapo

El cuerpo de naruto había cambiado, su brazo ahora se parecía a las ancas de una rana y en su piel tenía verrugas, uno de sus ojos tenía una pupila rectangular en posición horizontal, y todo su chakra interior estaba errático y desbalanceado, la energía natural trataba de apoderarse de las otras dos dominándolas y consumiéndolas

-si te desconcentras y fallas en controlar la energía natural te transformaras en un rana de piedra—dijo Pa

Naruto gracias a su control perfecto forzó su chakra aumentando su energía yin y yang para contrarrestar los efectos de la energía natural expulsándolos e su sistema y haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad

-increíble en todos mis años nunca antes alguien había forzado la energía fuera de su cuerpo naruto-chan tu equilibrio de energía física y mental son insuperables –dijo Pa asombrado ya que esto era muy difícil casi imposible para un principiante y normalmente tenía que usar su bastón para expulsar la energía golpeándolos

-ni siquiera jiraiya-chan es capaz de lograr esto ya que normalmente cuando el usa senjutsu tiene una ligera transformación en un sapo demostrando que está incompleto y en desequilibrio, bueno basta de tanta cháchara y comencemos a entrenar con esto expulsare la energía si estas en aprietos –dijo Pa desellando un bastón negro especial

Naruto realizo sellos e invoco a 3 clones más ya que creía que con esos eran suficientes

-bien pensado usando los clones tu aprendizaje se reducirá, pero ten cuidado si un clon se transforma completamente estarás acabado—dijo Pa

Pa comenzó a recoger aceite en sus manos y lanzarla constantemente en naruto y los clones, la energía natural corría erráticamente dentro de ellos y comenzaron a aparecer signos de transformación en los cuerpos, Pa estaba preparado para golpearlos y revertir la transformación pero nuevamente quedo asombrado como poco a poco estas comenzaron a desaparecer ya que naruto las estaba forzando a permanecer en equilibrio con su chakra

-no pienses en nada , siente la energía y tráela dentro de ti-

("es sorprendente está dominado el senjutsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos") pensó Pa al sentir como la energía natural comenzó a recorrer más equilibrada y libremente dentro de naruto como si fuera natural para el

-no cualquiera puede entrenar y aprender senjutsu ya que se necesitan enormes cantidades de chakra para que la energía natural no consuma y omine al instante a la persona y se necesitan las agallas y determinación para lograrlo, naruto-chan tú tienes esas cualidades –dijo Pa muy orgulloso

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto ya podía sentir perfectamente la energía natural sin que lo consuma, podía ver y sentir el universo como si rayos de luz y energía pasaran dentro de él , estaba en un estado de meditación profunda, al abrir los ojos una pupila horizontal de forma rectangular comenzó a dibujarse en sus ojos y alrededor de este un mancha de color naranja rodeaba la circunferencia del ojo

-la veo—dijo naruto en armonía

-ya es suficiente por hoy naruto-chan descansemos y trataras de levantar las estatuas de roca—dijo Pa extendiendo un picnic de insectos que Ma les había preparado

-las recetas de Ma son esplendidas-dijo Pa sonriendo

Después de que los tres se comieran todo retomaron su entrenamiento

-ahora intenta levantar la misma estatua que yo pero solo con chakra de ninjutsu normal –dijo Pa

Naruto se acercó a la estatua enorme y comenzó a reunir chakra en su cuerpo y músculos y poco a poco comenzó a levantar la roca, hasta colocarlo sobre su cabeza sosteniéndola con una sola mano

-increíble naruto-chan incluso sin senjutsu puedes alzarla fácilmente, esto nunca antes había pasado tus habilidades y fuerza física son incomparables, es suficiente —dijo Pa incrédulo esa estatua pesaba muchas toneladas y jiraiya solamente la alzo después de que pudiera usar la energía natural

-eres increíble naruto—dijo gamakichi

-ahora inténtalo moldeando chakra senjutsu -dijo Pa

Naruto soltó la estatua haciendo temblar la tierra y se sentó en una posición de meditación reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía natural que podía, poco a poco los rasgos de los ojos volvieron a aparecer aunque aún no era perfecto ya que tenía algunas verrugas en su piel

-ahora intenta levantarla nuevamente –dijo Pa entusiasmado en ver las capacidades de naruto con senjutsu

Naruto se acercó a la estatua y utilizo nuevamente la misma fuerza que antes, pero se sorprendió ya que como no estaba acostumbrado a usar senjutsu su fuerza se incrementó exponencialmente y levanto la estatua como si fuera una pluma pero fue demasiado fácil y rápido y sin querer lanzo la estatua varios metros en el aire muy alto, la cara de gamakichi era de terror al ver la estatua caer sobre ellos, pero naruto se adelantó y agarro fácilmente la estatua antes de que callera quebrando la tierra bajo sus pies por culpa del peso

-así se hace naruto—dijo gamakichi

 _("este niño está entendiendo muchísimas veces más rápido que jiraiya y su padre estoy seguro de que él es el niño de la profecía")_ pensó Pa seriamente

-ya tienes perfeccionado el usar senjutsu con el aceite pero ahora viene lo complicado necesitas aprenderlo a usar sin ayuda del aceite –dijo Pa viendo a naruto meditar directamente bajo la cascada de aceite y sus rasgos de sapo habían disminuido al mínimo solamente tenía los ojos de color naranja

-puedo sentir esta increíble energía dentro de mí que fortalece mis huesos y músculos haciéndolos más fuertes y duros e incluso acelera mi regeneración y no me cansa –dijo naruto

-eso debe a que en el ninjutsu común agota tu propia energía interna y entre más lo uses más se gasta en cambio con el senjutsu atraes la energías del exterior siempre renovándose y nunca agotándose, y en es de agotar tu cuerpo al contrario acelera su regeneración -dijo Pa con su sabiduría

 _(Esta energía al mezclarse con la curación de kurama la acelera fenomenalmente , cualquier herida que reciba se curara al instante )_ pensó naruto

 **-aunque no me gusta utilizar otro poder que no sea el mío, con esta anergia nos fortaleceremos y nos facilitara nuestro objetivo , matar a madara –dijo kurama en su mente**

-descansemos por hoy naruto-chan, mañana intentaras reunir energía natural sin el aceite —dijo Pa al ver que estaba oscureciendo

-vamos Ma nos tiene preparado una deliciosa cena –dijo el sapo y se dirigieron a su casa

 **Al día siguiente**

Después de haber tenido un nutritivo desayuno de insectos y su entrenamiento matutino riguroso naruto se dirigió junto a Pa a un lugar especial

El terreno estaba lleno de picos enormes de roca muy puntiagudos y altos cualquiera que callera de ese lugar sería muy mortal

-este será tu próximo lugar de entrenamiento, antes que todo debes aprender a no moverte y así lograras utilizar el senjutsu, pon una tabla de piedra y comienza a meditar si te mueves solo un poco caerás al vacío –dijo Pa mirando los enormes picos, él se acercó a unas láminas cuadradas de roca y agarro una mientras subía a la sima de los picos , naruto no se quedó atrás e invoco barios clones y todos agarraron una tabla y subieron a la sima, ellos colocaron las tablas equilibrándolas en la punta y se sentaron en ella a meditar mientras se balanceaban

Desde ese lugar se podía ver todo el monte Myōboku, era muy majestuoso, una especie de zona selvática con enormes plantas e insectos y picos que desprendían enormes casadas , Pa fácilmente se balanceaba quedando estático como si no fuera nada, en cambio para naruto no fue tan fácil, pero poco a poco gracias a su grandes reflejos y equilibrio comenzó a quedarse estático meditando

-encuentra tu equilibrio, sincronízate y vuélvete uno con la naturaleza –dijo Pa mirando seriamente a naruto que había atrapado fácilmente el truco incluso con tantos clones

Todo el día se la pasaron meditando en la sima inclusos sin comer y cada vez más clones se sumaban al entrenamiento y para el final del día al atardecer cada pico puntiagudo y filoso tenía a un clon meditando completamente estáticos, su respiración era nula, sus latidos de corazón habían sido detenidos a la mínima cantidad sus músculos estaban relajados la lluvia caía sobre ellos pero aun así no se inmutaban ni un solo centímetro , poco a poco la energía natural entraba a su sistema equilibrándose y estando en armonía con su energía interior

( _Se ve bien , acumula rápidamente la energía e la naturaleza , finalmente lo consiguió)p_ ensó Pa asombrado al ver tan rápido progreso nunca antes visto, no había ni una sola similitud física con la de un sapo en el cuerpo de naruto y sus clones

Al abrir los ojos naruto tenía una pupila rectangular visible en sus ojos y alrededor de ellos tenía una coloración naranja , estando en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza

 _(Está mostrando los anillos alrededor de sus ojos , prueba de que ha completado el modo sabio y tampoco hay ni un rasgos de rana, su senjutsu es perfecto superando al de jiraiya y parece que es capaz de moldear enormes cantidades de energía natural más que cuando utilizaba el aceite)_ Pensó Pa al sentir como naruto reunía enormes cantidades de energía natural como si no tuviera un fin

\- ahora sé cómo se siente ser uno con la naturaleza es increíble—dijo naruto y salto del pico deshaciendo todos los clones , al caer destrozo la tierra alrededor creando un enorme cráter

-es increíble mi fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y el chakra aumentaron enormemente –dijo naruto apretando sus músculos y al hacerlo se levantó una enorme corriente de aire

-ese es el modo sabio, tu cuerpo ha sido activado y mejorado en muchos niveles , ahora te enseñare el estilo de lucha de los sabio, el estilo de la rana comencemos - dijo Pa y se lanzó contra naruto pero este lo esquivo haciendo que el golpe acertando en uno de los picos derrumbándolo completamente

 **Más tarde**

Al final del día todo el terreno de alrededor estaba completamente destruido, donde antes habían picos enormes ahora solo habían escombros ,mientras que los dos estaban separados a una distancia Pa estaba sudando y cansado con signos de agotamiento y de igual manera naruto estaba así sudando pero no a tal grado todavía faltaba mucho para que su inagotable energía acabara

-naruto-chan dejémoslo así por hoy , ya estoy mui agotado, pero tu entrena todas las katas que te he enseñado y perfecciónalas—dijo Pa agotado y suspirando de cansancio

-está bien yo que medare más tiempo entrenando—dijo naruto

-bueno pero no te sobre esfuerces Ma preparo una deliciosa cena así que no tardes –dijo Pa y se dirigió a su hogar saltando

- **que planes hacer ahora naruto—dijo kurama**

-tengo que perfeccionar mis jutsus y poder usarlos con senjutsu de igual manera mis rasengan y taijutsu, debo aumentar mi poder tengo que mesclar este nuevo estilo con mi juken y así puedo golpearlos sin tocarlos —dijo naruto serio y realizo un sello y miles y miles de clones aparecieron en el lugar

-es hora de entrenar seriamente –dijo naruto

-¡osu! –gritaron todos los clones y comenzaron a perfeccionar todos sus jutsus

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto estaba con Pa y Ma en un campo abierto tenían que practicar fusionar sus cuerpos ya que la única desventaja del modio sabio es que no se puede permanecer mucho tiempo en esta forma a menos de que reúnas constantemente energía natural pero la única forma de hacerlo es estando inmóvil completamente haciéndolo un blanco fácil para el enemigo , los sabios sapos habían diseñado una técnica en la cual uno de ellos mientras está quieto reúne energía natural transfiriéndosela al usuario y ya que siempre los dos sabios estarían en sus hombros era un intercambio constante de energía aumentando el tiempo en el que podían estar en modo sabio

-ahora comencemos el entrenamiento de fusión, sincronicemos nuestra respiración—dijo Pa y salto al hombro de naruto, realizo un sello y poco a poco la respiración de los dos se iba sincronizan pero de un momento a otro Pa salió volando fuertemente del hombro de naruto

-que extraño, intentémoslo otra vez—dijo Pa confundido y volvió a subirse al hombro de naruto y comenzaron a sincronizarse nuevamente

 **Arte Sabio: Jutsu de los Anfibios (Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu)** dijo Pa pero después de unos segundos en silencio un enorme instinto asesino vino dentro del sello de naruto y Pa nuevamente salió volando fuertemente

-parece que no es posible, el kyubi no me lo permite –dijo Pa algo angustiado sin ellos naruto no podría estar en modo sabio mucho tiempo y sería algo mortal

-voy a averiguar que sucede—dijo naruto y comenzó a meditar en el lugar y después de unos momentos se encontraba en su pasaje mental en frente de las rejas que aprisionan a kurama

Este le gruño algo agresivo

-que sucede kurama—dijo naruto

- **dile a ese anciano que no trate más o abran consecuencias , no quiero compartir mi lugar con una rana—** dijo kurama gruñendo

-pero eso entorpecerá nuestro funcionamiento en batalla—dijo naruto buscando el lado lógico

- **idiota, para eso yo estoy aquí, yo puedo reunir energía natural mejor que ellos—**

-jajá después de todo no eres un gruñón, gracias kurama— dijo naruto saliendo se su paisaje mental pero no antes de escuchar los gruñidos de kurama

-que dijo—dijo Pa intrigado

-que no quiere compartir su lugar él es un tacaño, pero no te preocupes él dijo que el aria ese trabajo –dijo naruto

-bueno aunque no me fio e el , si tu confías lo aceptare –dijo Pa

-naruto-chan no queda nada más que enseñarte lo único que falta es que mejores por tu cuenta y te perfecciones si necesitas algo yo estaré ahí –dijo Pa

-gracias gran sabio—dijo naruto y realizo una reverencia

 **1 AÑO DESPUES**

Naruto había entrenado todo este tiempo hasta el agotamiento, hace mucho que había logrado utilizar a la perfección el senjutsu y la energía natural a tal grado que solo le tomaba unos instantes en entrar en el modo sabio, pero se tomó su tiempo en mejorar todas y cada una de sus habilidades gracias a ello y a su esfuerzo todo su arsenal se había elevado a un nuevo nivel

Ya podía infundir senjutsu en todos sus jutsus, taijutsu y rasengan a tal grado que podía hacer hasta el **Arte Sabio: Elemento Velocidad: Súper Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken (Senpō: Jinton: Chō ōdama Rasenshuriken) ,** que era el rasengan más poderosos hasta el momento que incluso abarcaba todo el cuerpo de los sapos más grandes como gamabunta pero él sabía que tan monstruoso tamaño sería una desventaja en algunos momentos así que el entreno y logro comprimirlo hasta llegar a ser un Rasenshuriken de tamaño normal pero de igual poder destructivo o si él quería lo podía hacer grande a su antojo solo era cuestión de utilizar la manipulación de la forma ,este jutsus era muy mortal kurama lo comparo incluso a su Bijūdama más fuerte capaz de arrasar montañas fácilmente

También había logrado mesclar el senjutsu con su Kekkei Genkai haciendo sus huesos tan duros y resistentes , casi imposible de romper aumentando el poder de los jutsus con el Shikotsumyaku

Ahora mismo naruto se encontraba en el mundo real junto a jiraiya de camino a kumogakure, kurama le había dicho que ya era tiempo de que aprendiera a controlar su poder completamente , que él lo creía capaz, el gran sapo sabio lo había llamado para decirle una visión que él había tenido "que se encontraría con una criatura con tentáculos de pulpo que lo ayudaría en su entrenamiento" y que "más adelante lucharía contra alguien con los ojos de gran alcance" naruto supuso que este ser con tentáculos debía ser el jinchuriki del ocho colas el "pulpo buey " que es capaz de transformarse en su bijuu y tiene total control sobre su forma pero solo había un problema el único lugar que era posible hacer esto era en una isla gigante llamada la Isla Tortuga (Shimagame) la cual el gran sabio sapo la describió como un paraíso y que en este momento estaba en manos de kumogakure y su territorio , así que él había llamado a jiraiya ya que solo lo permitirían entrar si daba algo a cambio y eso era información , durante ese año jiraiya había investigado a fondo cada miembro de akatsuki pero lamentablemente algunos no se pudieron descubrir como quien es su líder ,pero aun así él se había aprendido de memoria la información de los que estaban disponibles, algo que si lo inquieto era saber quién es el de los "ojos de gran alcance" podría ser sasuke en su sed de venganza o madara, o quien sabe alguien mucha más fuerte que ellos

Jiraiya también estaba en contra de que naruto le creyera tanto a kurama, pero él le dijo que era de fiar que sin él habría caído en el odio y la venganza y se asombró más cuando él le conto la historia de lo que en realidad paso cuando sus padres fallecieron

-así que en verdad fue un uchiha, hubieron informes de que en los ojos del kyubi estaba el sharingan dibujado pero no eran muy creíbles debido a la confusión del momento y no debíamos tomar decisiones apresuradas , ahora sé que fue verdad –dijo jiraiya asimilan la información

Ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada de kumo las montañas nubosas se miraban en el horizonte y debían estar en alerta ya que aunque no eran enemigos y tenían tratado de paz sus relaciones con las aldeas estaban algo tensas por obvias razones y más cuando un sannin está de camino sin previo aviso , cuando estaban demasiado cerca un grupo de ambu los había rodeado

-deténganse que asuntos tienen en kumogakure sobre todo jiraiya el sannin y el jinchuriki del kyubi, cualquier acto que consideremos hostil responderemos con su muerte –dijo la voz de una mujer desde las sombras, naruto ya había identificado a cada uno gracias a su habilidad sensorial estaban completamente rodeados

-estoy aquí para hablar con el raikage queremos hacer un intercambio es sobre akatsuki –dijo jiraiya

Después de unos momentos de echar murmullos en los arboles una mujer de piel blanca y cabellera rubia con ojo de color azul y tenía un busto voluptuoso apareció en frente de ellos a na distancia prudente

-soy samui jounin de la aldea , los guiare con el raikage pero si hacen algún movimiento brusco pagaran las consecuencias—dijo samui con semblante serio

-tranquila no vamos a causar ningún problema solo venimos a hablar, además no quisiera enfrentarme a tal belleza –dijo jiraiya en su faceta de pervertido al ver la hermosa mujer

-le aconsejo que se abstenga de decir esos comentarios—dijo samui seria con instinto asesino

-suman, suman mi culpa—dijo jiraiya con una gota en su frente

Samui realizo un movimiento con su mano y varios ninjas que los rodeaba salieron en dirección a la aldea probablemente a informarles a sus líderes por precaución, pero una gran parte se quedó vigilándolos mientras caminaban a la aldea , no los descuidaban ni por un segundo

Al entrar en la aldea las personas los miraban con desconfianza y se alejaban pero al ver que ellos dos estaban con samui se relajaron y siguieron con su vida cotidiana , naruto pensó que ella debe ser alguien muy conocida, esta aldea es muy diferente a la de konoha esta estaba rodeada de enormes montañas y todas las edificaciones y construcciones estaban hechas en las montañas y picos , y todas y cada na de ellas estaba rodeadas de nubes, cuanto más cerca estaban de la torre del raikage más presencia militar los observaba, naruto pudo ver la torre que era una especie de domo con el kanji e rayo en el frente construido bajo la curvatura de una montaña tenía buen posicionamiento táctico y militar ya que era el punto más alto de toda la ciudad vigilándola desde los cielos

Samui los guio dentro hasta llegar a las puertas de una habitación donde había una mujer detrás de una mesa, ella tenía la piel morena ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado

-hola soy mabui la secretaria del raikage, desde ahora yo los guiare, ya le informe al raikage de ustedes y los está esperando, pasen por favor—dijo la mujer señalando a la puerta

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta entrando –raikage-sama los dos invitados inesperados ya han llegado –dijo la mujer y los hizo pasar

Era una gran habitación recubierta de ventanales que daban a la aldea desde ahí se podía ver todo , solo había un saco e boxeo, un juego de pesas y un sofá grande en el medio, sentado en el sofá había un gran hombre intimidante extremadamente musculado de casi dos metros de alto con un tono de piel oscura y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con unos pequeños bigotes y barbas , tenía puesto su toga de kage que no cubría todo su cuerpo debido a su corpulencia dejando al descubierto los músculos de su pecho tonificados , también tenía su sombrero de kage de color marrón y unos brazaletes dorados muy grandes y robustos en cada una de sus muñecas , cualquier persona normal quedaría intimidado bajo su aura

-no tengo suficiente tiempo para esto que quieres jiraiya del sannin—dijo A serio

-venimos a ofrecer un intercambio quiero que permita a naruto en ir a la isla tortuga para que aprenda a controlar el chakra del kyubi—dijo jiraiya

-esto es una broma, que ganaría con eso además tu jinchuriki aprendería utilizar el poder del zorro haciéndolo el arma perfecta de konoha –dijo A burlonamente

-tengo información muy especial sobre akatsuki que comenzaran a atacar en muy poco tiempo, no quieres ser una de las naciones en tener información de ellos para poder defenderte—dijo jiraiya

-no es necesario kumogakure es una de las aldeas más poderosas militarmente además tenemos dos jinchuriki que controlan completamente a sus bijuus, akatsuki no será problema para nosotros—dijo A

-que ingenuo eres, crees que con eso bastara este grupo está compuesto solamente de ninjas renegados de rango S lo más fuertes de todos, como crees que ellos no luchan entre si… su líder es aún más poderoso que ellos juntos tanto así que puede mantenerlos bajo control sin que se revelen contra él, no creo que con todo tu poder militar puedas con el—dijo naruto

El raikage lo miro fijamente esos ojos ese pelo sus rasgos le traían a la mente a una persona desagradable –no me gusta que vengan y se burlen de mi aldea en mi cara y medos de alguien que se parece a una persona que detesto-dijo A gruñendo y golpeo la mesa en frente de él rompiéndola

-si te refieres al cuarto hokage , es porque soy su hijo –dijo naruto

-tu maldito me traes malos recuerdos—dijo A

-encontré historias en el recinto uzumaki de que tu luchaste muchas veces contra él pero siempre perdías y se supone que tú eres el hombre más rápido de la tierra—dijo naruto burlonamente

-eso fue suficiente vamos afuera y te enseñare quien es el más veloz del mundo—gruño A

-Pero con una sola condición si logro golpearte me dejaras ir a la isla tortuga—dijo naruto

-trato hecho no podrás ni tocarme ni una sola vez—dijo A

En ese momento un hombre muy parecido al raikage entro por la puerta tenía gafas oscuras y un cartucho en su espalda donde guardaba barias espadas muy filosas

-brother ben a mi nuevo concierto konoiaro, bakaiaro-dijo el hombre mientras rapeaba

-Bee no es momento de tus estúpidos conciertos tengo que golpear a alguien-gruño A

-quien es el invítalo a mi concierto , ¡yo! –dijo bee y acercó el puño a naruto , él lo miro unos momentos tratando de saber que quería y después naruto choco su puño con el de bee , naruto sintió como una conexión se establecía entre ellos dos

-así que el gran jinchuriki del kyubi bakaiaro, conoiaro—dijo bee rapeando

-hermano déjalo ser, aguafiestas tu no debes ser, hachibi y yo lo vamos a entrenar , hasta que el kyubi pueda controlar ¡YEHA!—dijo bee rapeando

-no te entrometas bee , tu no decides que hacer yo soy el raikage y él es de otra aldea , y ya tenemos un trato entre los dos y si él logra golpearme puedes entrenarlo, pero si es todo lo contrario olvídate para siempre de ello, sígueme —dijo A y rompió la pared del lugar y salto desde esa altura a la calle

-no otra vez raikage-sama, acabábamos de arreglar esa pared –dijo mabui su secretaria

-no lo debes hacer esperar o mi brother se va a enojar –dijo bee

Naruto miro al agujero y salto a traves de él, callo muchos metros en el vacío y al tocar el suelo se quebró

-este es mi campo de entrenamiento personal al lado de la torre , donde solamente los raikages tienen permitido entrar y nadie nos molestara , te lo advierto solo será un único golpe y si no lo esquivas morirás—dijo A que estaba a varios metros de el en el otro extremo de la arena y entro en su mato de chakra de rayos

Naruto sabía que los raikages eran especialistas en nintaijutsu y que con su manto de rayos se especializaban en la velocidad y reflejos sobre humanos y que a toda costa debía esquivarlo pero él no se quedaba atrás y tenía una forma de contrarrestarlo

Naruto comenzó a enviar chakra Jinton por todo su cuerpo **Modo Chakra de Elemento velocidad (Jinton Chakura Mōdo)** dijo él y fue cubierto en una armadura de rayos negros y viento morado

 **-** tu jutsu es muy parecido al mío y creo que tengo que ponerme serio esta vez , probemos cual armadura es la más veloz—dijo A y reforzó su manto, el chakra se incrementó tanto que toda la aldea pudo sentirlo incluso los civiles , los rayos en su armadura se hicieron más visibles y su cabellera se elevó de la intensidad de la electricidad

-eso es mucho chakra, tengo que intervenir piensa matar a naruto-dijo jiraiya conmocionado el también había saltado junto a bee a la arena

-tranquilo, animal anormal, al chocar los puños yo pude conocer , que hay un gran poder dentro de su ser, él lo esquivara y a mi hermano tocara, bakaiaro, konoiaro–dijo bee rapeando

Naruto activo su byakugan en el momento oportuno, -aquí voy naruto—dijo A y se lanzó al instante ,las rocas bajo sus pies se quebraron dejando cráteres y en tan solo unos milisegundos el puño del raikage había viajado varios metros que los separaba y estaba a centímetros de la cara de naruto ,pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto ladeo su cabeza moviéndose solo unos centímetros a una velocidad extraordinaria , el golpe enemigo paso rozando su mejilla y naruto reunió una enorme cantidad en la punta de sus dedos contratacando e impidiendo que el enemigo reaccionara , dirigió su mano directamente hacia el pecho del raikage y él pudo ver con su byakugan como el raikage gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos reunió la máxima cantidad de chakra de rayos en el lugar donde naruto iba a golpear ya que no lo podía esquivar , haciendo una capa gruesa, las yemas de los dedos tocaron el cuerpo y en unos segundos después el raikage salió volando muchos metros hacia atrás destruyendo todo a su paso mientras rodaba y al final fue detenido al quedar incrustado en una pared

-nada mal si no hubiera reunido esa capa gruesa de chakra en mi pecho estaría sufriendo en estos momentos –dijo el raikage escupiendo algo de sangre y miro a su armadura que recubría s cuerpo en el lugar donde naruto había golpeado ya no había ningún rastro de la armadura de rayos y tenía un fuerte hematoma en su pecho, unas cuantas costillas deben estar rotas

Si alguien hubiera visto la pelea solo vería como el raikage rompió el suelo bajo sus pies y de un momento a otro desapareció, para nuevamente reaparecer mientras rodaba muy bruscamente y chocaba contra la pared la batalla solo sucedió en cuestión de segundos , lo que naruto había utilizado era su entrenamiento el había logrado combinar su juken con la fuerza de un centenar al imaginarse como seria sus golpes si liberaba una enorme cantidad de chakra con extrema precisión en un solo punto, dando como resultado golpes muy devastadores y fuertes dañando internamente

-lo admito tu velocidad me supera, tú eres incluso más rápido que tu pare y como fue un trato y los raikages nunca rompemos nuestra palabra te permito ir a entrenar a la isla –dijo A

-¡bien hecho bakaiaro, konoiaro!—dijo bee

-uf por un momento se me salió el corazón necesito beber sake y encontrar algunas mujeres lindas—dijo jiraiya

-mañana partiremos , por hoy descansaremos ¡yeha!—dijo bee

 **Vario días después**

Ahora mismo naruto se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco, ya llevaban días en el mar y en estos momentos una gruesa neblina tapaba la vita ,faltaba poco para llegar 

-estén preparados desembarcaremos pronto—dijo el capitán del barco

-espero que tengan lindas chicas en ese lugar paradisiaco, ya me las imagino en biquini –dijo jiraiya con agua en su boca

La neblina se fue despejando poco a poco dejando ver una silueta enorme, solo había muerte y desolación en ese lugar, picos enormes incrustaban cadáveres de animales, y muchos huesos estaban regados por todos lados cubiertos de insectos y gusanos enormes, se escuchó un rugido gutural de una bestia aterradora, la cara de jiraiya era de color morado y con barias gotas cayendo de su frente

-dónde está mi isla paradisiaca y chicas en bikini, el gran aciano me engaño—dijo jiraiya con un aura oscura

\- se parece al bosque de la muerte en konoha pero este es un poco más extremo, pero tranquilos si no molestan a las bestias ellos no le aran nada, aunque si hay que tener cuidado con una en especifica —dijo el capitán

-y cual sería esa—dijo jiraiya pero el capitán no respondió ya que unos enormes tentáculos comenzaron a cubrir toda la embarcación atacándola y haciendo que se sacudiera violentamente, las olas se elevaron tanto que mojaron completamente a jiraiya dejándole su pelo todo escurrido

-de él quería advertirles—dijo el capitán que se arrastraba en la cubierta del barco con miedo

Naruto iba a realizar un jutsu pero un enorme brazo golpeo al calamar muy fuerte haciéndolo retroceder, era una enorme criatura con ocho tentáculos y forma de buey

-por qué se tardaron tanto, ya me estaba hartando bakaiaro, konoiaro —dijo bee que comenzó a aparecer en la figura del enorme pulpo bey y todo el ser se absorbió en su cuerpo cayendo en la cubierta del barco

Bee se había adelantado y tomado un barco mucho antes que él ya que tenía que preparar todo en la isla para el entrenamiento

-gracias killer bee-sama—dijo el capitán del barco

-bienvenidos sean todos los estábamos esperando, soy motoi estoy a sus órdenes síganme por favor —dijo un hombre desde una de las púas de la isla

 **Tiempo después**

Después de haber desembarcado motoi los llevo a donde se hospedarían durante el entrenamiento era un edificación con forma del hachibi, pero naruto no se podía aguantar y estaba impaciente quería aprender a usar el poder de kurama y le insistió a bee e que le enseñara lo más pronto posible, después de que aceptara él los dirigió junto a jiraiya a una cascada que se encontraba dentro de la isla, de camino se encontraron con un enorme simio pero bee fácilmente lo controlo

-este lugar es conocido como la cascada de la verdad –dijo motoi

-aquí naruto aprenderá a controlar al kyubi?—dijo jiraiya

-para el chakra poder controlar, varios pasos debes tomar, ¡yeha!—dijo bee

-así que solo es el comienzo –dijo naruto

-siéntate allí y sierra tus ojos podrás ver tu verdadero yo —dijo motoi señalando un pequeño islote en la laguna donde caía el agua de la cascada

Naruto salto al islote y comenzó a meditar, el sonido del agua lo relajaba y sentía como la energía del lugar entraba en él, después de meditar un tiempo ya no podía escuchar ningún ruido

 _ **-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sigues intentando y resistiéndote todavía?—**_

Dijo una voz y naruto abrió los ojos al instante de la cascada una figura paso a través de ella, era una persona idéntica a él la única diferencia es que su cabello y ojos byakugan eran completamente negros como la noche y que una aura muy oscura lo rodeaba, odio, amargura, ira y venganza llenaban el alma de ese ser

- _ **esas personas siempre nos hacían sufrir, ya no te acuerdas de las veces que casi morimos—**_ dijo la figura emergiendo completamente del agua

-que—dijo naruto

- _ **toda esa hipocresía en sus almas, incluso ese pervertido nos dio las espalda y nunca nos buscó**_ **—dijo el ser**

-quien eres tu—dijo naruto mirando atentamente al sujeto era idéntico a el

- _ **todos en la aldea nos trataban como basura algo desechable, pero ahora no, porque te tienen miedo ya que ganaste poder para defenderte**_ **-dijo el ser**

 **-** ¡quién eres tú!-grito naruto arto de sus palabras que lo herían, ya que él sabía que era verdad ya que algunas personas huían de él, y en el pasado ellos mismos lo habían lastimado de maneras incontables pero ahora no se atrevían a hacerle nada

- _ **no te das cuenta, yo soy tú, yo soy tu yo real, que solo existe en el fondo de tu corazón —dijo el sujeto**_

Naruto solo lo miraba directamente a los ojos

- _ **nunca pensé que saldría en este lugar, yo soy tu verdadero ser—**_

 _ **-**_ tú no puedes ser mi verdadero ser, ya entiendo todo –dijo naruto levantándose

- _ **yo soy el odio que hay en tu interior y me he estado beneficiando el chakra oscuro del kyubi es momento de que yo tome tu cuerpo-**_ dijo el ser y se lanzó contra el

-tú no eres mi verdadero yo, ya que en mi corazón no solo hay odio también amor—dijo naruto recordando todos los buenos momento que ha tenido en su vida, aunque pocos eran muy especiales pensó naruto mientras pasaba la imagen de su hinata abrazándolo

- _ **tu eres el falo—**_ dijo el ser estando a pocos centímetros de el

-esta es la cascada de la verdad y solo hay una forma de superarla, tú no eres el verdadero yo, solo eres una parte de mí alma que he estado reteniendo y escondiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser negándote , y es tiempo de que te acepte ya que yo no solo soy bondad también hay maldad en mí que ha querido las timar a la gente y no debe ser negada pero mi maldad no se utilizara en los justos solo en los que se la merecen , así que ven y únete a mí el yang no puede estar completo sin su yin—dijo naruto y se movió muy rápido hacia adelante y el golpe del ser paso por un costado, los dos cuerpos chocaron pero en vez de haberse golpeado el brazo del ser solo había rozado el aire y naruto tenía sus brazos alrededor de el en un abrazo

-gracias a tu existencia me he vuelto fuerte, gracias a ti he llegado hasta aquí, ya no te rechazare, se parte de mí ya que tú eres yo –dijo naruto y el ser bajo su brazo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos poco a poco su cabello negro cambio a blanco y de igual manera sus ojos negros cambiaron al byakugan morado de naruto, volviendo a la normalidad, el ser comenzó a deshacerse en un mar de luces y entrar en el cuerpo de naruto

 **-gracias—** esas fueron las últimas palabras del ser antes de desaparecer

En el mundo real naruto lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiéndose completo y nuevo dando una sonrisa que fue devuelta por todos los que se encontraban en el lugar

-bien hecho naruto, pero es muy pronto para celebrar todavía hay más pruebas que terminar, bakaiaro ,konoiaro –dijo bee acercándose a el –sígueme naruto—dijo y paso a través de la cascada , naruto lo siguió y cruzo las turbulentas aguas , al salir se encontró en una enorme cueva subterránea donde había un templo con diversos dibujos tallados en las paredes ,de las cuales caían cascadas desde unos agujeros, solo había un camino hacia el templo y a los costado de este habían muchas estatus doradas en fila en posición de meditación con solo una característica destacada a todas le faltaba la cabeza

Después de unos momentos jiraiya cruzo también la cascada –eso es increíble—dijo asombrado del paisaje en las paredes estaban talladas las figuras del nibi y el ichibi en un gran combate que cubrían cientos de metros

-sígueme—dijo bee y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo

-este es un templo en el que dese hace miles de años los jinchuriki vienen a purificar sus almas, solos los limpios de corazón pueden entrar a esta habitación o si no...—dijo bee

-que sucede—dijo jiraiya

-esas estatuas de antes fueron construidas así para un propósito, representar a todos los jinchuriki que han fallado y que su corazón estaba lleno de odio , mete la cabeza en esta estatua y demuestra que tu corazón es limpio-dijo bee señalando a una estatua con forma de nibi con las fauces abiertas

-es muy arriesgado, usa un clon naruto-sugirió jiraiya

-trucos como ese no funcionaran este es un lugar sagrado konoiaro, bakaiaro-dijo bee

-está bien jiraiya, yo puedo hacerlo no debo huir en estos momentos, debo creer en mí mismo —dijo naruto y se acercó a la fauces metiendo su cabeza completamente

Jiraiya estaba asustado no viajaría todo este camino solo para ver a naruto perder la cabeza, y después de unos momentos de que naruto no se moviera lo estaba asustando aún más, una puerta escondida comenzó a abrirse en la pared y naruto saco la cabeza

-había una palanca al final—dijo el

-nani, tanta incertidumbre para esto –dijo jiraiya

-entra en la habitación y comienza a meditar una bes dentro te encontraras con el kyubi—dijo bee

Los tres entraron y la puerta se cerró nuevamente, era una habitación con unos tonos blancos y rosados lo más extraño es que no se le veía un fin y que además después de que se cerrara la puerta ya no podía sentir ningún chakra fuera de ella

-tienes la llave de tu sello—dijo bee

-si el gran sabio sapo me lo otorgo aunque fue algo desagradable –dijo naruto recordando como entro por su boca

-que sucede si el kyubi se libera completamente y naruto no puede controlarlo—dijo jiraiya

-lo volveremos a sellar nosotros aquí mismo, este lugar es especial está diseñado para eso—dijo bee

-además no va a pasar yo confió en el—dijo naruto y se sentó a meditar

-ok vamos a comenzar, y el pode vas a controlar—dijo bee y choco su puño con el de naruto

El goteo del agua se escuchaba, y escapes de vapor sonaban de vez en cuando, se encontraba en su mente en frente de las rejas de kurama

- _ **estas listo mocoso ya asumiste tu lado oscuro y superaste el odio, solo falta que abras estas rejas**_ **—dijo kurama**

-ya es tiempo kurama—dijo naruto y comenzó a levitar en dirección al sello, estiro su mano y agarro una de las esquinas de la etiqueta de sellado pero de pronto una mano le agarro su muñeca y evito que despegara la etiqueta

-tu…-dijo naruto mirando fijamente a la persona

 **-** _ **yondaime, inteligente dejaste una parte de tu chakra en el sello—**_ dijo kurama viendo la figura

-naruto que grande has crecido, tenía ganas de ver a mi hijo como un adulto – dijo minato

Esos ojos byakugan, cabello largo y blanco, con un aura de dignidad y su túnica de hokage personalizada con llamas dibujadas en las esquinas, era su viva imagen solo que sin los 3 bigotes en cada mejilla y más alto, naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, minato se acercó a él abriendo sus dos brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo pero fue recibido con un gran golpe en el estómago que lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás

-¡por qué sellaste a un bijuu dentro de tu propio hijo, idiota, todos me odiaba y casi me matan muchas veces y no tenía amigos debido a eso, se supone que debo estar alegre por conocerte pero solo tengo rabia maldición ! —grito naruto con lágrimas mientras minato se ponía de rodillas tosiendo

-debió haber sido muy difícil para ti, perdóname no tengo el derecho de llamarme tu padre—dijo minato

-tranquilo, gracias a ello me he vuelto muy fuerte, entrenando y entrenando todos los días hasta agotarme y conocí personas que realmente me quieren por lo que soy -dijo naruto dejando de llorar

-selle al kyubi dentro de ti ya que creo que puedes controlarlo, aunque ocurrió algo y todo su chakra fue sellado a la vez, pero veo que el kyubi está tranquilo ni tan cascarrabias—dijo minato a los ojos rojos detrás de el

 _ **-yondaime aunque detesto que me vuelan a aprisionar, le agarre cariño a tu hijo además su chakra es muy especial me tranquiliza y me mantiene en calma, estoy cómodo en este lugar —dijo kurama**_

-si eso veo, cuando te selle me preocupe mucho de que tu chakra corrosivo lo lastimara pero vi como el chakra de naruto retuvo tu chakra y lo controlo, algo muy increíble –dijo minato

-padre yo estoy en un entrenamiento en el que voy a poder controlar el chakra de kurama ya que confió en el –dijo naruto

-así que kurama es tu nombre, yo sabía que lo lograrías naruto y estoy al tanto de que sabes que esa persona de la máscara está trabajando en las sombras y tramando algo, yo confió en que te aras mucho más fuerte y lo detendrás, pero debes buscar el camino correcto tú mismo, sé que encontraras la respuesta tengo fe en ti -dijo minato acariciando el pelo de naruto

-bueno ya es tiempo de que me vaya solo pude guardar una pequeña cantidad de mi chakra en el sello en caso de emergencia y ya se está acabando—dijo minato mirando su mano que se estaba desvaneciendo

-adiós, padre –dijo naruto abrazándolo

-te quiero hijo—dijo minato y se desvaneció completamente

Después de unos momentos de silencio naruto se había calmado y sus emociones bajo control -ya no mas distracciones kurama es tiempo de que unamos fuerzas –dijo naruto arrancando el papel de sellado de la reja revelando una especie de candado en forma de espiral y levantó su camisa dejando al descubierto el sello en su estómago, en su mano la llave del sello apareció tatuada en su piel y en las yemas de sus dedos habían llamas de chakra

-allá voy—dijo naruto y golpeo su estómago y giro su mano

En el sello de la jaula la espiral fue recogiéndose en secciones poco a poco hasta no quedar nada y de igual manera la espiral en el sello del estómago de naruto fue retrocediendo a la par dejando solo un círculo negro

El sello se había desecho y la jaula comenzó a abrirse mientras rechinaba, kurama poco a poco emergió saliendo completamente de la jaula, ya no había vuelta atrás

- _ **es bueno estirar mis piernas nuevamente, ese lugar está demasiado apretado –**_ dijo __kurama estirándose como un gato

-preparado—dijo naruto estirando su puño

- _ **estoy listo naruto, pero te lo advierto aunque me agrades mi chakra es puro odio y rencor y estoy en mi máximo potencial existiendo el riesgo de que se apropie del tuyo sin que yo lo ordene y te consuma completamente, usa tu fuerza de voluntad para resistirlo, lo demás depende de que tan fuerte de espíritu eres, te deseo lo mejor—**_ dijo kurama y extendió su garra y la apretó en un puño chocándolo con el de naruto

Naruto comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y mientras lo hacia la garra del kyubi en forma de chakra comenzó a desprenderse estando pegado al puño de naruto con cada paso que daba naruto la figura de chakra del cuerpo de kurama comenzó a desprenderse del original como si fuera una ilusión, pero de un momento a otro el chakra rojo comenzó a hervir y alterarse, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de naruto y de igual manera una forma etérea del chakra de naruto comenzó a aparecer al lado de él, el chakra oscuro cubrió completamente el cuerpo del ser etéreo de naruto y al instante los sentimientos oscuros inundaron su alma

 **Odio**

 **Ira**

 **Soledad**

 **Dolor**

 **Rencor**

 **Miedo**

Todos esos fuertes sentimientos se apoderaron de él haciéndolo caer de rodillas y su mente se inundó con todos los malos recuerdos que tenía representan a todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos malvados

-es demasiado doloroso—dijo naruto y su ser etéreo comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia el cuerpo del kyubi tratando de corromperlo

 _ **-tranquilízate y domínalos o sino no podrás controlar mi poder y serás consumido—**_ sugirió kurama al ver sufrir a naruto y como uno de sus ojos byakugan comenzó a cambiar a un tono negro

 **En el mundo real**

Jiraiya estaba mirando atentamente a naruto en caso de que algo malo sucediera y de un momento a otro el chakra corrosivo del zorro comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de naruto dándole la imagen de un zorro con su chakra, una cola se podía ver y muy pronto comenzó a emerger otra

-el odio del kyubi es muy mayor de lo que esperaba está desbordando de su cuerpo, esto realmente puede ser malo —dijo bee sintiendo en su carne como de alguna forma sentimientos como el odio y la soledad volvían a su mente algo que había superado hace muchos años

-tengo que detenerlo-dijo jiraiya y saco un papel de sellado que lo usaría en caso de emergencias si el kyubi se liberaba

Mientras tanto naruto estaba luchando contra todos estos sentimientos su mente estaba muy nublada llena de malos recuerdos debía hacer algo pronto o seria consumido, de su espalda nueve cadenas emergieron y se lanzaron a su ser etéreo que estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de kurama, si el ser lo tocaba seria su fin, las cadenas se enrollaron alrededor del ser etéreo y comenzaron a tirar hacia atrás lo más fuerte posible, el avance del ser se detuvo y poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder asía su cuerpo , pero no fue suficiente el chakra y la maldad se intensificaron y nuevamente el ser etéreo comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de kurama

-maldición—grito naruto

 _ **-contrólalo chico tu puedes—**_

De un momento a otro naruto dejo de sentir estos sentimientos malignos y se sintió libre, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su espacio mental sino en una especie de nebulosa dorada y colorida y en frente a el había una mujer hermosa con una larga cabellera roja con ojos violetas

-tu—dijo naruto y comenzó a temblar sentía que sus ojos se derretían

-adivinaste quien soy…—dijo la mujer pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que naruto salió corriendo hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro con su cuerpo temblando fuertemente, no quería que este momento se acabara

-he querido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo naruto con sus ojos de diferente color llenos de lágrimas, su ojo negro comenzó a volver a la normalidad

-realmente eres mi hijo—dijo ella y abrazo a naruto amorosamente

En el mundo real naruto se encontraba en posición de meditación pero su transformación se había detenido tenía seis colas de chakra visible pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en la primera fase con 3 colas mientras que la otra ya había entrado en la segunda fase con el chakra oscuro mesclado con su sangre cubriéndole totalmente su otro hemisferio y las restantes 3 colas

-hiciste algo jiraiya—dijo bee

-no, él lo hizo solo –dijo jiraiya sosteniendo el papel de sellado

Naruto abrazaba a su madre queriendo que esto no fuera un sueño no quería desprenderse de ella

-yo sé que quieres estar más tiempo conmigo, pero en estos momentos debemos encargarnos del chakra del kyubi—dijo kushina

-si madre –

En el espacio mental

Del cuerpo de naruto 9 cadenas más salieron de naruto sumando un total de 18 nunca antes visto pero esta vez se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la habitación clavándose en la pared profundamente, estas comenzaron a tirar de naruto hacia la pared haciendo que su ser estéreo nuevamente regresara al cuerpo de naruto

- _ **este chakra, eres tu kushina –**_ dijo kurama

-minato impregno mi chakra en el sello exclusivamente para que cuando trataras de controlar el chakra del kyubi yo te pudiera ayudar—dijo kushina mientras estaba sentada en el lugar nubloso y naruto estaba recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras que ella le acariciaba su cabellera

-gracias madre—

-naruto lamentablemente no me queda mucho tiempo pero recuerda tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos, es hora de que pelees y venzas —dijo kushina mientras desaparecía

En el paisaje mental

Naruto estaba todavía de rodillas pero los sentimientos malvados ya no lo estaban agobiando, se sentía tan calmado gracias a las palabras de su madre, que lo hacían muy feliz

-Amor que palabra tan grandiosa – dijo naruto mientras recordaba a las personas que quería su padre, madre, hinata, no era momento de rendirse debía cumplir las expectativas de sus padres y volver donde hinata

Miles de clones aparecieron en el lugar y agarraron de las cadenas desde todas las direcciones y comenzaron a tirar fuertemente, el piso bajo sus pies crujían y se quebraban de la fuerza la tierra comenzó a temblar de la presión ejercida

- _ **tu puedes naruto—**_ dijo kurama al ver como su ser etéreo solo estaba sujeto por las puntas de sus colas

Con un empujón más naruto se giró y reunió toda su fuerza completa haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo y jalo lo más rápido posible , todo el ser estéreo de kurama salió completamente de su cuerpo y todos los clones desaparecieron y tan pronto como se esfumaron naruto absorbió todo el chakra de kurama en su interior , sintió como por toda su red de chakra una energía enorme circulaba uniéndose a la suya, un manto completamente dorado y majestuoso lo cubría , su cabello que ondulaba y piel habían tomado ese tono , una especie de chaqueta dorada con fondo negro como la de los hokage hecha de puro chakra lo revestía, desde el sello en su estómago una espiral negra era visible que se dividía en líneas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, unas magatamas adornaban su cuello y dos mechones en su pelo se elevaban al aire como si fueran cuernos la pupila de su byakugan ahora era visible y rasgada, los tres bigotes de sus mejillas se habían remarcado y ennegrecido como líneas rectas ( _naruto modo kyubi_ _completo_ )

Naruto podía sentir como el poder recorría sus venas y sus sentidos se habían incrementado abismalmente a su cabeza se le vino la idea de cómo sería si el combinaba esta forma con el senjutsu aumentando aún más su potencial

- _ **mocoso se lo que piensas pero aún es muy pronto para ello, quizás en el futuro pero en este momento debemos centrarnos en que aprendas a controlar mi poder perfectamente, en estos momentos a lo mucho duraremos 5 minutos en esta forma debemos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro aumentando nuestra sincronía y simbiosis –dijo kurama**_

-que te ocurrió kurama—dijo naruto al ver como kurama estaba demacrado y delgado, sus huesos se podían ver bajo su piel

- _ **no es nada esto ocurre cuando te vacían todo el chakra, solo descansare y me repondré entrena con el pulpo—**_ dijo kurama y se acostó en el lugar para recuperase

Naruto abrió los ojos en el mundo real con lágrimas en ellos, ahora él sabía que no solamente en su interior estaba el kyubi sino también estaba lleno de amor y que su sueño era proteger a todas las personas que ama y aprecia , el aura del kyubi ya no lo cubría ya que había encontrado su equilibrio

-muy bien termine—dijo naruto levantándose

-que sucedió, te fue bien?, que ocurrió con el kyubi -dijo jiraiya

-bien hecho naruto—dijo bee chocando el puño con el de el

-tranquilo jiraiya aunque sucedieron muchas cosas lo logre , y ahora controlo el chakra completamente y esto es lo que sucede cuando utilizo su chakra—dijo naruto entrando en su modo kurama

-es increíble es na desbordante energía, puedo sentirla incluso sin ser un sensor—dijo jiraiya

-todas mis capacidades han incrementado un montón y mi capacidad sensorial se elevó a un nuevo nivel siento cualquier energía dentro de toda la isla y más haya casi no puedo ni controlarme con solo estar parado, necesito comenzar a usar esta energía -dijo naruto apretando su puño que levanto una corriente de aire con solo hacerlo

-para poder controlar todavía un paso debes tomar ¡yeha!, sígueme—dijo bee y toco un botón escondido en la habitación abriendo nuevamente la puerta, los tres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a una nueva habitación grande con paredes y suelo de hormigón , estaba completamente vacía

-que vamos a hacer en este lugar quiero comenzar a entrenar con este poder—dijo naruto emocionado

-no seas impaciente naruto, la prisa no lleva a nada bueno, tu aun no controlas el chakra del bijuu tienes que sentir el chakra del bijuu como otra extensión de ti , como si fueran tus brazos y piernas, así—dijo bee y los tentáculos en su espalda se materializaron y golpearon es suelo quebrándolo y levantando enormes rocas , después salto y con su espadas y movimientos ajiles combinándolos con su tentáculos en el aire, cortaron los trozos de roca creando diferentes figuras geométricas enormes , después los tentáculos se estiraron y agarraron las figuras apilándolas en vertical equilibradamente incluso habiendo triángulos y conos , con cualquier movimiento la torre se caería, pero en este momento estaba en perfecto equilibrio

-controlando el chakra de tu bijuu y uniéndolo al tuyo equilibraras y mantendrás en balance las figuras, ahora inténtalo tú, bakaiaro, konoiaro –dijo bee y toco con la punta de su espadas haciendo que se cayeran con el mínimo rose, las figuras cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendo y generando un pequeño temblor

Naruto respiro hondo e invoco su manto de chakra cubriéndose del chakra dorado, después nueve colas surgieron de su parte trasera y 1 se acercó a la primera figura pero con solo tocarlo la figura se quebró completamente dejándola irreconocible

-es demasiado poder—dijo naruto

-tienes que mantener siempre el control, forzando el chakra que te obedezca—dijo bee

 _(Pulverizo la roca con solo tocara que inmenso poder)_ pensó jiraiya asombrado

Naruto nuevamente envió una de sus colas de chakra a una figura y poco a poco la agarro grietas se formaron incluso usando la mínima fuerza posible que podía reunir

-equilibra el poder como una parte de ti—dijo bee y naruto poco a poco levantón la figura y la coloco verticalmente, aunque habían grietas en la roca lo había logrado, la fuerza incrementada era abismal pero no se rendiría debía aprenderla a controlar como si fuera tan natural como respirar y aun le faltaba más figuras que apilar

-el primero es fácil pero el próximo es el decisivo y no será tan fácil—dijo bee

Naruto invoco barios clones mientras que vi rompió nuevamente el suelo y creo más figures, él les ordeno que comenzaran a entrenar y cada uno entro en el manto de chakra y comenzaron a apilar las figuras debía aprenderlo a controlar hoy mismo no quería perder el tiempo

 **Al día siguiente**

En la misma habitación ahora habían muchos pilares hechos de figuras en roca, naruto no había descansado ni una hora y ya tenía control sobre su fuerza y también sobre sus reflejos y en estos momentos él está entrenando su velocidad corriendo con su manto de chakra entre las figuras que estaban muy cerca en su máxima velocidad debía moverse fluidamente y sin equivocarse para no tumbar los pilares en estos momentos ya lo estaba dominando ya que solo se veía una estela dorada moverse entre las figuras sin tocarlas , saltando rodando esquivando todo a la vez y sin ningún fallo aumentando cada vez más la velocidad era como un destello dorado , algo muy difícil de lograr a esa velocidad y en ese lugar tan cerrado, solamente bee lo vigilaba sin desconcentrarse ya que jiraiya se había ido ya que no podía estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo debía estar cuidando y manteniendo actualizada su red de espionaje todo el tiempo y le había dicho a naruto que se reunirían dentro de un año y medio en la aldea que solo se preocupara en entrenar ya que el ya no le podía enseñar nada mas

-es suficiente naruto, ya controlas perfectamente el chakra del kyubi y lo hiciste pan comido pero lo que sigue no esperes que lo pases de un soplido -dijo bee guiando a naruto a un nuevo lugar esta vez había una estatua con la forma del hachibi

-Esta será la última fase de tu entrenamiento bakaiaro—dijo bee metiendo su mano en la boca de la estatua y jalando la palanca, la puerta escondida se abrió y esta vez era una habitación igual a la anterior pero con diferentes tonos de colores esta era verde y amarillo y nuevamente parecía que no tenía fin

-te enseñare el jutsu más poderoso de un jinchuriki, prepárate ok—dijo bee entrando al lugar seguido de naruto

-que debo hacer primero—dijo naruto

-transfórmate en bijuu, esta es la fase más importante –dijo bee y comenzó a transformarse en el hachibi en cuerpo completo era una criatura enorme casi tan grande como una montaña

-ahora es tu turno imagínate la forma de tu bijuu y materialízala —dijo bee en su forma completa agitando sus tentáculos

-estas listo kurama— dijo naruto extendiendo su puño en el paisaje mental

 **-** _ **-cuando quieras naruto—**_ dijo kurama chocando su puño

Una enorme cantidad de chakra dorado se elevó hacia el cielo haciendo temblar el lugar, naruto entro en su manto de chakra y libero su poder, un enorme rugido se escuchó y una criatura casi el triple de grande que el hachibi apareció

Un gigante zorro dorado hecho de chakra estaba en el lugar , tenia las mismas marcas negras que naruto en su manto un espiral negro en el estómago y diversas líneas negras recorriendo todo su cuerpo y se le podía ver al nombrado dentro de la cabeza del ser de chakra con unas líneas negras que salían de su cuerpo hacia el chakra controlándolo

-increíble transformación de bijuu completa y es enorme—dijo bee

 **-entre todos nosotros se dice que él es el más fuerte y él se regodeaba de eso debido a su número de colas, pobre shukaku —** dijoel hachibi

-es hora de que aprendas a usar la Bijūdama y puliremos todos tus jutsus con el chakra del bijuu – dijo bee

\- que es una Bijūdama—pregunto naruto

 **-** _ **es la habilidad principal de los bijuus concentrando una enorme cantidad de chakra, haciéndola rotar y comprimiéndola luego la tragamos y la expulsamos ya sea en una ráfaga o de un solo golpe**_ **—dijo el hachibi**

-eso suena muy parecido a mi rasengan, me parece que mi padre tomo de base ese jutsu para crear el rasengan—dijo naruto

- **si es así es muy increíble ya que el cuerpo humano normal no puede manipular la transformación de la forma a tan alto nivel, tu padre fue un genio y gracias a él te será mucho más fácil aprender a usarlo pero la Bijūdama es muy diferente ya que el chakra de los bijuu es mucho más poderoso y esta mesclado con el chakra positivo azul y el chakra negativo rojo estando balanceado y comprimiéndolo en un 80% positivo y un 20% negativo se convertirá en una esfera destructiva ahora mírame hacerlo y después trata tu –dijo el hachibi**

-ok—dijo naruto apartándose

El hachibi abrió sus fauces y una enorme cantidad de chakra de color azul y rojo comenzó a mezclarse frente al el formando una esfera negra que comenzó a comprimirse y se la comió y al abrir su boca nuevamente un enorme haz de luz de poder destructivo fue disparado hacia adelante , arrasando el terreno frente al él y después se escuchó una enorme explosión y un destello de luz intensa y brillante cegó toda la habitación , después de que la luz se detuviera había un rastro enorme en el suelo arrasado y al final había un gran cráter

 _ **-esa es la forma de ataque en ráfaga como un haz de luz muy destructivo, ahora inténtalo tú, recuerda 80%positivo y 20% negativo osino fallara y te explotara en la cara –dijo el hachibi**_

Naruto comenzó a reunir chakra en su cuerpo formándolo casi de igual manera a un rasengan pero asegurándose de que el chakra yang sea un 80% y el yin un 20% comenzó a rotarlo y comprimirlo cuando sintió que ya era suficiente y a la perfección el estiro sus manos al frente y las fauces del zorro de chakra se abrieron y una enorme esfera negra comenzó a aparecer

- _ **tu puedes naruto mantenla estable y equilibrada—**_

Lo único que naruto podía decir es que este chakra era supremamente poderoso y pesado ya que el suelo bajo los pies de la bestia de chakra comenzó a hundirse y quebrarse , la esfera comenzó a aumentar cada vez mas de tamaño incluso duplicando o triplicando a la del hachibi , después el zorro de chakra levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y la esfera comenzó a comprimirse hasta ser muy pequeña nada comparado a lo que era antes y se la trago

Humo comenzó a emerger de la boca y después al abrirla un enorme haz de luz estallo hacia el frente arrasando todo a su paso la explosión fue tan grande que creo una onda expansiva que sacudió incluso los enormes cuerpos de las bestias al finalizar el jutsu solo había un enorme cráter en el suelo del tamaño de una montaña

-bien hecho naruto, con este poder vas a ser imparable pero si no entrenas duro será imperdonable , entrenaremos hasta que lo domines a la perfección para que puedas usarlo como si fuera tu respiración ¡yehaa!—dijo bee

 _ **-lo que trata de decir bee es que seguiremos entrenando todavía falta mucho más para que puedas usar todo el potencial de esta forma –dijo hachibi**_

-gracias hachibi, bee ustedes son grandes maestro, kurama prepárate desde hoy comenzara nuestro entrenamiento intensivo para unir nuestras fuerzas—dijo naruto

- _ **claro mocoso cuenta con ello—**_


End file.
